Yu-Gi-Oh! Reverse of Arcadia Lyra & Sect: Legend of the Crimson Dragon
by LyraKoto
Summary: Lyra Koto is the god-daughter of Sayer Divine- the Leader of the Arcadia Movement. This is the story of how she and 4 other Signers saved the world from the Dark Signers and her god-father. I DO NOT OWN Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's its characters. I only own my OCs- Lyra, Aura, Saph, and Kyle. [Complete, but being edited, so I may or may not resubmit chapters]
1. Prologue: Kalin's darkness

**IMPORTANT:** **I don't own the following anime or characters; nor do I own most of the storyline to this wonderful game, I do however own a copy of the game and my own characters such as Lyra, Saph, Aura and Kyle. Please read and review if you would like to.**

Prologue:

Mr Armstrong threw Kalin into a Sector Security cell; just after he had had an interrogation, the well-built Chief walked out of the room and left Kalin to grovel in the dirt. Kalin's skin started to peel off as he felt his Lifeforce being dragged away- this didn't really surprise him soon as the room guards hadn't fed him for two weeks solid. He slowly crawled into the corner where he had sat before every interrogation he went to. Suddenly Kalin heard a voice, he thought he was delusional so he slapped himself in the face a few times before realizing that he wasn't just hearing things.

Deep Voice: Hear my, voice; I am a messenger from beyond the twilight, I can grant you power like you've never known… all you have to do is accept the mark of a Dark Signer. And then you will be free, you will be unstoppable… you will duel again, and finally you will be able to get revenge on all who have opposed you…

Kalin: Good… but I only want revenge on one person… just one...

He wanted nothing more than to get out of the dark room he was trapped in. A purple glow started to surround Kalin and he disappeared from the bitter room he was bound to.

In the spirit world three small magicians were being chased by some monkeys which looked as if they were carrying some sort of Staves. One of the monkey's used their staff and two of the magicians were turned to petrified versions of the duel monster cards…scary…

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the prologue, even though it's pretty short, please review this fanfic. See you in chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 1: Lyra's Trouble

Chapter 1: Awakening- Arcadia Movement

 **IMPORTANT: I don't own the following anime or characters; nor do I own most of the storyline to this wonderful game, I do however own a copy of the game and my own characters such as Lyra, Saph, Aura and Kyle. Please read and review if you would like to.**

Sweet Voice: Help, somebody… please help me…!" It screamed. No-one could do anything to aid the voice in its problems because she had her own to worry about.

Strapped down onto a bed in Sayer's lab lay the world's Ultimate Psychic Duelist Lyra Koto. Lyra had brunette hair in bunches and brown eyes. She wore a long blue parker with a red shoulder-length hooded T-shirt, she also wore a pair of blue jean style shorts which went to her knees and a pair of red trainers with hedgehog socks that went underneath them. The bed which she lay on was close to a glass window in the next room that anyone who lay on it would feel as if they were being towered over by the Arcadia Movement's leader- Sayer- and stood next to him was his wife Seria. In the room they were standing in alone you could mainly hear the buzzing of machines especially Lyra's heart monitor, thank god her heart rate was normal. It was about five minutes before either of them said anything …

Seria: Sayer! A change has been detected inside Lyra's body!

Sayer: What is it?!

Seria: See this wave pattern? It's likely that Lyra is communicating with the Spirit World.

Sayer: Really?!

...

…

…

Sayer: Then all of our research up to this point hasn't been in vain. Okay, that's enough for today. Maybe it's time we put this one to her limits to take some of her powers for ourselves, should we not?

Seria: I'm not so sure of that idea, and she hasn't awakened all of her true powers yet; besides it's impossible to take power from a psychic duelist.

Sayer: Yes well, that was sarcasm.

Seria: … Anyway not many people have realised that we're doing this to most people who work under us; either way, I'm sure that you'll have an excellent duelist on your hands…

Seria looked over to where Lyra was and saw that her eyes were half shut.

Seria: It looks like her eyes are opening.

Sayer: Good, when my little protégé here is able to walk, take her to her two friends in Room H68; but beware that no-one realises what we are doing here, if anyone else finds out, our secret might be leaked to the outside world.

Seria: Yes sir, as your command.

She understood what this meant nevertheless she still rested her hand over her heart. Then as soon as Sayer left she brought it back down to her waist before clenching it into a fist and slowly releasing it.

Seria: *Emisu… I'm so sorry about what's happening to Lyra right now… But I can't stop your old friend from hurting her and taking what's rightfully hers*

A tear slowly dropped from Seria's eye onto her soft cheek.

A few hours later Seria walked Lyra to the place which Sayer had instructed to bring her to, it was the room that Lyra shared with her best friends Aura Ruby and Sapphire Emerald; the two rushed up to Lyra and Seria who had just entered. Aura was a girl with medium-length blonde hair (which she wore in bunches) and light blue eyes, like Lyra she also wore a green zipper hoodie but instead of a red hooded t-shirt she wore a pink T-shirt with a multi-coloured wand imprinted on it along with a multi-coloured skirt to match the wand on her top, to go with this Aura wore a pair of footless pink tights, yellow socks and a pair of brown trainers. Saph on the other hand was a girl with blue eyes and brown hair, she wore blue and purple glasses which went with a blue zipper hoodie with purple sleeves, she wore red jeans and purple shoes and socks.

Saph: How did it go?

Lyra: How did what go?

Seria: Hah, Lyra, way too funny remember I took you to my office for your weekly check-up.

Lyra: Oh, yeah, it went great, turns out I'm doing pretty well.

Aura: Yeah? I bet there's a ton of things wrong with ya. Anyway Seria isn't it time for our weekly training exercises?!

Seria: Yes it is. Oh and that reminds me…

Seria handed Lyra's deck back to her out of her blazer pocket.

Seria: I kinda forgot that I confiscated it, but still; the deck is back with its owner now, and I'm sure those duel spirits feel happy too. Anyway Aura, we best get going; don't wanna miss out on our training time!

And with that Seria grabbed Aura's arm and took her to her office.

Saph: Jeez, Seria's as tough as ever lately; I wonder when she'll calm down.

Lyra: I dunno, seems like forever since we had a duel though.

Saph: Is that a challenge?

Lyra: It might be.

With that the two walked down to the Duel Arena where they would have their next duel. However when they arrived they noticed that the duel arena was taken up by Lyra's neighbours Okita and Liquid who both wore the Arcadia Movement's uniform which consisted of a black robe with a purple strip which went down the middle and belt of the same shade of black, the two also wore a white shirt and white trousers with brown shoes and black socks. Okita was an older looking teenager with brown hair and black glasses whilst Liquid had blonde hair along with a fringe in the shape of an "M" which is why everyone called him "M". Either way they had been duelling for a pretty long time, so it was quite likely that Lyra would have an argument with Liquid again for using the Duel Arena for over the amount of time they'd usually be allowed to be duelling for; which apparently this time was several hours.

Lyra: Argh, why are M and Okita duelling AGAIN!?

Liquid: Well, we'll done in just a sec if you'd wait your turn!

Lyra: Fine.

Saph: Lyra, don't you usually get into a fight with M about these sorts of things every Saturday?

Lyra: Yeah, I know, but this time is different.

Saph: Huh, why do you say that?

Lyra: Watch what happens Saph.

Okita: Life points- 800

Liquid: Life points- 1700

Liquid: My turn, draw! I'm sacrificing my and Krebons to play the card that I just drew; Master Gig, why don't you join me in this duel? And now, Master Gig take down his mind protector with cloud of DOOM!

Okita: Life Points- 800

Liquid: Life points- 0

Okita: Why do I always gotta go and lose to you?

Liquid: Because, and that means that you're doing the dishes again tonight.

Saph: Wow that was a surprise, hey Lyra? Lyra I asked you a question!

Lyra walked over to the two psychic duelists who had just finished their duel.

Lyra: That doesn't matter! Hey do you two wanna tag duel against us? Lyra asked.

Okita: M, it's a good idea, let's go for it!

Liquid: I suppose so.

Lyra: Okay Saph, it looks as if we get to duel after all.

Saph: Yeah, I guess so.

All: Let's Duel!

Saph and Lyra: Life Points- 4000

Okita and Liquid: Life Points- 4000

Okita: The first move would be mine, I draw, I summon Krebons in attack mode, then I place two cards face-down, I end my turn!

Saph: Okay, here goes! I play Masked Dragon in attack mode! Now attack Krebons!

Okita: You'll pay for what you did; making me activate his ability to reduce my strength in order to help that joker survive!

Saph and Lyra: Life Points- 4000

Okita and Liquid: Life Points- 3200

Saph: Fine, turn end!

Liquid: My turn, I play the spell card Psi-Station, now I'll summon Genetic Woman in attack mode, then by paying 500 Life Points my Psi-Station's effect will take place giving her an extra level and 300 more Attack Points; now I tune her with Okita's Krebons to Synchro Summon the all-powerful, the almighty! Psychic Lifetrancer! Attack that Masked Dragon with, genetic malfunction!

Saph and Lyra: Life Points- 3000

Okita and Liquid: Life Points- 3200

Saph: You triggered my monster's special ability, when she's destroyed; Masked Dragon can reincarnate into a whole new dragon, it looks like she'll be returning after all; I choose Masked Dragon to hatch from this egg!

Liquid: Geez, will we ever take that thing down, Turn End!

Lyra: Finally it's my go! I activate my spell card known as Pot of Greed- so I can draw twice again this round! Looks as if luck is on my side, I play Triple Summon to summon Blizzed, Defender of the Ice barrier then I'll sacrifice Blizzed to summon my Cyber Dragon!

Liquid: That ain't strong enough for my Lifetrancer!

Lyra: Who said I was done, from my hand I call forth Naturia Vein; he's gonna tune up my monster into a whole new herald of chills and thrills, watch now as I Synchro Summon my friend! That's right, it's Brionac- Dragon of the Ice Barrier!

Liquid: Hah, you summoned that thing and yet it doesn't even have the strength to take down my monster!

Lyra: Why don't you shut your mouth and let a lady finish talking, before you go mouthing off?! I activate his special ability so that he can send any number of cards on the field back to the original owner's hand as long as I discard the same amount of cards from my hand afterwards!

Okita: Shoot, I totally forgot about that one Liquid!

Liquid: Then why didn't you tell me about its ability before Okita?!

Okita: I still forgot!

Liquid: Damn Son.

Lyra: Damn, indeed, I discard three cards in my hand to send all of yours packing! Say Brionac, why not take out an extra 2300 of Liquid's points? Go Furious Blizzard!

Lyra and Saph: Life points- 3000

Okita and Liquid: Life points- 900

Saph: Hey, don't leave my monster out Lyra!

Lyra: Sorry about that Saph, hey Masked Dragon, take him out! Blazing Fury!

Lyra and Saph: Life points- 3000

Okita and Liquid: Life points- 0

Lyra: Yeah, we won!

The two high-fived.

Liquid: Losing twice in one day… that's gotta go against your record right Liquid?

Okita: Yeah… wait what?!

Just as they finished arguing Aura walked into the room with a letter in her hands, it looked as if it was an invitation to some sort of Tournament and you could bet that it was.

Aura: Lyra, an envelope just arrived for you!

Lyra: For me? Really, can I take a look?

Aura: Well sure, it is your mail after all…

The blonde haired girl handed Lyra the sealed letter which she immediately opened without hesitation.

Lyra: The Fortune Cup?

Saph: Wow, isn't that the tournament they're hosting for this year's annual Sector Security Anniversary? Pretty lucky that you got picked, huh?

Lyra remained silent until a few moments passed when she finally spoke once again.

Lyra: I'll think about it…

Saph: There's no 'I'll think about it' left Lyra, you have to enter, you were one of a select few duelists who were chosen to participate.

Aura: So she's THAT good?!

Lyra glared at Aura.

Aura: I mean… well, why wouldn't she be picked?

The five friends all laughed together and soon went back to their bedrooms/ cells.

The next day Lyra woke up to a beautiful sunshine which was in her face- because the pillows on her bed were directly next to a small window with shutter blinds in her room. She woke up a little startled from the sunlight, however she got up in her pink Pyjama top with checkered pyjama bottoms to match.

Lyra: Another beautiful day…

Lyra yawned before getting dressed into her usual clothes and went to meet Aura and Saph at the entrance to the Arcadia Movement HQ. When she got there she found her friends and made-off to the duel runner race course where they all had an appointment with Kawasaki- another Arcadia Movement person- for improving their Duel Runner riding skills. Aura went first and finished in a time of 2 minutes and 47 seconds, then it was Saph's go, and she finished in a time of 1 minute and 25 seconds, finally it was Lyra's turn; she came out in first place with a obliterating timing of 51 seconds, which didn't surprise either of her friends, they knew of her being a pretty fast rider as well as World's Ultimate Psychic Duelist, but some things were best being unsaid to most people in a place such as the Arcadia Movement. When they had finished their laps around the racecourse it was time for the three psychic duelists to go back home, they walked the same way they'd gone to the racecourse; which was a simple route through the city, all was well until someone who knew the three noticed Lyra between the large crowds of people, they on the other hand had forgotten all about him and the person who he was with.

Sect: Yusei, look it's Lyra, see I told you she was alive and in the city; I knew it!

A young boy jerked on his friend's jacket until he could get his attention to turn around and face the facts that Lyra was alive. The two rushed over to Lyra and her friends hoping that they would noticed them, and sure enough they did. Sect was a short kid around 1 metre 55cm- 5'1"- he wore a white biker outfit with an insect-like pattern and a helmet of the same kind of design. Round his neck he wore a crimson scarf and on top of the helmet he wore a pair of goggles, and on his feet were a pair of white boots with grey sort of stars in the middle.

Sect: Lyra! It's you I knew it. _Ant!_

The startled Lyra turned around as she remembered Sect's voice but had forgotten who it had belonged to, she stepped back a little, with her head in pain, and started to remember a few past events.

(Lyra's Flashback of a date with Sect.)

Sect: So I was meanin' to ask ya, who exactly do ya duel for Lyra? _Ant!_

Yusei: Hey Lyra! I tuned up the prototype Duel Runner for ya like you requested.

Crow: Ahh don't interrupt them on a date Yusei. Lyra we'll test your Duel Runner out later when you're finished 'kay?

Kalin: What's up you guys? How's it goin'?

(Lyra's Flashback of a date with Sect, end)

Aura: You don't look so hot Lyra, have you got a fever or something, it kinda looks as if you're burning up… Are you okay? Do you want me to call Seria on my cell for you?

Just as she said that Sayer (who was looking for the three friends) came up to stand in the middle of their reunion with their chums from Satellite.

Sayer: Well, if it isn't Sect Ijuin! How about you stay out of my business?

Sayer turned to face the three duelists.

Sayer: You two take her back to headquarters.

Aura: … … …

Sect: Lyra! Are you okay?! _Ant_!

Sayer then turned to face Yusei and Sect once more

Sayer: Sect Ijuin! This does not concern you, please leave at once!

Upon hearing those words from the leader of the Arcadia Movement the three friends left the scene and went back to the Arcadia building.

Sect: Lyra! _Ant!_

Yusei: *What's going on …?*

A few hours later (Due to passing out half way when they were walking home) Lyra was again strapped down to the bed in Sayer's lab with Sayer and Seria looking down on her from the room next door.

Seria: I'm seeing a decrease in the level of consciousness, sir. At this rate, Lyra WILL pass out on us.

Sayer: So the brainwashing is wearing off!

Seria: That's right. It appears that Lyra experienced a great shock related to a past event.

Sayer: Sect Ijuin…! Time and time again, he keeps getting in my way! If he gets any closer to Lyra, it could spell big trouble for us. Let's strengthen the brainwashing so our little test subject can better resist these pests from the past!

Seria: But sir… the brainwave isn't stable! If we push it too far, we could endanger Lyra's life!

Sayer: Humph, I see… We can't afford to lose such an important psychic duelist. Preserving Lyra's life takes top priority. We'll have to conduct more brainwashing again later.

Seria: Yes sir…

Just at that moment Lyra's consciousness drifted off towards distant past memories…

 **A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review if you haven't already done so. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 2: The memory

Chapter 2: Blast From the Past- Old Memories, a Team's Bond

 **IMPORTANT: I don't own the following anime or characters; nor do I own most of the storyline to this wonderful game, I do however own a copy of the game and my own characters such as Lyra, Saph, Aura and Kyle. Please read and review if you would like to.**

As Lyra found herself in a memory; she was inside a small bunker in what looked like the Satellite Sector. A spiky ginger haired dude with a yellow T-shirt and green jeans walked into the room, he was also wearing the same style jacket and arm-braces that Lyra was wearing. The only difference in their clothes is that Lyra was wearing a white neck scarf with green and yellow spots on it. The person who had rudely awoken her was her friend Crow!

Crow: Are you finally awake? You've been sleeping forever! Those Securities really get on my nerves sometimes! They hate us duel gangs so much.

Lyra stared at Crow; looking a little puzzled.

Crow: What's with the confused look? You don't remember me?! I'm Crow "The Bullet" Hogan. Are you okay…? Do you even know where we are?

Lyra: Well of course I do, you wouldn't have forgotten that I moved here to escape the Arcadia Movement after my family's death, would ya Crow?! And as I'm on the subject I knew your name before you told me, they haven't caught or brainwashed me yet! The answer to the question you asked is: We are in the depths of Satellite, the Barbaric Area after Damage or the B.A.D. area for short!

Crow: Okay, now take a deep breath in and out again, and try to relax…

Lyra: *Sigh*

Crow: Okay, that's a good a breath in and out that I'll ever get from you, but hey, now you're lookin' normal again. But let's see if you're really okay with a duel!

There was a moment of pause…

Crow: Oh God darn it! Securities took your deck from ya yesterday. No probs, you can use my spare deck. Heh! I bet it's better than some girl's main deck anyway.

Lyra looked very annoyed at that comment, but decided to push it aside, it was time for payback after all…

Crow: Oh, man! Securities confiscated everythin' but my main deck yesterday.

Lyra: *Face-palms*

Crow: Okay, let's go sneak into the Securities' storage facility together and get our cards back! Oh yeah, before that… I have somethin' for ya to use while we're there.

Crow went over the one of the drawers and handed Lyra a screwdriver which he gave to Lyra.

Crow: I only have the one screwdriver, so be careful NOT to lose it! You can use it to open the air vent. I'll go ahead and distract them while you sneak around 'em.

Crow and Lyra both went to the Facility to get their decks back, Crow was the distraction and Lyra went to sneak into the Main Storage Room at the right of the building to find their decks. The air vent was really cramped but it was big enough for someone like Crow to squeeze through with ease. 10 minutes passed and she reached the Storage Area and dropped down from the ceiling using the rope which Kalin had given her to be a part of The Enforcers- a powerful duel gang- which belonged to him, it's other members consisted of Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan, Sect Ijuin and Kalin and Lyra themselves. The rope was usually attached to her Duel Disk (which was a duel academy disk- like the ones in the final season of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (The English Subbed season with darkness and Nightshroud) - only it was green and had red gems.) to lock opponents into a duel. Lyra dropped down from the ceiling carefully; trying not to make even the slightest sound to tell Securities she was there. Lyra ransacked the room looking for her deck and Crow's spare deck but she eventually found them in the last draw she threw on the floor. There were some cards she picked up for the kids Crow was looking after they were cards like Mist Wurm and Flamvell Magician. She picked up another two cards as presents for her boyfriend Sect- the cards were Cicada Illusion and Forest. After picking up the cards Lyra climbed the rope she'd used to drop down from, from the ceiling, wrapped it back round her belt and climbed back through that cramped air vent. After 8 minutes she reached daylight and the hideout, gave Crow his cards back; he was pretty annoyed by this though…

Crow: Nice work! Those Security losers never knew what hit 'em! Gahhh! My spare deck's all messed up… don't tell me I gotta rebuild this thing from scratch!

As she heard him say this a young boy with nutty brown hair appeared on the scene, his name was Itsuki. He wore a brown sleeveless coat with a red t-shirt and some scratchy shorts.

Itsuki: Het, Lyra. Let's duel!

Crow: Yeah, you two duel while I rebuild this spare deck… Y'know, Itsuki's been worried sick about you the whole time you've been gone!

Itsuki: I have not!

Crow: Don't lie! You know you have! "Lyra is taking so long! I hope she's okay" Remember that Itsuki? Haha!

Itsuki: Was not! You're such a big liar Crow!

With that Itsuki ran off outside crying his eyes out because of Crow's bullying.

Crow: Okay, okay! Calm down! You're always being such a little kid.

Lyra: Well, that's 'cuz he is a little kid Crow!

Crow: Yeah, yeah I know. So Lyra, why don't you two duel for a bit? That might be the only thing that can cheer him up right now. And like I said, he really was worried about ya. Thanks again!

Lyra walked outside after Crow had said his speech, she saw Itsuki sat at the top of the Daedalus Bridge, so she sat next to him.

Lyra: Hey, you okay little buddy?

Itsuki: No, what makes you think I am?!

Lyra: I didn't think you were… but you don't have to let what Crow's harsh words get to you like that.

Itsuki: huh, I don't?

Lyra: Of course not! Instead stand against what he says and fight for your side of the problem as much as you can!

Itsuki: I don't think Crow'd let me shout at him y' know Lyra?

Lyra: Why not?

Itsuki: Well, I never knew my parents and when I was a kid I lived by myself. It's not fun around these parts either…

Lyra: I know what you mean.

Itsuki: Huh, you do?

Lyra: of course, I mean our problems might not be exactly the same but with Aura and Saph in Arcadia Movement HQ now, I don't think that I can really do much to stay here, protect you guys and stop 'em from getting' me, Sect and any other psychic duelists from Satellite.

Itsuki: Is it hard?

Lyra: Yeah, but you get used to it, and eventually you start thinkin' that there's a reason for protectin' the people you care about.

Itsuki: And what's the reason?

Lyra: Well, it helps you fight for the people you love and get stronger whilst doing it.

Itsuki: Whoa, you're so smart. *I wonder if I could be like that.*

Lyra: Well, it's kind of annoying when people keep tellin' me know smart I am. But ya just have to accept the flattery.

Itsuki: Thanks for the advice, I appreciate it.

Lyra: You're welcome.

Itsuki: Okay, I'm gonna go say sorry to Crow now alright?

Lyra: Okay, I'll see you tomorrow!

Itsuki: Bye!

-The Next Day-

Lyra: *Yawn/ Sigh* another… beautiful day in the depths of Satellite.

Lyra got changed out of her pyjamas and into the Enforcers gear, then checked the calendar to see what she'd be doing.

Lyra: Let's see… April 12th. Oh yeah, I arranged a date with Sect. I better not keep him waiting. Lyra then had a quick wash and brushed her teeth before heading out in front of the building. Itsuki then ran up to her looking really stressed out and tired.

Itsuki: Lyra, Lyra, I'm glad I found you.

Lyra: What's wrong Itsuki?

Itsuki: It's the Arcadia Movement, they've got Sect!

Lyra: WHAT?! Where are they?

Itsuki: They said they'd wait outside the old, abandoned factory; the one on the outskirts of town. They told me that if they wanted me to have him set free that I'd have to go alone, but I'm scared that somethin' bad's gonna happen if I do!

Itsuki burst into tears.

Lyra: It's okay, don't cry. I tell ya what; we'll go there together!

Itsuki: Re- really?!

Lyra: Yeah, so don't you worry about a thing, 'cuz I'll protect you.

Itsuki: You mean that?!

Lyra: Yeah, and I never go back on my word, that's my way of the psychic, my psychic way! Now let's go shall we?!

Itsuki nodded his head, but he wasn't too sure if Lyra could help Sect. She may be one of the strongest duelists ever. But Lyra had a problem where if anyone got into her head during a duel it would be all over for her. 16.5 minutes later the two arrived at the abandoned factory on Lyra's Duel Runner.

Itsuki: This is the place they told me to come to.

Lyra idly walked in through the front entrance not realizing the things that had happened to Itsuki an hour before.

Sect: So you really are that stupid aren't you Lyra?

Sect stepped out of the shadows in front of Lyra and the mesmerized Itsuki .

Lyra: What's going on?!

Itsuki: It's as he said Lyra. You really are stupid.

Lyra: Whadya mean Itsuki I thought that we came here to save Sect? And now he's standin' in front of us with a duller voice and a bigger ego. What's going on?!

Sect: Impressive. My mind control over both of these two is working exactly as I planned.

Lyra: That's not you talkin' is it Sect?

Sect: What makes you think that? I'm still Sect Ijuin aren't I?

Lyra: A nice try, but Sect's always blushin' over how majestic he thinks I look, and he always says _ant_ after every sentence, so end this charade and come out from wherever you're hiding!

Sect: That's not possible. I won't release both of these kids from my control unless you beat me in a duel.

Lyra: A duel, no problem! I'll kick you're sorry butt right into last week!

Sect: Hah, funny.

Lyra and Sect: LET'S DUEL

Lyra's Life Points: 4000

"Sect's" Life Points: 4000

Sect: Ladies first!

Lyra: Well aren't you the gentleman? I draw! I summon my Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier in Attack Mode, set two cards face down and end my turn.

Sect: Then I guess that I'll draw! Heh, I summon hell spider in defence mode. That's all.

Lyra: THAT'S ALL, WELL AT LEAST PLAY SOMETHING BETTER! Well, I will anyway, my draw. I summon Defender of the Ice Barrier in attack mode!

Sect: Hah, that puppy can't break through the defence of my monster, and neither can your princess.

Lyra: Well, alone they may make me seem like a target for the difference in damage of that spider's defence and their attack but you're wrong.

Sect: Urgh, you're always like this!

Lyra: Huh?

Sect: It's all about making you look good and everyone else looking bad, isn't it?

Lyra: Sect no that's not the-

Sect: Can it! I've heard enough of your lies!

Lyra: Well, I'll just have to show you I don't mean that. And here's how I'm gonna do it, I tune Level 4 Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier with Level 3 Defender of the Ice Barrier. One who shows that the strength and love of my mother has been passed onto me, help me show my friends that love too, I synchro Summon; Level 7, Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!

Sect: That just proves my point!

Lyra: It doesn't Sect, and unless you come to the real terms of selfish I'm gonna attack you right now.

Sect: I know what the word means and I know that you're the kind of person to be like that!

Lyra: No, Sect! I'm not! I'm your girlfriend remember, and I'm fighting you because I…well…I…I…

Sect: Go on then, tell me how you feel about me, it won't make any difference in the fact that I'm about to destroy you!

Lyra: It will because I love you!

Sect: Huh? You…you really mean that?

Lyra: Yep, and that's why I'll do anything I can to stop this darkness inside you and save you.

Sect: Huh? No, that's not it! You're just saying that.

Lyra: If you think that then why do you think I always wear that neck scarf you gave me?

Sect: You're just saying that so that the Sect you think is here will come and save the day won't you?

Lyra: Huh? Then who are you really?!

Sect: I'm glad you gave me a chance to introduce myself; I am the leader of the Arcadia Movement and my name is Sayer Divine.

Lyra: What?! You mean the guy who killed my dad, Emisu? Who knew that such a lowlife would try and kill me as well?

Sect: Not kill you, never kill you my Ultimate Psychic Duelist.

Lyra: WHAT?! How do you know that?

Sect: You're asking me where I got this information from. Well, since your father was such a good friend of mine he told me all his greatest secrets, including yours.

Lyra: So you also know about my love interest with Sect?!

Sect: That's right, now on with the duel. If I'm aware of where we were, you were about to make an attack on your boyfriend?

Lyra: That's right I was, but I have a different goal in mind now. I use **Aqua Jetstream** to give Gungnir an extra 1000 attack. Then I activate the Savage spell card, so I can return Dance princess and Defender to my hand, here comes my trap Card **The Watery Empire in the Ice Barrier** ; this card allows me to transfer all the attack points of monsters in my hand to Gungnir and Special summon those monsters to the field, so I welcome back my Dance Princess and my Defender.

Sect: What's the point in that card, they have attack points and their abilities are useless to you now. Unless you have another goal in mind.

Lyra: That's right, I play **Black Ice** ; with this one of my monster's levels decreases by one, and I choose the defender, and now it's tuning time. I tune level 4 Dance Princess with the now Level 2 Defender, One who inherits my habit for infinite possibilities, I Synchro summon, the one, the only; Brionac Dragon of the Ice Barrier! Now my Gungnir's ability will become one with your Hell Spider, thereby sending it to the graveyard by releasing a card in my hand. Finally, my Dragons will end this duel, Brionac tear his Life Points up by 2300, go Shattering Ice Crystal!

Lyra's Life Points: 4000

Sect's Life Points: 1700

Lyra: I hereby declare this duel OVER! Gungnir, Finish him with Ice Crystal Burst!

Sect: No! It's Over!

Lyra's Life Points: 4000

Sect's Life Points: 0

Sect: A two turn finisher, well that is your specialty Lyra. _Ant_.

Lyra rushed over to Sect with a worried look on her face, not sure if he was able to stand or not.

Lyra: Sect, are you okay?

Sect: I'm a little shaken up, but I'll be alright. _Ant_.

Lyra: Thank goodness you're okay.

Lyra squeezed her boyfriend tightly, but soon released her grip on his body like Sayer had on Sect and Itsuki's minds.

Lyra: Let's head back now.

Sect: Alright. I'll grab Itsuki and we'll go. _Ant_.

With that Sect took Itsuki on his back to Lyra's duel runner and by evening they went back to Crow's place.

Sect: I'm sorry about what happened today Lyra, and that we didn't have the chance to go on a date and get to know each-other better. _Ant_.

Lyra: Nah, it's okay. Besides we're even closer after that duel.

Sect: Well, I should get back to Martha's now. _Ant_.

Lyra: Okay, make sure you don't hurt yourself on the way home.

Sect: I'll make sure I don't get as hurt as you after that Sayer dude said that stuff to you. _Ant_.

Lyra: You heard all that?! *Blushes*

Sect: Yeah, but don't let him get to you. _Ant._

Lyra: He has Aura and Saph.

Sect: Then we'll just hafta get 'em back tomorrow. _Ant_.

Lyra: I thought we were up against our final duel gang tomorrow, besides I already tried a dozen times.

Sect: Oh yeah, there is that. Well, I'll see you tomorrow in front of the hideout where Team Non-Securities are so that we can duel 'em. Hope you sleep well. _Ant_.

Lyra: Yeah, you too, take care on your way home; you know I love you.

Sect: Love you too! _Ant_.

Lyra: See you tomorrow.

Sect: Bye. _Ant_.

With that Lyra went to bed and Sect went on his way back home to Martha's orphanage, he was on his way home when suddenly…

Sect: I feel really bad about letting Lyra down on our date today, I wonder how I can make it up to her? _Ant_.

Sayer: Well you could defeat the duel gang tomorrow and then see if you can take back Miss Ruby and Miss Emerald.

Sect: Yeah, I could. Thanks…wait a minute… no… don't you dare come near me Sayer! _Ant_.

Sayer: Hah, you scared; you pathetic loser?

Sect: I'm not a loser! I'll prove it to you. _Ant_.

Sect readied his Duel Disk for a duel against the mysterious Psychic Duelist who had tried to take Lyra away from him a few hours before.

Sayer: Hah, pathetic; you're not even in the same league as me. Besides I'm only here to propose a deal with you.

Sect: A deal…with you… I'd never make an agreement with you or anyone else in your psycho group! _Ant_.

Sayer: The word is not psycho, it's psychic; anyway you don't know what I'm about to ask you.

Sect: Okay, but I won't hold back. _Ant._

Sayer: In exchange for working under me and to be stronger; I declare that I will give you back Aura Ruby and Sapphire Emerald.

Sect: And what if I refuse. _Ant_.

Sayer: I won't get my information and then you'll never see them again, or you won't be stronger.

Sect: Well, I think the answer is pretty obvious. _Ant._

Sayer: No.

Sect: Exactly, no is the answer, if I wanna be director someday then I have to make good decisions to protect the people I care about. _Ant._

Sayer: No, what I mean is no. I don't want your answer now, I'll give you 72 hours, if you say yes, I'll give you back Ruby and Emerald, heck I'll even admit that you'll be able to become director one day.

Sect: You promise. _Ant._

Sayer crossed his fingers behind his back.

Sayer: I never go back on my word, that's just not the kind of person I am. This time in 3 days, I'll meet you in front of the Daedalus Bridge awaiting your decision.

With that he walked off into the blackness of the night.

Sect: Well that was scary. ANYWAY I DON'T NEED TO SAY YES TO YOU ANYWAY, MY ANSWER IS NO, NO MATTER WHAT! _ANT_!

Sayer: I don't expect your answer now, wait 72 hours and you may have changed your mind!

-The next day-

The Enforcers met up outside the hide-out for Team Non-Securities in the uptown district. There was the blonde haired King- Jack Atlas, the ginger haired Blackwing Bullet- Crow Hogan, the black haired Shooting Star- Yusei Fudo, the white haired Darkness- Kalin Kessler, the ginger Insect Boy- Sect Ijuin and last but not least there was the brown haired Ice Wonder- Lyra Gracedia Koto. All 6 were prepared for the final battle, which stood between them and their control of Satellite…or so they thought…they were still standing outside the gate after an hour.

Crow: Alright, so who ordered that shock?

Lyra: They did, now let me see if I can disable this lock on the door.

Jack: Stand aside and let a king handle this.

Sect: Jack be quiet and let Lyra handle this would ya? _Ant_.

Jack: Fine.

Lyra was past the third firewall on the computer when…

Lyra: AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH! Well this is a vexing development…

Kalin: STOP QUOTING PROFESSOR LAYTON AND DISABLE THE LOCK!

Then the others noticed someone running up the street, it was rally.

Rally: I'm so glad I found you all, I was walking around when I spotted this guy selling lock picks so I asked him for one and now here I am.

Then he gave them the pick and ran off.

Jack: That kid is seriously weird.

Lyra: Well, he is 7…

Sect: Yeah… anyway back to business, Yusei do you wanna try now? _Ant_.

Yusei: Okay.

Yusei then managed to disable the lock with one crack of its puzzle.

Yusei: And we're in!

Everyone: Yay!

They waltzed on into the area and Kalin told them what he had to say.

Kalin: Okay guys, and Lyra, this is our final showdown and it's with the toughest duel gang in town- Team Non-Securities- now, they have a lot of members so we can't duel all together, so we're gonna have to split up and go solo, I'll head North and you guys can sort out where you're going.

He sprinted off up the stairs itching for a good fight.

Yusei: Okay… well, I'll go to the roof with Kalin.

Crow: I'll head to the basement.

Jack: I'll head west.

Sect: There isn't an east side or a south, so we'll go with you Jack. _Ant_.

Jack: Okay, just be sure you don't get in my way.

Lyra: We won't. Okay Enforcers move out!

They all went in their separate directions and eventually all 6 were duelling, then won their duels and went on to fighting more battles until eventually the only person left was the big boss- Gushizawa.

Every other duelist who were apart of team non-securities' duel disks were broken, electricity flashed from the inside out, they were crushed and the duelists who owned them were down on their hands and knees begging for mercy. Yusei made it up to the top point of the building and was duelling Gushizawa.

Yusei: Looks like your gang's finished.

Gushizawa: Grrr… well I'm a one gang army pal

Yusei: Well I guess it's about time you and me went to war, there's no escaping now.

Yusei threw his grappling hook to the centre point of the leader's Duel Disk.

Gushizawa: Huh? Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah. You seriously wanna war? Well now you've got one a tug of war to be precise!

Yusei: Hold up!

Gushizawa tugged on the rope for the grappling hook and eventually Yusei was dragged along with it. Gushizawa started to dash over to the edge of the building, he jumped up to the bar protecting anyone from falling off and onto the next roof over. He tugged even harder when he was over to that building.

Gushizawa: Don't fall!

Yusei: Argh

With that Yusei went over the edge of the barrier and started to fall to an untimely death, trying as hard as he could to release the hook around his duel disk… it didn't work.

Gushizawa: What are you trying to do there?

He took off his duel disk and threw it into the middle of the two buildings.

Yusei: Urgh, AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH

Crow: YUSEI!

Jack: YUSEI!

As he was about ⅗ of the way down the building something latched onto Yusei's wrist, it felt like an Enforcer's grappling hook. It was Kalin's.

Kalin: Hold on Yusei!

Yusei: KALIN!

Kalin: I got you.

After a few minutes the barrier started to collapse, but Kalin still held on, even if some of the bars were beginning to break.

Yusei: Kalin, listen that rail won't hold us, just let go, you have to-

Kalin: No way, Yusei we're bros, if you're fallin' then I go with you, now quit hangin' around and climb.

Yusei: Thank-you.

Kalin: Save it.

At that moment the 2 heard footsteps climbing the steps, they had the highest hopes that it would be an Enforcer or 2 coming to save them, and it was, the newbie Kyle was here with Lyra. Kyle had a smooth double layered aqua blue quiff and wore an aqua blue t-shirt along with the Enforcers uniform.

Gushizawa: Huh? Who are you?

Kyle: The name's Kyle Drawright, and this is my cousin Lyra Koto. And we're here to kick your sorry butt into next week.

Gushizawa: Oh so you're 2 of their friends? And you intend to try and help them do ya?

Sect: That's right! And if those two lose then you'll just have me to deal with! Don't worry guys I've got your backs. _Ant_.

Kyle: Thanks Sect!

Gushizawa: So you'd all like to fall together! Well, in that case I'm sure it can be arranged!

Kalin: We'll be okay here you guys I've got this! You just focus on puttin' that guy in his place! I wish it could have been me and Yusei, but…I've got my hands full, you could say!

Gushizawa: So what'll it be? I very much doubt that even the five of you combined would be able to defeat me.

Lyra: You talk too much, I guess we're gonna have to put you in your place!

Gushizawa: Yeah? Well, it looks like I'll have to teach you a lesson! The deal is that I'll finish you in ten turns or less, got that?

Lyra, Kyle and Gushizawa: LET'S DUEL!

Lyra and Kyle Life Points- 4000

Gushizawa Life Points- 8000

Kyle: My turn, Draw! I summon Twin-Sword Marauder in attack mode. I then set a face down; afterwards I activate the spell card Axe of Despair to increase his attack points by 1000. End Turn.

Gushizawa: I set a monster in Defence mode along with two cards and end my turn.

Lyra: Then it's my draw. I play Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier in attack mode, and now I play double summon to summon Defender of the Ice Barrier in face-up Defence Mode.

Kyle: Remember what I always say Lyra, what's mine is yours.

Lyra: Gee thanks Kyle, now Twin sword Marauder Attack that defence monster with Twin-Swords of-

Kyle: Hold up Lyra.

Lyra: Huh what is it? I was about to go in for the kill…

Kyle: I play a spell from my hand, known as Mage Power! This card allows me to increase a monsters attack points by 500 for every spell and trap card we control!

Lyra: Wow thanks! And since there are two on our field he's got an extra 1000.

Kyle: Next I activate the Trap card Metalmorph, giving Marauder an extra 300 Attack and Defence points to boot.

Lyra: Nice, now my attack continues! Twin Sword Marauder attack with Twin Swords of Mayhem!

Kyle: Metalmorph's 2nd effect activates so half of your monster's attack points are added onto our monster!

Lyra: And that's a whoppin' 4050 points of damage, and there's more to come, now I activate Marauder's 2nd ability, allowin' me to attack you once again!

Lyra and Kyle's Life Points: 4000

Gushizawa's Life Points: 0

Gushizawa: What?! How is that fair?! I barely got 1 turn! Noooooooooooooooooooo!

Lyra: Yeah we won!

Kyle: Yeah, High 5!

Gushizawa: Y-You, I never thought that I would have lost a duel to a couple of wannabee duelists!

Lyra: Newsflash, we're not wannabees, we're from the Koto Clan!

Kyle: Well, I may be a Drawright, but at heart I'm a true Koto!

Kalin: Hello there, having a good time?

Gushizawa: H-Huh, when did you? No!

With that Gushizawa fled to escape down the stairs, this attempt ended gladly, in failure because Jack kicked him in the chest and came to join us along with Crow.

Kyle: You're not a true man if you run away from a challenge!

Yusei: Lyra, Sect, Kyle, Kalin, I'm really sorry about that

Kalin: Yusei, what are ya talkin' about? We're friends! Friends always help each-other out. And on top of that we've gotten control of this area too. Finally Satellite is united.

Yusei: We finally did it!

Kalin: Not to mention, Lyra and Kyle took down that final Leader; I could have done it myself only that we were in that little predicament. You guys were a huge help.

Sect: Definitely. Everyone contributed, that's how we were able to do it. _Ant_.

Jack: That's right!

Crow: Ha, it sure is!

Kalin: I tell you, I've got the best friends in the whole world!

Lyra: !

Yusei: Alright let's go and meet up with the kids at Crow's place.

Sect: And after that let's throw a massive party! Woohoo! _Ant._

Lyra: …

Jack, Crow, Kalin, Yusei ran down the stairs and out of the hideout to party with the others. Sect and Kyle were about to turn around and go with them but realized Lyra hadn't left, instead she just stood there, in tears.

Kyle: What's wrong Lyra?

Lyra: …

Kyle: We can't help you if you don't tell us what's wrong.

Lyra: …

Sect: Well, spit it out Lyra! _Ant_.

Lyra: I… well I…

Sect: You what? _Ant._

Lyra: I'm scared Sect…

Kyle: Scared? Of what?

Lyra: The Arcadia Movement…

Sect: Oh yeah, that's right. _Ant._

Lyra: Huh?

Sect: I met Sayer in person last night. _Ant._

Lyra: Huh? You met Sayer?!

Sect: Yeah. _Ant._

Lyra: What did he want?

Sect: He wanted to propose a deal. _Ant_

Lyra: Which was?

Sect: He said, "You work for me and I make you stronger in exchange for Aura and Saph." _Ant_.

Lyra: I don't agree with that…

Sect: I know you don't so I said no there and then. But he wants my answer at 8:30 on Saturday. _Ant._

Lyra: Two days huh?

Sect: Yeah… Lyra what should I do? _Ant._

Lyra: Obviously say no, you don't even have to go.

Sect: I do, because if I don't, he might kidnap you or something. _Ant._

Lyra: Work for him… I know what that means.

Kyle: … I think I can do something about this.

Sect: Yeah? _Ant._

Kyle: I'll go over to the bridge 2 days from now at 8:30 and tell them that I'll work for them in your place and we can get Aura and Saph back.

Lyra: But Kyle-

Kyle: No buts Lyra, this is our chance to get close to them, and I'm not gonna waste it, besides, what would your dad say?

Lyra: No…

-The next day at Kalin's place-

Jack: Hmmm…I don't know… Is this it? Should we really be satisfied? Duelling is our heart and soul. Now come on Kyle give it to me with everything you've got! Because every duel is a bridge to climb over helping us to soar to new heights.

Kyle: Right. Now bring it on with everything you've got!

Jack: Right, consider it brought!

Jack's Life Points: 8000

Kyle's Life Points: 8000

Kyle: I'll go first! My turn draw! I summon Mataza the Zapper, I set one card face down and end my turn!

Jack: It's my turn! I summon the Luster Dragon in Attack Mode!

Kyle: I play my face down card Book of Moon

Jack: What?! Urgh, fine I set one card and end my turn.

Kyle: My turn. I draw. I activate Reinforcement of the Army to move Twin Sword Marauder and what better way to demonstrate his power than to summon him in attack position. Next I activate the remaining spells in my hand, Two Axes of Despair and equip Marauder with them, alright Marauder, attack the face-down Luster Dragon and Jack Directly with Double Marauding Mayhem! And now Mataza attacks you directly; TWICE! GO, Zapper Sword Strike!

Jack's Life Points: 0

Kyle's Life Points: 8000

Jack: That was a good match, maybe we should throw down again some time.

Kyle: Sure.

Yusei: That was a good game you 2. Can I duel you Kyle?

Kyle: Sure. Let's make it a good one.

Kyle's Life Points: 8000

Yusei's Life Points: 8000

Kyle: I summon Twin Sword Marauder and end my turn.

Yusei: My draw! I summon a monster in face down defence position and then Quickdraw Synchron in face up defence mode by sending a card in my hand to the graveyard. Finally I activate Swords of Revealing Light to end off.

Kyle: My turn! I play Heavy Storm to destroy Swords of Revealing Light. Then I play Mage Power and equip it to Marauder, then I set 3 cards face down to give him an extra 1500 points, then I summon forth Injection Fairy Lily. Now Marauder attacks your face down monster with Double Marauding Mayhem, now attack his Quickdraw Synchron with Twin Swords Slash. For my final move I play Lily's ability, when she attacks I can pay 2000 points and have her gain 3000 attack! Now let's go in for the kill with Injection Heart Racer!

Kyle's Life Points: 6000

Yusei's Life Points: 0

Yusei: You've gotten really good. Nice moves.

Kyle: Thanks a lot man!

-Outside-

Kalin: Aww, what's wrong? Is that all you've got? You're no match for me at all! You don't have any right to call yourself a duelist!

Street Kid: Wahhhhhh

Kalin: Crying won't make anything better! Now come on, it's your turn. Go on and bring out that pathetic little card I know you wanna play! It won't save you.

After hearing that conversation Lyra and Sect ran upstairs to go and tell the others about what had just happened.

Crow: What's wrong now Sect? You look so jittery all of a sudden. Sounds like somethin' big's goin' on outside… what happened?

They told the story of how Kalin was beating up a poor, defenceless little kid.

Kyle: What? Really? Kalin? We gotta go and stop him!

The 6 duelists quickly rushed outside towards the scene.

Kalin: You losers need to quit hangin' out in front of our hideout. Listen… if you're really gonna duel then duel with all you've got!

Crow: Kalin! Stop it!

Crow ran up behind Kalin and did a low sweep by his knees knocking Kalin's balance and sending him onto the floor.

Crow: Listen here you, get outta here!

Kalin: Whadya think you're doin' Crow?

Crow: Me? Whadya think you're doin'? Pickin' on defenceless little kids like that!

Kalin: I was weedin' out the weaklings, that's what. And if anyone's not rollin' with us then they're our enemies! How else are we gonna conquer all of Satellite?

Crow: You think we have to start hurtin' little kids like that?

Kalin: Yeah, we don't need ANY wannabe duelists around here, no matter how old or young they are.

Crow: … … … I thought that duelin' was supposed to be about havin' fun no matter where you are. What gives you the right to take any of that away from us?!

Kalin: What?

Crow: I'm done. I'm through with this team!

Kyle: Crow, I think you're right, if Kalin's decided to take it out on kids who have no experience then I don't wanna be here.

Jack: Yeah, ne neither. What about you Sect?

Sect: Well, I thought that bein' apart of this group with Yusei and everyone else would make me a stronger duelist, but I see that is we pick on the weak it only makes us weaker, I'm with Crow. What about you Lyzy? _Ant_.

Lyra: I agree with jack I wanna help people with my powers not hurt them.

Yusei: Lyra…

Crow didn't care about what the others thought he was done with this duel gang business.

Kalin: Hey! I thought we were a team! Crow! You're just gonna turn your back towards your friends?

Jack: I'm outta here too.

Kyle: Me 3.

Jack and Kyle were out of view in 2 minutes.

Kalin: Jack! Kyle!

Lyra: Let's get outta here, I'd rather work for the Arcadia Movement than you.

Lyra and Sect didn't want anyone hurt they to waltzed off

Kalin: Hey, you guys! …Yusei we're still a team right? We're friends right? Say somethin' man!

Yusei: …

Kalin: Oh, come on Yusei!

Yusei: Sect…

The two psychic duelists turned to face their friends once again. Then they carried on walking.

-The next day outside the Daedalus Bridge -

Crow: Oh, hey Kyle. I don't I told you this yet. That story about that guy who once tried to liberate Satellite… A long time ago, that guy came riding into town on this very strange looking duel runner. He'd come to this very spot and just stare off into the distance towards Domino City. Every single day he'd just come and look without fail… but one day he stopped coming. He had found a purpose in life… he knew he had to build a bridge to connect Satellite with the city… The Daedalus Bridge. Everybody said that it couldn't be done and that he was crazy for even thinking about it. But he never quit. Those people who made fun of him at first gradually started thinking…maybe, just maybe, he could finish it. For the residents of Satellite who morally recycle trash coming from the city each day… For those with no bright future, the bridge became their symbol of hope. Unfortunately some folks showed up that didn't like the idea of this bridge being built… Securities. Construction was stopped and the person who started it all was at the top of their most wanted list. Everybody gave up on the idea and said it was doomed from the start. They figured he'd get arrested. Eventually Securities managed to catch up to the guy. He had 2 options… 1 was to turn himself in and spend the rest of his life living in a cell… or he could become a living legend. He chose to be a legend. A legend not bound by any common sense or any kind of powers… That's why he jumped. Nobody knows what happened to him after that, but I have respect for him and what he tried to do… He's basically the reason I started duelling in the first place. But now…

Then as if it were like fate wanted it to happen Itsuki came running up to Crow and Kyle.

Itsuki: Crow, come quick it's terrible.

Crow: Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down a sec, what's going on?

Itsuki: Something real bad! Kalin is attempting to fight Securities all by himself!

Kyle and Crow: WHAT!

Crow: Why would he do that?!

Kyle: Where is he Itsuki?

Itsuki: In the Team Black and Blue hideout.

Crow: That idiot what's he thinking? Kyle, get everyone together and let's go save Kalin. I'll go look for Jack and you go and find Yusei, Lyra and Sect, they should be in the subway where Yusei and Sect usually hide out. When you meet them come to the hideout where Kalin is. I'm countin' on ya.

With that he was off. 30 minutes later they met Crow in the Black and Blue Hideout.

Crow: Kyle! Hey Yusei, Lyra, Sect, too! Did ya hear the news?

Sect: Yeah. Kalin didn't even tell us what he was thinking, he must think he can do it all alone. _Ant._

Yusei: I had no idea he was thinking of doing anything like this.

Jack: No time for talking, we need to catch up to him.

Lyra: He's in here somewhere, I'll take the top floor with Sect.

Jack: Yusei and I can handle the basement.

Kyle: Okay, that leaves me and Crow with the ground and middle floors.

Yusei: Just make sure that Securities don't catch you. If they do they could throw you in a cell for a very long time.

With that the 6 ran off to their different floors.

Lyra: I don't think he'll be in the basement or middle floors.

Sect: Why? _Ant._

Lyra: Think about it he likes the sky.

Sect: Oh, yeah. Is that why you chose this floor with me then? _Ant._

Lyra: You bet. We need to whisper in case Securities find us.

Sect: Got it. Let's tip-toe around. _Ant._

Lyra: Yeah, but be very careful. Okay in here.

Sect: Huh? Why? _Ant._

Lyra: Remember there's a hole in the wall where that cabinet was, if we go through it we can get round that guy.

Sect: Oh, Right! _Ant._

Security: Who's there?!

Lyra: Sect, I told you quiet, now quickly hide behind the cabinet.

Security: Huh, I must be hearing things, better get back to my post.

Sect: Thank Goodness we got outta that one. _Ant._

Then they ran through the hole to the door on the Far East side of the corridor.

Lyra: This must be it, Sect, Kalin's inside.

Sect: How do you know? _Ant._

Lyra: His voice.

Sect: Oh, yeah. _Ant._

The 2 opened the door and ran inside only to be horrified by what they saw. A Security was lying on his chest unconscious with Kalin towering over him from beside him. Just as they saw what was going on Yusei and Jack bolted through the door.

Yusei: Kalin!

He turned to face the few team members that were present.

Kalin: Oh, it's…you guys…

Lyra: What are you doing?

Kalin: What does it look like? You know, I finally realized something… If we can defeat Securities, we really have conquered all of Satellite! Come on you guys join me; and together we can wipe these guys out.

Yusei: You aren't thinking straight! We can't expect to win against this many people.

The sirens on the Security duel runners started to sound and Sect dashed to the window.

Sect: Uh-oh! A big group of Securities are heading this way. _Ant_

Yusei: Let's get outta here and meet up with Crow and Kyle at the hideout!

Kalin: Tsk!

Yusei: I'll be on my way with Kyle and Crow as soon as they get the message, Jack you're in charge.

-Back at the hideout-

Kalin: Rats! Securities! And tons of them! They can't do anything without ganging up and bullying people.

Yusei: I see you guys made it back safely.

Jack: Of course we did. But there's a whole lot of securities out there, though. This isn't a time to be letting our guards down.

Crow: Yeah, we should lay low and wait for this to blow over.

Kalin: What! Are you insane?! I know we can't take these guys all on at once, but if we take the out little by little we can do it. We're the Enforcers, this should be no problem for us!

Crow: Don't get overconfident! Yeah, we're a serious team, but we're going up against all of THEM it would be stupid!

Kalin: We won't know unless we try! It's not as if there's an infinite number of them.

Crow: We have to think carefully before just diving into a battle like this! The safety of Satellite is riding on our shoulders!

Yusei: … … …

Jack: I think we should at least wait here for today. If we're out and about we could be spotted at any minute.

The sirens sounded again.

Crow: No way!

He ran to the window only to see about a dozen teams of Securities

Crow: Oh man, there's a ton of Securities out there!

Securities: We know you're in there! Come out peacefully with your hands up!

Jack: It looks like there's no way out.

Yusei: … … …

Kalin: Well, you know what we've gotta do now. Let's just take them on already! Like I said, we can do it

Kyle: No, we can't. There's too many of them.

Kalin: What?!

Yusei: What he's saying is that, even if we fight there's no way out of this one. Things could get out of hand and innocent bystanders could be hurt. I have a better idea…

Jack: Oh, really. And how do you suppose we get out of here?

Yusei: I can't tell you, so just do as I say for now.

Crow: Are you sure about this?

Kalin: Why can't we just do this the easy way and take them out by force?! I know we can beat these guys.

Crow: I'm with Yusei's idea. If we resist, you know the losses are gonna be huge.

Jack: Yeah. Even if we escape this time, we'll have an even bigger mess to get ourselves into the next time.

Kalin: Humph… So what's the new plan?

Yusei: Crow, Jack, Kalin and Kyle… You three sneak out the back without any notice from Securities. Let's see… Go to the Bowling Alley. I'll meet up with you guys there. Lyra, Sect, you guys are coming with me.

Crow: So we're splitting up then. Okay. Yusei, Lyra, Sect don't go and get yourselves caught.

Jack: Yeah, don't do anything crazy

Kalin: … … … All right. Fine. But you 3 better be at the Bowling Alley later.

With that the 4 went to the back door of the hideout to escape Securities.

Yusei: Okay kids, come with me.

They reached the bottom of the staircase and Yusei spoke.

Yusei: I think I'll just turn myself in.

Sect and Lyra: WHAT?!

Sect: But Yusei! _Ant_.

Yusei: Sect it'll be alright. If I say I'm the leader, they'll just arrest me and you guys won't have any trouble. When all the Securities are gone, go to the bowling alley and explain what happened.

Sect: Yusei… please… _ant…_

Yusei: It's okay. You guys are irreplaceable friends and I'd risk my life to save you. So I'm gonna do whatever I can to make sure you're safe. Our bond is the most important thing to me. Sorry to make you the bearer of bad news Lyra, but I'm countin on it.

Lyra: It's okay.

Yusei: Do you guys have my back?

Lyra: I always have.

Yusei: And Sect?

Sect: Well, yeah… I guess so… _Ant…_

Yusei: Thank you.

With that they exited the building.

Yusei: I'm the leader of the Enforcers. I'm the 1 who attacked Securities. No-one else has anything to do with it.

Security Officer: … … …

Yusei ran over to the officer.

Yusei: What's wrong?! Go ahead and arrest me!

Security Sargent: You're right, our job is to arrest the Leader of the Enforcers. Which is exactly why we don't have any need for you guys anymore. Now, go home.

Yusei: What are you talking about?!

Security Sargent: Look over there.

He pointed to the van where two other officers stood; each with Kalin under one of their arms.

Security Sargent: By the way, we sent home the other 3 that were with him. They tried to resist, but it was… futile. Rebelling against Securities is a serious crime. Don't expect to see your silver-haired friend any time soon.

Kalin: Yusei! You sold me out! You betrayed me, didn't you?!

Yusei: No Kalin, I didn't I swear… I-

Kalin: I thought we were friends Yusei!

The 2 officers threw Kalin into the van and the doors were locked tight behind him.

Kalin: Yusei! Yusei!

With that they were gone.

Yusei: Kalin… no… I…

And with that, although the Enforcers were able to conquer all of Satellite…that was their final achievement together.

-At Crow's place-

Crow: I wonder if Kalin will be okay… Well, Yusei wanted to meet us at the bowling alley so let's go.

Lyra: Right.

-In Lyra's dream that night-

Calm Voice: Lyra… Lyra… I see that I've finally got through to you… I'm a Duel Monster Spirit known as Ancient Fairy Dragon, and I come from the Spirit World. This may seem like a dream to you, but it's not, it's real. Duel Monsters used to live here in peace. But now a presence is making itself known to the Spirit World. It's trying to corrupt this land and control it for its own evil deeds. What's more, is that it has the same fate in mind for your world as well. If this world is overtaken then your world will soon follow. There is a girl in the human realm who is the only person who can save this world. She is connected with the Spirit World and her pure heart can drive back the evil that threatens us. However she is young and does not yet have the courage to protect this land alone. As powerful as she is, you also have a soul connected to this world. Please go and do whatever it takes to aid her. And together…protect this land from the evil that threatens it…

-The Next Day-

Itsuki: Morning, Lyra!

Lyra turned to face her small friend, he looked a little shocked about the amount of perspiration on her forehead.

Itsuki: Whoa! You're sweating like crazy! Are you alright?!

Lyra: Well, I'm just thinking about how Kyle got on with his job interview last night with the Arcadia Movement, he said he'd come and tell me how he got on, but he isn't here yet.

Itsuki: Arcadia Movement?! You meant hose people who put that crazy Brain Control spell on me and Sect.

Lyra: Yeah, it's okay though, by getting Kyle involved, we're able to get closer to them and take back Aura and Saph.

Itsuki: Well, if you're okay with that. Don' think about it too much and you might feel better.

Lyra: Where's Crow?

Itsuki: Oh, him he's been out with Sect since early this morning. They aren't back yet though.

Lyra: Okay thanks.

She ran out of the tent.

Itsuki: Where are you going?

Lyra: To go find 'em.

Itsuki: …Great…I'm on my own again…

Sect: Yo! Lyra! _Ant._

Crow: Finally awake, I see.

Lyra: Oh, hey guys.

Crow: You looked like you were sleeping pretty heavy there, you okay.

Lyra: I thought I told you to stop watching me when I'm sleeping.

Crow: Sorry. But are you okay? You're not feeling sick are you?

Lyra: No, just fine; thanks for your concern though.

Crow: Well, if you say so.

Lyra: I had a kinda weird dream though.

Crow: Why, what happened?

Lyra: Spirit World, it wasn't really a dream though, like a Dimensional Scream but... more dimensional… I guess.

Crow: I'm confused.

Lyra: It doesn't really matter, besides it's probably a joke put on me by Kyle and the kids.

Crow: Yeah, well, I'm gonna go and see if Itsuki's alright.

Lyra: Okay.

Sect: Bye... So Lyra who do you duel for? _Ant._

Lyra: My family, after their sacrifice; I think it's only the right thing to do. What about you?

Sect: I think Yusei and my friends, and erm… you of course. _Ant._

Lyra: Hey, thanks; back at ya.

Sect: You mean it. _Ant_.

Lyra: Yeah. So… I was meaning to ask, have you heard from Kyle?

Sect: As in your cousin Kyle? _Ant_.

Lyra: Yeah, that Kyle.

Sect: No, sorry… Have you? _Ant._

Lyra: No…

Sect and Lyra: *Sigh*

-Behind Some Crates-

Kyle: That's her- but you already know that; don't you sir.

Sayer: Of course I do.

Kyle: What do we do? I spent the past year and 8 months with my cousin under your orders, like you told me to sir.

Sayer: Well, of course you did, you have the same blood, even if her surname is Koto.

Kyle: Did you hear them when they were with Crow?

Sayer: …

Kyle: They were talking about Lyra's powers, the ones you can only have if you're from the first born descendant of the Koto clan, and since it was-

Sayer: I know.

Kyle: Yeah… should I move in to restrain her for you sir?

Sayer: No, wait a moment.

Kyle: Huh?

Sayer: Don't go charging in just yet; I want to know what Sect Ijuin has in store.

Kyle: But sir, he's the-

Sayer: I know what he is, I know where he's from, and I certainly know who his family are.

Kyle: I guess…

-With Sect and Lyra-

Sect: Right, how about a duel _ant_?

Lyra: Huh?

Sect: I wanna see how far you've come since living here _ant_.

Lyra: But we duelled 4 days ago…

Sect: Oh…yeah, there was that… _ant_ …

-Behind the Crates-

Sayer: He may seem like it at first, but he isn't _that_ strong willed is he?

Kyle: No, he isn't, the fact that you could take over his mind with little trouble at all just proves how stupid and weak he is.

Sayer: You're right. They aren't really doing too much are they?

Kyle: No, sir. Should I approach?

Sayer: That would be wise.

Kyle: Yes sir.

With that he ran over to the two youngest Enforcers.

-With Lyra and Sect-

Lyra: Oh, hey Kyle!

Kyle: Hey, Lyra, could I have a word with you in private?

Lyra: Look, if it's something about the Arcadia Movement you may as well tell the both of us.

Kyle: Yeah, it is.

…

…

…

Lyra: Well, go on then, spit it out.

Kyle: … … …

Lyra: KYLE!

Kyle: * _Sigh_ * I'm not gonna lie to you any longer… Lyra… Sect… I work for the Arcadia Movement…

…

…

…

Lyra: … … …

Sect: … … …

Lyra: I TRUSTED YOU AS MY COUSIN, NOT JUST BECAUSE WE'RE FAMILY, BUT BECAUSE YOU'RE A- NO BUT BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND…

Sect: Lyra, we need to get outta here right now! _Ant._

Lyra: Sect, don't move a muscle, until I'm done here.

Sect: …

Lyra: Where's your boss.

Kyle: Can't tell you that. You'll have to deal with me first.

Lyra: * _Sigh*_ I think we really do need to do this in private.

Kyle: Fine.

Lyra: Excuse me for a minute, Sect.

Sect: Huh? Sure… _ant._

Kyle walked off around the corner with Lyra, both wearing the Enforcers uniform for the last time. Sect didn't want to be left out so after they disappeared around the corner he slowly followed them and eavesdropped behind a cardboard box.

Lyra: Forget about the rest of the team. How about the fact that you lied to me and Sect?

Kyle: Oh, boo-hoo so what if I lied, it's not a crime, and you can't do anything about it. And don't lecture me about you and Sect, considering the fact that you both never come to team meetings. And given the way that you've been interfering with _your_ future.

Lyra: What?

Kyle: Hello. You're the goddaughter of the leader of the Arcadia Movement. Or don't you remember who your godparents are? I had to step into your place just to save **_your_** future.

Lyra: I'm not interested in what you think you're doing for the team, that's between you and them, but you're messing with my boyfriend and my buddies, and that's not okay with me.

Kyle: You don't like the fact that **_WE_** won.

Lyra: What's the prize? Sect? Power? Satellite? Me? You and this group have to go through all this just to get any one? No thanks Kyle, you're very good at a game that I don't wanna play…so, you know that I'm done here. But you better step away from Sect, and he Arcadia Movement long enough to see the damage that will always be right behind you.

Kyle: …

He walked off, and as he had just passed Sect he activated a Mind Control spell on Lyra.

Sect: Hey!

Lyra began to go and collect her things when Sect got up and ran in front of her.

Sect: Whadya mean you're done here? I mean you can't quit _ant_.

Lyra: *Sigh* Us going out seemed like a good idea, but their plans are changing and so are people… The Arcadia Movement seems like somewhere that's bad but; I guess now I know why people hate the Satellite. And the Arcadia Movement's a pretty big deal for Kyle and evidently for my future so, if that's okay with you, and it's _kinda cool_ , then I'm just gonna go and make it happen. Learn that times and people.

She tried to walk off but Sect stood in front of her.

Sect: Geez, Lyra, I'm still me _ant_.

Lyra: Blowing off your friends, missing dates, if that's you then it's good to know.

She walked in the opposite direction but Sect ran in front and stopped her.

Sect: No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, it wasn't me in control and I wanna get stronger _ant_.

Lyra: Yeah, but, along the way if you're acting like someone you're not then pretty soon that's who you become.

Sect: I know what I said when we first met. About duelling and friends, and just being together _ant_.

He held her hands tightly.

Lyra: I'm sure you did; at the time; but I also meant I said. That, I wanna remember Satellite, but not like this Sect.

 **A/N: I'm really sorry but I just can't help making Lyra and Sect quote parts of High School Musical 2 and making them sing the songs, I think it's coz they're cute together and I find Troy and Gabriella cute together too. For this I apologize and I hope you enjoy the rest of the fanfic.**

Lyra: I gotta say what's on my mind. Something about us doesn't seem right these days. Life keeps getting in the way, whenever we try, somehow the plan is always rearranged. It's so hard to say but I've gotta do what's best for me, you'll be okay. I've got to move on and be who I am, I just don't belong here, I hope you understand. We might find our place in this world someday. But at least for now, I gotta go my own way. Don't wanna leave it all behind, but I get my hopes up and I watch them fall every time. Another colour turns to grey; and it's just too hard to watch it all slowly fade away. I'm leaving today 'cause I gotta do what's best for me, you'll be okay. I've got to move on and be who I am, I just don't belong here, I hope you understand. We might find our place in this world someday. But at least for now, I gotta go my way.

Sect: What about us? What about everything we've been through? _Ant_.

Lyra: What about trust?

Sect: You know I never wanted to hurt you. _Ant._

Lyra: And what about me?

Sect: What am I supposed to do? _Ant._

Lyra: I gotta leave

Both: I'll miss you

Lyra: So, I've got to move on and be who I am

Sect: Why do you have to go? _Ant._

He hugged her

Lyra: I just don't belong here, I hope you understand

Sect: I'm trying to understand. _Ant._

Lyra: We might find a place in this world someday. But at least for now

Sect: I want you to stay. _Ant_.

Lyra: I wanna go my own way! I've got to move on and be who I am

Sect: What about us? _Ant_.

Lyra: I just don't belong here, I hope you understand

Sect: I'm trying to understand. _Ant._

They held hands once again.

Lyra: We might find our place in this world someday. But at least for now, I gotta go my own way. I gotta go my own way, I gotta go my own way.

-Behind the crates-

Sayer: Lyra is a very important clue in this Spirit World mystery, we need her Kyle.

Kyle: Yes sir. But it seems kind of weird letting her have such a sad goodbye, should I release the spell and let them kiss?

Sayer: Why would you do that?

Kyle: Because it's a nice ending.

Sayer: Don't do it, I swear that if you do I'll have to punish you severely.

Kyle: Yes sir. Sorry sir.

Sayer: Get her over here Kyle.

Lyra's hands slipped out of Sect's and she ran over to Kyle and Sayer.

Sayer: Now you can release it, I want control of her.

Kyle: Okay; spell release.

He released the spell.

Lyra: Hey, hold on a moment! I was just-

Kyle: In the middle of dumping your boyfriend for good.

Lyra: No, not that.

Sayer: Good to see you face to face at last; Lyra Gracedia Koto, we have met before when your clan was alive but that was very brief.

Lyra: Hold on are you-

Sayer: That's right. It's nice to meet you once again. I'm Sayer of the Arcadia Movement.

He offered his hand to shake but she rejected it.

Sayer: I'd like to talk to you for a moment… we have a long time before disembarking.

Lyra: No, even if it means I can find out the truth behind my family's disappearance, I refuse to stay here with you.

Sayer: Don't worry, I'm not going to harm you. I know you heard the rumours going around about us in the City and here… but trust me, I'm not anyone to be scared of in any way.

She shook her head. Kyle nodded as if to say you can trust him. But she didn't, especially now that Kyle had lied to her.

Sayer: I told you exactly who I was, did I not? So what do you say? Will you trust me?

Lyra shook her head once again, she didn't care about anything he had to say.

Sayer: In that case, I have no choice but to take you by force! I didn't want it to have to come to this, harming my own goddaughter, but I guess this is how it must be. I ACTIVATE THE SPELL CARD BRAIN CONTROL!

Lyra: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Sect: Huh? Lyra? _Ant._

In an instant her mind was being controlled by Sayer's psychic powers!

Sayer: Stop trying to resist… We should wrap this up quickly. I can't afford for my work to be exposed prematurely…

Lyra kept clutching her head as hard as she could, she was so close to getting out of his grasp but Sayer managed to block her away from the outside world.

Sayer: You should be proud! You will be the recipient of my powerful brainwashing techniques! Haha!

With that they walked off.

-End Flashback-

Lyra remembered everything about her past. She was a part of the Enforcers duel gang, who once conquered Satellite, her friends, her cousin, her family and most of all; her boyfriend Sect and the bonds that she had long forgotten. But what good would remembering do? Time and time again these people; her godparents would harshly erase all memories dear to her…

Seria: Sayer, Lyra is awake now.

Sayer: We're going to need a more powerful regiment of brainwashing if the subject is to do our bidding for us. In order to strengthen the resistance when coming into contact with close friends…

Seria: Yeah, about that…

He looked pretty shocked.

Sayer: What?! The effect is wearing off?! Speed up the process! If the subject breaks free, things could very messy! Increase the output! Make sure the brainwashing is never again reversed!

Seria: Sir! Lyra- I mean the subject's life signs are too weak! It's too dangerous! Can't you hear how fast and how deep she's breathing?

Sayer: To a certain extent, I'm not worried about the danger.

Seria: Lyra's lost consciousness! If we increase the output it might become just like that time with-

Sayer: DON'T!

Seria: Huh?

Sayer: DON'T MENTION OUR SON WHEN YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT LYRA! THEY WOULDN'T THE SAME STRENGTH IF THEY FOUGHT SO DON'T EVEN MENTION HIM!

Seria: But he could be-

Sayer: There's no way he survived. I'm going outside to get some air.

Seria: I'll stay here and make sure Lyra's okay.

Sayer: See you in a few minutes.

-A few minutes later-

Seria: I was thinking about that boy while you were out.

Sayer: Which? I've tested thousands of kids, I remember some names but not too many.

Seria: 4 months ago?

Sayer: ?

Seria: You remember, Toby.

Sayer: ?

Seria: Toby Tredwell.

Sayer: He was pathetic, not even worth keeping him alive.

Seria: Everyone has a purpose.

Sayer: Do what you did that day right now.

Seria: You ordered it.

Sayer: * _Sigh*_

Seria: You killed him not me.

Sayer: * _Sigh_ * Fine. Increase power!

Seria: Stopping the brainwashing!

Sayer: Grrr! With this kind of incomplete brainwashing, who knows when it will be reversed?

Seria: Oh, by the way I apologize for what happened earlier, I didn't mean to lash out at you like that.

Sayer: It's fine, what's done is done.

Seria: You mean it.

Sayer: Of course.

Seria: If you do… could you just… shut eyes and come little closer to me?

Sayer: Fine, whatever.

He slowly closed his eyes and edged nearer to her. She also did the same but closed her eyes after coming closer to him. Then they shared a passionate kiss- for around 2 minutes. This was something that didn't occur often between them, the first time in 5 years that they had ever done something like it.

Sayer: What did we just do?

Seria: It's my way of saying sorry.

Sayer: In that case how about you come to my room later and we could maybe watch a movie or something.

Seria: Really?

Sayer: Yeah, of course.

Seria: Should I… maybe get some wine or champagne or something?

She blushed.

Sayer: If you want I'm not really one for champagne or white wine though.

Seria: I was thinking red wine anyway.

Sayer: Meet me in my office at six, I want an early start to our lost romances.

Seria: Yeah. Anyway back to what we were doing.

Sayer: Oh, yeah, sure, whatever. I'll handle Ijuin myself when I next see him, and make sure he doesn't get in my way.

Seria: Yeah okay.

Sayer: In the meantime, place Lyra in her bedroom. We'll continue when she's feeling better.

Seria: Yes sir…

-In Lyra's Bedroom-

Seria: Lyra lost consciousness again… if this keeps happening, it could one day be fatal. Even if it's for the sake of research, how could this all be worth it? And didn't we say we'd never have an accident again like with him? Likewise, I'll be with him tonight. Sweet dreams Lyra.

She shut the blind, drew the curtains and exited the room.

-Lyra's Mind-

Sweet Voice: Will somebody help me? Somebody help! I'm being held prisoner in the Spirit World, please help me… Somebody… please listen to me…

 **A/N: I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter, please review and check out my YouTube channel for videos on this, I will be turning this fanfic into a movie with some friends and my cousins, Kyle won't be in it though, but he'll be in over the nexus; so there will be a long wait for that, sorry if you liked Kyle and have to wait so long to see him. I'm also sorry for the High School Musical songs and Seria being Sayer's wife.**


	4. Chapter 3: The trip to the Spirit World

Chapter 3- The meeting- Towards the land of Spirits- New Allies and the mission.

 **IMPORTANT: I don't own the following anime or characters; nor do I own most of the storyline to this wonderful game, I do however own a copy of the game and my own characters such as Lyra, Saph, Aura and Kyle. Please read and review if you would like to.**

Lyra's consciousness drifted off into the Spirit World, her eyes glistened in the sunlight of the small town surrounding her. Then she heard a noise, quite startling.

Zape: Hey, look is that a human.

He pointed at Lyra who had the intuition to run, so she did. She eventually ran so far that she ran out of breath and had ducked behind a corner near a few boxes.

Torunka: Hey, you, are you alright.

Lyra: Huh? Where's that voice coming from?

Torunka: Down here, quick if you hide here they won't find you.

Lyra: Huh? Me?

Torunka: Yeah, that's right you! Quickly or do you want to be turned into monkey food?

Lyra: I guess I'll take my chances.

Lyra entered the small burrow where the person was hiding.

Lyra: Who are you?

Torunka: Oh, me; I'm Torunka, I'm a magician old enough to be your great, great grandfather.

Lyra: Oh.

Torunka: And who are you?

Lyra: Oh, just a wannabe duelist wanting to know about her family, kind of odd, I mean how did I even get here?

Torunka: Wait if you're a duelist, then that must mean you're a human from the human world, who's come to rescue Ancient Fairy Dragon. I never got your name.

Lyra: Oh, it's Lyra. I'm a Psychic duelist see.

Torunka: I see, so that means that you can dish out real damage, well it's nice to meet you Lyra.

Lyra: Nice to meet you too Torunka.

Torunka: It sounds like they're gone, wanna surface?

Lyra: Sure.

The 2 came out of the hole they were hiding in and into the daylight.

Torunka: Whew that was a close call. And you say you're a human, huh? You must be real special then. If you're here, it means you were chosen. Those monkeys back there belong to Zeman the Ape King. He controls this land at the moment. Zeman has been capturing duel spirits with a curse using a minus staff, that's why I'm old enough to be your great, great grandpa.

Lyra: I think I understand now.

Torunka: I'm honestly a really handsome and accomplished spell caster, but now it doesn't matter because I'm tiny and I've forgotten most of my magic so it doesn't seem so anymore… What's with that sceptical look? Don't believe me? Okay, check your deck pocket NOW!

She did as she was told.

Lyra: Whoa, is this Kyle's deck?

Torunka: That's right, now how could I do that if I wasn't an accomplished spell caster?

Lyra: Well, I guess you are.

Torunka: The only thing is that the cards I called forth can only be used here until you find them in your world. Truth is that I can't use too much magic in this tiny body of mine right now. I just don't have the confidence. So what do you say? Will you duel with me just so I can check you out for real?

Lyra: Sounds good.

Lyra and Torunka: Let's Duel.

Lyra's Life Points: 8000

Torunka's Life Points: 8000

Lyra: I'll go first. Draw, I set one card and end my turn.

Torunka: That all? Well, I'll draw, then summon Breaker the Magical Warrior, with this monster I can place a spell counter on him, and he can gain 300 attack points per spell counter on him. Now attack with Revenge Blade!

Lyra: Owie!

Torunka: I set a card and end my turn.

Lyra's Life Points: 6100

Torunka's Life Points: 8000

Lyra: Draw!

Torunka: I play a trap, Tower of Babel.

Lyra: Then I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Babel. Next, I play reasoning, so declare a number from 1 to 12.

Torunka: Erm…3.

Lyra: Fairy box, and Big Shot, Giant Rat. I play him in face-up defence, and normal summon Twin Sword Marauder. Next I play a Trap Card Metalmorph and equip it to Marauder. Next up is creature swap, so breaker is mine and Giant Rat is yours. Then I play Axe of Despair and equip it to Marauder. Marauder attacks your new Giant rat, and my equip trap activates; giving him extra attack points! Now go and slash that rat in 2, double marauding Mayhem! Did I mention his special ability? When he's destroyed a defence monster in battle, he can attack again. And since Rat was mine, I get to play an Earth monster from my deck and I choose Injection Fairy Lily!

Torunka's Life Points: 5850

Lyra's Life Points: 6100

Lyra: Twin Sword Attack him again with Marauder's Strike!

Torunka's Life Points: 2950

Lyra's Life Points: 6100

Lyra: Injection Fairy Lily's effect when she attacks I can pay 2000 Life Points and give her 3000 attack Points to charge at you with! Go Injection Heart Racer!

Lyra's Life Points: 4100

Torunka's Life Points: 0

Lyra: Yes I won!

Torunka: You weren't lying I could feel your powers attacking me with a chilling wind.

Lyra: That's probably Brionac then.

Torunka: That's a signer dragon.

Lyra: A what dragon?

Torunka: A signer dragon, apparently there are 6 signers of prophecy and 2 of them are connected to this realm.

Lyra: Oh I see.

Torunka: Do you have the mark of the dragon like Luna, Lyra?

Lyra: Luna?

Torunka: The person who's meant to protect this land is a girl named Luna about your age, she and I went to the castle to try and free Ancient Fairy Dragon but we failed and they were gonna capture us, but Luna saved me. I'm not worth it with this body.

Lyra: Oh, okay, well I was meant to save her anyways so let's go and see if we can.

-An hour later outside the castle-

Lyra: That was a lot of trecking but we finally made it.

Torunka: Yeah, sorry about my sciatica by the way.

Lyra: It's okay, good thing I did a marathon once with the Arcadia Movement huh?

Torunka: Yeah, I guess.

Eiki: Who are you? Huh, wait you're that magician from yesterday.

Torunka: Urgh yeah, so what if am?

Eiki: Who's this one you've bought with you?

Lyra: My name is Lyra Gracedia Koto and I am the current princess of the Arcadia Movement- a group currently trying to kill me and my memories.

Eiki: So, you're the daughter of a guy who's brainwashing you, with attempted murder?

Lyra: Goddaughter to be precise, but I'm gonna kick your but along with everyone who works for that evil killer of a godfather, including my cousin Kyle. So let's go!

Eiki: Fine.

Both: Let's duel

Eiki's Life Points: 8000

Lyra's Life Points: 8000

Lyra: Ladies first! I play 2 cards face-down and end my turn.

Eiki: Me go! I play Mad Dog of Darkness, now you go ouch!

Lyra: Urgh!

Eiki's Life Points: 8000

Lyra's Life Points: 6100

Eiki: End Turn!

Lyra: Draw. Urgh, I play the trap reckless greed, so I can draw 2 cards and skip my next 2 draw phases. So I'll pick up twice.

Lyra: Then I play my other face-down reckless greed, you know its effect by now right? Now it's Heavy Storm time so I destroy your 2 face downs. Next up, I summon Mataza the Zapper, I'll set 1 face down, and equip Mataza with Mage Power, then comes my Axe of Despair and The A. Forces, I'll set another card and Mataza will attack your Dog of Darkness with Dark Mataza Lightning.

Eiki's Life Points: 4900

Lyra's Life Points: 6100

Lyra: Okay, Mataza end this thing, direct attack!

Lyra's Life Points: 6100

Eiki's Life Points: 0

Lyra: Now let us through.

Eiki: Fine.

He opened the door and granted them access to the castle behind him. They carefully walked in making sure there were no traps , when they were out of sight from the doors, they ran up the nearest steps and found a cell, similar to Arcadia movement ones, except there was a window near the ceiling of the room instead of in the middle of the wall, and that the door was wooden.

Torunka: I should be able to open the door from here, Hocus Pocus, Wickety Whack, open this door in the quickest crack.

Lyra: Nice.

The door opened as the lock was released and the two strode inside to find a young girl crying on a hammock, it was Luna.

Luna: *Sniff, sniff*

Torunka: Luna, are you okay?

Luna: Go away Torunka, I don't need you. Wait, Torunka?

Torunka: In the flesh.

Luna: How did you find me?

Torunka: My friend here has psychic powers.

Luna: Huh? Who are you?

Lyra: Oh my name's Lyra, I'm from the Arcadia Movement; even though I have no reasons for being there and hate my godfather for locking me in my bedroom every afternoon.

Luna: Oh, so you're a psychic duelist then?

Lyra: Yeah.

Luna: I'm-

Lyra: I know, you're Luna, right?

Luna: Yeah, but how do you know, did Torunka tell you?

Lyra: Yeah.

Luna: if you're here then you must be the other signer destined to save the spirit world, right?

Lyra: Yeah, I think.

Luna: Can I see your mark?

Lyra: Mark, are you referring to this thing on my arm?

Torunka: We were talking about it earlier, but you never showed me.

Luna: Looks like it's a dragon head, mine's an arm, see?

Lyra: Nice. For some reason I feel we should get outta this room.

Luna: Yeah, me too.

Torunka: Okay, let's go.

Zape: Hold it right there.

Torunka: Argh!

Zape: You're intruders and you won't escape.

Lyra: How about a duel?

Zape: Duel?

Lyra: That's right, win and you bottle us up tight. Lose and you let us go, deal?

Zape: No escape.

Lyra: I'll take that as a yes.

Both: Let's Duel.

Zape's Life Points: 8000

Lyra's Life Points: 8000

Lyra: Ladies first, draw. I play 2 cards face down and summon Injection Fairy Lily in attack mode, then I play Mage Power to boost her strength to 1900. I end my turn.

Zape: Me, draw. Me summon, Berserk Gorilla. Me do monster attack.

Lyra: Lily's effect; I pay 2000 Life Points and she gains 3000 attack.

Zape: Me set one card and me end turn.

Zape's Life Points: 5100

Lyra's Life Points: 6000

Lyra: My turn, draw. I play 1 card face down and attack you with Lily, activate your special ability and take him down, go Injection Lily Racer!

Zape's Life Points: 0

Lyra's Life Points: 4000

Luna: Bye, bye monkey!

The 3 locked the door and scurried out of the castle as fast as they could

-An hour later back in town-

Lyra: Well, somehow we made it outta there in one piece.

Luna: No thanks to Torunka.

Torunka: What I have sciatica.

Luna: Following you was the biggest mistake of my life.

Torunka: What? What are you talking about? Didn't you see how perfectly that went? Getting captured and being taken to you... isn't that just the best idea? Lyra, finding you first, well that was kind of unexpected.

Luna: What are you talking about? You were screaming for help back there!

Torunka: Part of the plan too! I made lots of noise to help Lyra find us. And it all went swimmingly, right Lyra?

Lyra: No.

Luna: Whatever, the truth is, without Lyra we'd never have escaped.

Torunka: What was that Luna?

Luna: Oh, nothing.

Lyra: Well, now we can take things easy for a bit.

Luna: I sure owe you a lot Lyra, thank-you.

Torunka: What about me?

Luna: Yeah, you too; I guess… Where would Regulus be Torunka?

Torunka: In the Pojar Forest to the east of town, why?

Luna: Okay, that's our next stop, let's go!

The 3 wandered the Pojar Forest for around 2 hours, Torunka's sciatica was acting up again so he rode on Lyra's back; she wasn't really used to giving piggy back ride to anyone though, she usually got them from Saph when they were trying to reach something tall as kids, nevertheless, she still gave him what he asked for. Eventually they reached a clearing and Torunka heard a noise.

Torunka: Argh, what was that?

Luna: Just the wind you cry baby.

Lyra: I don't think it was the wind Luna, it sounded like something stepped on a branch behind us.

They slowly turned 180 degrees around.

Torunka: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Lyra: Hey are you Regulus. I'm Lyra Gracedia Koto and I'm an Arcadia Movement Psychic Duelist, these are my friends Luna and on my back here is Torunka.

Luna: Lyra he looks mad.

Lyra: Why? I'm only being friendly.

Luna: Urgh…

Regulus: ROAR!

Lyra: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

They were chased around in circles a dozen times making all 4 very dizzy and confused.

Lyra: Whoa, well how about we duel Regulus?

Luna: Huh? Lions can't duel.

Regulus: Yes we can, now fight me human.

Lyra: Urgh, okay. Luna, take Torunka and go and find a minus staff.

Luna: Huh? A Minus staff? Why?

Lyra: When you find it come back and attach it to the one on his leg, it should cure him.

Luna: Okay.

Lyra and Regulus: Duel!

Regulus' Life Points: 8000

Lyra's Life Points: 8000

Lyra: Okay, I draw. I summon Marauding Captain in attack mode; then I use his ability to special summon Injection Fairy Lily from my hand, I equip Axe of Despair onto Captain and end my turn.

Regulus: Draw, I play Smashing Ground to destroy Lily, then I'll activate the Luminous Spark field spell, I'm setting a monster in face down defence mode along with one card face down to end my turn.

Lyra: Okay. I draw, I summon Mataza the Zapper in attack mode, and activate united we stand and equip it to Mataza, next up is rush recklessly which will also go to Mataza, I then play Tailor of the Fickle to give Mataza the Axe of Despair that my marauder currently holds. Marauding captain attacks your defence with Marauding Slash, now Mataza will attack you directly twice, GO Mataza Buster! Alright I won!

Regulus' Life Points: 0

Lyra's Life Points: 8000

Luna: Okay, here goes, minus cancellation! We did it, it worked!

Torunka: Whew…well done Luna, you too Lyra.

Regulus: Urgh, what happened?

Torunka: You were being controlled by the Minus Staff.

Regulus: Huh? Oh, the young signer girls, I've been waiting for you both to come to this world.

Luna: Regulus! You've regained your senses!

Regulus: I especially thank you Lyra, from the bottom of my heart for saving me from the shadows. Although I was confused from the curse please except my sincere apologies for thinking of you as enemies.

Torunka: Regulus, I tell, you; you gave us quite a fright, I thought we were cat food for sure. But everything you heard was really the opposite of what we said. No wonder you got upset!

Regulus: I'm so ashamed…but… if I only heard the opposite of what you said, what did you say before?

Torunka: … Okay, now that Regulus is back to normal we need to rescue Ancient Fairy Dragon! Uh, right.

Regulus: Urgh…yes that's it!

Luna: Oh no, I totally forgot about the Fortune Cup Duelling Tournament back in our world!

Lyra: Oh yeah, there was that, damn how could I forget, to duel today too?!

Luna: Listen, you guys if we don't participate in this tournament then Goodwin could do something terrible to us.

Lyra: Not to mention Sayer!

Luna: We have to get back now!

Regulus: If these people pose as a danger to you 2 then you need to go now. Torunka and I will protect this world until your return.

Torunka: What?!

Lyra: You heard. Is there a spell we can use to return home?

Torunka: No sorry, I forgot most of my spells remember.

Lyra: Oh yeah.

Luna: Lyra there is another way, if you and I concentrate hard enough, we may be able to get home.

Lyra: Okay. Bye guys.

Luna: Now relax, calm yourself and think deeply about New Domino City.

With that there was a great flash of light and Lyra found herself lying on her bed, with the alarm clock going off to wake her up.

 **A/N: Thank-you very much for reading this chapter- please review and ask for what you would like to see in a future fanfic. Also if you were wondering about it; Lyra's duel spirits are Blizzed Defender of the Ice Barrier, Defender of the Ice Barrier and Naturia Vein.**


	5. Chapter 4- Fortune Cup- My Evil Power

Chapter 4

Fortune Cup Frontier\- My Powers Won't Listen

(Lyra's alarm clock goes off as well as her phone.)

Lyra: Seria? ("Urgh, what does she want?") (Picks up cell phone.) (Yawns.) Hello? Seria?

Seria (On phone): Hi Lyra, could you come down for breakfast? We're leaving in about twenty minutes.

Lyra: Okay. (Hangs up.)

(Downstairs- Food Court.)

Liquid: (Trips Lyra up as she walks past his table.)

Lyra: OW! Hey, what was that for?! (Looks up at Liquid.)

Liquid: Not in top form today are we, Miss. Koto?

Lyra: What was that for "M"?

Liquid: Just wanted to see if you were awake.

Lyra: Yeah, well it hurt!

Liquid: Thought so, now I'll be taking those hash browns.

Lyra: Hey! Those are my favour-

Sayer: What's going on?

Lyra: ("Huh? Oh dang it, god-father alert! Act natural, act natural, act natural!")

Liquid: Lyra, was trying to steal my hash browns sir… _that's_ why she's on the floor…

Sayer: Hmmm… You're not a good liar, are you Liquid?

Okita: Of course he's not, sir. (Takes a sip of water from his glass.)

Sayer: You need to improve your dishonesty, as for you Lyra; I'd say, next time wake up to your alarm, so you aren't late for breakfast. (Helps Lyra stand up.) Now then Liquid…

Liquid: Yeah?

Sayer: Return the food… or get a black eye!

Liquid: Yes, sir, sorry sir! (Gives Lyra her food.)

Sayer: Now then Lyra, let's carry on to our table, shall we?

Lyra: Huh? Erm, sure okay…

Both: (Walk over to their table.)

Lyra: (Starts eating her breakfast.)

Seria: Sleep well?

Lyra: Not really…

Sayer: Is that why you tripped?

Lyra: Yeah…

Seria: So that's why that was all about. (Kisses Sayer on the cheek.)

Sayer: (Kisses her on the lips.)

Lyra: (Looks down with her hand over her eyes and eats more breakfast.)

Sayer: Please eat your breakfast properly Lyra…

Lyra: Fine…

(Duel Stadium- corridor.)

Lyra: (Clutches her gut.)

Aura: Something wrong, Lyra?

All: (Turn to face Lyra.)

Lyra: I'm feeling a little nauseous… I'm gonna go to the bathroom for a bit, okay?

Aura: I'll go with you.

Seria: We'll meet you at the entrance when you're done!

Lyra: 'kay!

(Duel Stadium- Bathroom.)

Aura: So, why the long face on the bus?

Lyra: It's Nothing.

Aura: Yeah, yeah, heard that one before, you need to get some new excuses written down Lyra.

Lyra; I was feeling sick; I guess it's because of stupid "M" poking his fork into my hash browns earlier.

Aura: You know he'd only _just_ sat down, right?

Lyra: Yeah…?

Aura: Lyra, if you tell the truth I won't be mad at you.

Lyra: You promise you won't tell anyone?

Aura: You know I can keep a secret Lyra.

Lyra: Fine, I think… it's something to do with the movement; there're some big secrets there, and I don't like them being kept from me.

Aura: Yeah, like what?

Lyra: Do you ever wake up forgetting what you did the previous day?

Aura: … No…

Lyra: What did we do yesterday then?

Aura: We… went to town…

Lyra: And did what?

Aura: Bought new clothes and some Duel Monsters cards, and then duelled before returning home with you over our shoulders…

Lyra: Why?

Aura: Because… there was a dangerous person around?

Lyra: No Aura, do you even remember who we met yesterday?

Aura: Oooooooh… I get it, you're lovesick!

Lyra: You can get on outta here if you're making _those_ types of accusations!

Aura: Lyra Loves Insect boy! Lyra Loves insect boy!

Lyra: Now cut that out!

Aura: I'm gonna go tell your mom and dad!

Lyra: AURA DON'T-

Aura: (Runs out.)

Lyra: Thanks a lot… now I have someone to call my so-called friend…

(Duel Stadium- Hallway.)

Lyra: (Jogging down corridor.) ("They said to meet up at the entrance after they had a look around but- ") (Bumps into Sect.)

Sect: HEY, WATCH IT!

Lyra: Sect?

Sect: Huh? Lyra? I KNEW IT, IT'S YOU IT'S REALLY YOU, AND EVERYONE WAS SAYING HOW YOU WERE… YOU KNOW DEAD!

Lyra: Sect… calm down a second…

Sect: Yeah… guess I got a little too overexcited there, huh? (Rubs the back of his head.) Hey, you wanna grab something to eat?

Lyra: No thanks, I just had breakfast half an hour ago.

Sect: Okay. So, what are you doing here?

Lyra: What am I doing here? What are you doing here, aren't you meant to be in Satellite?

Sect: Yeah… well… about that… I wanted to come and rescue you from the- well, I'd best keep that a surprise. Sorry I missed two of your birthdays by the way…

Lyra: Huh, oh, that's o-

Sayer: (Enters.) Lyra, I finally found you.

Lyra: Oh, hey "Dad".

Sayer: Are you two little love birds finished yet?

Sect: Well we only just-

Sayer: That's fine. Come on Lyra (Grabs Lyra by the wrist.) we're leaving.

Sect: What?! But I didn't even-

Sayer: Remember our talk yesterday?

Sect: Yeah, but-

Sayer: May as well save it, we'll be leaving now.

Sect: What?!

Sayer: (Flicks Sect on the forehead.)

Sect: Ow!

Sayer: You won't last 5 seconds in a tournament like this with _that_ much power. You may as well give up before it even starts.

Lyra and Sayer: (Exit- Sayer still holding Lyra by the wrist, literally dragging her away.)

Sect: Yeah right! You watch, I'll make the finals and duel Yusei, just you wait and see! (Exits.)

(Stadium- Duel Field.)

MC: Duellists young and old, professional and amateur alike, welcome to the Fortune Cup held right here in the Kaiba dome in New Domino City! Now let's get this tournament underway with our very own h=king of turbo duels- the master of faster himself- JACK ATLAS!

Jack: (Enters on his duel runner.) WHAT SAY WE KICK THIS TOURNAMENT INTO OVERDRIVE?!

Crowd: YEAH, JACK ATLAS IS BAE! HE'S THE BEST!

Jack: (Plays a card on his Duel Disk.) Alright then, come forth- RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND!

Crowd: That's his ace monster! It's soooo cool!

Jack: (Lands his duel runner somewhere near the middle of the duel field.) Alright, listen up! This may be the first tournament I've never been a part of until the very end, but that still doesn't give me any excuses for my passion not to burn as bright as it does in any other!

Crowd: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

MC: Alright, and now that Jack and Red Dragon Archfiend are ready, let's call forth the duellists participating in this tournament! I give you- THE FORTUNE TWELVE!

(Commander Koda, Shira, Sect, Liquid and Yusei enter from the left. Grieger, Akiza, Frank, Lyra, Okita and Randsborg from the right.)

MC: On the left we have; the duelling detective Commander Koda, the mysterious Shira, Insect boy-

Sect: I'M NOT AN INSECT! MY NAME IS SECT IJUIN, AND I'M GONNA BEAT EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YA!

MC: Well… there's some enthusiasm…

Crowd: (Laugh.)

MC: Anyway… we also have little miss. Luna, the "M" enforced Liquid, and finally, Mr. Yusei Fudo!

Crowd: Hey, that guy's got a mark, I bet he's Satellite Trash and all. Lose the loser, lose the loser, lose the loser, lose the loser, lose the loser, lose the loser-

Sect: Look… we're not-

Grieger: Gimme that! (Takes MC's mic from him.)

MC: Huh?

Grieger: I have to say something. My name is Grieger, I know things are different in this city, but where I come from, you judge a guy by his spirit. (Points at Yusei.) This kid right here may have been branded by your people as a no-good, but when I look at him, all I see's a duellist; and being a duellist myself, that means I have to respect him until he gives me a reason not to, because a duellist doesn't judge another duellist based on where he comes from or who his family is, or how much money he has; that isn't what really matters. (Returns mic to MC.)

Goodwin: (Claps.)

All: (Clap.)

MC: Thank-you for those kind words of wisdom Mr. Grieger. Everyone, this is Grieger from the Nazca Lines, on the same side is Professor Frank, Sir Gill De Randsborg, the mysterious Akiza Izinski, Okita, and finally Lyra Koto!

Sect: ("Lyra looks as pretty as ever…")

MC: And now if you'd please turn your attention to the shuffle board screen!

All: (Look at screen to see match-ups.)

Screen: (Grieger VS Luna, Yusei VS Shira, Akiza VS Randsborg, Koda VS Frank, Lyra VS Okita, Sect VS Liquid.)

(Waiting Room.)

Leo: This new duel disk you fixed up for me rocks!

Yusei: I'm glad you like it.

Leo: I can't believe I'm actually going to do this! You don't have any last minute pointers for me do ya?

Sect: Yep, remember to adapt to your opponent!

Leo: (Runs off.)

Sect: Yusei, Lyra's over there!

Yusei: Don't go and talk to her after yesterday.

Sect: I think I'll do just that!

Yusei: Sect don't do it!

Sect: (Stands up.) What harm's it gonna do?

Yusei: Sect, who was that guy yesterday?

Sect: That was Sayer, Lyra's god-father.

Yusei: The fact he threatened us not to go near Lyra means he can control a lot of people… perhaps even Goodwin, you need to be more careful.

Sect: Yeah, yeah, I know all that, but he's the guy I have to deal with in order to get Lyra back.

Yusei: Just be cautious… okay?

Sect: Alright, alright… (Walks over to Lyra and pulls out a chair next to her at the table.)

Liquid: What do you think you're doing?

Sect: Sitting down.

Liquid: You're Sect Ijuin aren't you?

Sect: Yeah, so what if I am?

Liquid: Don' go anywhere near my girlfriend!

Sect: Who's your _girlfriend_?

Liquid: Lyra of course!

Lyra: Liquid, I told you already, I already have a boyfriend! Take a seat Sect.

Liquid: (Walks out.)

Sect: (Sits down.) Thanks Lyra. Who's your friend across the table?

Lyra: That's Akiza Izinski, you ought to be nice around her, _very_ touchy.

Sect: Okay then, hi there my name's Sect Ijuin, I'm Lyra's-

Akiza: (Glares at Sect.)

Lyra: See what I mean?

Sect: Yeah… I guess…

Lyra: What are you over here for, I heard about the threat _he_ posed you.

Sect: Oh, yeah. Just wanted to say I'm get you outta there.

Lyra: Don't!

Sect: Why not?

Lyra: It's dangerous.

Sect: Danger's my middle name!

Lyra: Yeah, and knowing you you're prone to it.

Sect: Yeah? Well…

Lyra: Well, what?

Sect: Good luck okay.

Lyra: You too.

Sect: (Walks back over to Yusei.) It's already over?

Yusei: Yep.

Sect: _Great_. (Rolls his eyes.)

Yusei: Let's go meet up with him.

(Corridor.)

Luna: Hey, cheer up Leo it's not like everyone saw you lose.

Sect: Yeah, like 1,500 tops.

Yusei: It's not a loss if you learnt something… now you know more than you did before… right Leo?

Leo: _Yeah_ , more about losing. Can't wait to use _that_ in my next match…

Akiza: (Enters.) Excuse me!

Leo, Luna and Sect: (Move next to wall so Akiza can get past.)

Akiza: (Exits.)

Leo: So what's _her_ problem?

(Ten minutes later. Corridor)

Lyra: Stupid "mom" and senseless "dad" asking me to go bring Akiza back to 'em, they don't even care that my duel is the one right after Sect and "M's" … I mean I wouldn't mind them asking me to do it if I actually _liked_ her. She always complains to "dad" and she always talks about how _great_ my possible _real_ dad's dumb books are… and she always interrupts my training with my fake dad, and then she disses Seria making "Dad" attracted to her rose scented shampoo…

Sect: There you are Lyra!

Lyra: Sect?

Sect: Yeah… but not just me… (Points at Yusei.)

Lyra: Yusei!

Sect: Yeah, lucky guess.

Lyra: Well, he _is_ your only friend isn't he?

Sect: ONLY?! I have tons!

Lyra: Heh, I was only kidding…

Sect: Yeah? I guess you were… (Blushes.)

Yusei: So Lyra, how've you been these past years?

Lyra: To be honest, not _too_ good… what I mean is my god-father's a little… he's a little… (Sigh.) I can't describe my life these past years. I guess he's absolutely power crazy and he'll do anything to get my abilities…

Yusei: And Kyle?

Lyra: Kyle? What about Kyle?

Yusei: You know, how is he? After I found out he left I was pretty worried about you guys.

Lyra: I haven't seen him since Satellite.

Yusei: Really? I thought he was with _you_.

Lyra: I'm not sure. I've never seen him in Arcadia. He's probably been travelling or something. If he's been gone _this_ long, he should be coming back soon is kinda what I'm trying to say.

Sect: Lyra, make sure you make it to the end of the prelims, 'kay?

Lyra: Sure, but I have to get back to ya on that one, I have to get Akiza before that, then I gotta have my duel before going home…

Sect: No, come with us!

Lyra: Look, I can't, it's not that easy with my god-father and everything. And I can't just leave Aura and Saph alone with people like that. So I'm sorry!

Sect: But-

Lyra: No buts. I'll be okay, I have friends who're gonna support me. Just, good luck for the tournament…

Sect: Thanks… you too…

Yusei: Sect, I think Akiza's match just ended… you wouldn't want Lyra to get in trouble would you?

Sect: No… okay then, let's go.

Yusei and Sect: (Exit.)

Sayer: (Enters.) Why were you just talking to yourself?

Lyra: Oh, well, I was just erm-

Sayer: Never mind, let's go.

Both: (Exit.)

(Duel field entrance 1.)

Lyra: What's wrong with _her_?

Saph: I think that duel's getting to her…

Lyra: That or it's my so-called "god-father" …

Aura and Saph: Yeah… (Snicker.)

Lyra: What's so funny?

Saph: You and him…

Lyra: Who? My "Dad"?

Aura: _Insect boy_ …

Lyra: (Blushes.) Hey, don't mention Sect! He's a friend… that's all…

Aura: Or is he… "Just a friend" …?

Lyra: AURA!

Aura: Try to hide it as much as you want... but everyone knows that Sect's your-

Lyra: THAT'S IT, I'VE HEARD ENOUGH!

Aura: Of what?

Lyra: Watch me! (Walks onto the duel field.)

Seria: Good job you two.

Saph: Well, it'll help her focus on the duel more.

(Duel Field.)

Okita: So… she finally shows…

Lyra: Huh?

Okita: You're two minutes and exactly forty-three seconds late.

Lyra: Nice to see you too Okita…

Okita: I don't wanna have to drag this on any longer, so let's duel okay?

Lyra: Right, watch me wipe the floor with you again!

Both: Bring it on!

Lyra: Ladies first! (Draws card.) I summon Alien Shocktrooper in attack mode, place one face-down and end my turn…

Okita: Okay, I draw! You seemed a little aggravated this morning at breakfast, Liquid was getting to you, huh?

Lyra: Huh? I'm okay, thanks for your concern though, Okita.

Okita: Alright, if you say so… I'm activating the effect of the Golden Ladybug in my hand to hand to gain 500 Life Points, then I-

Lyra: One moment!

Okita: Huh?

Lyra: Did you forget about my trap card?

Okita: What?

Lyra: I play bad reaction to Simochi, meaning that you're gonna lose points instead of gaining 'em!

Okita: WHAT?! But my whole deck is built upon restoring my life points!

Lyra: Looks like that ladybug's made outta sand… I guess… it just sucks to be you!

Okita: I play a monster in defence mode and end my turn.

Lyra: My draw! First off, I activate the effect of the banner of courage, then I normal summon Blackwing- blizzard the far north in attack mode! Now this little birdie is gonna sing a song of hoarfrost, that's right; because I'm gonna attack your face-down card, go Blackwing storm! Then Shocktrooper attacks you directly! I end my turn!

Okita: Okay, my turn, Draw! I play another defence and end my turn!

Lyra: Then I draw! Okay you two, attack him directly!

Okita: You're a great duellist Lyra, good luck in your next match, I'll be rooting for ya!

Lyra: Thanks!

Both: (Exit.)

(Duel field entrance.)

Sayer: Another two turn win?

Lyra: That's right!

Sayer: You're _just_ like your cousin _Kyle_ , Lyra.

Lyra: You know him?

Sayer: Of course I do. I actually received a message from someone a few minutes ago.

Lyra: Really?

Sayer: They want to talk with you, tomorrow.

Lyra: Okay... ("If it was Sect and he's finally letting us see each-other, I'll make him regret ever crossing my path…")

Sayer: Did you want to watch Ijuin's match?

Lyra: No, _I_ wanted to watch _Liquid's_ match "Dad".

Sayer: Right. Wish him good luck then, I trust you can make it back my yourself?

Lyra: Yeah, that should be okay…

Sayer: And don't help either of them out.

Lyra: Right, right. I got it.

(Sayer, Aura, Akiza and Saph exit.)

(Duel field entrance 2)

Yusei: You got your chainsaw insect?

Sect: Yep!

Yusei: And your turf?

Sect: Yeah…

Yusei: And Poseidon?

Sect: Of course!

Yusei: And-

Sect: Yusei! Please, stop treating me like I'm a scrawny little kid, I'm stronger now!

Yusei: (Sigh.) Fine… well, you'd better get going, this is the first step towards two of your dreams isn't it?

Sect: …

Yusei: Sect?

(Flashback- Yusei's place.)

Yusei: (Tweaking his duel runner.)

Sect: So starting today can I call ya "bro"?

Yusei: "Bro"?

Sect: You're tough! You're cool! I wanna be a great a duellist as you someday! You're my ideal, Yusei! So… let me call you "bro"!

Yusei: (Sigh) If _that's_ what you want…

Sect: Woo-hoo!

(That night- alleyway.)

Sect: Waugh! (Falls off duel runner but gets back on even though he's exhausted.) I… won't give up… Lyra's my goal… which is why… I gotta… brush up… my duel runner technique… gotta get… stron… ger… (Falls asleep and off his duel runner.)

Yusei: (Runs up to Sect.) Hey, are you okay kid? (Shakes Sect's shoulders.)

Sect: Lyra… I will rescue… Lyra…

Yusei: You've gotta be kidding me. He's doing _all_ this for Lyra?

(Flashback end.)

Sect: Bro…

Yusei: Yeah?

Sect: Thanks for helping me with training! I'm ready now!

Yusei: Then go for it!

Sect: I will, and thanks!

(Duel Field.)

Crowd: …

Sect: Wow, things sure are quiet around here…

Liquid: (Enters.) Well, well, well, looks who the cat dragged in.

Sect: Huh?

Liquid: To think Lyra like _you_ , cockroaches like you make me sick!

Sect: COCKROACH?!

Liquid: Or maybe you're a worm! Be good and squirm maggot!

Sect: I dare you to say that to my face! Anyway, I don't know what you're talking about, you… you… you…

Liquid: Well, spit it out then!

Sect: "M head"!

Liquid: What did you just say?!

Sect: I said, "M head"!

Liquid: No-one calls me that, it's "Liquid" or "M"!

Sect: Geez, then why "M"?

Liquid: Because, okay? Now then, I'd _probably_ be able to take you out in a _real_ fight, but I _guess_ because my boss wants me to see your strength in a duel, then I should _at least_ wipe the floor with you!

Sect: That's fine, as long as I can duel my heart, and win, then I guess I could just win!

Crowd: HEY, START THE DUEL ALREADY, IT'S BORING LISTENING TO THE TWO OF YOU YABBERING ON! WE PAY GOOD MONEY FOR THIS!

Sect: Sorry!

Both: Let's duel!

Liquid: I go first! I play a card face-down, and summon psychic snail in attack mode!

Sect: Huh? It's got 1900 attack points?!

Liquid: Well duh!

Sect: My turn then! I summon… I play…

Liquid: Make your God damn move already!

Sect: I'm getting to that! ("Well, I would if the cards in my hand could be used… unless!")

Liquid: I'm waiting…

Sect: I play Spin Mosquito, in attack mode, then I use its special ability to discard a card from my hand to attack you directly!

Liquid: WHAT?!

Sect: I discard great Poseidon beetle from my hand to attack you directly!

Liquid: That's _all_ your sense has to offer?!

Sect: You talk big, but that's your problem! I set two cards face-down and end my turn!

Liquid: (Sigh.) When will you learn that when you play with fire you're gonna get burned?!

Sect: Well sorry I said!

Liquid: Okay, I draw! I summon Destructotron in attack mode! Now, your cards seem like they're good but strength is in numbers, so I can't be bothered and am too lazy to pay 1000 points to destroy _one_. So I'll just attack with it and psychic snail! Go psychic punisher and Thoughtricity!

Sect: OOOOOOWWWWWWW! That smarts…

Liquid: I end my turn.

Sect: My turn… draw… (Draws card and looks down at the floor.)

Liquid: I knew you were just talk! All bark and no bite! Did you _actually_ think that you could beat me… cockroach boy!

Sect (Beelze mode.): **STOP IT! YOU CALLED ME A COCKROACH, AND NOW… YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR IT…! I PLAY A TRAP CARD, CALL OF THE HAUNTED!**

Liquid: What good will that mosquito do you? Two times zero is still zero! It's powerless and you can't stop me!

Sect (Beelze mode): **WATCH ME…!**

Liquid: What's with that black aura all of a sudden… some special effect from the _Satellite trash_ in that _dump_ you call a town! Same goes for Fudo too, you think you're strong? Well, guess what; against us, you're washed up has-beens!

Sect (Beelze mode): …

Liquid: Awww did I touch a nerve baby, or do you want me change your diaper?!

Sect (Beelze mode): **I USE CALL OF THE HAUNTED TO REVIVE GREAT POSEIDON BEETLE FROM MY GRAVEYARD, NEXT I NORMAL SUMMON THE TUNER MONSTER, MALEVOLENT MAYFLY!**

(Duel field- Entrance)

Yusei: But Sect doesn't have any tuner monsters…

(Duel field.)

Liquid: A tuner monster? And I was waiting for this so-called _big move_ of yours!

Sect (Beelze Mode): **YOU PEOPLE MAKE ME SICK…! YOU STOLE MY GIRLFRIEND… IF THAT WASN'T ENOUGH, YOU INSULTED ME, MY HOME TOWN AND EVERY OTHER SATELLITE OUT THERE…! AND IF THAT WASN'T ENOUGH… YOU MADE FUN OF MY BEST FRIEND!**

Liquid: Is that how you get power? _By banding together and uniting your souls_?! Well, I don't buy it!

Sect (Beelze mode): **SHUT UP YOU LOW-LIFE! I'M TUNING GREAT POSEIDON BEETLE WITH MALEVOLENT MAYFLY!**

(Sky turns black.)

Liquid: Huh? A level eight synchro monster?! How's that even possible for a cockroach like you to have such a good monster?!

Sect (Beelze mode): **LORD OF THE FLIES, YOU WHO LED DEMON GODS! CAST YOUR SHADOW DOWN ON THIS PITCH BLACK NIGHT! I SYNCHRO SUMMON! MY TRUE FORM… BEELZE, KING OF DARK DRAGONS!**

Liquid: 3000 attack?! Wh-what's with that ominous monster?!

Sect (Beelze mode): **NEXT I PLAY A TRAP CARD, HELL VERMIN MINE! I SEND HELL CENTIPEDE FROM MY HAND TO THE GRAVEYARD TO DESTROY PSYCHIC SNAIL! NOW IT'S YOUR MONSTER'S TURN TO GET CHEWED UP! BEELZE, KING OF DARK DRAGONS, ATTACK DESTRUCTOTRON WITH BEELZE CARNIVAL!**

Liquid: That sense… it's like anything I've ever felt before… it's unheard of for any psychic duellist to possess so much power!

Sect (Beelze mode): **IT'S NO ORDINARY SENSE, IT'S CALLED SHADOW SENSE! AND THERE'S A LOT MORE WHERE THAT CAME FROM!**

Liquid: Please, I beg you, do anything, beat me, but don't kill me!

Sect (Beelze mode): **I END MY TURN…**

Liquid: I can't… I can't duel anymore… I forfeit!

Sect (Beelze mode): **YOU IDIOT…** ** _THIS_** **IS A TOURNAMENT, THEREFORE, YOU MAY** ** _NOT_** **FORFEIT… YOU WIN… OR YOU LOSE… IT'S** ** _THAT_** **SIMPLE…**

Liquid: Fine… I draw (Draws card.) and end my turn…

Sect (Beelze mode): **AND AFTER ALL THAT BIG TALK… YOU'RE PATHETIC… I DRAW… THIS DUEL WAS WAY** ** _TOO_** **EASY… BEELZE, KING OF DRAGONS ATTACK HIS LIFE POINTS DIRECTLY AND WIPE HIM OUT! GO… BEELZE CARNIVAL!**

(Mist surrounds Liquid and Sect then clears up)

MC: Ladies and gentlemen! The duel is over, and both duellists seem to be knocked out from the final attack…but I guess Sect is the winner of this duel! Our next match takes place tomorrow at eleven, so stay tuned!

Yusei: (Enters.) SECT, SECT, are you okay? (Shakes Sect.)

Sect: Bro? What happened?

Yusei: Let's go. I'll tell you when we get home…

(A few hours later- Arcadia movement, Aura and Saph's room.)

Saph: You did a great job today Lyra.

Lyra: Yeah?

Aura: Of course.

Seria: (Enters.) Hey, Lyra could I talk to you for a minute?

Lyra: Yeah, sure, okay. You can come in.

Seria: In private, in your dad's office…

Lyra: Okay…

(Arcadia Movement- Sayer's office.)

Seria: (Knocks on door.)

Sayer: (Sitting at desk which has a coffee mug on it, and a chair next to.) Enter!

Seria: and Lyra: (Enter.)

Sayer: (Takes a sip of his *coffee.) Sit down, Lyra.

Lyra: Err… okay… (Sits down opposite Sayer.)

Sayer: You can leave now, Seria.

Seria: Huh?! I thought you wanted to-!

Sayer: Just go.

Seria: Okay… (Exits.)

Lyra: What was all that about?! You should treat her better than that! Like at breakfast this morning!

Sayer: What did I say to you the first time you came in here?!

Lyra: Err… to call you, "sir"

Sayer: Exactly. Anyway, this isn't about me, but more about you, Lyra.

Lyra: Me?

Sayer: Yes, It's your birthday tomorrow, isn't it?

Lyra: Yeah, why?

Sayer: Come here at eight forty AM

Lyra: But I don't wanna have to wake up early on my birthday, sir!

Sayer: A; it's an order, and B; you have the fortune cup tomorrow.

Lyra: Okay…

(The next day- Sayer's office.)

Lyra: (Knocks on the door.)

Sayer: Enter!

Lyra: (Walks in, closing the door behind her.) So you said to come up here, but I _still_ don't see why…

Sayer: Seria said something to you about a certain someone yesterday, did she not?

Lyra: Yeah? What about that person, sir?

Sayer: Well they-

Kyle: (Knocks on door.)

Sayer: That must be them now… You can come in!

Kyle: (Opens the door and enters closing the door behind him, wrapped in a black cloak and wearing a masquerade mask.)

Lyra: Huh? I don't see how this is meant to be some big reunion if he's constantly wearing that get-up! Just who exactly is this guy?!

Kyle: That attitude of yours hasn't changed much, has it, _Lyzy_?

Lyra: Huh? Is it really?! I mean there's no way!

Kyle: You caught on, huh? So who exactly am I?

Lyra: You bet I did! That hair, and those eyes, you never changed a bit since last time, Kyle Drawright!

Kyle: So, you finally figured it out, huh?! (Takes off the mask and cloak, dropping them down on the floor.)

Lyra: Yeah. And if you didn't know today's my birthday!

Kyle: Of course, it's why I wanted to meet you on such short notice.

Lyra: Yeah, I guess… Wait, this isn't an illusion, is it?!

Kyle: Of course not, I'm as real as I'll ever be! (Bragging a little.)

Lyra: Good, (runs over to Kyle.) then I guess you'll be able to feel this then!

Kyle: Feel what?

Lyra: (Slaps him in the face.)

Kyle: (Rubs his face where she slapped him.) OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!

Lyra: Backstabbing me and Sect, you lousy traitor! And there's more where that came from! (Goes to punch him again.)

Sayer: Lyra, stop…

Lyra: Huh? (Stops with her fist in mid-air.)

Sayer: Do you have any idea what you _JUST_ did?

Lyra: Of course! I'm beating him to a bloody pulp " _dad_ "!

Sayer: You threaten him, you threaten me!

Lyra: Whadya mean by that?!

Kyle: He means, I'm his personal bodyguard…

Lyra: You're what?

Sayer: And since you endangered him, do you know what that means?

Lyra: You're not gonna brainwash me again are you?!

Sayer: No- Wait, how do you know about that?!

Lyra: For the record I've woken up nearly three times a month with my memory gone, "mom" keeps having to remind me of stuff I forgot, and third, I was awake for a while after it was performed on me last… And just what happened to my parents anyway?! You never tell me about their passing!

Sayer: Because I never want to bring back my own memories! And I'm so sorry but it _can't_ be helped…

Lyra: Whadya mean by that?

Sayer: Kyle…

Kyle: (Trips Lyra over onto the floor, then grabs her wrists and pus them next to her face, holding her down on the floor as firmly as possible.)

Lyra: Hey Kyle, what're you doing?! (Tries to kick him but fails.)

Kyle: I'm doing what's right, and that's asking my boss what I should do to you next.

Lyra: Oh, shut up, Kyle! Daddy always said that if you want to protect something then you have to do it with both arms and by borrowing strength from other people when you need it… right?!

Kyle: That' true, but do you remember what else he said?

Lyra: Well to be honest I never can understand a lecture when one's given…

Kyle: He said that you can trust no-one! You're so naïve sometimes it's unbearable!

Lyra: Well after doing what you did to us, I guess I never really trusted you in the first place!

Kyle: Then why all of those mind games?

Lyra: The only so-called "mind games" being played are the ones by you and my so-called "Godfather" over there! You shouldn't underestimate me anyways!

Kyle: You don't think I've got stronger too?

Lyra: You're my only remaining family and you _insist_ on doing this to me?

Kyle: I'm going to ignore that previous statement and ask my superior commander again, what I should do with you.

Lyra: So he _is_ brainwashing you, I knew it!

Sayer: (Kneels down to Kyle's level.) Brain Control and hand cuffs should do the trick.

Lyra: No! I beg you, I'll do as you ask, handcuff me all you want, but I beg you don't play any spells!

Sayer: (Stands up.) I'm doing you a favour here!

Lyra: Yeah? What?!

Sayer: By removing Sect Ijuin from your life everything will be better!

Lyra: NO, IT WON'T!

Sayer: I would act the opposite way if you _EVER_ want to see him _alive_ again!

Lyra: What did you do to him?!

Sayer: Nothing yet, but rest assured my dear Lyra, he will pay!

Lyra: Fine, I give up. Do what you want to me, just please… don't hurt Sect or my friends.

Sayer: I; glad you see my end of the bargain. (Takes his deck, takes out Brain Control and shows it to Lyra.)

Lyra: (Closes her eyes.)

Sayer: I now activate the mystical powers of the spell card, Brain Control!

Lyra: (Screams.)

Kyle: Wow, sir. I think you went a bit over-board there.

Sayer: You say that as if I actually give one about her, just because she's my god-daughter, it doesn't mean I have to _actually_ care. Listen Kaiser, you need to take a break.

Kyle: I swore my loyalty to you, sir. But I would _never_ take any time-off from doing what I believe is the right thing to do.

Sayer: I'm glad to hear that you're not going to take any time for some R&R, and that you've vowed tour loyalty to the Arcadia Movement, Kyle. But I think you may be dragging this out a little _too_ far.

Kyle: As Lyra said, I'm her cousin, I feel like it's my business to oversee her actions.

Sayer: Fine, just as long as you don't get in my way on our path to greatness.

Kyle: Yes, sir. (Kneels on his left knee with his hand on his heart which is balled into a fist.)

Sayer: Let's get going then, we don't want to be late for _my_ match, now then, do we?

Kyle: No, sir…

(Meanwhile- Luna and Leo's Apartment. Sect's dream.)

Sect: (Walking through a dark corridor with very little lighting, there is water dripping from a broken pipe above head a scream can be heard from a room a little far away but not too far. After passing a few rooms, the noise becomes louder as he stands outside the door where it can be heard from at its loudest. He breaks in.)

Sayer: (Chuckling.)

Lyra: STOP IT! IT HURTS SO MUCH!

Sayer: (Still laughing. Turns around in Sect's direction.) I warned you what would happen to your precious little girlfriend if you didn't stay away, now look what you've done… (Points to Lyra.)

Sect: Lyra? Are you okay?

Lyra: What do _you_ think?

Sect: Huh?

Lyra: You abandoned me, Sect. You killed my spirit, so now... I'll ask my daddy to kill you in return for all of the good things he's done for me in turn…

Sayer: I'm so glad that you've finally come to terms with the right and wrongs of this world, Lyra. (Smirks.) Now Sect Ijuin face the true power of the flames of darkness!

Sect: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(Sect's dream end…)

Sect: (Wakes up sweating like crazy.)

Yusei: Sect, are you okay?

Sect: What the hell… just happened…?

(Kaiba Dome Corridor- A few hours later...)

MC: After picking apart Commander Koda, the Black Rose will now be moving on to face the Satellite's very own Yusei Fudo, in the Fortune Cup's second to final battle! Who will win, who will go home? Stay tuned to find out!

Yusei: Everything okay, Akiza?

Akiza: I'm _fine_! (She clutches her right arm. Yusei doesn't buy it, glancing down at the motion.)

Yusei: (Holds his own right arm, and meets her eyes again.) So what's your deal with these marks of ours? When you saw mine the other day, you really freaked out.

Akiza: Yeah, well this mark has brought me nothing but pain! So what good can come from having another one around? Ya got that? ...It's dangerous. So just keep away!

Leo: Yusei!

Luna: There you are!

(The twins come running up from the same direction Yusei came from, and stop, joining the conversation)

Leo: We need you to settle an argument- huh? The witch!

Akiza: (Glares down at them.)

Yusei: _Leo_ , she's not a witch.

Leo: Sorry, force of habit.

Luna: (Is unnerved to meet Akiza's eyes, and not just because Akiza looks annoyed. Akiza looks aside) Huh?

Yusei: (Glares at Akiza.)

Lazar: What's going on back here? (Enters from behind Yusei, to the right of the hallway he came from.) Everybody getting along nicely? Quite the duel just now, Miss Akiza, *very* impressive. Before the final round gets underway, Director Goodwin has a few things he'd like to talk to you about. I'd say more, but it's confidential. Why don't you come with me, and we'll—

Sayer: Akiza must rest.

Akiza: (Gasps.)

Sayer: (Followed by Kyle and the brainwashed Lyra enter from the same hallway that Akiza did.)

Lazar: And _you_ are?

Lyra and Kyle: (Step out in front of Akiza, a wall between her and Lazar; Sayer stands next to Kyle.)

Sayer: Don't play dumb laser. Your reputation precedes you. We both know that you don't like surprises so let's not pretend that you haven't done your homework like I have.

Lazar: it's not laser it's Lazar! (laughs)

Sayer: I don't care what your name is lazar but just stay away from Akiza, especially you Mr. Fudo. Oh by the way, where's Sect Ijuin?

Yusei: He's… err, in the bathroom…

Sayer: (Laughs.) Tell him, " _good luck from all of us at the Arcadia Movement_ " when you next see him, okay? (Whisper.) He's going to need it. (He raises a hand, and his two goons, Akiza, and himself leave in procession past Lazar. Yusei watches as they walk past him, scowling with suspicion. Akiza, Kyle, and Lyra don't even look back.)

Lazar: Well, the director will not be pleased with this at all.

Yusei: What's the story? Goodwin; what does he _want_ with Akiza?

Lazar: (Sarcasm) Did you not get the memo? I could've _sworn_ we meant to keep you posted. So sorry about that. (Laughs as he smugly walks away down the fourth, as yet unused hallway; Akiza and her 'back-up' are also still walking away down the other corridor, and Yusei watches them go)

Leo: That Akiza creeps me out…

Luna: She seems so sad...

Yusei: Something wrong?

Luna: (Holding her right forearm) Um... my arm kinda stings or something. Whenever that girl looks at me... I feel all weird and stuff.

Yusei: (Stares at her, concerned; this is no coincidence...) Huh...

(Duel field around ten minutes later, Sect is standing on the right-hand-side of the duel field.)

Lyra (Controlled by Sayer): (Enters.)

Sect: It's not like you to be late… not even by five minutes!

Lyra (Controlled by Sayer): Well, let's just say I had a few pieces of unfinished business to take care of!

Sect: This isn't like you.

Lyra (Controlled by Sayer): Being late?

Sect: No, not that, talking to me in that manner!

Lyra (Controlled by Sayer): Well, I do what I want! And it's not up to you to decide for me!

Sect: Listen, I owe you a favour. So let's duel again…

Lyra (Controlled by Sayer): Fine… be that way!

Both: Bring it on!

MC: And so the finals begin with Sect's move!

Sect: The first turn's mine! (Draws card.) I summon Hell Toxic Moth, and his special ability allows me to special summon another one from my hand! But that's not all, you see when I've got two monsters on my field I'm allowed to special summon the tuner monster, Hell Needle Caterpillar!

Lyra (Controlled by Sayer): ("A tuner monster…")

Lyra (Voice echoing in Sect's mind): Don't Synchro Summon!

Sect: Huh? Did you just say something, Lyra?

Lyra (Controlled by Sayer): Why would _I_ say _anything_ to _you_?

Sect: Cuz you're my girlfriend damn it! And stop telling what to do!

Lyra: As I told you earlier; " _I said nothing_ "!

Sect: Fine! Then I'll ignore what I " _heard_ " off of you earlier, and show you hope!

Lyra (Voice echoing in Sect's mind): I thought I told you already, don't rush things and start a synchro summon you can't undo!

Sect: Shut up, because I'm tuning my Hell Toxic Moths, both at level three, with Hell Needle Caterpillar, level 2! **Lord of the flies, you who led devils! Cast your shadow down on this repulsive world!**

Lyra (Controlled by Sayer): ("Heh, heh! That's right, synchro summon that monster…")

Sect (Beelze mode): **Come forth! Beelze, King of dark dragons! Heh, heh, heh! I'm going to torment you to death, Sayer Divine!**

(Sky turns black and fog slightly shrouds the duel field.)

Lyra (Controlled by Sayer): What?! How did you catch on so quick?

Sect (Beelze mode): **Her aura's different… and in sense… so is mine…**

Lyra (Controlled by Sayer): Heh…

Sect (Beelze mode): Why you…! What's so funny?!

Lyra (Controlled by Beelze): Sorry if I offended you, Mr. Ijuin. But I can already see it. The victory at the end of this duel of ours!

Sect (Beelze mode): **So, you can see victory now? That's nice, but I just don't buy it!**

Lyra (Controlled by Sayer): That's right! I knew that, the instant I drew this hand!

Sect (Beelze mode): **You make me sick…! That's not even possible! How dare you look down on me! I activate a spell card! Hell fly nest! I inflict 200 points of damage for each and every insect monster in the grave! There are three hell vermin in my grave! You're gonna take 600 damage! Get him, hell flies! "Winning hand"? Don't make me laugh! There's no way you can avoid this damage, not on the first turn!**

Lyra (Controlled by Sayer): I activate a spell card from my hand; known as Meteor of Destruction!

Sect (Beelze mode): **You what?!** **Aaaagh!**

Lyra (Controlled by Sayer): You can't escape this powerlessness…

Sect (Beelze mode): **Tch…! That was nothing. Quit bragging. I set one card face down, then end my end my turn!**

Lyra (Controlled by Sayer): My turn. (Draws card.) I play the monster card Junk Synchron. ("I'll probably regret this later on in the duel, but if I'm to have a preview of Sect Ijuin's powers then I'll have to take my chances…") Next I activate the spell card Monster Reborn from my hand, with this card I'm allowed to select one monster card from the graveyard and revive it to my side of the field, and _who_ _better_ than _your_ "Hell Toxic Moth"?

Sect (Beelze mode): **WHAT?!**

Lyra (Controlled by Sayer): You want to know what's worse for you? Well, I'll tell you anyway, you see, I'm going to tune _your_ Toxic Moth with _my_ Junk Synchron! Herald of the Ice Barrier, you who's wind is as glacial as Mount Everest! The demon wind calls upon you, now watch as I synchro summon Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!  
Sect (Beelze mode): **Brionac… so you got her ace monster onto the field…! But look at the stats! You seriously think that that pathetic sea-serpent can overthrow me?! I'd like to see you try as I- Huh?**

(Sect's mind)

Lyra: Sect… listen to me…

Sect: Huh? Lyra?

Lyra: Yeah… it's me… (Turns around to face Sect.)

Sect: Lyra… where are we?

Lyra: Where does it look like?

Sect: I feel as if I just had a _really_ long dream… and by _really_ long… I mean like, _really, really_ long.

Lyra: Yeah? This is your mind.

Sect: What?

Lyra: It's how I came to talk to you… through your head…

Sect: This sounds too weird to be true… somehow I don't buy it…

Lyra: Sect, listen to me very carefully…

Sect: Lyra?

Lyra: It's as you thought… I did tell you not to synchro summon Beelze…

Sect: I knew it! And you denied it all this time…

Lyra: What are you talking about, that wasn't me, ya know that?

Sect: Huh?

Lyra: As you know, my family… are all deceased, except for me and Kyle that is… and he finally made his move… on my birthday…

Sect: WAIT?! Today's your birthday, isn't it?!

Lyra: That's correct… But it's because it's my birthday that he approached… He and my god-father devised a plan, it's hard to explain, but they're capturing for psychic duellists for a war against the world. And soon as I'm not "obedient" enough, they had to take control of my mind…

Sect: But why now?

Lyra: Because this is one of the very few times that the Arcadia Movement will promoted publicly. It's as I heard in corridor that connects my mind with his… "This is our way of showing our power to the world…" that's what I heard anyway…

Sect: I see…

Lyra: You want to save me, right?

Sect: Yeah! It's what I came here for in the first place! To rescue you!

Lyra: Then I'll give you a few pointers, but it'll have to be brief…

Sect: Okay…

Lyra: First I need to start off by saying that you need to focus on penetrating my mind. You have to focus less on the darkness of your ambition and to focus more on the light of your goal, that means when I destroy Beelze you need to get rid of Brionac as fast as you can, as soon as you do that my mind should be cleared from any doubts and my god-father's presence should vanish, after that it should be okay to trust me. But you'll know…

Sect: Okay…

Lyra: Let's do it!

(Duel Field)

Sect (Beelze mode): **C'mon…! Bring it Sayer!**

Lyra (Controlled by Sayer): I activate Brionac's ability, I send Beelze back to your extra deck!

Sect (Beelze mode): **To my extra deck?!**

Lyra (Controlled by Sayer): Play it, Brionac! Archfiend Dragon Beelze returns to your Extra Deck!

Sect: Good… that's just what I needed…

Lyra (Controlled by Sayer): Now, Brionac Dragon of the Ice Barrier, attack him directly!

Sect: I play a trap card! Hell Vermin Mine! Hell Vermin Mine sends a Hell monster from my hand to the graveyard and destroys a monster on the field! I send Hell Spider form my hand to the graveyard and destroy Brionac!

Lyra (Controlled by Sayer): WHAT?!

Sect: Lyra!

Lyra: I set a… card face down… and end my turn…

Sect: Are you okay, Lyra?!

Lyra: I guess I'm okay…

Sect: Phew…

Lyra: Thanks Sect… but I don't know if I can duel you, after everything that I did back then…

Sect: You can, I know it wasn't you in control, and I love you, Lyra!

Lyra: Thanks sect… but I just can't bring myself to duel you now, I can't face you like this…

(Zexal opening 2- Half way to forever.)

Sect: You can't surrender anyway, it's a tournament, remember?

Lyra: Yeah, I guess. Make your move count and go forward to face Yusei in the finals… but I won't be easy to beat.

Sect: Lyra…! ("We both have nothing on our fields, I have no cards in my hand either... Guess I'll have to bet everything on this draw!") (Draws card) I draw! ("Sweet!") I play Hell Gift! With this I'm allowed to draw three cards when I have no others in my hand! Of course it's a high risk though, 'cuz If I can't summon anything I take 3000 points of damage, which will be just enough to end this duel for me.

Lyra: You can do it, Sect!

Sect: This is for you, Lyra! (Draws three cards.) I got a good card, an extra-big one too! I summon Hell Centipede! When you've got monsters on your field, I can summon this guy normally, without a sacrifice! and since Brionac's off the field his effect can't touch my centipede! Now go, Hell Centipede! Attack Lyra and win!

Lyra: I told you I'd be tough to beat. And unfortunately your attack isn't enough to cut it anyways. I play a trap! Dimensional Prison! During the battle phase when your monster attacks I can remove it from play entirely!

Sect: Damn it I was so close! I set a card and end my turn…

MC: WHAT A MOVE! SECT LET HIS GUARD DOWN FROM DESTROYING BRIONAC, BUT THAT ONLY GAVE LYRA THE CHANCE TO COUNTERATTACK WITH A DIMENSIONAL PRISON!

Lyra: My turn! (Draws card) I play the spell card Monster Reborn from my hand to revive Brionac! Now attack; Icicle Avalanche!

Sect: Tch! Trap card open, Hell Summon! With this I can special summon a hell monster from my graveyard! I'm calling back… Hell Spider!

Lyra: What are planning to do with that?! You know that when you have a special summoned monster I can return it to your hand by discarding a card! So I guess I'll do just that! Hell Spider is now back in your hand! ("I guess he was just too weak…")

Sect: Heh, heh, heh!

Lyra: Brionac?! Brionac's trapped?! ("Wha… what's going on?!")

Sect: What were you just thinking, Lyra, it wasn't something about your victory was it?!

Lyra: How? How did this happen?!

Sect: Hell Spider's effect activates when it leaves the field, and that effect is… to end the battle phase, see?!

Lyra: Over…

Sect: Huh?

Lyra: Turn… over!

Sect: Alright, my turn! (Draws card) Heh, heh, heh… there it is! The card that will end this duel is now in my hand… I summon Hell Grub, A tuner monster! By sending one Hell monster from my hand to the graveyard… Hell Grub allows me to synchro summon a monster with its effect negated!

Lyra: No… it's not…

Sect: I send Hell Spider to the graveyard… Rise again! Beelze, King of Dark Dragons!

Lyra: Beelze! ("This… is a trial… Still, even if this is so-called ' _destiny_ ', I'll overcome my god-father by myself… It's too risky to get Sect involved with _my_ affairs… I still have my pride as a duellist, even if I lose!")

Sect: I activate a field spell, Forest! I attack Brionac with Beelze!

Lyra: Argh!

Sect: And now, Hell Grub attacks you directly!

Lyra: Urgh!

Sect: I end my turn…

Lyra: My turn… draw… (Draws card) ("I see… so this is where I lose…") I set a trap… and end my turn…

Sect: Huh? All that's talk! Come on, duel properly!

Lyra: You'll go on to do great things… but don't come and save me…

Sect: Why not?! I came _this_ far, and it's because of our bonds!

Lyra: Just don't… okay?

Sect: (Nods his head) It's my turn then, I draw! (Draws card) I'm only doing this because I know you want it, Lyra! I attack you directly with Beelze! Go, Beelze Carnival…!

MC: WHAT A SHOCKER, IT'S ALL OVER! AND THE DUELIST MOVING ONTO THE FINALS IS SECT IJUIN!

Sect: Lyra! (Runs over to Lyra)

Lyra: Sect…

Sect: Lyra… Are you okay?

Lyra (Controlled by Sayer): I'm fine… oh and could I ask you a favour?

Sect: Huh? Sure.

Lyra (Controlled by Sayer): Could you come to the Arcadia Movement in four months?

Sect: Okay, sure! But why? Didn't you say not to?

Lyra (Controlled by Sayer): Come on the twenty-second I'd like you talk to my god-father.

Sect: Okay…

(Stands.)

Crowd: Beat the freak! This is a tournament not a creep fest! No-body likes you witch!

Aura: Argh they say so many mean things about us psychics, why can't everybody just get along?

Lyra: it's probably 'cuz they're afraid (Enters.)

Aura: Lyra?

Saph: Then why are all here to watch a psychic duel?

Seria: Easy, they're hoping that she'll lose. You see when people are afraid of something they hate to be alone so they often come together; and see something that's bad, making them fell good

Lyra: (Sighs) Talk about seeing the glass half empty mom

(Goodwin's office)

Lazar: I tried to bring the girl to you director but that arcadia bunch wouldn't let her out of their sight, they may be a problem down the road.

Goodwin: I'm not worried about those diluted fools. It's not as if they have much influence. Still they managed to make her their puppet, the situation is ironic if you think about it, the black rose is a member of the arcadia movement, the Arcadia Movement opposes us and yet Akiza's going to do us of a favour. I do hope Yusei manages to win this duel, I want to see it again lazar, don't you? Don't you want to see Jack's red dragon archfiend again? I want to witness the energy such a clash creates I want to feel the power!

Jack: (Laughs) I'll make you feel so much power that you won't be-able to handle it. ("Yusei you may think that you're an incredible duelist but this black rose character has a power like none that you've ever encountered. Be sure not to lose because I want to see Goodwin's face when I use the crimson dragon's power for myself…")

(MC's quarter's)

M.C: Yeah, it's finally time for Akiza Izinski to face Yusei Fudo in the semi-finals and the winner of this next match will go on to face Sect Ijuin before either duelist faces Jack Atlas for the championship title.

(Stands)

Lyra: Okay guys! Let's rock and roll!

Aura: (Looks at lyra weirdly) hmh. Err come on Akiza!

Sect: Okay, here I go! (walks over to lyra)

Lyra: Sect, I'm surprised to see you here

Sect: Well, yeah, but you know how I am, say … I was wondering if can I um… watch the match with you?

Lyra: Of course! (Moves over to next seat)

Sect: (Sits down in Lyra's seat) So who do you wanna win?

Aura: Akiza, of course!

Lyra: I'm rooting for Yusei here Aura…

Aura: I guessed you were… (Pouts)

(Duel field)

M.C: EVERY CARD IN THEIR DUELS HAS LED THEM TO THIS MOMENT THE LAST DUEL OF THE SEMI-FINALS IS ABOUT TO BEGIN.

Akiza and Yusei: let's do this!

Akiza: hope you're ready, the first move's mine, I draw I summon wall of ivy in defense mode next I'll place one card face down to end my turn.

Yusei: My move then and I counter by summoning Speed Warrior in attack mode. On the turn Speed Warrior is summoned it's attack points double. Now, Speed Warrior, shred that wall of ivy!

Akiza: You better be careful Yusei, because when my ivy wall is destroyed one of my ivy tokens takes root to your side of the field.

M.C: The black rose has used this strategy before and it really created problems for Sir Randsborg and Commander Koda, so what king of havoc will she wreck on Yusei?

Yusei: These could be a problem… It's your move!

Akiza: You're too kind, (Draws card) now then, remember that last round when I summoned my Ivy Wall just so you could tear it down with your Speed Warrior? Well I'm activating the cursed ivy trap card to bring my wall of ivy case you can't tell I've got a green thumb! Oh, and by the way I forgot to tell you that I should thank you 'cuz cursed ivy powers up my ivy wall, so now it's _stronger_ than it was before.

Yusei: ("I know what she's doing she's trying to increase the number of ivy tokens on my field, 'cuz when that little sprout's destroyed I'll take 300 points of damage. And if she gets more on my field- ")

Akiza: Are you gonna stand there and think or _are_ you gonna duel?

M.C: It's been a relatively mellowed duel so far even the crowd seems to have simmered down a bit. Could we simply be experiencing the calm before the storm?

Yusei: My move, (Draws card) and I'm sending Speed Warrior to the graveyard to summon my turret warrior, and due to his special ability he gains all of speed warrior's attack points looks like your Wall of Ivy's about to get uprooted.

Akiza: And it looks like another ivy token's about to shoot up on your side of the field!

Yusei: Turret Warrior attack!

Akiza: By destroying my wall of ivy you've also taken out the cursed ivy trap card and when it's destroyed two more ivy tokens to your side of the field.

Yusei: ("Man these things are growing out of control.")

Akiza: You got anything else for me?

Yusei: I'm done for now.

Akiza: That's disappointing, I draw, (Draws around) and from my hand I'm activating the Seed of Deception spell card. So with the power of this spell card, I'm summoning Dark Verger from my hand in attack mode. But now I'm gonna do a little landscaping, to make room for something stronger. Ha, I advance summon, Rose Tentacles in attack mode. The best thing about roses, is that their thorns are as dangerous as their petals are beautiful and you're about to see why! Go Rose Retaliation!

Yusei: Ahh ah

Crowd: Ahh

M.C: Yusei only took 100 points of damage from that attack but I've got a feeling that the Black Rose's strategy is about to blossom into something far more terrifying.

Akiza: That attack was just the beginning so get ready for my Rose Tentacles special ability to squeeze you into submission. Now you take damage for the four Ivy Tokens on your field, this might hurt a little.

(Stands)

Aura: That's some move…

Sect: So she's gonna attack _four times_?!

Lyra, Aura, Sapphire and Seria: (Nod)

(Duel field)

Akiza: This is the part of the duel that I enjoy the most, because now, I get to watch the power of my Rose Tentacles and Ivy Tokens clean your life points dry.

M.C: INCREDIBLE! AKIZA'S MANAGED TO PL FOUR IVY TOKENS ON YOUR FIELD WHICH MEANS SHE CAN LET LOOSE A DOUBLE DOSE OF WITH EACH ATTACK YUSEI'S GONNA TAKE 300 POINTS OF DAMAGE I WOULDN'T W TO BE IN YUSEI'S BOOTS RIGHT NOW!

(Stands)

Sect: oh no

Lyra: well it was nice knowing ya guys.

Seria: maybe we should you know um duck.

(Duel field)

Akiza: Let's see if people keep _picking_ on me after _this_! Get ready Yusei!

Yusei: Ahh

(Stands)

Sect: Ahhhhhhh

(Duel field)

Yusei: Ahhhhhhh

Akiza: here's one more! Attack!

Yusei: Ahh

(Goodwin's office)

Lazar: We've finally found someone who can push Yusei to his limits I'm getting some popcorn. Is anyone interested?

(Duel field)

Akiza: You're not giving in yet?! Well maybe this'll change your mind!

Yusei: Uhhh ("I don't think she cares about winning there's something else driving her. I know the world has been cruel to you because of the mark you have, Akiza but you have to realize that retaliating won't do anybody any good!")

Akiza: Huff, huff. I'm gonna enjoy this! Now attack!

Yusei: Ahhhh Ahh!

Akiza: Look at you, there helpless and alone, no-one's helping you and no-one wants to, now you know what it feels like to be me in this cruel, cold world.

Yusei: ("She's smiling; she's actually enjoying my pain") Hu whoa! Uhh!

Crowd: (Gasp)

M.C: Akiza's attack has the stadium in chaos, just like we thought Akiza is-

Crowd: -A witch! It's true! That girl's a witch! Cheater! She's dangerous!

(In stands)

Seria: (mouth opened from shock) (" _What_ have you done Sayer!?")

(Duel field)

Yusei: Uhh (gets up) Uhhh Ahhh Akiza… I want to help you! (Draws card) I want to be your friend, and I'm gonna use every card that I have to prove it, so I'll start by summoning shield warrior in defence mode. Next, I place two cards face down to end my turn.

Akiza: Huff, huff, huff, huff, huff…

Yusei: I think that I understand it now… what makes you tick Akiza. Because of all that people have put you through… You _enjoy_ it…

Akiza: Enjoy what, Yusei?

Yusei: You _enjoy_ other people's _misery_ , you _like_ how it makes _them_ feel, you _like_ how it makes _you_ feel.

Akiza: You're right and for the rest of the duel … I'm really planning on enjoying myself!

M.C: Akiza appears to have Yusei exactly where she wants him. Can he escape the reach of the black rose's Rose Tentacles? Or will his life points be squeezed into submission? Let's watch and find out.

Akiza: Well, Yusei? Ahh, it's my turn (draws card) and I activate Ivy Shackles! And with this spell I can now turn your Shield warrior into a plant type monster. Before you know it, Yusei; your field will be turned into _one, giant_ greenhouse. So with your warrior now under the control of my rose tentacles she can now attack you an extra time this round, you said I enjoy other people's misery, well I guess I should really enjoy _this_ shouldn't I?!

Yusei: ("Oh, man, my Shield Warrior may be in defence mode, but _he_ can't protect me from _both_ attacks…")

Akiza: Now, Rose Tentacles attack, thrash his warrior! Go rose retaliation!

Yusei: Ahh urgh

Akiza: Oh, and by the way my Rose Tentacles power doesn't stop there since your warrior is under her control you now take 300 points of direct damage!

Yusei: Ahh Uhhh

Akiza: (Laughs)

Yusei: Akiza… listen, don't do this!

Akiza: Huh, don't do what? Attack you directly? Well I _don't_ do charity.

Yusei: then I play my trap card by sending one of the cards in my hand to the graveyard card defences cancels your attack! And then it allows me to draw a new card to replace it!

Akiza: it'll take more than that to stop me

Yusei: Akiza! You have to listen to me, you can't keep duelling with this anger!

Akiza: Oh, yeah?! Well, until you battled with my duel disk save it, I don't _need_ your help.

Yusei: ("We'll see!") (Draws card) I summon Junk Synchron in attack mode! And thanks to his special ability I can now special summon another monster from my graveyard, so say hello to Speed Warrior! And now I'll tune him with Junk Synchron to synchro summon Junk Warrior! Let's rev it up! And now I'm activating the spell card Junk Barrage, which gives him a power boost! Alright pal, now attack rose tentacles! And now the effect of my Junk Barrage activates! So as soon as my warrior destroyed your garden gone wild you lose life points for each of rose tentacle's attack points! Looks like you're up.

M.C: THAT WAS A BIG ROUND FOR YUSEI! NOW WILL JUNK WARRIOR MAKE TRASH OUT OF THE BLACK ROSE?!

(Stands)

Crowd: BOOOOOO! Take that you witch! Get her outta here!

Seria: Hmh!

Sect: ("There's something different about the way Yusei's duelling it's as if he's holding back and trying to _help_ Akiza")

(Duel field)

Akiza: You wanna see combo's watch! (Draws card) First of all, since my Ivy Shackles is still in effect Junk Warrior now becomes a plant type monster! Next up, I'm summoning my Copy Plant in defence mode! And I bet you can guess what its ability is just by its name, but in case you weren't paying attention it can copy the level of any other plant monster on the field and since your warrior is now a plant monster my Copy Plant now becomes a level five monster and now that I have the power of my tuner monster Copy Plant on my field I'll special summon Dark Verger from my graveyard and now I think I'll tune my Dark Verger with my Copy Plant for a synchro summon.

Yusei: Huh!

Akiza: I bring out my ultimate monster! I summon black rose dragon!

Yusei: (Mark starts glowing along with Akiza and Lyra's) Ahhhh!

Akiza: And as soon as it's summoned to the field, I can activate its special ability, so, by removing one of the plant type monsters in my hand from play I can choose one of your monsters and send its attack points to zero! I'll sacrifice my Wall of Ivy, it's a _small_ price to _pay_ to take out all of Junk Warriors attack points!

Yusei: Not Junk Warrior!

Akiza: That tin can's worthless now! there's nothing that you can do! Black Rose Dragon attack!

Yusei: He might not be able to help me, but guess who can? By removing my Shield Warrior from play, I can save Junk Warrior from being destroyed!

Akiza: But you're still gonna feel the wrath of my dragon!

Yusei: Not if I play this! My Spirit Force! So now all the damage from your dragon's attack is negated!

Crowd: Ahhhh

Yusei: Huh? ("Oh man, her power is getting out of control. I _have_ to finish this duel before someone gets hurt!") With the power of my Spirit Force I bring back Junk Synchron from my graveyard!

Akiza: Well, let's see what that hunk of junk can do against two face downs!

Crowd: She's dangerous! Just send her away! Freak, freak, freak, freak, freak, freak! No-one likes you!

Akiza: Just keep it up, just keep putting me down, I know it makes _you_ feel good but _now_ let me show you what makes _me_ feel good… It's time to show you what misery _really_ is! My whole life, I've tried to ignore all the teasing and name calling, but I can't ignore the pain that it causes, but I can't avoid it forever, Yusei! I'll make them stop!

Yusei: ("I have to help her before she does something she'll regret! If I show her that her power's a gift and not a curse, then maybe she'll stop causing all this pain!") It's my move! (Draws card) ("Nice with prevention star I can stop one of her monsters from attacking! I better hold onto it for later, I've got a feeling that the big dunks are coming out soon.") I summon Junk Synchron to the field in attack mode, and thanks to his special ability I can summon Speed Warrior automatically. ("Perfect, now I can bring out Stardust Dragon") Now, I tune Junk Synchron with my Junk Warrior! Meet my friend stardust dragon!

M.C: In all my years broadcasting, I've never seen a monster I have never seen a monster like this, if you're watching from home do not adjust your television screen! It's as unbelievable as it appears!

(Stands)

Aura: that's!

Sect: stardust dragon! Alright it's good to see you again!

Saph: Hold on, why would he bring a card weaker than his warrior?

Sect: That's Yusei's style, he uses weaker monsters to bring forth more powerful ones!

Seria: it's amazing I don't care if it's weak, it's so cool

Aura: ("Seria's meant to be our _responsible_ administrator and the one looking out for us, but yet… she's not… She's just like Lyra…")

(Goodwin's office)

Jack: Not bad!

Goodwin: Excellent!

(Duel field)

M.C: These two dragons are about to do battle

Akiza: You brought out that dragon to remind me about the pain that this detestable mark on my arm has brought me. _Why_ would you do that?

Yusei: Huh?

Akiza: Do you _really_ believe that _just_ because we have this mark in common you know what I feel and I've been through.

Yusei: I'm just trying to show you you're not as different as you think. I don't have to be your enemy I could be your friend.

Akiza: friend? …Who said I _wanted_ a friend, we both have these detestable marks on our arms so no matter what we'll always be outcasts, get it, our fate is to be alone, my family, my classmates everyone; I've ever known I've hurt. That's why having friends isn't a choice, it's something that I can never do… Some have said it's time to move on and to forget about the past because maybe then people won't fear my abilities. Maybe then I can live a normal life or at least as _close_ to normal as people like us can get. Maybe even have a friend… but you heard the crowd didn't you Yusei? They don't understand me, _80,000_ people are shouting that they're afraid of me!

Yusei: Don't listen to them listen to me!

Akiza: I need my powers why are you trying to help me, Yusei?

Yusei: Because I know you

Akiza: You know who? The scared girl?

Yusei: I know what it's like to be the outcast, I'm from the satellite do you think people like what they saw in me?! You can't stay afraid, you can't hide behind your powers forever!

Akiza: You're wrong!

Yusei: ("I didn't want for it to come to this Akiza, but it's like you've left me no choice.") Stardust dragon attack black rose dragon with cosmic flare!

Akiza: Sorry, but on my next turn I will!

Yusei: Listen …

Akiza: No, you listen! It's my move! (Draws card) And I activate Magic Planter. So, by removing my Ivy Shackles from the game I get to plant two new face downs and next I'll activate one of them, Dark Tuning! For the price of 1800 life points I can summon any synchro monster from my graveyard. And I'm bringing back black rose dragon! But I'm not done yet! Because now I can equip wicked rebirth to black rose dragon. She might not be able to attack this turn, but as long as she's equipped with this card she can be re-summoned at the end of each and every round. So for those of you at the back of the class, that means if it's ever destroyed in battle or by sub special spell it comes back as good as new at the end of my turn! Oh, and last but not least, when Black Rose Dragon's special summoned all the cards on your field are destroyed! So say goodbye to your pathetic pet!

Yusei: ("I've gotta stop this!") I activate Stardust's special ability it might be a big price to pay but I can sacrifice my dragon to take out yours and all of its powers! It's a dragon for a dragon!

Akiza: You may have rid the field of my dragon, but let's see how you can handle Pheonixian Seed, and since we're ditching cards to activate special abilities I'll sow my seed to summon Pheonixian Cluster Amaryllis, and before you start with don't duel with anger let's see how I change your tune when I destroy another of your monsters. Amaryllis attack! But it doesn't end there you see once Amaryllis attacks, it self-destructs causing another 800 points of damage… this might hurt a little.!

Yusei: Ahhhhh!

Akiza: Told ya! I'll end with a face down.

Yusei: This round isn't even close to being over Akiza, remember I used Stardust Dragon's ability, and that means he comes back.

Akiza: Well then, I guess our two beasts will have to battle it out again, this is the beginning of the end! I resummons, Black Rose Dragon, and with it on the field I now activate my trap Overdoom Line, so now the monster I summoned from the graveyard gains 1000 attack points. And to keep her company I'm activating my Amaryllis' special ability to bring her back from the graveyard. It's your turn Yusei!

Yusei: I draw then (Draws Card)… ("Cosmic Blast, now if my dragon ever leaves the field it can still deal damage to Akiza, I know the only way to help her is to defeat her and I'm starting to see a just a combo to do it.") I take Stardust Dragon and switch it to defence mode, and next I'll activate Prevention Star, and since Stardust Dragon to defence mode and equip Prevention Star to it so now I can prevent one of your monsters from attacking or changing its battle position and I think that I'll freeze up tour Pheonixian Cluster Amaryllis.

Akiza: I play the trap card synchro back! So by removing one synchro monster from my field I can summon it again next turn and who better than my black rose dragon, Yusei!

Yusei: I'll end by throwing down a face down.

Akiza: It won't help you, I draw. 'Cuz thanks to Synchro Back, Black Rose Dragon, urgh!

Yusei: It's your sign!

Akiza: I wish it was gone!

Yusei: But it's a part of you, it's a part of all of us; having this mark doesn't make you a witch, Akiza, it makes you special, I know other people don't see that and I know it hurts; but when you get angry at them you're only hating yourself. The pain you feel by that mark is shared by me as well. It's trying to bring us together, to strengthen us. I don't understand it yet but this pain is somehow uniting us. We have to figure out what it wants from us, but first you must realize that we're not alone and that we're connected, we're all connected we're all going to make a choice, we're all going to have to bond together in order for this to all make sense, embrace your dragon, it's beautiful just like you are.

Akiza: I'm not beautiful! People didn't like me and it's this mark that's caused the suffering that I've had to live through!

Yusei: You're right, but if you stay mad you'll always suffer!

Akiza: Huh, so just accept it, embrace it, forget the past hate's all I know, this discussion is over I activate Black Rose Dragon's special ability all your cards are destroyed along with this stadium!

Yusei: I won't let you do this I use my dragon's special ability, I'll sacrifice him to stop this destruction, stop fighting Akiza, it's over, the dragon inside you wasn't me to destroy!

Akiza: She's gone, Black Rose Dragon's gone, but that doesn't mean we're finished, Yusei, Prevention Star's gone too, meaning that Amaryllis can now attack. But you still have that face down don't you? The question is will it be enough?! You've wasted your time trying to save me. Now it's to see if you can save yourself. Let's see if you can stop me!

Yusei: I never wed to stop you, I wanted to save you. And I intend to with Cosmic Blast. Now because Stardust Dragon left the field you lose life points for all its attack points. You would've seen it coming if you weren't hiding behind your powers.

Akiza: (Screams and falls onto knees, then starts crying.)

Yusei: Huh?

Akiza: That's right… The Black Rose is crying.

Yusei: Huh, Akiza!

Sayer: (Walks over to Akiza) Is not any of your concern, I think you've done enough mutilation for today Mr. Fudo. Akiza's coming home with me (puts his coat over Akiza.) (To Akiza) It's okay you tried, _next time_ … you'll do better...(both walk out)

M.C: THE WINNER OF THE MATCH IS YUSEI FUDO AND HE'LL MOVE ONTO THE FINALS TO FACE SECT IJUIN!

(Stands)

Seria: Well, shouldn't you be going?

Sect: Oh err… right… You coming, Lyra?

Lyra: Yeah.

Sect and Lyra: (Exit)

(In garage)

Sect: Hey, um, Lyra…

Lyra: Yeah?

Sect: Could you wish me luck out there…?

Lyra: Okay (Kisses sect on cheek)

Sect: Lyra, why?

Lyra: It's a good luck kiss, Sect!

Sect: (Blushing a little) … Thanks, Lyra well, err, I should get going…

Lyra: Go for it! Oh, and good luck again

Sect: (Nods) (exits on duel runner)

M.C: Okay, everyone; welcome to the final round of the Fortune Cup where the winner of this duel will win a one ticket chance to duel Jack Atlas! So let's introduce our competitors first up the Satellite's Shooting Star, Yusei Fudo! And our lucky little Ant, Sect Ijuin! That's enough from me now onto the duel!

Yusei and Sect: Let's ride!

Yusei: I'll go first, Sect! It's my turn and I draw, (Draws card) I summon Speed Warrior! I'll set one card face down to end my turn.

Sect: Okay, I guess I'm up (Draws card). I summon Spin Mosquito! Now I'm gonna discard one card to attack you directly! I copy your move and end with a card face down!

M.C: BOTH DUELISTS ARE HITTING HARD WITH ALL THEY'VE GOT! AND WITH SECT'S DIRECT ATTACK HE'S TAKEN THE LEAD! LET'S WATCH AND FIND OUT IF YUSEI CAN MAKE A COME BACK!

Yusei: It's my move, now! And I draw! I summon Junk Synchron and now i'll tune him with Speed Warrior to Synchro Summmon Junk Warrior! And next I'll activate the Speed Spell; Silver Contrails, so by lowering my Speed Counters by one, I can increase his attack by 1000 points until the round's over! Now go, attack with Junk Barrage and destroy Spin Mosquito!

Sect: You'll pay for that Yusei!

Yusei: Oh, will I?

Sect: Of course, with thanks to my trap card, Call of the Haunted, and I'm bringing out Great Poseidon Beetle!

Yusei: What!? Okay, if that's how you're gonna play, then I'm holding nothing back!

Sect: Huh … Yusei … Okay, I'll give it my all I've got to, it's my go, I draw! (Draws card.) I summon Malevolent Mayfly! And you know the drill Yusei, 'cuz now I'm tuning my Malevolent Mayfly, with my Great Poseidon Beetle to create the Lord of the Flies, Beelze King of Dark Dragons! Like I said, Yusei; I won't hold anything back just like you my man! Now go forth my ultimate beast, attack Yusei's Junk Warrior with Beelze Carnival!

Yusei: I play my trap, Descending Lost Star, to have my warrior brought back to the field in defense mode with its defence points turned to zero!

Sect: Okay, bro! I'll end my turn right there!

Yusei: Then it's my turn (Draws card) and I'll summon another Junk Synchron! Then I'll tune him with Junk Warrior to synchro summon Stardust Dragon! I then play a special speed spell I like to call Reaction star mirror so by removing two speed counters I can equip it to Beelze, and its controller will take battle damage instead of me!

Sect: Wait, what?!

Yusei: Now, go Stardust Dragon attack with cosmic flare!

Sect: Ahhhhhhh! Because of the effect of Beelze, all damage that I took is added to its attack but stardust wasn't destroyed in that blast so I guess both our monsters stick around! (Does wheelie spin)

Yusei: I've never seen you fight like this, Sect! Is it 'cuz of lyra?

Sect: Yeah!

Yusei: I end my turn!

Sect: Okay, I set one card face down to end my turn!

Yusei: My turn, (Draws card) I activate the effect of Twister, so by paying 500 life points I can destroy Star Mirror, next I play my Harmonia Mirror to get Beelze over on my side of the field! Now go both my dragons attack, and win this duel!

Sect: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Falls of Duel Runner)

Yusei: (Duel Runner stops and Yusei runs to sect's aid) Sect, are you okay?!

Sect: Woohoo! I feel so energetic bro, well done, you deserve to face Jack.

Yusei: You really are my rival.

Sect: Oh, yeah, say thanks for the match Yusei.

Yusei: It was a pleasure, Sect!

Sect: (Laughing)

Yusei and Sect: (Exit)

(In garage)

Lyra: You … didn't win …

Sect: I had no intention to, all I wanted was to see you smile!

Lyra: … Sect …

Sect: Say, um do you wanna watch Yusei and Jack's duel with me?

Lyra: I'd love to, come on let's go!

Sect: Yeah!

(20 mins later- MC's quarters)

M.C: What a round after Sect and Beelze fell to the ground Satellite's very own Shooting Star, Yusei Fudo will move on to the final battle and duel against Jack Atlas!

(Stands)

Sect: Here looks like a good place to sit.

Lyra: Yeah, I mean these seats are at the front row talk about awesome!

Sect: Yeah, and now all we gotta do is cheer on Yusei until he wins right?!

Lyra: Yup.

M.C: Now, let's make this entrance fabulous for our duelists first off the Shooting Star of Satellite Sector, Yusei Fudo! And his opponent the master of faster himself, Jack Atlas!

(Turbo Duel Field)

Jack: This is it I'm finally going to show you what it takes to be the best, Yusei. You never have!

Yusei: Are you sure we should be doing this right now Jack? There's still lots more that we don't know about the Crimson Dragon.

Jack: This is exactly what I'm talking about Yusei you have no guts, you never wanna take any risks. Don't you wanna reveal the fifth signer?!

Yusei: ("The fifth signer? That's right the old man said that there were five marks of the dragon. So there's Me, Luna, Jack and Akiza. And Jack's right, this means that the fifth signer has to be somewhere in this arena but just who is it?")

MC: Alright, it's time to activate the Speed World Field Spell

Duel runners: Duel mode engaged, auto pilot standing by.

MC: This is the moment, will Jack Atlas continue to reign as the king of turbo duels, or will he be dethroned by Yusei Fudo? It's time to find out.

(Duel runners start up)

Jack: Admit it, Yusei, the roar of the crowd is more appealing than the scamper of mice and rats.

Yusei: Let's just duel! It's my turn (Draws card) and I'm summoning out my Shield Wing in defence mode! Next I place two cards face down to end my turn!

Jack: In that case it's my turn, (Draws card) I summon Twin Sword Marauder in attack mode! You may have just scratched your way to the title match but those other duelists were just amateurs compared to me!

(In stands)

Sect: WHO'S HE CALLING AN AMETEUR?!

(Duel field)

Jack: Now, I'll allow my Twin Sword Marauder to give you a proper welcome to the big leagues, Yusei!

Yusei: Urgh!

Jack: you haven't grown a bit of a duelist since the days of riding 'round in the sewers. I can still anticipate your game and play two steps ahead of you!

Yusei: Then you should know that shield wing can't be destroyed in one attack it has to be defeated twice.

Jack: I do know that and it's lucky that my Twin Sword Marauder can attack twice as long as he attacked a monster in defence mode!

Yusei: Urgh!

Jack: I said I was two steps ahead of you, Yusei, not just one! Go, Double marauder mayhem!

Yusei: Urgh!

Jack: And to end my first turn, I'll place one card face down. ("I already have the card in my hand that will lead me to victory! End of the Storm, and it will settle this matter once and for all.") you can't defeat me, Yusei!

Yusei: We'll see, Jack! My turn, (Draws card) ("Meteor Stream, Jack might be expecting this soon as I beat him with it last time so I better hold off on using it for now.") from my hand I'm summoning Junk Synchron and now I'm gonna tune it with my shield wing in order to synchro summon Junk Warrior! Let's rev it up! Now take out that marauder!

Jack: Urgh!

Yusei: Next, I activate my trap card, Synchro Blast! Now, when my warrior attacks, Synchro Blast can slam _you_ with 500 points of damage!

Jack: Now, you're duelling, Yusei! (Draws card) But you won't be for long, because it's my turn and from my hand I'm summoning Dark Tinker! Then I activate the Powerful Rebirth trap card! And with this card I can re-summon Twin Sword Marauder from my graveyard!

(Stands)

Sect: Yes, Marauder's level four, and that Dark Tinker is only level three, so he can't summon Red Dragon Archfiend! Let's go, Yusei!

(Duel field)

Jack: Now the monster resurrected by Powerful Rebirth gains 100 attack and defence points and its level upsurges by one!

Yusei: What?!

(Stands)

Sect: Allow me to take back what I said about those monsters 'cuz now he can call upon red dragon!

(Duel Field)

Jack: Yusei I'm the best turbo duelist New Domino City's ever seen and that move I just made was one more example of why I'm the champ! and now I'm going to show you how I'm gonna remain the champ! Now I synchro summon, Red Dragon Archfiend!

Yusei: Man… he's not wasting any time…

Jack: ("Back in the Satellite, I knew that in order to realize my full potential and climb up from the bottom of the world, I had to throw away everything. I had to turn my back on the Satellite and my friends nothing was more import to me than being the best but now here you come. And you're trying to take me down you're not a real duellist you've not had to sacrifice anything you always put duelling second well I'm finally going to put you in your place!")

M.C: WOW JACK ATLAS HAS ALREADY TAKEN A COMMANDING LEAD OVER THE DUEL CAN YUSEI FUDO BEAT OUR CHAMPION STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT!

(Stands)

Sect: What's that? (Points at the sky)

Lyra: I don't think that today's forecast called for acid rain showers… did it?

(Goodwin's office)

Lazar: It's the sign we've been waiting for.

Goodwin: Yes, soon the Crimson Dragon will awaken from its long slumber

Lazar: Um, just one question about all that. _I_ thought we need _five_ signers to awaken the dragon and now we only have _four_ , the little girl, Akiza, Yusei, and Jack, besides are we even sure we can control the dragon's power once it's been summoned? Perhaps Trudge had a point.

Goodwin: Lazar, don't you trust me? You see I know who the fifth signer is already.

Lazar: That's good, if you know, then I'll just watch this match and rela- HUH?! Wait, you know who is it? A…are they here? How exciting! Then that means we can unlock all its power!

Goodwin: That's right Lazar. But first we must see if we can harness the immense power that its summoning will create.

Lazar: (Laughs)

(Duel field)

Yusei: It's my turn, Jack! (Draws card) ("And its time I even up the playing field…") First I activate my trap, Descending Lost Star! So now by powering down my Junk Warrior, I can then bring it back out to my field! Then I summon Hyper Synchron! And now I tune Junk Warrior with Hyper Synchron! In order to synchro summon, Stardust Dragon!

Jack: Welcome to the party Stardust Dragon.

Yusei: (Arm glows) My arm's glowing!

M.C: This is the moment we've been waiting for so get ready because these beasts are about to battle it out!

Yusei: And now, Hyper Synchron's special ability activates, you see Jack, when it's used for a synchro summon the new monster gains 800 attack points! So now my Stardust Dragon's got 3300!

Jack: Well then, I guess I'll play my trap card, Tuner Capture, this enables me to take control of the monster you used to make your synchro summon happen. What goes around comes around, Yusei!

M.C: Whoa just as Yusei goes Benedict Arnold, Jack out monsters him two to one

Yusei: Well then, Stardust Dragon, why don't you even up the playing field?!

Jack: Come on, that pathetic dragon's no match for me and my deck. I trigger the trap card Tuner's Mind, and this is just one of the reasons why I'm the master of faster; and you're a worthless wannabee, now I can detune my dragon to double my defence!

Yusei: ("Oh man, if I don't take out his Twin Sword Marauder he'll just use it to bring out his Red Dragon Archfiend all over again. Next round, guess that leaves me just one thing to do.") Stardust Dragon attack Twin Sword Marauder with cosmic flare! …No way!

Jack: Surprise, surprise you see my trap forces you to attack my Dark Tinker. When will you learn that you'll never be a match for me, Yusei I'll beat you in front of the whole world like I did back in Satellite!

Yusei: Well, that was then and this is now! Go Synchro Blast!

Jack: Urgh!

Yusei: Thanks to that trap card, when any synchro monster like my dragon attacks you automatically lose 500 life points!

Jack: The difference between _us_ is that I can afford it! Now I can draw another card! (Draws card)

Yusei: It won't help you, Jack!

Jack: Oh, really Yusei?! I tune Hyper Synchron with twin sword marauder in order to synchro summon Red Dragon Archfiend one more time! Let's kick this turbo duel into overdrive! And just like Hyper Synchron added 800 points to your dragon, now that it's helped me with my synchro summon, I get to share its power as well! And remember, after I win this your Stardust Dragon's mine! Ready?

Yusei: Bring it, Jack!

Jack: Consider it brought!

Yusei: It looks like you forgot that when Hyper Synchron is used, neither dragon can be destroyed now!

Jack: Good thing I've got this then! My trap, Fiend's Cannon!

Yusei: Urgh!

Jack: Now you lose 500 life points because I couldn't destroy your monster! Here it comes!

Yusei: The Crimson Dragon!

M.C: I SEE IT BUT I DON'T BELIEVE IT!

(Stands)

Crowd: It's a third dragon but who summoned it?!

Lyra: My arm's radiant again!

Crimson dragon: (Roars)

(Goodwin's office)

Goodwin: Beautiful, isn't it?! So much power!

(Duel field)

Crimson dragon: (Roars)

Jack: Crimson Dragon, welcome to my arena! Now watch as your future master rules this duel!

Yusei: Jack, be careful! The Crimson Dragon might rip this place apart and everything in it!

Jack: Don't tell me you're scared! I am a signer, Yusei Fudo and this is my destiny! Goodwin told me that the power of this dragon will help me to save this world!

(Goodwin's office)

Goodwin: ("And it shall jack but you won't fight the coming darkness alone, legend says that once all five signers are gathered the future can be revealed! So as the fifth signer, _she_ will show you what the future plans…")

Crimson dragon: (Roars)

Crowd: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

(Duel Field)

Jack: What's going on?!

Yusei: Ahhhhh!

Crimson Dragon: (Roars)

Luna: Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

Akiza: Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

Lyra: Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

(At gateway to stars)

Yusei: Where are we?!

Jack: Beats me!

Luna: Huh, where's the stadium? What's going on?

Akiza: I don't know! Yusei!

Jack: What's that there?

Luna: Akiza, I'm scared

Jack: Yusei, they look exactly like the people of the stars!

Yusei: What are they doing here?! Huh?! Hey, Jack, they're all signers like us!

Jack: Goodwin told me about these people and he said somehow we're all linked to the crimson dragon.

Yusei: That looks a lot like the satellite jack!

Luna: Huh? what's happening?

Akiza: Luna look there is that a giant spider surrounding the satellite sector?

Lyra: Unreal…

Yusei: I can't believe that this is happening. We have to stop it.

Jack: it can't be real. Perhaps it's the future.

Yusei: Well, if that's the future then we better stop this duel right now. We've gotta get home!

Jack: We will, just as soon as we finish this duel.

Yusei: What?!

Jack: Yusei, this is a turbo duel! The Crimson Dragon won't let either of us go back until one of us wins, and the other loses!

Yusei: Oh come on, that's insane!

Jack: Don't you get it?! Duelling brought us here, so it'll be this here match that'll bring us home! And the winner will have shown the Crimson Dragon that they have the power to save the world! So I'll set these two cards face down to make sure _I'm_ that person.

Yusei: You're nuts! But anyways, it's my turn, (Draws card) and I activate Silver Contrails so now Stardust Dragon has 4300 attack points now go forth and attack Red Dragon Archfiend and take us home!

Jack: Ahhhhhhhhhhh! ("That attack it felt real for some reason, I guess the Crimson Dragon wants us to play for keeps, well that's just fine by me…")

Yusei: Next, I activate my trap, Synchro Blast.

Jack: Ahhhhhhhh! And you thought I had short memory since Hyper Synchron was used for both synchro summons, neither dragon can be destroyed in battle.

Yusei: I'll throw down three face downs and end my turn!

Jack: ("Three face downs it looks like Yusei's making his big move! Too bad it's too late! No matter what he's got hidden my speed spell over burst will destroy it!") Here we go, it's my turn! (Draws card) I can't slay your dragon, but I can take out your life points go Red Dragon Archfiend! Attack!

Yusei: Argh!

Luna: Oh no, Yusei!

Akiza: He's really hurt, it's just like when I duel people…

Yusei: What was that? I could feel his attack!

Jack: That's right, Yusei, this duel is winner take all!

Yusei: Jack, the damage we take in the duel is real!

Jack: That's right pal and now you'll see what it's like to duel with more than just your life points on the line!

Yusei: you don't know if that's true but I plan on defending myself and taking you down I activate my trap cross line counter now if I take battle damage during your turn I double it and add it as attack points plus now my stardust dragon can attack you.

Jack: (Laughs) Well, what are you waiting for?

Yusei: Stardust Dragon let's not keep him waiting any more attack with Cosmic Flare.

Jack: Urgh, urgh, urgh!

Yusei: Jack…

Jack: Don't worry about me; in fact, you should be a lot more concerned with yourself, (Draws card) I activate the Speed Spell- Overboost so now I get four extra speed counters this round nearly maxing me out!

Yusei: With that kind of power there's no telling what he'll do next!

Jack: that's right so let me get ready to call on one of my favourites now from my hand I activate the speed spell end of the storm! And with the power of this card, Yusei, I can now put you in your place! And since first place is all mine I guess that you'll have to settle for second!

Yusei: I'm not settling for anything, Jack! And that's because stardust's special ability can remove it from play till the end phase and counter your End of Storm.

Jack: Perhaps, but for what cost? Just look that counter only works when you sacrifice stardust and with him gone you're wide open, making this the time for my favourite trap, the Sneak Exploder, so during your next standby phase you lose 500 life points for every monster on my field and since I've got one that means your life points don't stand a chance.

Luna: Oh no! That trap'll finish Yusei off and next round he'll lose.

Yusei: Then I better keep this round going. So I activate stardust dragon's special ability and bring him back to the field and then i'll activate Meteor Stream, Stardust Dragon end this now!

Jack: Just what I was waiting for.

Yusei: Huh?

Jack: There's a reason that I'm the champ, jack atlas is destined for great things whilst you're going down because this adventure's over I play crimson fire! Not only does it block your 1000-point trap but it boomerangs it right back to you at double the damage! Goodbye, Yusei!

Luna: Watch out!

Yusei: Sorry Jack, but I play my trap, Shining Silver Force, which douses your comeback and destroys all the spells and traps on your field!

Jack: You're still as annoying as ever!

Yusei: I never was one to give up and with your speed counters about to run out any soon!

Jack: Uh, uh, uh (Goes backwards)

Yusei: How's the new view?

Jack: (Growls)

Yusei: See ya, Jack! Time to get us home! I play my Speed Spell- Final Attack! And since I have eight speed counters the attack points of my Stardust Dragon are doubled!

Jack: 5000 no, it's too powerful!

Yusei: I don't wanna hurt you Jack, but if ending this duel is the only way home, then I've _gotta_ attack Stardust Dragon take out his life points go! Cosmic flare!

Jack: (Screams and falls off duel runner)

Yusei: (Panting)

M.C: Ladies and gentlemen, we _seem_ to be experiencing some technical difficulties at the moment, your patience is appreciated as we try to sort this matter out… _can someone tell me why these two dragons have been frozen in mid-air get the director on the line_!

(Stands)

Sect: What just happened first they were duelling then they disappeared now they're back and their dragons are gone! wait look there! Check out jack's life points but I'm not sure it's the right score!

Lyra: Yusei won, Sect… he's the champion now…

Sect: Huh? That is so awesome!

(Goodwin's office)

Lazar: JACK LOST!

(Duel field)

Yusei: (Runs over to Jack) Jack, are you okay?!

Jack: Yusei… you beat me … I don't know how you did it but… you're the… champ now…

Yusei: If that vision was true then none of this matters, because it looks like we all might lose. We're in danger and our cities might be destroyed and we have to unite to stop it from happening.

Jack: You always wanted to be a hero… now here's your chance (Faints)

M.C: HAS ANYONE HEARD FROM THE DIRECTOR?

Goodwin: The duel's over the champion's Yusei… tell them all…

M.C: IT'S OVER AND YUSEI IS OUR WINNER FROM THE REFUGE OF REFUES HE ROSE FROM THE SLUMS OF SATELLITE HE NOW REIGNS SUPREME I PROUDLY PRESENT NEW DOMINO CITY'S NEWEST HERO YUSEI FUDO!

(An hour later- Duel Stadium Hallway- Enter Lyra, Aura and Seria who are walking down the hallway.)

Seria: I can't _believe_ that you ran off with _him_ again!

Aura: Sounds as if you're in trouble, Lyra… again (Rolls her eyes.)

Lyra: Yeah, right! Just don't tell " _Dad_ " okay, " _Mom_ "?

(Enter Sayer, Akiza, and Kyle)

Sayer: Don't tell me what?

Lyra: About my loss, damn it!

Sayer: I did realize you'd lost, come on, we're going!

(All except Lyra exit.)

Lyra: Okay. ("I should really get going before he- ") AHHH!

Carly: Sorry, looks like I was running a little too fast there, but you should watch where you're…

Lyra: I'm sorry… (Goes to exit)

Carly: WAIT!

Lyra: (Turns around towards Carly) Yeah?

Carly: You're Lyra, you were a participant, right?

Lyra: Yeah? What about it!

Carly: Tell me!

Lyra: Huh?

Carly: What was your strategy to win duels? What's your favourite card? Who did you expect to win that last match?!

Lyra: Huh? I'm sorry… who exactly _are_ you…?

Carly: Oh, sorry, I did it again, didn't I?

Lyra: Did what?

Carly: I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Carly, Carly Carmine… I'm a journalist…

Lyra: Journalist, huh?

Carly: Yeah… Totes…

Lyra: Err, listen, those questions you just asked need a lot of time to explain, and-

Sayer: (Offstage) LYRA, COME ON WE'RE GOING!

Lyra: Coming, "Dad"

Carly: Okay, we'll finish it later, then!

Lyra: Bye Carly! (Exits)

(Four months later- Leo and Luna's mansion)

Leo: (Yawns)

Sect: Morning' Leo!

Leo: Oh, hey Sect… (Yawns)

Sect: Sleep well?

Leo: Okay, I guess, I mean, I really I should've stayed up 'til 2AM to watch those movies…

Sect: Yeah… (Yawns) Me too…

Luna: (Enters) What are you guys yawning about?

Sect: The movie (Yawns)

Luna: And yet you're still on your laptop?!

Sect: I was up 'til 2:30AM doing research…

Leo: On what?

Sect: The Arcadia Movement…

Leo: Whoa, you mean like with video games?

Sect: It's _Arcadia_ , not Arcade damn it!

Luna: That's where Akiza and Lyra are right?

Sect: Yeah.

Leo: So, whadya find out?!

Sect: Nothing really, there were only four articles…

Luna: What did they say?

Sect: The first one said that I needed Security permission to access the files, the second was a news article on about when it first came to light in the city, the third told me the information from a case in court five years ago.

Leo and Luna: And the fourth?

Sect: It was another news article, it entailing details on some suspicious behaviour with that group…

Luna: If they're so suspicious then we should stay as far away from there as possible… Unless something in the article said otherwise...

Sect: Well, it said that their group collects psychics from all over the world. Then they test their abilities to move objects with their minds…

Leo: To see if they have superpowers!?

Sect: Kinda. But their main objective is to train them to be duelists who battle and inflict *real* damage.

Luna: But Lyra and Akiza would never really wanna hurt people.

Sect: Maybe not Akiza, definitely not Lyra; I say you guys stay as far away as possible.

Leo: (Sigh) Hey, but Sect, you agreed with Yusei that we signers have to stick together. What if Akiza needs our help as well as Lyra?

Sect: Huh?

Leo: Or what if Yusei's in trouble and we need Akiza's deck as backup? There's, like, totally a billion reasons that this is a good idea!

Sect: Yeah, and there's totally a billion reasons why it's not! I don't think that you know what you're talking about Leo! I need you guys to stay put until I get the "okay" from Yusei!

Leo: And what if we don't hear from him? For all we know, he might need our help…

Sect: Urgh. You're right. If there's still no email, something might've happened to him that needs Signer backup. (Checks his laptop which displays the "no new messages" screen on his Gmail.) Looks like we're gonna pay Akiza and Lyra little visit after all… even if it _is_ a week early…

(Arcadia Movement- Sayer's office. Sayer sits on his desk chair on the corded phone to Lyra.)

Sayer: WHAT? … What do you mean she's in the tops area? ...Meet up with her and tell her to get back here, _now_! (Puts the phone down.) (His cell phone then starts to ring- it's Seria.) _Not_ now, Seria.

Seria (On phone): But there's a group of three here to see you, Sect Ijuin's amongst them and the other two were the twins you were asking about, Luna and Leo.

Sayer: They're here? _Things just got interesting_ …

(A few hours later- Arcadia Movement Dining room. Luna, Leo and Sect are sitting down to dine with Sayer, who is wearing rather outrageously, posh-looking fancy teal suit, and Seria who is wearing a magenta ball gown.)

Sect: (Whispering to Seria) So what exactly are you guys serving here? I'll eat anything as long as it's not some sort of fancy seafood.

Seria: (Whispering to Sect) Don't worry, nothing like that. (Smiles sweetly at Sect.)

Sect: Thanks…

Sayer: So Sect, you want to see Lyra, is that right?

Sect: Yeah, she told me to come here in a week but I figured like now was a good time.

Sayer: Well she's-

Leo: We're here to see Akiza as well you know.

Sayer: They're _awfully_ busy, why is it so incredibly important that you've come all the way here?

Leo: Well, she's got a Dragon Sign. That means she's a superhero. And now because Luna and me are superheroes too, we're going to help our friend Yusei and fight the Dark Signers and save the whole city, _okay_?

Seria: Someone's got a _big_ imagination.

Sect and Luna: (Unamused) We know.

Sayer: But it makes sense. We've been monitoring some strange occurrences lately. We would love to help you.

Leo: You would?

Sect: Huh?

Sayer: My Arcadia Movement is here for good; (Raises his hands like platforms near his shoulders) if any of my psychic duelists, especially the lovely Akiza and my god-daughter, can be of help, what sort of person would I _be_ if I turned my back on you? (Lowers his hands.) I promise you all I'll do everything I can to stop this threat. (Raises a balled fist.)

Leo: Alright!

Luna: Thank-you!

Sayer: (Stands out of his seat.) Now, if you'll just excuse us, me and Seria will try and find them for you. (Exits.)

Seria: (Follows him)

Leo: So there! You said that he was all weird and scary. How's it feel to be wrong!

Luna: _I_ thought he said we were gonna eat dinner, we haven't even eaten breakfast.

Sect: I'm sure he'll—hold on. Do you guys smell something a little funny?

Leo: Didja see me, sis? He did _everything I said_! (Yawns)

Luna: Leo, that's _not_ a signer power!

Leo: Whoa… you sure, 'cuz I'm tired… (Rests his head on the table and falls asleep)

Luna: Me too… (Tilts her head down and nods off)

Sect: Hey—uh, what is this? Nap time? Ugh… (Sect falls asleep too.)

(The door opens, admitting Sayer, wearing a gas mask.)

Sayer: ("Sect Ijuin, ever since I saw you duel at the tournament, I knew I had to have all of that power under my control. The only question is whether you're controlling it by yourself. Fortunately, I have ways to find out…")

(Half an hour later- Arcadia Movement- Duel field. Sayer is standing at on one side of the field with a gold plated duel disk on his right arm, adjusting a chain to his foot, Sect is also chained to the floor and is waking up from his nap.)

Sect: Huh? Where am I?! (Stands up) Where are my friends?! (Notices the chain) And why am I chained to your god damned floor?! What's going on?!

Sayer: The chain's there for your own protection, and also for detecting a special type of _latent_ _sense_ — _assuming_ of course that you _actually_ have any.

Sect: Latent what?! You said you were gonna get Lyra and Akiza to help us beat the dark signers!

Sayer: Well that's what you'd call a _lie_ and I'm _sure_ you'll hear many more!

Sect: Let me go! Uh… (Yanks on chain.) What're you planning to do to me?! Take my brain or somethin'?

Sayer: Of course not. You're here to take a test to see if you have the power of a Psychic Duellist. Know that word?

Sect: You think I don't know about my own kind? If I can call it that anyway, it's all 'cuz of you and your stupid cult!

Sayer: (Shakes his head a little) It's not a cult, it's an organisation for psychic duellists.

Sect: That's crazy if talking about it in _that_ manner!

Sayer: So you noticed?

Sect: I recognise a fake smile anywhere!

Sayer: In that case I have no point in hiding my _true_ colours. That's right, I'm sure that you're aware that a psychic can do incredible things with their mind; something small or something powerful. My psychics use their abilities to make their decks come alive. Imagine—an _unstoppable_ army made up of my duelists.

Sect: The tournament…

Sayer: Akiza was just a preview, I have dozens more psychic duelists at my command. Who cares about these Dark Signers; let them destroy the Satellite Sector. It only helps me in my quest to make society pay for the discriminating ways in which they've treated psychics throughout time.

Sect: Does it mean that with your army you're gonna be able to get even? The Signers are supposed to be heroes!

Sayer: Heroes, ha! They don't even know what I'm really doing here!

Sect: Then what about Lyra?!

Sayer: I have one thing to say about her…

Sect: Huh? What?!

Sayer: She's useless to anyone! Except the fact that her powers are applauding and I'm able to manipulate her easily.

Sect: What?! You mean that was you in that duel?!

Sayer: Yes, now then, what say we start our little duel?!

Sect: Fine, but on the condition that if I win, you'll let us go free!

Sayer: Just the three of you?

Sect: The _seven_ of us!

Sayer: _Seven_? You're not just going on about Lyra and yourselves?

Sect: No! I'm talkin'; me, Aura, Saph, Lyra, Leo, Luna and Seria!

Sayer: Seria? She'd never leave me. She promised me she'd make me happy and stay by my side through thick and thin! Now be sure to duel hard. 'Cause if you don't, you'll end up locked away with your friends! Shall we?

Both: Duel

Sayer: I'll be going first! (Draws card) I summon— Psychic Snail! And I'll end my turn with one face down! You're up now, Sect!

Sect: My deck _rules_ , weirdo! After I take you out, your army is next!

Sayer: That's the spirit.

Sect: Alright my draw, I summon spin mosquito and now I'll wage a direct attack on your life points by discarding one card from my hand! Go Spin Stinger!

Sayer: Are you kidding me? Being bitten by a real mosquito would've hurt more!

Sect: How dare you mock my deck! I'll set a card face down and end my turn!

Sayer: Be _good_ and crawl cockroach, because it's my turn (Draws card)

Sect: I am not a cockroach!

Sayer: Well, I think you will be after I activate my Psi-Station spell card so by sacrificing 500 life points when a psychic type monster's summoned I can increase its attack points by 300 and its level by one and I've got just the monster to use it on, I summon psychic commander in attack mode next i'll tune my level 4 psychic snail with my now level 4 Psychic Commander for a synchro summon if you thought that I was going rough on you before then you were wrong! Now, surge my black mist of vengeance, I synchro summon, Thought Ruler Archfiend! Now attack and take out that Spin Mosquito!

Sect: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ("His sense is so harsh"), man that hurt, but I have to be brave for Lyra… face down card open, call of the haunted I bring back Great Hades Stag Beetle!

Sayer: Well, that was a surprise but it still doesn't have more attack points than Thought Ruler Archfiend; so, I'll end my turn there by setting another card face down and wait for you to make a comeback; if you can that is…

Sect: You wanna see a comeback well I've got one… ("if I can draw the required card") Now let's go! (Draws card) Got it! I summon Hell Grub; next I'll tune him with my Hades Stag Beetle! Lord of the flies, you who led demon gods into a devastating battle, cast your shadow down on this world as I synchro summon, Beelze King of Dark Dragons! Whadya think? Pretty cool huh?

Sayer: Well, it has its strengths… and _weaknesses_ …

Sect: Oh, yeah? Well, guess what, before you take out my monster, Thought Ruler archfiend will go bye-bye, now go, Beelze Carnival!

Sayer: I activate the teleport spell card so now I can summon Storm Caller to the field.

Sect: Wait what? Oh I get it, I switch my target to Storm Caller, go Beelze Carnival

Sayer: Hah!

Sect: I … err … end my turn?

Sayer: Big mistake, I draw, and activate my trap card Battle Teleportation!

Sect: What! …So you made me do that on purpose?!

Sayer: Yes, now go Thought Ruler Archfiend, bypass Beelze and attack Sect _Ijuin_ directly!

Sect: Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (His ankle chain breaks as he gets sent flying over to the wall, the attack fails to keep him pinned there so he falls into a seating position, his belly in full view. He falls unconscious as a seal appears on his gut.)

Sayer: As predicted… (Walks over to Sect's body.) Though I still can't see why Lyra likes you so much… And you still can't control that power… (Notices Sect's seal) Wait… isn't that…? (Walks over to Sect.) ("Just as I thought…") (Picks Sect up with one arm so that his feet are just off the ground.) ("So I _was_ right…?") (Thrusts his fingers onto the black circular marks.)

(A black mist appears around Sect and Sayer as they are engulfed in darkness.)

Sayer: (Drops Sect.) Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!


	6. Chapter 5- Digging Deeper into shadows!

Chapter 5

Digging Deeper\- Infiltration! Arcadia Movement, It's My Turn

(Arcadia Movement corridor)

Lyra: Man, that was one great day out guys! (Throws a McDonald's milkshake cup into the bin.)

Aura: Yeah I know… who's that over there?

Saph: It's that guy … " _Cockroach_ "; you know, from the Fortune Cup

Lyra: What's he doing here? I told him never to come to this wretched place.

Aura: Are you still going on about that?

Sect (Possessed by Sayer): That's right it's me lyra and this time there's no going back …

Lyra: What! you gotta be kidding me sect, why…?

Sect " ": because I am not who you think I am.

Lyra: Y-you mean…?

Sect " ": That's right lyra I'm not _really_ Sect, am I?

Lyra: "Dad", what did you do to him?!

Sect " ": Let's just say I probed his mind to believe everything I say.

Lyra: No, you can't do this anymore. I won't let you get away with this!

Sect " ": Oh, but I already have…

Lyra: I won't duel, I don't won't let _you_ , boss me around anymore!

Sect " ": Oh, but you have to, you haven't got choice.

Lyra: Listen, if I don't have a choice then I'll do it! But only if you _promise_ to let Sect go if I win!

Aura: Wait, Lyra, this is dangerous!

Lyra: Not for me, Aura! Remember, me and Sect are-

Saph: In-

Aura: Love?

Lyra: What?! I'm serious here, he needs help!

(Both Aura and Saph stare at each other, perplexed at Lyra's attitude)

Lyra: Okay, "Dad" bring it on!

Sect " ": Not here, Lyra; there's a special place for our match where you will fall once again.

Lyra: Don't count on it!

Sect " ": Okay, follow me

(Arcadia Movement- Duel Field)

Sect " " and Lyra: Let's duel!

Sect " ": If you don't mind, I'll start, (Draws Card) I draw I summon Armoured Bee in attack mode, I'll end my turn there!

Lyra: Okay, let's dance! (Draws Card) I play Polymerisation to fuse these three Cyber Dragons in my hand to fusion summon Chimeratech Overdragon I then play Pot of Greed, so I draw again twice, next up is Monster Reborn to bring back Cyber Dragon. Finally, I set a card face down, summon Winged Kuriboh in defence mode and attack your bee with my Chimeratech Overdragon, okay, let's go, Super Strident Blast! Now, Cyber Dragon it's your turn! Strident Blast! I'll end there.

Sect " ": My turn, I draw! I summon, Spin Mosquito, next by discarding a card from my hand I can attack you directly!

Lyra: Uhhh why are you doing this? If you wanted my power, why not just take it from me the day you kidnapped me from my home?!

Sect " ": Don't you know? The Ultimate Psychic Duellists power flows within your body, why would I want something I have no control of? It's so much easier to control a person through Brain Control than to take something that belongs to them. And I'll start doing that by playing a card face down. I end my turn…

Lyra: So you're basically admitting that you're too lazy and you'd rather let people do things _for_ you?!

Sect: Lyra…

Lyra: Sect, is that you?

Sect: Yeah, but I can't push him back much longer, so Lyra, please, I beg of you win the battle before it's too late, 'cuz … I couldn't save myself… yet alone protect you…

Lyra: Sect, I'm gonna help you, and I'll start by activating my trap card, Call of the Haunted to bring back Cyber Dragon, now go, Chimeratech Overdragon, attack Spin Mosquito, I said I'd save you Sect and I know that I always can, and always will, GO! SUPER STRIDENT BLAST!

Sect: (Faints)

Lyra: SECT! (Rushes over to Sect) Are … you alright? (Shaking his unconscious body.)

Seria: (Enters) Lyra, what's happened?

Lyra: It's Sect, he's not moving!

Aura and Sapphire: (Run over)

Saph: What's wrong with him, Seria?

Seria: It's difficult to say what type of concussion he's in, but he's definitely out cold, come on, let's get him to Lyra's room…

Lyra: Okay…

(In Lyra's room)

Seria: Okay Sapphire can you go and put some cold water on this towel for me?

Saph: Umm… okay (Exits)

Aura: Anything I can do?

Seria: Oh, you could go and get some water

Aura: Okay (Exits)

Lyra: " _Mom_ " …

Seria: What's wrong?

Lyra: Is it okay if go upstairs to see "Dad"?

Seria: No! Why would you go up there?!

Lyra: I've had enough of the way he treats people!

Seria: I think it's best if you get some air…

(Outside. Lyra sits underneath a tree looking through her deck.)

Lyra: ("Hey I think I just realised something better go check if I'm right but first I need to get this to Sect. Say, isn't that Okita over there?") HEY OKITA! (Stands up and waves to him.)

Okita: Lyra, hey, it is you! How are ya?

Lyra: Oh, I'm okay, just a little banged up is all

Okita: Right, say is there anything that I can do for you?

Lyra: Actually, there is. You know that guy Liquid duelled in the Fortune Cup?

Okita: You mean the one who called him "M head"?

Lyra: Yeah… can you take this up to him in my room please?

Okita: Sure thing, well, see ya (Exits)

Lyra: Thanks. ("Well, I should get going…") (Exits)

(Arcadia Movement- Hallway.)

Lyra: I've never thought about this before, but it's always apparent like I'm walking down the same hallway time and time again. Huh wait she's.

Carly: (Walking opposite way down the hallway- notices Carly.)

Lyra: (Walks over to Carly)

(A few minutes later. Sayer's office door opens, with Sayer and Akiza coming out- Sayer closes the door. Carly is now disguised in a cleaner's outfit and wheeling a cleaning trolley with a white sheet and cleaning products on top, Lyra is underneath the sheet.)

Carly: Huh, oh my, oh no, I forgot to sweep up back there! (Turns around.)

Sayer: Excuse me?

Carly: Oh, erm, yes, sir…? (Turns back around to face him.)

Sayer: Haven't I seen you before?

Carly: (Turns towards Sayer and Akiza.) Oh yeah… I'm the one who… fills in for the fill ins… when they're too sick to fill in for the sick ones?

Sayer: Oh that's right, well carry on (Exits with Akiza)

Lyra: (Pokes her head out from beneath the sheet) Too close!

Carly: Yeah I know, say if he was just here right now then does that mean that we're right outside his office?

Lyra: Yeah, this is the place!

Carly: Then we're going in! Listen, I said I'd help you if helped me didn't I?

Lyra: Well, yeah, you did. (Both walk into Sayer's office.)

(Sayer's Office)

Carly: I have no idea what language this is, but maybe I can find a picture that looks like one of those marks!

Lyra: Listen, Carly, if you're reading a book written in Latin then you have better chance of seeing a pig fly, besides we're not here to read Latin, we're here to search for clues! (pulls book out of bookcase which slides over to the right.)

Carly: What!?

Lyra: A secret room?! I'll check the books on the top shelves (Takes book from bookcase and opens one, flicking through it.) Huh? (Falls onto knees. Breathing heavily.)

Carly: Lyra? What's wrong?

Lyra: (Pointing at book) Th-the-the-that…

Carly: Huh, say they look kinda like you.

Lyra: That's because… well… Carly… those people they're my… my parents…

Carly: What! Are you serious I don't get how that's possible!

Lyra: It just is. Well, don't let my distressed past get to you, carry on looking for what you came for.

Carly: (Takes a few books down from the shelf, flicking through them.) Okay, weird…

Lyra: Huh?

Carly: I've made a list of _all_ the people mentioned in Misty's story. Some individuals who've gone missing the past few years, and _everyone_ on my list _including_ your parents are _mentioned_ in these files, what's this Arcadia Movement _really_ about?

Lyra: If I knew that we wouldn't be here right now.

Carly: Yeah, I guess…

Lyra: Thing is though… I don't really remember much about my past, only that I shared it with my best friends and I accidentally dumped my boyfriend I didn't know what I was doing… ("I should probably not mention the fact that I was under kind control back then…")

Carly: Wow, say erm you wanna (Leans back) Ahh! (Books fall over) Huh Director Goodwin? Rex Goodwin has lived a life of many lies all stemming from his-

Sayer: (Walks in with a duel disk on his arm) Well, well two little mice…

Carly: Sayer…

Lyra: " _Dad_ " …

Sayer: you two should be more careful, you shouldn't go… _scampering_ where there could be _traps_ …

Lyra: Listen we didn't come here to play any mind games with you… err… " _DAD_ "!

Sayer: What did you come in for then? I understand _her_ motive, but _not_ yours Lyra…

Lyra: Well… it's hard to say… I- I'm…

Sayer: You're what?

Lyra: I'M SURE THAT THERE'RE SOME SECRETS DEEP WITHIN THE ARCADIA MOVEMENT! AND I KNOW THERE ARE LOADS ABOUT THE ASSASSINATION OF MY FAMILY!

Sayer: …(Sigh) I thought you were a good person Lyra… but even if you don't like it, I'm _not_ telling you what happened to them…

Lyra: Okay… but still I'm not holding back this time, you can take control of my boyfriend, you can manipulate my friends all you want… but when you take control of our hearts you've crossed the line, pal!

Sayer: …It's _nice_ to see you too Lyra… (Sarcasm)

Lyra: … (Growls)

Sayer: And you Carly, at first I thought that you were working for Goodwin but judging by your face, I'm guessing that you're riding solo with this _brat_ of mine in tow, but it doesn't matter though because now the two of you have seen what you've seen, I _can't_ let you leave… (Picks up a Duel Disk) In the interest of good sport, allow me to _at least_ to give you both a _fighting_ chance (throws Carly a duel disk) I'm willing to grant you a very slim hope, however, I'll take you both on one by one…

Carly: You wanna _duel_?

Sayer: You can both try to run or you could duel me… so whadya say? Or I should just lock you both up right now?

Carly: ("I'm not afraid I learned a lot about duelling when I threw down with Jack. And hey, maybe this could be good, I could stop trying to be a reporter… and become the first ever duelling married couple with Jack!") Bring it on! (Puts deck in duel disk)

Sayer: You _should've_ tried to run!

Carly and Sayer: Let's duel!

Lyra: (Runs over to the door not trying to get involved) …

Sect: (Enters alongside Aura) LYRA! I got your note!

Lyra: SECT! I thought you were gonna be out for two hours…

Aura: Don't focus on that… the duel's starting…

Lyra: Right…

Sayer: The first move is mine; (Draws Card) I summon Telekinetic Shocker in attack mode. Unfortunately, I can't attack on the first turn of the duel so it looks like you're up little mouse, this is probably the only turn you'll have, so make it count…

Carly: Okay urgh… draw! (Draws Card) ("The person who draws this card is doomed, I'm doomed? Makes sense 'cuz he's a psychic duelist… and they say they're able to dish out real damage, so if- No! I can't be worried about my fortune now I've gotta do something!") I summon Fortune Fairy Swee in attack mode!

Aura: You, absolute copycat!

Sect: Come off it Aura, she doesn't know what cards you have!

Aura: You're right. But that's _always_ been my opening move!

Lyra: I'll remember that for next time I duel you…

Carly: Then, from my hand I activate the Unacceptable Result, spell card, so now when I summon a Fortune Fairy I can use this card to summon another one to the field, I choose Fortune Fairy Chee! And next up, I'm activating another spell card I play, Luck Loan; I can use this spell to summon another Fortune Fairy from my hand as long as it's not as powerful as the two others on my field, I'll bring out Fortune Fairy Hu!

Sayer: None of them have attack points… It looks like my first little _mouse_ won't be around to bother me much longer, and here _I_ was hoping for a _real_ challenge…

Carly: I'm not as weak as what you think I am Sayer, 'cuz I've got this; Miracle Stone! For every Fortune Fairy on my field, each one of them gains attack points so we're talking 3,000 each. Lucky for you they can't attack on the turn this card was activated so I end my turn.

Sayer: Well, well the little _mouse_ has some _surprises_ , but _I_ have some too! It's my move, (Draws Card) I summon Psychic Snail in attack mode, next I play my Emergency Teleport spell, allowing me to summon a psychic monster from my hand or deck and the monster I'm summoning is Psychic Commander!

Carly: ("He's got three monsters on his field, but none of them have the strength to take on any of my Fortune Fairies!")

Sayer: You think you've built yourself a _solid_ defence, but I'm afraid you're mistaken, from my hand I activate the spell card known as Psychokinesis so by sacrificing 1,000 life points to the power of this card, _I_ can destroy one of your cards… now I _wonder_ which one shall I dispatch of? How about Miracle Stone, soon as your _entire_ defence depends on that card!

Carly: Ahhh!

Sayer: And with that card gone, your little Fortune Fairies lose _all_ their attack points

Carly: Well _that's_ not good…

Sayer: And now, Telekinetic Shocker attacks

Carly: (Her glasses go flying and one of the lenses breaks. As she is slammed into the window behind her, hard enough to crack it. Instead of collapsing to the floor, she is held suspended against the window, several feet from the floor.) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, ugh, urghhhhhhhhhhh… that hurt… _what_ was that _shock_ …?

Sayer: That was the power of the psychic duel and so is _this_ , go Psychic Snail

Carly: (Carly is shocked again, and the window cracks further, Carly begins to truly fear for her life.) You're not gonna get away with this; Sector Security'll come looking for Carly Carmine!

Sayer: Of _course_ they will; and you'll become another _missing_ person. One more cold case. Sector Security can't _touch_ us… not as long as I know the truth about Goodwin.

Carly: And what truth would that be?

Sayer: Everyone in this town just _loves_ Goodwin he's an honest leader, a model citizen, New Domino City's favourite son. But he has a secret. Director Goodwin is from the Satellite Sector; and that my dear is the _least_ of his secrets.

Carly: I wonder what _else_ he's hiding.

Sayer: Night, night little mouse! Go, Psychic Commander!

Carly: (The attack blasts Carly through the window into the night sky. She falls almost in slow motion through the air, past a billboard that shows Misty Tredwell advertising perfume.) MISTY…! HELP ME-E-E-E…!

Lyra: CARLY! (Walks over to where Carly was stood at the start of her duel with Sayer) …Okay you asked for it! But this time, I'll be the winner!

Sayer: _Fine_ , _be_ that way, but you know what lyra? You will _never_ have enough power to defeat me!

Lyra: Yeah right! But I was kinda hoping that you would agree to the terms of this duel, now let's throw down before I collapse from my next dimensional scream! (Readies duel disk and inserts her deck into the card holder.)

Sayer: (Shuffles deck.) _Fine_ , if you wanna be that way then…

Lyra and Sayer: …Let's duel!

Saph: (Bursts through the entrance to Sayer's office) WAIT! LYRA!

Lyra: Saph?! What're _you_ doing here I told you to watch over Seria in the note didn't I?!

Saph: I've had enough of watching you duel from the side-lines! Let me fight too! I can help!

Lyra: Okay… you're in! It's my turn, (Draws card) and I summon Blizzard Lizard in attack mode, I then set two cards face down to end my turn.

Sayer: Well, I guess I'm up, (Draws card) I summon Krebons, now, attack Blizzard Lizard.

Lyra: Ah, okay, no sweat! 'Cuz I activate a trap card; Call of the Haunted I bring back Blizzard Lizard! Oh, and um speaking of him I forgot to warn you that when he's destroyed a weather forecast of 800 life points worth of damage rains down upon you!

Saph: Nice move!

Lyra: Thanks, Sapphy!

Saph: And now it's my turn, (Draws card) I fuse two Blue Eyes White Dragons in my hand to create Blue Eyes Twin Burst Dragon! Now my dragon, attack his Krebons!

Sayer: I activate Krebons' ability, therefore, by getting rid of 800 Life Points I can negate your attack

Saph: In case you didn't know, my dragon is able to attack twice!

Sayer: What?! Then I'll pay another 800 points to negate this attack as well!

Saph: I end my turn!

Sayer: Well, even if you were saving that for later, you're still in trouble; you see, I'm about to summon reinforced Mind Protector, and now I'll tune him with my level 2 Krebons! My flames of hatred, inflamed within the abyss of my heart, become the black raging waves that will overrun this world. Synchro Summon! Appear now, Magical Android! Now attack, take out Blizzard Lizard!

Lyra: Are you forgetting his ability? The moment that he's destroyed you take 800 points in damage.

Sayer: Fine, just as long as it's destroyed

Lyra: I'm playing his other ability, so now I have an extra two on my field!

Sayer: Why bother with weak cards? I mean it's not as if they're good for anything is it? I end my turn!

Lyra: Huh ("Wait a second, _weak monsters_ combining as one. I remember that my dad told me something like this and then he gave me three cards that can help me… I've got one in my hand so the other must be somewhere in my deck, let's just hope that I can get it!") My turn! I draw, … (Draws card and looks at it.) Huh, alright I got it! I activate my spell card, End of the World! So, by sending to the graveyard my Blizzard Lizards and my Blackwing Blizzard the Far North; I get to summon; Demise, King of Armageddon! Next, his special ability will activate, so I pay 2000 points and _every other card on the field_ is destroyed, go, Dark Axe Punisher!

Sapphire: Ahhhhhhh! (Gets sent flying backwards and falls through the same hole in the window as Carly)

Lyra: Saph? … SAAAAAAAAPH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sapphire: (Falling- screams)

Lyra: (Collapses onto her knees) Wh-wh-what did I- why'd I do that?!

Sect: Lyra…

Aura: Saph acted as Lyra's defence- she threw herself right behind her, to protect her bes friend…

Sect: Wait Aura…

Aura: What is it, Sect?

Sect: Can you not see it?

Aura: Wait, what's your psychic power?

Sect: Of course, Lyra never told you, did she?

Aura: No… but what's going on, why's she acting like this?

Sect: It's Shadow Miasma… Lyra's mind, and her heart… they must be surrounded by darkness right now…

Aura: Don't say that, she'll come through… right?

Sect: I'm not, I know she can protect herself, but against Sayer…

Aura: I said don't, and I always say what I mean. She must _really_ be hating him right now.

Lyra: Demise, King of Armageddon attack with World's Demise Cleaver!

Sayer: It's not over yet, Lyra, I still have my last 2400 life points!

Lyra: Just admit it' over already... I play a face down and end my turn.

Sayer: My turn, (Draws card) I play Mind Master in defence mode. Your move.

Lyra: The end is nigh, I draw (Draws card) Demise, attack his Mind Master…

Sayer: How predictable…

Lyra: Not done… I activate the trap card… A Hero Emerges! So now, you pick one of the cards in my hand, if it's a monster with 2400 or more attack points… _I_ win!

Sayer: Fine; the card on the left.

Lyra: You sure? 'cuz if you chose wrong then you lose!

Sayer: I'm positive!

Lyra: (Smirks) Chainsaw Insect…!

Sayer: WHAT?!

Lyra: It's over…

Sayer: (Still standing on his feet after the last attack. Laughing to himself.) You really think…

Lyra: Huh?

Sayer: You really think it's over?! I activate a card from my hand, Hinotama! This will bury you in hell…

Lyra: What?! In that case I play Meteor of Destruction, just admit you lost already! Bow to me and stay where you belong!

Aura: LYRA! STOP!

Lyra: What have I done…? (Looks at her hands then collapses.)

Sect: Lyra!

Aura: This is the state she's usually in, before her dimensional scream… And I'm guessing that after that duel with you, she's extra exhausted...

(Earthquake starts and stops)

Aura: An earthquake?! Well I'm not gonna just leave Lyra here, help me, Sect!

Sect: Okay (Both exit with Lyra draped over one of their shoulders)

Lyra: …guys…

(Arcadia Movement- Corridor)

Aura: Okay, this is far enough, put her down

Sect: Okay.

Aura and Sect: (Sit Lyra by the wall)

Aura: Lyra…

Lyra: …

Aura: LYRA! (Slaps her on cheek)

Lyra: Owww! Aura!

Aura: Good, at least you're back to normal.

Sect: Did you have a Dimensional Scream, Lyra?

Lyra: Yeah, I did, and well, things aren't looking too bright for me…

Sect: huh? Whadya mean?

Lyra: Psychic stuff…

Sect: Oh, right.

Aura: Hey, Lyra bought us some time with that last attack, so, er, can we get going?

Sect: Yeah, come on, or Mr "I-wanna-brainwash-someone" will wake up from his little concussion.

Lyra: Okay, _let's_ go (Gets up and starts to walk) Urgh! (Clutching arm)

Aura: Lyra, let us help.

Lyra: I'll be fine, Aura.

Saph: I don't think you'll be going anywhere… (Walks out of doorway…)

Lyra: I know that voice…

Aura: Saph!

Sect: Wait d-d-didn't she _just_ fall off of a fifty story building?!

Saph: Yes, I did, and I've come back to get my revenge, on the person I hate most.

Lyra: You mean my so-called father… right?

Saph: No… I'm talking about _you_ Lyra!

Lyra: WHAT! But we're best friends. What've I ever done to you?!

Saph: Not anymore we're not, it looks as if the dark signers want duellists to join their side and well… let's just say that I happy to oblige.

Lyra: …

Saph: What's wrong, Lyra, nothing to say, well soon as you showed Aura and Sect your true nature, I think that I'll show you all mine. (A bright purple light appears surrounding Saph as she transforms into a Dark Signer, below her eye is a red spiral marker, whilst on her right arm a purple dragon sign blazes, her left arm supports the Dark Signer's duel disk.)

Lyra: Wait, Saph!

Saph: Hi, Lyra

Aura, Lyra and Sect: YOU'RE A DARK SIGNER?!

Saph: Lyra, if you wanna see how exciting a duel with that mark on your arm can be, then will you agree to battle me in a shadow duel?

Lyra: If it means the real Saph comes back, and you go bye-bye… then sure...

Lyra and Sapphire: Let's duel!

Aura: Lyra be careful her sense seems more dangerous than your god-father's

Lyra: Okay, I've got it! It's my turn, I draw, (Draws card) I think that I'll start off by setting this monster in defence mode, next I'll set two cards face down and call it a turn.

Saph: Okay, Lyra, it's my turn I draw, (Draws card) I summon Masked Dragon in attack mode, alright, Masked Dragon, take out her defence, go, Blazing Fire Inferno! That's all for now…

Lyra: …When Blizzed's destroyed I can draw a card from my deck… (Draws card)

(Meanwhile in Sayer's office)

Sayer: (Wakes and stands up) I can't believe that some _fool_ , as weak as lyra could possess this much power, even if she is the ultimate Psychic duellist well next time I should maybe be a bit more cautious. Right now, I need to ask Seria about what happened to Lyra's sense; and that earthquake that happened just now. (Sits down on his desk chair and picks up phone.) Hello, Seria, I need a report on the damage and Lyra's sense, _right now_! Get everyone evacuated, but leave our _guests_ where they are!

Carly: (Walks in)

Sayer: What are you doing? GET OUT OF THE BUILDING!

Carly: But I'm here to ask you for a rematch… Sayer…

Sayer: Hmph, I must be seeing things… (Drops phone on floor) …Okay … you're having a nervous breakdown, it's the stress of your job, it's gotten to you, I hope…

Carly: Stop talking. I'm not some stress induced hallucination I'm _real_.

Sayer: But you fell…

Carly: and they gave me a soft landing (Right arm glows, she looks at it then faces him once more.) it seems that the dark signers are actively recruiting duelists to join their cause, they chose yours truly and that's bad news for you…

Sayer: erm let's just talk about this… Carly?

Carly: (Purple light appears as she changes into Dark Signer) _This_ … is the beginning of the _end_ for you. (Evil grin)

Sayer: You're a dark signer …

Carly: Prepare yourself for the shadows.

Sayer: so the first little mouse has become a dark signer hah well I've already beaten you once today and I'm more than happy to do it again

Carly: I warn you I'm not the same person, since I joined the dark signers I've grown up, you wanna see how exciting a duel can really be Sayer, then why don't you agree to battle me in a shadow duel?

Sayer: Carly you've got yourself a deal, I guess you've forgotten that I'm the leader of the arcadia movement and you're no match for my psychic powers

Both: let's duel

Sayer: I'll teach you not to mess with me, now watch and learn, I summon Krebons in attack mode next I'll play emergency teleport, let's see if the new and improved, Carly, can handle this card, and with it I can summon any psychic monster from my deck; meet Mind Protector and with him out on my field let's just say that this duel can't get any better. Krebons is going to tune Mind Protector into a monster that will make our last duel seem like a fond memory I synchro summon Magical Android! I know that I can't attack on my first turn, but I'm afraid to tell you that not even your dark signer powers can stop _her_ special ability; at the end of each one of my turns _guess_ what I get … 600 life points for _every_ psychic monster on my field, and why don't we get to the good stuff right away? I guess I'll end my turn there and claim my reward. Let's see these dark signer powers!

Carly: Careful what you ask for. I start with this little field spell it's quite the revealing card, I play Future Vision

Sayer: _That's_ quite the trick…

Carly: Just wait, you see, like it or not I know your fate, clear as night!

Sayer: Well, dark signer or not, Miss. Carly, you're the same. That fortune deck still can't win, new clothes, some purple lighting; but tell me where this power _really_ comes from… you're still the same _failed_ reporter who couldn't blog her way onto a fan site for jack atlas

Carly: Well, that wannabe no longer exists, why report on the past when you can dictate the future? And this card shows that your future's not so bright, with Fortune Lady Light on the field she gets stronger with every round you see for each standby phase she gains one new level so that's two hundred more attack points, two hundred more defence points and two hundred more ways to beat you each and every round but why stop there when I can activate the effect of the field spell, Future Vision, I can use it to send Fortune Lady Light into the future, it's time for the _real_ fun to begin.

Sayer: You mean for me, your field is open to _any_ attack that I choose, tell me again why the dark signers picked _you_.

Carly: What can I say; they like revenge stories. Now, Fortune Lady Lights ability is automatically activated, you see as soon as she leaves the field I get to summon a new Fortune Lady from anywhere in my deck, I choose Fortune Lady Fire, and since she's already a level two monster her attack points increase to 400 by the power of her special ability!

Sayer: Why bother with such a pathetic card? I think out last battle is about to take its toll, that monster of yours is _no match_ for my Magical Android.

Carly: Where are your manners? You should let a lady finish talking before _mouthing_ off I activate Lady Fire's special ability, as soon as she's summoned I can obliterate one monster on the field, and there's more dear Sayer, unfortunately all the points of the monster you lost turn to damage.

Sayer: You can't!

Carly: I can and I will, now watch and learn, destroy Magical Android!

Sayer: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, uh, oof! (Falls to the floor)

Carly: (Evil grin)

Sayer: I've n-never felt an attack like that...! That energy just now is unlike anything I've faced before...!

Carly: You know _why_? The power of the shadows is limitless!

(He gets up again, clenching his teeth; if she's going to play rough, he's game.)

Sayer: Well, Carly… so is mine!

Carly: _Your_ power pales in comparison to that of the dark signers. Fortune Lady Fire, attack him directly!

Sayer: (Gets blasted against the wall and he falls to the floor once again) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Carly: Now that you've had a taste of my power, I'll end my turn with a face-down! Unless you do something and quick, I'm afraid that you're going to lose our little duel, and end up— in the Netherworld!

Sayer: (Gasps)

(Arcadia Movement- Corridor 2)

Akiza: Sayer? Anyone? Hello? Come on, stop kidding around.

Misty: Looking for someone?

Akiza: What?! (Looks at Misty)

Misty: I'm afraid Sayer is a little, how should I say, _occupied_?

Akiza: Wait. I know you. You're that model.

Misty: I _do_ happen to have a name, you know. It's _Misty_. You're famous yourself, aren't you, miss Akiza? Or do you prefer 'Black Rose'? Tell me, are you really a _witch_?

(Akiza is slightly taken aback at Misty's bluntness.)

Misty: I've waited a long time for this, miss whatever-you-call-yourself; I want my brother back!

Akiza: huh … your brother, but I don't know him. Why do you think that I do?

Misty: Enough lies! I want _answers_ and I want them _now_ , Miss _Akiza_ , your group of psychics the Arcadia Movement, _stole_ him! So now, I'll give you one last chance to tell me the truth. Where is— my brother, Black Rose!

Akiza: I already told you that I _don't know_!

Misty: Then we duel.

Akiza: Fine! Let's go!

Misty: To tell you the truth, I had hoped it might come to this. A duel should be the perfect chance to try out some of the new abilities that I've recently been offered. You see, you're not the only one here who's keeping a big secret— do not let my perfect face fool you, for I am a Dark Signer, who has come to send you to the netherworld!

Akiza: You're a dark signer?

Misty: (Holds her right arm across her chest as though brandishing a duel disk on the wrong arm; her arm glows purple- a lizard. A bright purple-white light shines beneath her feet, and her teal-sashed white-cream dress billows up, paralleled by her long, knee-length hair that sweeps up like a pair of black wings. She is completely obscured, consumed, in the purple fire, as Akiza watches; her arm is glowing, too.)

Akiza: Ugh my sign…

Misty: (When Misty is visible again, she, like Carly, has undergone a transformation. She still wears that pendant in the middle of her forehead, but beneath her eyes appear two dye-like marks: thick, forked lines that are symmetrical to each other. Her eyes have gone black. Over that same full gown, she wears a long, leaved skirt and a top like Carly's but with a longer, cape like back; her hair is like a cape. The change is not as dramatic, but Misty is unveiled as a bad guy. Her colour scheme is black highlighted with the same shade of green as the sash she was wearing.)

Akiza: Huh? What do you want?

Misty: The truth even if I have to _shake it_ out of you.

Akiza: Ahhhhh

(Sayer's office)

Sayer: Agh! (standing up) What's this?! Isn't one earthquake enough?

Carly: (Evil smirk, she is unfazed)

(Arcadia corridor 2)

Misty: If _I_ can't make you reveal my brother's fate, my deck will! I _need to know_ what you and the Arcadia Movement _did_ , Akiza!

Akiza: I don't know how else to say it, but the Arcadia Movement wouldn't hurt or hide _anyone_! It's only here to help! But if you wanna duel, then I think I should at _least_ defend myself! (Puts deck into duel disk) After all, this is my home. And I'm not gonna let some dark signer push me around in my own place!

Both: Let's duel!

Akiza: (Draws card) I'm first and I summon twilight rose knight and lucky for me I can use his special ability as soon as he's summoned so now I can add a level 4 or below plant-type monster from my hand to the field and I think that I'll bring out lord poison and now I'd like you to witness the royal engagement of my rose knight and lord poison! Black rose dragon welcome to the game!

Misty: Hah impressive Akiza, wielding the power of a beast like that is a testament to why you were chosen to be a signer. I wonder if your calling was any similar to mine. You see, I knew that I had only one reason to stay alive and find by brother; to do this I had to take revenge on those who took him from me. So I made a deal, and now the power of the shadows has given me a new lease on life, and the chance to finally discover the truth! And once you tell me what I want to know, the shadows will envelop you and you deck.

Akiza: Well, I think that these three _face-downs_ will put a stop to _that_ plan. Your turn!

Misty: Then I draw, (Draws card) I activate the field spell- Savage Colosseum now as long as this card remains in play every monster on the field in attack mode actually _has_ to attack. Not only that, but for as long as this card's in play, I get three hundred additional life points every time a monster battles! And to keep things safe, I'll be activating _another_ spell card- thanks to the effect of my "Field Barrier", _you_ can't counter my Colosseum, and no other field spell can replace the one I already have in play!

Akiza: ("This piece of architecture might actually turn me into history…!")

Misty: Now I'll summon out my Reptilianne Gorgon, and I equip it with this my equip spell, Attack Pheromones, and now when my reptile attacks your monsters they can't simply hide in defence mode. This card switches them to attack mode whether you like it or not! now you know how it feels to be in a powerless situation just like I've been all these years as I struggled to find out what happened to my brother! And this next card should definitely help drive that sentiment home! So I cast Molting Escape onto Reptile Gorgon, so now she's practically invincible. Once a turn, she can't be destroyed in battle, no matter how strong your monster is. Not only that, but every time I use this equip effect, Reptilianne Gorgon gains 100 attack points. Now let's see how all these spells play out; Reptile Gorgon, attack!

Akiza: Hold on! I think the Dark Signers left you a couple cards short of a deck! Even with all those equip spells, you still don't have a chance against my Black Rose Dragon!

Misty: And now, thanks to my "Molting Escape" equip spell, Gorgon lives. Not only that, but she gets those extra one hundred attack points I mentioned, evening the playing field just a little bit more!

Akiza: ("I don't get it, all those spells and combos just to add 100 attack points? What's her _real_ plan?")

Misty: There's one more thing I forgot to talk to you about Gorgon's special ability

Akiza: What's it do? …Huh? _What have you done to my dragon_ , Misty?!

Misty: Let's just say that she's resting for now, Gorgon's special ability freezes her mode, I'm afraid so she can't defend you _or_ attack, since all of her power has been neutralised.

Akiza: You can't do that!

Misty: Yes, I can. And I did. Now if you'll excuse me for this one moment— I'll enjoy my field spell's effect of gaining life points because I attacked this turn. You can never beat me, be smart and talk; tell me what you know about my brother's fate and I promise that I'll make your defeat quick and painless; so what's your decision?

Akiza: I _told_ you already. I _don't_ _know_ what happened!

Misty: Then that leaves me no choice. You know your dear friend Sayer? I'm afraid he's… _about to lose his shadow duel_!

Akiza: Sayer?!

Misty: And so are you!

(Arcadia Movement- Corridor 1)

Sect: Lyra …

Aura: She'll be fine, remember what she said how she wouldn't give in on her best friend?

Sect: I guess… but this is Saph we're talking about. Wait!

Aura: What?!

Sect: Luna and Leo are still trapped here!

Lyra: Then go find them! I'll keep Saph busy!

Sect: Thanks, we will. C'mon, Aura!

Aura: (Nods her head) Okay!

Sect and Aura: (Exit)

Lyra: Saph… what happened to make you like this?!

Saph: You, Lyra, now then, as I said; I end my turn!

Lyra: Okay Saph, it's my turn! (Draws card) I summon Twin Sword Marauder in attack mode, alright then pal, attack her Masked Dragon, GO, Double Marauding Mayhem! That's all...

Saph: Thanks to his special ability; I can bring out another Masked Dragon to defend my life points; and it looks like I'm up Lyra. So I'll play Double Summon, allowing me to summon a Luster dragon to my field, and I think that I'll be sacrificing these two to summon my new monster, Shadows of my heart, begin to envelop the world in a cloud of demise, so rise up now, Earthbound Immortal Asilicu-Scunti!

Lyra: Ahhhh! What's happening, aren't two earthquakes enough for you!? You put a lot of people in danger, Saph and you don't even care about the lives of-

Saph: It would appear not, oh, and I suggest that if you want me to be gentle, then you'll turn around and face the mightiest beast in my deck; face to face.

Lyra: Huh (Turns around, her eyes expand in shock) What… is that?

Saph: The beginning of the end for my ex-best friend.

Lyra: You _can't_ be serious… _can_ you?

(Arcadia Corridor 2)

Misty: It's over for you Akiza, you won't be able to _hide_ behind the Arcadia Movement for much longer…

Akiza: What are you talking about?

Misty: As we speak your leader, Sayer, is duelling a new friend of mine; and let's just say, that just like you; he doesn't stand a chance of winning his duel…

Akiza: Grrr

Misty: _So,_ are you going to tell me what happened to my little brother?

Akiza: I don't know your BROTHER!

Misty: Fine, then I'll get the answers I need soon enough; and with your dragon's power reduced to nothing, I'll know the truth in no time. And to hurry things along, I'll play the power of my Salvage Colosseum, forcing our monsters to battle, and with 0 attack points your Black Rose Dragon doesn't stand a chance. Now prepare yourself Akiza; Reptilianne Gorgon is about to _obliterate_ your beast!

Akiza: (Mark glows harshly) Urgh, my mark it's trying to tell me something… but what?

Misty: It's telling you to be very afraid… of the Dark Signer's power.

Akiza: I don't understand all of this, why are you so convinced that I did something to your brother?

Misty: 'Cuz last time I saw him he was going _on and on_ about _someone_ , and that _someone_ was _you._

Akiza: Huh?

Misty: THAT'S RIGHT, HE COULDN'T STOP TALKING ABOUT YOU AND HOW HE JUST _HAD_ TO MEET YOU; NOW UNLESS YOU'RE GONNA TELL ME WHAT THAT HAPPENED TO HIM, MAKE YOUR MOVE!

Akiza: LISTEN MISTY, I'D TELL YOU SOMETHING IF I KNEW SOMETHING, BUT I DON'T, SO I GUESS THAT THIS DUEL IS FULL STEAM AHEAD! (Draws card) And now that I've got your Colosseum's power boost; I'll activate the Synchro Spirits trap, letting me remove a synchro monster in the graveyard from play, and then re-summon the monsters that I originally used to synchro summon it, so by removing from play my Black Rose Dragon I can summon both Twilight Rose Knight and Lord Poison back to the field in attack mode, and then I'll activate this, the Dimension Reversion trap card, which sends every monster that I removed from play to my deck; Black Rose Dragon is back, ready and waiting.

Misty: _Excellent_ , _now,_ bring your Black Rose Dragon back to the field, I'd be _more_ than happy to destroy it a second time!

Akiza: That's now going to happen, Misty, 'cuz I'm activating this trap, with the power of Urgent Tuning, I can summon a synchro monster during my battle phase, so once again Twilight Rose Knight will be giving Lord Poison a little tune up! Now watch as I synchro summon, Black Rose Dragon! But we're not done yet, because I'm activating her special ability, as soon as she's summoned, Black Rose Dragon can't help but destroy every other card on the field.

Misty: I'd say that was your end game all this time and that you _let_ me destroy Black Rose Dragon, but I don't want to give you much credit, however, you didn't destroy _every_ card, thanks to Field Barrier's protection, my Colosseum isn't going anywhere, _unlike_ my brother.

Akiza: For that last time. _Just_ because he liked me, it _doesn't_ mean that I know something.

Misty: He said that he went to watch you duel, and speaking to you afterwards made him want to join the Arcadia Movement. After that he vanished without a trace…

Akiza: Misty… I'm really sorry about you brother but you have to believe me I have absolutely nothing to do with it.

Misty: I don't have to believe anything, Akiza, and don't pretend that you're sorry I've seen the way you duel black rose you let your power run wild, you're out of control, why is it that the people who always watch you duel end up getting hurt, it's because you don't care about anyone except yourself isn't that right, Akiza?

Akiza: No, that's not right, I'm a good person!

Misty: Do you _care_ about the people you _scared_ during the tournament? The people who just wanted to watch their favourite duellists, duel-

Akiza: THOSE PEOPLE WERE MOCKING ME, AND _CALLING_ ME A WITCH!

Misty: Oh, I understand, so you're saying that those people _deserved_ what happened to them you're saying that you're _glad_ that you scared them.

Akiza: ("What if she's right…?")

Misty: My brother watched you duel in the narrows of New Domino City, and he said that he spoke to you afterwards, Akiza- you-

Akiza: I don't know I- I don't remember meeting him… I'm sorry…

Misty: And yet you say that you're a _good_ person, wouldn't a _good person_ remember meeting an excited fan? I don't believe a word that you're saying! Did he _fail_ your little entry test and that was that? Why would you tell some boy that you don't even know to-?

Akiza: I tell _everyone_ I know to consider the Movement! Because- because if they are like me then I- I don't w them to- to go through what _I_ went through!

Misty: Fine, have it your way Akiza, keep on lying and denying; but in the end you and I both know that it was you and because of that, I'm sending _you_ and your lies to the Netherworld. After all, it was you who told him to leave his family, you _stole_ him from us, and now you're going to pay!

Akiza: I guess that there's no convincing you then is there… it's your move Misty…

Misty: The end is near Akiza, (Draws card) from my hand I'm activating this spell card named Reptile Spawn, so by removing a reptile monster in my graveyard from play; I can summon two Reptile Tokens, but they won't be sticking around for long, you see Akiza; they'll enable me to summon an even greater power, now by releasing those two tokens I can open the doors to the Netherworld and Summon, Earthbound Immortal Ccaraigah.

Akiza: What's this?

Misty: My Earthbound Immortal is absorbing the spirits of Domino City but don't worry, it won't absorb _you_ , because I'm saving you for last.

Akiza: What gives? Where's this monster? You _did_ just summon one didn't you?

Misty: Oh, I summoned one alright, turn around, Akiza!

Akiza: (Turns around and notices the giant lizard eye ball opening) Wha-What is that?

(From above Sayer's screams can be heard)

Misty: Hear that? You pal Sayer is… how can you say… having a difficult time…

(Again we hear Sayer's cries of help from upstairs)

Akiza: SAYER, NO!

(Sayer's office)

Sayer: What _is_ that? _What_ is happening out there?

Carly: If I were you, Sayer; then I'd be much more concerned about what's going on in here.

Sayer: _What_ do your bosses want?

Carly: All that matters is that you're going to pay for beating me in our last duel! Now, if you want to take this duel lying, down then _get up_!

Sayer: (Stands up slowly)

Carly: It's your move, you've got one chance of saving yourself, one more turn (Points at him), _so_ think carefully 'cuz _this_ is it.

Sayer: ("These dark powers of hers are _much_ stronger than what you anticipated, but you _can't_ lose focus now, because if you _defeat her_ , you can _capture her_ , and convince her to join your psychic army. You can do this; you're the leader of the Arcadia Movement…") It's my move! (Draws card) ("But you have to be careful, of that Future Visions spell card, because the _moment_ you summon a monster that card will zap it into the future, and you won't be able to fight with it, so that means that you can't use a normal summon you're going to have to improvise here… (looks at card) PERFECT!") From my hand I activate, the Teleport spell card, with this if you have a monster on your field and my field is empty I can pay 800 life points to summon a psychic monster from anywhere in my hand, kindly welcome storm caller to the field next I'm using this spell, Premature Burial, so by getting rid of 800 more points I can summon any monster from my graveyard in face up attack mode, I resurrect Magical Android, oh, and, since I used a special summon, your Future Visions has _no effect_. NOW, GO Storm Caller, take out Fortune Lady Fire!

(one card short)

Carly: I activate my face down card, Slip of Fortune, this card removes the target of your assault and then negates your attack altogether!

Sayer: Well that card may have spared you some damage but I still have Magical Android, to attack with and your field is empty now so get ready for a direct attack! And now i'll summon Psychic Commander in attack mode.

Carly: FUTURE VISION'S EFFECT ACTIVATES, SO SAY GOODBYE TO COMMANDER, BECAUSE YOU WON'T BE SEEING IT FOR YOUR NEXT TURN ASUMING YOU EVEN HAVE ONE.

Sayer: Well, I better make good use of this one then by activating Magical Android's special ability, I get 600 life points at the end of my turn for each psychic monster that I control. ("Now, our points are _pretty much equal,_ so if I can hold out for just _one more round,_ then Psychic Commander will return to my field, and then, I can bring it together with Magical Android and synchro summon my deck's most powerful monster- Thought Ruler Archfiend, and then, I can show her what true power feels like, I just have to hold out for _one more round_.")

Carly: It's the end of the line, _Sayer_ , _I draw_ , (Draws card) and thanks to the time travelling effects of Future Vision and my Slip of Fortune trap card, both Fortune Lady Light, and Fortune Lady Fire return to my field! But these two ladies won't be sticking around to _play_.

Aslla Piscu: (Screeches)

Sayer: What's _this_?

Carly: Now, after 5000 years, the doors to the Netherworld will _open again_ , and the great immortals will _feed_ on the spirits of _Domino City_ ; I summon Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu.

Sayer: Ahhhhh, Ahhhhh you're a fool; did you forget about your future visions? The _moment_ that your monster appears on the field, your _own_ field spell will zap it one round ahead; you won't be able to do _anything_ with it-!

Carly: I _warned_ you, Sayer, you had _one chance_ , _one more_ turn!

Sayer: WHAT?!

Carly: You're right that my monster will leave the field, but when it does it, takes _all your monsters with it_ , and for _each_ monster you lose, you also lose 800 life points, you're finished Sayer.

Sayer: Ummm, where's this _big_ monster you summoned?

Aslla Piscu: (Screeches)

Sayer: Huh (Expands his eyes in shock and turns his whole body around to the window)

Aslla Piscu: (Screeches)

Sayer: No way, I've _never_ seen a monster like _this_ before!

Carly: Yeah, well, you know what? You _never_ will again either.

Sayer: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

(Arcadia corridor 2)

Akiza: SAYER NO!

Sayer: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (Falls from office to the Netherworld.)

Akiza: SAYER!

(In corridor)

Aura and Sect: (Enter)

Aura: Come on, Lyra, let's go!

Lyra: (Running to Akiza)

Aura: That's the wrong way!

Lyra: DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME, YOU GUYS, I'LL BE FINE!

(Arcadia Corridor)

Lyra: AKIZA! OVER HERE!

Akiza: (Turns to Lyra) Okay, coming! (Runs over to Lyra)

Lyra: Let's go

Lyra and Akiza :(Exit running)

(Outside)

Sect: I hope Lyra's coming!

Seria: I hope the others are with her too…

Aura: I know Lyra, she'll be fine!

Lyra and Akiza: (Enter)

Lyra: Hey guys!

Aura: Lyra, are you okay?!

Lyra: Thanks for your concern, I'm fine, Aura!

Seria: And, Sayer, he made it out, right?!

Lyra: " _Dad_ " …? He's… (Looks down at the floor)

Seria: No! Tell me it's not true! (Grabs Lyra by the opening of her jacket)

Lyra: I'm sorry, "Mom", I don't think he made it out… it's my fault, if I didn't defend myself back then… he'd still be here…

Seria: Self-defence… (Lets go of Lyra) I see… okay…

Akiza: That duel…

All: (Turn to Akiza)

Akiza: Lyra you … (Faints)

Seria: (Catches her, gently placing her hand over her forehead) It's a concussion…

Sect: Okay, so who's carrying "Sleeping Beauty" to the hospital?

Aura: Whoever said it, dealt it.

Sect: WHAT?! I'M THE SMALLEST HERE!

Lyra: ARGH, I'LL DO IT THEN!

Narrator: With that, our time at the Arcadia Movement came to a close… Akiza was traumatized that night, she fell into a coma that we didn't think she'd wake up from, even though that happened, I think "Mom" was the one who was most disturbed, her reaction when I couldn't even tell her what happened to her partner… to my god-father, who I detested whole-heartedly… I guess deep down, I wanted him to be alive, because maybe at least this way, I could have a family… no-one knew what happened to the other psychics, I was desperately worried about my cousin, even though I hated him… he was still the only living I had…


	7. Chapter 6- Legend of Shadows & Light

Chapter 6

The Fifth Signer Revealed\- Legend of Shadows and Light

(Lyra's old house- Kitchen dining room)

Aura: I hope Okita and Liquid weren't absorbed by Saph's Eartbound Immortal…

Lyra: …Well, it's not as if you could say they were around the movement at the time…

Sect: Lyra if you need anything just say…

Lyra: I'll be fine, thanks anyway Sect… So, are we going to see Akiza in the hospital?

Aura: Oh yeah totally forgot about that, I've been focusing on a new deck strategy since early this morning… (Yawns)

Sect: So did you manage to come up with one?

Aura: Nope, none whatsoever.

Lyra: Aura…

Aura: Sorry…

Seria (Outside): (Beeps car horn.)

Aura: Wait, isn't that Seria?

Lyra: Yeah, come on, let's go see Akiza.

(All leave)

(At the hospital)

Aura: Sect, let's go get something to eat.

Sect: Good, I'm starving here!

(Walk off)

Lyra: I'll see you guys later then… (Walks down corridor to Jack, Luna and Leo)

Luna: LYRA! Hey, haven't seen you since the Fortune Cup.

Lyra: Hey Luna, Jack and- Err… who's this? (Pointing at Leo)

Luna: Oh, this is-

Leo: My name's Leo, Luna's elder twin brother and as her brother I have to protect- whoa hey aren't you, Lyra? The champion's daughter and that duellist from the Fortune Cup?!

Lyra: Yep… the one and only…

Leo: I am a _huge_ fan of his work I bought and watched all the champion's DVDs when I was like five over a thousand times over… So where's champion Koto now?

Lyra: … (Looks down at the ground dismally)

Luna: Leo, don't be so harsh, you remember that news report three years ago; don't you?

Leo: Oh yeah. Say, when we're done here can you give me your autograph? Please, please, please?

Lyra: Okay, I'll do it before we leave

Leo: Woo-hoo! Thank-you so much!

Lyra: So, Jack what's the story? You know, about Akiza?

Jack: Well, after you bought here last night she still hasn't woken up…

Lyra: Seriously?!

Luna: The doctor said that she was in a coma from some sort of emotional drama…

Lyra: Emotional…?

(Flashback of last night)

Sayer: (Falls down building, screaming.)

(Flashback end)

Lyra: Oh no…

Luna, Leo and Jack: What?!

Lyra: She's gonna kill me…

Leo: Why?

Lyra: I kinda deleted my godfather- Sayer- from existence, and he was like an _actual_ father to her…

Leo and Luna: We know…

Lyra: Yeah?

Luna: We were at the Arcadia Movement last night, and we saw her duel with Misty. It was devastating…

Lyra: Wait, I just thought of something…

Leo: Let's duel!

Lyra: What?! Not now, I gotta go talk with my friends, Aura and Sect!

Leo: Then later!

Lyra: Okay

Leo: Promise?

Lyra: Fine… (Exits)

(Martha's garden)

Lyra: So, are we ready?

Sect: Of course! I so wanna see my man Yusei!

Aura: Don't get too overconfident Sect!

Sect: Okay… (Approaches Yusei from behind) RAWR!

Yusei: (Jumps out of his skin) Sect is that you… Lyra, Aura, what are you doing here, more importantly, what happened last night?

Sect: Yusei, since when have _you_ been the one to ask questions?

Yusei: Just tell me…

Sect: We defeated the bad guy, and got out of the Arcadia Movement, and we're here now because we need to talk to you about Akiza …

Yusei: Akiza? Let's go inside…

(Martha's dining room- Yusei sits down at the table with Lyra, Sect and Aura, Martha stands to the side with a tea tray in her arms.)

Lyra: before I start I'd like to thank you for taking time to see us Yusei as you know it's about Akiza, we need you to save her!

Sect: Once again…

Lyra: Sect be quiet, it's just Yusei and I talking

Yusei: He has his rights, he can talk too, I _don't_ mind…

Lyra: Okay… but I'm trying to make things right!

Sect: She's in the hospital because of something that happened last night, and her heartbroken loss has made her want to become closed off from everyone else, in a coma! So _please_ come with us!

Martha: Sect, Lyra, Aura before I let _my_ Yusei run off _AGAIN,_ why not tell us the whole story _from the beginning_!

Lyra: Right, last night these people with black capes and a mark similar to Yusei's-

Yusei: Wait, were they the Dark Signers?

Lyra: Yeah, you know 'em?

Yusei: (Nods his head) Kalin's one of them…

Lyra: So's Saph…

Yusei: Seriously?!

Lyra: (Nods her head)

Yusei: So, as you were saying…

Lyra: Oh, yeah, as I was saying, the Dark Signers raided the Arcadia Movement last night and to cut a long story short my godfather duelled Carly who died, then he duelled me and fainted then he, duelled Carly again and-

Yusei: Wait a second Carly's a Dark Signer too?

Lyra: Yeah, and she sent him to the Netherworld, and Akiza won't open up to _any_ of us

Aura: I don't think she knows who her friends are after that duel with Misty.

Yusei: Guys, if you just listen to me, I'm in no condition to duel anyone right now…

Sect: Pull yourself together my man, you can do it! Your voice has the power to heal her heart!

Yusei: I could if I would, but I don't really know much about the current situation that we're-

Martha: For goodness sake Yusei, you can't turn your back on this poor girl or God help me… _unless_ … you're afraid to duel again.

Yusei: Huh!?

Sect: So, it's true! You almost _LOST_ , I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! (Exits, running, then slams the door behind him)

Lyra: Sect, stop it! Yusei, you're healed, your duel runner's repaired; _what_ are you waiting for?!

Yusei: I um, well, you see… erm-

Martha: (Grabs Yusei by the ear) Shame on you, Yusei, why did I patch you up when you're not going to help anyone? If I taught you anything, it's to help your friends! They're waiting for you, and talking about these Dark Signers, and purple lights if you're going to beat them then you're going to need all the friends that you're gonna get, and you can't do that by sitting in _my_ dining-room, so get out there and help out the ones who need you most I know how scared you must but you just have to face that fear.

Yusei: You're right.

Lyra: So, you'll help? Thank-you!

Aura: And maybe when this is all over you'll take her on a date?

Yusei: Wh- what?

Aura: I'm saying if you guys had some sort of connection then-

Yusei: I'm trying to save the world _not_ date

Lyra: haha he's already got a girlfriend… his runner!

(They all start laughing except for Yusei who looks at the ground in a mood)

(In the hospital)

Leo and Luna: Ahhhh, you came

Yusei: Hey guys… (Walks into Akiza's room followed by Luna, Leo, Lyra and Jack) (Walks over to Akiza) it's me… (Takes off glove and puts his hand on her cheek) Yusei… (Mark glows) Huh?

Akiza: (Mark glows) (Opens her eyes and gets up.)

Yusei: You're awake!

Akiza: Yusei? Where am I?

Lyra: Akiza…

Akiza: Huh? … What is _she_ doing here?

Lyra: …

Akiza: In case you didn't know, _you_ sent the one I trusted most to the Netherworld!

Lyra: It wasn't me!

Akiza: I remember he fell and he, he- he went to the Netherworld he was _all_ I had left. And Lyra, he was more a friend to me than you _ever_ were, IT'S _ALL_ YOUR FAULT!

Yusei: It was the Dark Signers that-

Akiza: stay out of it Yusei, she _ruined_ my life! And where can I go now? All I have left now are my memories and a home left in ruin. If you're trying to erase the past, then don't bother! (Pushes Yusei aside forcefully) I have already forgot them! (Grabs duel disk and puts it on her arm) and now I'll erase you from my memories as well, Yusei!

Lyra: Please, don't do this!

Yusei: I know this is hard to take in, but if you need to duel to find out who your friends are then I'm willing to help you all the way.

Akiza: _Friends_? You mean like you _Signers_? From the moment I met you I've had my life completely torn apart thanks to that _thing_ on my ay arm, and that's no-one's fault but your own!

Yusei: Just let me help you…

Akiza: You all wanna destroy my life, urgh, well I won't let that happen!

Luna, Leo and Lyra: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Lyra: Akiza!

Yusei: (Puts on glove) It looks like there's only one way to protect our friends, and that's to prove that we're all trying to help you!

Akiza: _Duel,_ huh? Thought you'd never ask, and I'll beat you _once_ and for all.

Yusei: Akiza, the only time I ever got through to you was during our duel; so this is for you.

Yusei and Akiza: Let's duel!

Akiza: And I'll be going first! (Draws card) I summon Evil Thorn, after that I'll play its special ability if I sacrifice it now, you take 300 points of damage, I can't attack on my first turn so it seems like a good trade off. This might sting a little!

Yusei: Argh!

Luna: Yusei…

Leo: Jack, Lyra, look it's the first round and Yusei's already been knocked off his feet by Akiza's powers.

Lyra: And I think there's more coming!

Akiza: The ex- champ's daughter and your friends have a reason to be afraid, Yusei for as soon as I sacrifice _1_ Evil Thorn, _2_ take its place!

Jack: But the thing she forgot to mention is that they have no special abilities

Luna: Thank goodness

Leo: Yeah, but if he's gonna help Akiza by winning, he's _gotta_ duel better!

Akiza: Next up is a little spell card; Closed Plant Gate I can use it when there's two plant monsters on my field, the spell gives me a living wall which nothing can penetrate so that means no attacks for you next round! Your turn, have fun…

Yusei: I'm not, I'm trying to help you (Draws card), and this guy just might do the trick!

Leo: Shield Warrior's great, but he can't even attack, Yusei can't just play defence all game!

Yusei: I'll throw down two face downs, your move!

Akiza: Is that the best you can do? Well it won't help against this; (Draws card) I summon Twilight Rose Knight!

Yusei: I've got a _bad_ feeling about this

Akiza: It's about to get a lot worse 'cuz now, I get to summon another plant type monster from my hand as long as it's level is four or below, and I choose Dark Verger!

Yusei: But with those four monsters!

Akiza: You catch on quick don't you Yusei?! Twilight Rose Knight can tune up all four of my monsters to create _you know_ _who_ …

Leo: Two Evil Thorns plus what else? (Counting levels on his fingers)

Luna: Dark Verger…

Lyra: It all adds up to Black Rose Dragon

Luna and Leo: Uh, oh

Akiza: Yusei… I think, you think, that by doing this, you'll find the _good_ Akiza but she left the moment Sayer and Arcadia were lost… I _am_ the Black Rose; and I synchro summon, Black Rose Dragon!

Lyra: This duel isn't about who wins and loses anymore, it's down to who actually survives!

Leo and Luna: (Screaming)

Akiza: And now, I activate this equip spell, Thorn of Malice, this gives my dragon a little power boost!

Leo and Luna: (Screaming)

Lyra: Akiza, please stop this!

Akiza: don't try to tell me what to do! You sent him to the Netherworld, so now I'll do what you did, that's who I am!

Lyra: Huh?

Yusei: That's not true!

Akiza: It's a little late to help me out Yusei, and I really believed you and what you said at the tournament but it was _all_ about my mark, and I'll _never_ duel for you no matter what, got that?

Lyra: Akiza… I'm so sorry

Akiza: Yusei, Lyra you're really going to regret interfering in my life, because once I remove Evil Thorn from play, Black Rose Dragon reduces your Shield Warrior's attack points to zero, GO Black rose gale! AND NOW THAT SHIELD WARRIOR IS HELPLESS, BLACK ROSE DRAGON, ATTACK!

Yusei: I trigger my trap card, Realize Defence, and since my Shield Warrior is a better defender than attacker, I can now make the most out of a _sticky_ situation!

Akiza: Don't let that stop you Black Rose!

Yusei: However, your Thorn of Malice equip card prevents you from destroying monsters in battle!

Akiza: That's true, but because Black Rose's attack is higher than your defence, you take the difference as damage!

Yusei: Urgh!

Leo: Whoa!

Luna: Yusei!

Akiza: You may have managed to let Shield Warrior avoid a major thrashing, however, Thorn of Malice still weakens its attack and defence points!

Lyra: Uh oh, with Shield Warrior losing all its defence points, Akiza's free to attack it next round, giving Yusei more damage, and her the upper hand!

Akiza: That's all for now, so I end my turn. Don't bother trying to save me, Yusei, I wanna watch you squirm!

Yusei: Akiza, let's talk about this, I know that you're upset and scared, but that mark on your arm means that you're not alone, we're all in this together!

Akiza: Don't bother, Yusei, _stop_ trying to reach me, I _get it_ you're the _good guy_ , you like _saving people_ , well you can't save me no one can, not now, only _one_ person r _eally_ got me, really tried to help me, only _one_ person understood how I felt. _Lyra_ certainly doesn't, you don't, just Sayer and he's… (Sigh) With him missing, there's no one place I can call home, it's just me; and I _don't_ feel like talking about it.

Yusei: Don't talk like you've never had anywhere, to go! You've always had a home, after all I was told by Lyra that she was to make your life better, you see she wants the city to be a better place for people and she wants you and others to well- feel better about yourselves, and it's true. Wasn't that what you said? (Looks back at Lyra)

Lyra: That's right, Yusei.

Yusei: (Focuses on Akiza again)

Akiza: Wait, you mean that she _wants_ to be my friend, so what you're saying then, is that I should go and play _house_ with that _kid_ over there? Who took the life of the only one that I trusted, just because of her own sense told her to? I don't think so my real friend is _gone_ and there's nowhere left for me!

Leo: Urgh!

Lyra: Akiza…

Yusei: Huh ("This is bad the angrier Akiza gets, the stronger her power gets, and the more dangerous it is for everyone here… including her…") It's _my_ move! (Draws card) I reveal my trap, Reinforced Truth; by not battling this turn I can summon a monster from my deck with less than 1000 attack points, I summon Speed Warrior; next I'll bring out my favourite tuner monster, Junk Synchron!

Lyra: ("Those monsters don't stand a chance against her dragon… unless!")

Yusei: I tune Junk Synchron with Speed Warrior and Shield Warrior, in order to synchro summon STARDUST DRAGON!

Leo: Great move, but her dragon has more attack points than stardust, so if those two battle it out; Stardust Dragon won't survive and neither will Yusei!

Yusei: Your move Akiza!

Akiza: So what's your end game Yusei? Are you still counting on Stardust Dragon to protect you? To protect your little _friends_? Hah, don't try to fool yourself; you can't protect them and you _certainly_ can't save _yourself_ , you're gonna make stardust suffer for nothing; but maybe that's what you want, and if that's the case, I'll be more than happy to be of service, starting right here on _my_ turn! (Draws card) GO FORTH MY MIGHTY BEAST, ATTACK AND SLICE AWAY AT STARDUST DRAGON!

Yusei: Huh?! Argh!

Akiza: But unfortunately for your beast, Thorn of Malice prevents it from being destroyed, so I get to dish out a world of hurt _over and_ _over and over_ again!

All: Ahhhhh!

Luna: I don't like her when she's angry!

Lyra: Akiza, there's no need for this, please stop, let's just talk this out!

Akiza: Not a chance, _Lyra_!

Yusei: It's my turn, (Draws card) and from my hand I'm activating the Half Shut spell card, and with it, I can cut the attack points of one monster in half, in exchange that monster can't be destroyed in battle this turn, and I think I'll choose your Black Rose Dragon!

Leo: Oh yeah! Now his stardust is more powerful and has the upper hand!

Jack: ("That's right Yusei, you need to get on the offensive")

Yusei: Stardust Dragon, attack with cosmic flare!

Akiza: Was that your big move? Was it _meant_ to scare me, Yusei?

Yusei: No, but these two face downs might!

Akiza: I think _you_ should be the scared one, especially once my dragon gets all of its attack points back, this should be _fun_ , Black Rose Dragon attack his fragile fiend once again!

Yusei: Argh!

Akiza: You ought to release Stardust Dragon and put it out of its misery, Yusei! It's only going to get worse, and you're only going to experience more pain as it gets _weaker and weaker_!

Lyra: ("Yusei's doing everything he can, he's trying to help her to talk some sense into her; but she keeps on hitting even harder, I was right she shouldn't help her, it's too risky, after all she'll probably blow everything up- No, what are you thinking, she's just scared of herself and she needs help! Plus, when she needed help you were there but you didn't do anything about it, you were too afraid to help and ended up using all your sense to do the one thing you probably shouldn't have done, and that was to end up not caring about what others thought!")

Akiza: I place one card face down and end my turn your move, Yusei!

Yusei: Let's do this! (Draws card and looks at it) ("Where _is_ it? I can't play the move I wanted until I get Silver Wing!") I'm placing one card face down and I'm ending my turn!

Akiza: Well, well, what's _this_ , _no_ big attacks, _no_ fancy speech, given up along with everyone else in my life? What's wrong, ran out of things to say or do? I thought that you were gonna save me! Given up already like everyone else?

Yusei: Not a chance, you can try to push me away all you want, but you should know by now that I'll _never_ give up on you, I _won't_ do it, that's not me; no matter _what_ happens to me I _won't_ give up on my friend!

Akiza: Huh? I'm your friend?

Yusei: _That's_ what I've been trying to tell you, _that's_ why I won't give up on this duel!

Akiza: You're only saying that to make me stop! I'm no dummy I know what you're doing, I'll say I'm sorry, everyone'll honk, and _then_ you'll just ship me off somewhere, well it's not gonna work! Cripple his decrepit creature, now attack! I fell for this stupid friendship talk once; but this time, it's not gonna work I felt loneliness once before, right when Lyra sent him to the Netherworld, remember Lyra? And I thought that you cared about me! Well now Yusei's gonna pay for _your_ mistakes!

Yusei: Urgh!

Lyra: (Runs out in front) STOP IT AKIZA! STOP HURTING PEOPLE, OR YOUR RAGE WILL CONTINUE TO BUILD EVEN MORE THAN IT ALREADY HAS!

Yusei: Lyra, out of the way!

Lyra: Urgh! (Stands her ground)

Yusei: I activate my trap card, Defence Draw; and with it I can stop your Black Rose Dragon's attack, next up I draw one card from my deck!

Lyra: I'm sorry Akiza, I'm really sorry; and I just wanna make it up to you!

Akiza: Save it, it's all too little and too late!

Lyra: I admit it, I was scared of what would happen if I lost the duel; and well I never thought what other people would think, I won that duel and pushed his sense beyond the limit of what it was already, but because I did that, Carly went overboard and sent him- well you know where…

Akiza: Huh?

Lyra: All I'm trying to say is that well, I'm _really_ sorry!

Akiza: Yeah, I know all of this, but that's why you wanted to get rid of him, so that your own sense wasn't overpowered!

Lyra: That's right, I couldn't hold too power in my body that was greater than what was already there… It just petrified me, but that wasn't the only reason… I was disappointed in myself for not being able to withstand the test.

Akiza: So wait a minute, this is about _you,_ now?

Lyra: Yes, it's about me not having enough time to think of what I was doing, and letting you down!

Akiza: STOP JUST STOP TALKING LYRA- No way, am I falling for this!

Yusei: Akiza!

Akiza: Due to Thorn of Malice's power, your beloved Stardust Dragon loses 600 more attack points! Now from my hand I activate the Wonder Clover spell, by removing one plant type monster in my hand to the graveyard I can give one of my monsters the power to attack twice!

Lyra: AKIZA PLEASE STOP!

Akiza: GO BLACK ROSE DRAGON, ATTACK STARDUST ONE MORE TIME, AND IF LYRA GETS IN YOUR WAY TAKE HER OUT TOO!

Leo: Yusei has to do somethin' or his dragon's done for!

Yusei: I activate the Iron Resolve trap card, by halving my life points I can avoid the effect of this attack!

Akiza: Whatever, I mean Stardust Dragon's still gonna lose more attack points!

Luna: Look at it it's… so weak now…

Akiza: Next I reveal my trap card; Doom Petal Countdown I can channel this card's great power by removing from play a plant type monster in my graveyard, then I can use that power to slam you with 300 points of direct damage!

Yusei: You might wanna move Lyra!

Lyra: Urgh, ah, aaaahhhh!

Akiza: All I have to do is remove one monster on my turn from my graveyard from play, and you're finished Yusei, you better make the most of your next move, 'cuz it'll be your last!

Yusei: Huh ("She's done making her move but her power is still running crazy")

Akiza: Hah!

Yusei: ("Of course, she doesn't know how to control her power!")

Lyra: huh, urgh, urgh, urgh, Akiza… (Walking over to Akiza)

Luna: Huh?

Leo: Lyra no!

Lyra: A- Akiza please, just gimme a second chance!

Akiza: Stay back, I'm through with you; and I'm not kidding!

Yusei: Lyra, just move, _please_ , you'll be hurt really bad!

Lyra: I- don't care, I don't care if I get hurt 'cuz if I do, I know it'll be for the right reasons, I won't turn away!

Akiza: That sounds real sweet, but _you_ don't mean it!

Yusei: She does!

Akiza: Huh?

Yusei: Give her the chance that she deserves to make things right; people do deserve second chances, give Lyra a second chance to show that she cares about you. I mean take it from me you're actually really lucky you have people who can treat you like you're a part of an actual family, friends who can help you get through things, and well, We've got everyone else too!

Akiza: Real friends? …I …ah…ah

Yusei: I'm going to prove to you that you're my friend, and that I really care and I will do it with this card, you won't stop me (Draws card) ("Perfect") I equip Stardust Dragon with the Silver Wing spell card, then I activate the spell; Release Restraint Wave!

Akiza: What're you gonna do with that?!

Yusei: I'm gonna harness this spell's energy by destroying one equip spell on the field, now I have the power to destroy every spell and trap card that you have in play!

Akiza: Huh, urgh, my Thorn of Malice-!

Yusei: Is history and since Black Rose Dragon was getting all its special powers from that card, both of our dragon's attack points return to normal!

Akiza: No way!

Yusei: Yes way, now, Stardust Dragon, attack Black Rose Dragon with Cosmic Flare!

Akiza: Urgh, from my hand I activate the effect of Hedge Guard, so by sending it to the graveyard from my hand I can prevent one monster's destruction! nice try Yusei, but you had your chance, and now I'll end this once and for all

Luna and Leo: Argh!

Akiza: It's time for me to end this charade, you don't care about me and neither does Lyra, Sayer's the only one who ever understood and cared about me, and now he's vanished from my life, just like my past!

Lyra: Akiza…

Akiza: Lyra, don't, get back! My powers won't stop or listen to me!

Lyra: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Akiza: STOP IT! I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS ANYMORE!

Lyra: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH

Akiza: LYZY! (Clenches fist in front of her)

Lyra: (Ducks down)

Akiza: (Breathing slowly)

Yusei: Huh?!

Akiza: I did it… I was able to control my power!

Lyra: Akiza… (Walks slowly over to Akiza)

Akiza: (Runs to Lyra) Lyzy!

Lyra: I'm sorry…

Akiza: (Nods her head) Yusei, please, end this duel, I _don't_ wanna fight anymore!

Yusei: I'm doing this only because you asked me to Akiza, now if my dragon couldn't destroy your monster, then the Synchro Ring trap card doubles it's attack points and gives it the ability to attack again!

Akiza: (Nods head followed by Lyra who does the same action)

Yusei: (Nods head) The curse of the Black Rose ends now, take out Akiza's beast with cosmic flare!

Akiza: (Hugging Lyra)

Lyra: Akiza… please talk to me…

Akiza: Lyzy, I'm sorry too…

Lyra: Okay Akiza, it's okay…

Akiza: Thank-you Lyzy, but are you sure you want me there by your side, I mean I-

Lyra: It doesn't matter, what's done is done we can't change the past, but the future shines bright for all of us!

Akiza: Really, it's just that I was really mean and I hurt lots of people and-

Lyra: It's alright…

Yusei: (Walking over to Akiza and Lyra) Lyra has a lot of explaining to do, but we Signers can really use you around too so whadya say, will you fight with us, will you help defend our homes?

Akiza: You got it Yusei!

Lyra: Yusei, if I can be of any service, just let me know, me, Aura and Sect…

Leo: (Jumping up and down) YAHOO!

Luna: Awesome (Running over with Leo)

Leo: See Akiza, it's just like Yusei said, we're all powered by our marks, except mine hasn't appeared yet… (Rubs the back of his head.)

Yusei: It's true, these marks connect us, all of us, we share a destiny, so like it or not we're all friends!

Lyra: Yeah!

Luna: Ah ha

Akiza: That's sweet but, I had friends before; and it didn't turn out so well for them, I keep losing people who I care about, and I'm scared when I'm on my own…

Lyra: But Akiza, Yusei said that we're all in this together, and if you're talking about my godfather then there's something I have to tell you…

Yusei: I know exactly what you mean Akiza, I lost a good friend a while back, I ran into him the other day and let's just say that well… he's changed we all use each other in many ways but we just have to keep going, I know it's scary to trust new people (looking at Lyra) but I'm asking you to trust me, to call me a friend!

Akiza: I'll try…

Yusei: Thank-you, and now I know that together we can beat the Dark Signers and end save our homes!

Akiza: So what was this thing you wanted to show me?

(Sector security HQ- Secret Arcadia files on screen. Yusei, Akiza, Lyra, Sect, and Mina stand watching them)

Akiza: Uh… (Clenches her arm)

Mina: Don't worry, he's not in any pain; he's actually creating that electromagnetic force field with his telekinetic abilities. According to the information from this file and other sources, Sayer was a master manipulator who would take in duelists with powers like yours; and depending on their strength they would either stay or disappear.

Sect: so erm where did you get this information from anyway Mina?

Lyra: Huh, I was just wondering the same thing…

Mina: Erm, well, Lyra's Godmother of course!

Lyra: Seria? …

Sect: Where'd you know her from?

Mina: Well, we sort of grew up together

Lyra: …Oh, yeah, Seria always said that she had a few sisters who she hated, so one of them was you then?

Mina: Erm yeah that's right (Sweat drop)

Sect: I wonder who was older?

Mina: Unfortunately she's my older sibling…

Sect: Seriously!? How many years?!

Mina: Err… ten? I think…

Akiza: is it true were they really doing that to people, was misty telling the truth?

Lyra: If that's true then he's probably one of the ones who vanished

Mina: I'm sorry Akiza, I know this has to come as a shock after everything you've been through but Sayer was one of the bad guys, the true purpose of his Arcadia Movement was to create an army of psychic duelists which he could use to try and take over the world, you were just another soldier that he was training for the battlefield to fight, it's all here. He was using you…

Akiza: huh (runs off)

Lyra: yeah, great job there mina, look I'll see you guys later

Sect: Where are you going?

Lyra: (Exits)

Lyra (Offstage): To cheer Akiza up!

(Sector Security Building- Canteen)

Lyra: Akiza, I got you a milkshake, you do like banana milkshake right?

Akiza: Yeah…

Lyra: Listen if anything's wrong you can always tell me…

Akiza: Sayer, once said that

Lyra: (Laughs sarcastically a little) I get it, you're just sad about Sayer aren't you.

Akiza: Yeah, but the thing is, I can't be mad with him

Lyra: Seems like you are to me

Akiza: Yeah I know um lyra you know you said I could tell you … anything

Lyra: Yeah…

Akiza: Well, this isn't really telling you much

Lyra: Ah, so, it's a question, fire away I am a child genius after all

Akiza: Okay it's just that I was wondering what do Yusei and Sect think of me?

Lyra: Sect thinks you're a pretty hot chick and that you're really pretty an Yusei thinks of you as not just a friend but as a girlfriend

Akiza: Wait he said that we were just friends, but if he thinks that then… okay

Yusei: (Enters) Akiza…

Akiza: …I can't be mad at Sayer, Yusei he offered me a place to go when no-one else would take me in. _So,_ he used me, I guess I used him to feel safe; now he's vanished, and despite what he's done, I'm sad.

Lyra: I'd be worried if you weren't

Akiza: Huh?

Yusei: You have a good heart, that's why I wed you as a friend … it's not all about the psychic powers, it's about who you are as a person, there was a goodness I felt inside of you when we first duelled

Akiza: Friend, huh?

Yusei: Now, let's find a way to take these dark signers down together

Akiza: Together… (Clutches arm)

(At the Goodwin Mansion)

Leo: WOW! Goodwin's mansion is huge! It's probably got its own zip code.

Goodwin: (Walks out of the front door) Thank you all for coming, I've waited a long time for this, four of the five signers standing right here in front of me all together, it is with great honour that I welcome you to my home, I'm here to serve you (Bows)

Jack: Right… The only thing you've ever served is a tennis ball…

Akiza: (Whispers to Yusei) Jack is right, Goodwin's played us since the very beginning, I mean he's the one who threatened your friends just so you could duel in that tournament to see if you were actually a signer, how could you ever trust a guy like that?

Yusei: (Whispers to Akiza) you're right, I can't, but he's the only one who knows what's happening, and with everything that's at stake I can't risk not giving him a second chance, if Goodwin's the only one who has a plan I have to trust him.

Akiza: (Whispers to Yusei) well when you put it like that, you can count me in okay.

Yusei: glad to know I've got your support

Leo: (Steps forward) SO, WHY'D YOU BRING US HERE? YOU GIVING US SUPER- DUELING DECKS OR WHAT?!

Goodwin: (looking down on Leo) I DON'T RECALL ANYONE INVITING YOU!

Leo: huh? Urgh, I'll take a rein check on those duelling decks.

Goodwin: THERE ARE NO SUPER-DUELING DECKS, YOU SHOULD PROBRABLY GO HOME NOW!

Leo: huh? (pulls a sad looking face)

Luna: (walks up to Leo hugging his arm) SIGNER OR NOT HE'S MY BROTHER, HE STAYS!

Leo: I do?

Goodwin: Just no pets, okay…

Luna: huh, we'll both save the world

Leo: Umm alright?

Goodwin: Now that the day-care arrangements have been finalised for Leo, shall we go inside?

(Aztecan Chamber)

Luna: Where are we going Mr. Goodwin?

Goodwin: To a _very special room_ , that holds the answer you seek

Jack: last I was here, I was left with more questions than answers

Goodwin: (Laughs. Sarcasm) Funny, I'm glad that you didn't lose your sense of humour when you lost the title match Jack.

(Doors open revealing an Aztecan temple then once everyone has walked through they close)

Luna and Leo: Ah, argh!

Akiza: Look!

Yusei: What, what is it?!

Goodwin: This, my friends, is the stairway of the Crimson Dragon

Yusei: (Looking at marking of the Crimson Dragon on the floor) What's that shape?

Luna: It looks like all of our signs!

Akiza: The Crimson Dragon!

Lyra: Cool!

Goodwin: That's right, this is the symbol that binds you all, and shows that you are Signers; protectors of the world.

(All marks start glowing and the signers look at them except Lyra who puts her arm behind her back)

Leo: (Looking at Luna's mark) Your arm, it's glowing!

(Crimson Dragon appears)

Yusei: Look familiar Jack? Jack and I had a turbo duel it was just sect in the stadium, but lyra I think I saw you too, it was us, our duel runners and our decks and then when our dragons attacked each other something appeared…

Jack: It wasn't just something, it was the Crimson Dragon

Goodwin: Exactly, and it had contributed its power into each of you, influencing your lives until you all came together at this time and this place

Lyra: Influencing our lives? What are you on about? The dragon has some sort of control over all of us!

Jack: no-one tells me what to do! This is my life okay, I'm the one in the driver's seat pal!

Goodwin: Then you think this is all a coincidence? Leaving the satellite, finding Yusei and defeating the others. Each in your hearts you each know that you're destined for something bigger than a normal life, that's the dragon's spirit guiding you

Yusei: But why all of us? Sure, I know that we're good with the deck.

Goodwin: This goes way beyond your skills as a duelist. The crimson dragon sensed the strength in your hearts and chose the four of you to battle with the army of shadows, this has always been your destiny.

Akiza: ("Is he telling the truth? My destiny?") (Looks at mark) ("I always thought I was a monster, a witch, what hero am I supposed to be, I've hurt everything I've ever cared about, my family, my school even Sayer… what hero am I supposed to be if I keep hurting people?")

Goodwin: I sense your doubt Akiza, but it was that very power that brought you us, would Yusei and Luna ever have found you if not for legends of the Black Rose? The Crimson Dragon has chosen you not despite who you are but because of it, I feel that during this battle we may require abilities such as yours. Each of you fill in a unique mark of the mosaic for each of your duelling strategy including the smallest of us that's you dear Luna, tell us about your special gift.

Luna: I don't know if it's a gift, I mean I didn't get it for my birthday or anything but sometimes when I duel I get transported to a strange land where all the duel spirits live, we play and laugh and we …

Leo: …Boring!

Luna: hey this is my story! Anyway that's where I met Ancient Fairy Dragon, she was in charge like the head spirit I guess, she said that the spirit world was in danger and that I was the one to rescue it or all the other little duel spirits would be destroyed, I didn't understand it back then but Ancient Fairy Dragon must have been one of the dragons who fought the shadow army, she's part of the crimson dragon and she chose me to help.

Goodwin: You see, you all have gifts, Jack and Yusei were given the ability to glimpse into the past, they showed you the people of the stars and the danger that awaits us all. Satellite or city, Pro or amateur all of us are on the same side, the side of light and life, the side of the Crimson dragon. It was the spirit of humanity that called you here, only you can stop the end of the world.

Akiza: And all this time I just wanted it gone…

Luna: …So what do we do now? What's our plan?

(Marks fade as Lyra puts her arm at her side)

Jack, Yusei, Akiza, Luna and Leo: Huh?

Yusei: The glow's gone!

Leo: Urgh. Um Mr Goodwin, I know I'm not a signer but weren't there me to be five of you? So when's the last chosen one gonna show?

Luna: Yeah, Leo's right what's destiny's 80% ?

Jack: Maybe it's (looks at Lyra) Lyra!

Lyra: (Goes into a panic) Why would it be me? I mean like I'm just an average Psychic Duellist people…

Akiza: Yeah right, I know what I saw back in that duel lyra, why not just show 'em?

Lyra: I guess that I can't keep this to myself any longer now that the beans have been spilled and the cat's been taken out of the bag can I (rolls up right sleeve) Akiza and Jack right I'm the fifth signer and I possess the soul mark of the Crimson Dragon.

All (except Goodwin): Gasp!

Yusei: So we're all here, what do we do now?

Goodwin: First a history lesson… (Clicks fingers and everyone is transported to the wasteland where the dark marks are)now for those of you hearing this for the first time thousands of years ago a huge war was fought and the crimson dragon defeated the army of shadows, afraid that the shadows would one day return to destroy the world the Crimson Dragon locked them underneath the earth and magic symbols were carved into the ground trapping their essence for millennia, within time the shadows were forgotten and their prison became a tourist destination but they weren't willing to stay defeated, they wed revenge, you see many years ago when the original energy reactor exploded and released a surge of negative energy and cracked their magic prison, the dark power of the shadows began seeping into our world, infecting it …

Yusei: Um, what do you mean infecting?

Goodwin: Finding hosts to do their malicious bidding. The Dark Signers have been using drones to scout your abilities, and their goal is as simple as it is cruel, they want to send you signers to the netherworld so that you can't summon the crimson dragon when the shadow game rises, they use magic to create an inescapable duel field where the damage is real.

Yusei: Then you should see their cards, they duel with a dark deck or something, I've seen more than one up close and so far instead of using a normal monster each one combined with a dark tuner summoning up a better creature with that negative energy Goodwin was talking about.

Goodwin: Yes, they thrive on negative emotions which is why they appeared in the Satellite, they were drawn to the despair of the slums like a moth to the bright flame.

Yusei: Then why did they come to New Domino City?

Goodwin: In theory Sayer's evil plan to create an army of psychic duelists is what first attracted the dark signers unfortunately with the destruction and innocent people vanishing from the street the city is wrought in a shadow of despair.

Yusei: Which means the Dark Signers get even more powerful.

Goodwin: I am afraid so, the more people who lose hope, the stronger the dark signers become, their beasts require this dark energy and once there is enough these dark creatures absorb it so that they may become whole.

Yusei: What do we do, are they all gone for good?!

Luna and Leo: Ahhh

Goodwin: Until the army of shadows is defeated; they're lost and give more power to our enemies out there and now all of new domino city has become a battlefield.

Yusei: Argh those poor people!

Goodwin: And our city is just the beginning. If we fail to defeat the dark signers and stop the army of shadows from rising then the souls of the planet will fall into darkness, with no-one left to save them. And that is not their only weapon, they have another, and it's probably the most frightening one of all! I know some of you here have faced the dark powers first hand they a formidable foes controlling the mightiest of beasts

Luna and Leo: Argh!

Yusei: you must mean the Earthbound Immortals!

Goodwin: Yes, their strength is staggering; for they claim the very same power as the army of shadows.

Jack: WE GET IT, THEY'RE BAD OKAY! WE JUST HAVE TO TAKE THEM OUT; I MEAN HOW HARD CAN IT BE?!

Goodwin: You must learn to control your emotions; otherwise you will become one of the taken. The people who have been taken by the army of shadows, like your friend Carly for example is now duelling for the forces of evil, but may still be able to be saved. Our task goes way beyond defeating the darkness; it's a rescue mission for all those poor people who have been corrupted by darkness, and without all of your help there's no hope for them. Jack, you and Yusei both saw the future if you don't defeat the army of shadows; everyone will be swallowed up by the Earthbound Immortals.

Luna: When you say " _everybody absorbed"_ you don't mean _everyone_?

Leo: So, like, all of our friends and family, no more presents or birthdays!

Lyra: (Does a face palm)

Goodwin: If that happens, I'm sure that the fate of the world and civilisation is more important, you must each make your choice, I'm afraid that I can only take you this far, so after today there is no turning back. You will have to commit your life body and soul into this mission.

Akiza: ("Can I do that? Can I really save the same people who thought that I was a monster? I think I can. After all I owe it to my friends… I think I can, after all; Yusei taught me not to be afraid and I'll never forget that…")

Jack: I'VE HEARD ENOUGH! JUST LET ME GO AFTER THESE DARK SIGNERS MYSELF!

Yusei: ("I wanted to do it all on my own too, until Martha talked some sense into me… And she was right, I was trying to save the satellite, defeat the dark signers, good thing that she reminded me that without my friends I couldn't succeed") Goodwin, there's something I wanted you to know about the Dark Signer that I duelled.

Goodwin: What is it Yusei?

Yusei: It wasn't the first time we met, he was infected like you said but he had all of these old memories of Jack and I, in fact, he was our friend. Years ago Jack, my friend Crow and I had a duelling team in Satellite, Kalin was in control because no-one could beat him. He was supposed to be locked up for duelling Security but it looks like he's back on early patrol looking for revenge. And although it's hard to believe… he's gotten better; Kalin's got a new deck with stronger monsters that I've never faced before; his One-Hundred Eyes Dragon is just the beginning, he summoned an Earthbound Immortal, it was huge like Exodia, but _bigger_. It was just like you said Goodwin; he used the negative energy of the people of the Satellite to create that _thing_. The rest of you have to understand that Goodwin's right, I've seen it with my own eyes, Jack, I know you saw it too; it was the beginning of the end of the world. Kalin's Earthbound Immortal was the most powerful creature that I'd ever faced, nothing I had could stop it; I've never been scared in a duel before but this creature shook me to the core, filled me with doubt and nearly sent me to the Netherworld, after that duel I thought that I'd never be able to throw down again, but soon I learned that I had to face my fears and take on these dark signers with everything that I've got! So then; which of you are with me to stop this shadow army?

Jack: Just a sec, I want some answers before I risk my life; and that starts with you Goodwin, there's something he's not telling us!

Goodwin: Jack is correct; I was hoping to avoid this part of the discussion…

Jack: Oh, and how 'bout that more secrets? I'm two seconds from taking off and forgetting all this stuff about the end of the-!

Yusei: Come on, let's hear him out, you can't just walk away right now Jack! Goodwin we wanna know everything about all of these Dark Signers!

Goodwin: You don't!

Yusei: Huh?!

Goodwin: They have never lost… unlike the drones that you fought in the parking lot and hospital, I'm not sure they can lose.

Yusei: That's impossible… it still comes down to a deck-!

Goodwin: And ours always lose, Yusei! You Lyra and Akiza both saw your decks picked apart… like Sayer's. The task that stands before us just might be impossible to ever win…

Luna and Leo: AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Jack: (Sarcasm) Wonderful…

Akiza: If we can't win, then why would we duel?

Leo: Err sis, can we go home? I feel sick now!

Luna: Yeah, you're not alone…

Yusei: What are you saying; we've lost before the first draw?

Jack: I'm outta here, if the world's gonna end; I may as well spend my last few days cruising around on my runner!

Goodwin: I'm not saying there's no hope at all; I wanted to be honest, there were four duels with the Dark Signers; and we nearly lost them all; thanks to the most powerful monsters ever. I'm talking about primal forces pure darkness, a foe many would choose to run from, but I ask that you do not, you must face all of them together, but even if we do beat them… I can't promise that we'll all be standing here again, or that we'll be able to return them to the people that they once were. Every war has its casualties, and some of us will be lost to the Netherworld, I hope that all five of you can open your hearts and make the decision that our world needs; but be quick, I'm afraid that we don't have much time left. (Walks away)

(The next day- Goodwin's mansion, Living room balcony)

Yusei: Oh, Kalin… (Holds up his fist in front of him)

(In living room)

Luna: Err, Yusei…

Akiza: (Sitting on a chair) I- err- wouldn't bother him right now…

Luna: Huh? What's going on with him Akiza? Has he been out there all morning?

Akiza: I think he's still trying to come to grips with the fact that his _best friend_ nearly sent him to the Netherworld, it must be tearing him up that one of his old childhood buddies from the Satellite jumped the fence and became one of those Dark Signers…

Luna: That must be rough for him…

Akiza: It's rough on all of us. So, are you having any second thoughts on fighting this _army of shadows?_

Luna: No way! I'm in this! The thing is… there's someone that I've gotta help, and I think fighting the Dark Signers is the way to do it…

Akiza: ("She's so young to get caught up in all this…")

Yusei: (Enters room to go into the garden)

Luna: Hey Yusei, (approaches Yusei) you wanna have a practice duel?

Yusei: Not right now, I need some time alone Luna. (Exits)

Akiza: (Stands up and exits to take a stroll around the rose garden.)

Luna: Oh, okay, maybe later then. This isn't good. (Exits)

Jack: (Comes downstairs before walking after Yusei.) Hmmm…

(Goodwin's office)

Goodwin: (Sitting down at desk) (Picks up phone) How are preparations on your end?

Lazar (Through phone): Everything's going swimmingly. (Laughs)

(Garden- Yusei sits down on a bench, looking down at the floor, his wrists on his knees)

Yusei: (Clenches his fist)

Jack: (Approaches Yusei) The others need you to be strong, Yusei!

Yusei: (Looks up at Jack and then back down at the floor) Jack… I know that he's a Dark Signer now, but… Kalin used to be one of our friends. We used to throw down together, and play "King of the Deck", and all that; now I'm supposed to call him the _bad guy_ and go at him...? (Raises his hands in front of his face) I may have been the one who made him a Dark Signer… Urgh, I don't know if I can do this Jack!

Jack: You don't have a choice Yusei! (Grabs hold of Yusei's shirt) THAT ISN'T HOW IT WORKS! (Punches him in the stomach)

Yusei: Urgh! What was that for?!

(Rose garden)

Akiza: (Enters) This place is beautiful; I could walk around here forever… (Touches a red rose, taking in its scent) I wish I could share this with Sayer…

(Dining Room)

Sect: OH MAN! LOOK AT THIS SPREAD! (Grabs tongues and picks up loads of food) SAVING THE WORLD HAS ITS PERKS! I'LL TAKE THIS, AND THIS, AND THIS, AND THIS, AND THIS, AND- (Fills plate with food.)

Lyra: (Enters room) SECT! We ate breakfast an hour ago!

Sect: (Bites his sandwich) You have to try these sub sandwiches! They're amazing!

Lyra: Urgh! Would you be serious for one second, Sect?!

Sect: I'm serious about not letting this food go to waste, _that's_ something!

Lyra: We don't have time to slack off! Didn't you hear what Goodwin said?! It'd take everything we've got to stop the Dark Signers!

Sect: Good luck with that, sounds like it's gonna be _really_ intense!

Lyra: Oh, okay; so while everyone else just freaks out, you're just gonna relax and eat and chill around here?!

Sect: It's a tough job, I know, but _someone's_ gotta do it! (Walks over to table and places his plate onto it)

Lyra: I cannot believe you!

Sect: I'm thinking of hitting the rooftop pool later; you should come- there's a volleyball net…

Lyra: A VOLLEYBALL NET! THIS TRIP BACK TO SATELLITE _ISN'T_ GONNA BE EASY, YOU SHOULD BE PREPARING; NOT PLAYING GAMES! (Goes to exits but stops as soon as he speaks)

Sect: I'm not going with you…

Lyra: Huh? (Turns around)

Sect: Why should I? I'm not a Signer…

Lyra: Yeah but… don't you wanna come!

Sect: I think it's time we part ways!

(Goodwin Mansion- Garden)

(Yusei and Jack are right where we left them, with Yusei having just taken a punch to the stomach.)

Yusei: (Still recovering) Urgh, urgh, why'd you punch me?! Whadya think you're doing?!

Jack: What does it _look_ like, you dolt, I'm trying to knock some sense into you!

(Jack punches him again in the same spot, and Yusei falls to the ground face first. He props himself on his elbows, reluctant to stand up and give Jack the same target again, and turns to look up at Jack.)

Jack: Look at you, Yusei. You look like some sad little puppy that's been left in the park! No _wonder_ you lost to Kalin when you duelled him! I'm gonna share a secret with you, old _chum_... I can't _stand_ you! You wiped the floor with me in the tournament! You stole my title! You were able to do so 'cuz you had no fear!

Yusei: (Looks at the ground)

Jack: You were sure of yourself! What happened to that guy, Yusei? (points an accusing finger) Where did that man run off to, anyway?

Yusei: Huh?

Jack: I know Kalin was our friend; but that was then, and this is now, and _yes_ , it's _that simple_!

Yusei: (Looks at the ground again) But... I betrayed him...

Jack: (Grabs him by the shirt and lifts him up nose-to-nose again.) You _didn't_ betray _him_ , _he_ betrayed _you_! He betrayed _all_ of us, remember?! Now pull yourself together, man!

(Dining Room)

Lyra: _Sect_...! You can't be serious about parting ways and not coming to Satellite with me!

Sect: (Turns around and tries to smile it off.) Come on, what's the big deal, Lyra? You don't _want_ me there— I'm the comic relief. I'm the guy that sneezes when you're tryin' to sneak up on someone. (His smile vanishes on this line) I'm not a big hero like the rest of you. (Smiles again) I'm just a clown! I thought I _might_ have it in me, but... when I duelled Sayer I realized, I got _nothin'_. Whatever heroes are made of; I don't have it in me.

Lyra: Oh... _Sect_...

Sect: (Turns away again.) I never told you this, but... I used to think you were holding me back, Luna. You were always ahead of me, and I had to chase after you. And you were always in the city... and I was in Satellite. I never got to practice duelling with other people before, so I couldn't get any better. And I blamed _you_ for that.

Lyra: (Cries) Hm... I know, Sect.

Sect: (Turns) Huh?

Lyra: I know I held you back. And I know that you resent me. I guess now's as good a time as any, so here goes. Sect, I am really, really, _really_ —

Sect: No, that's just it! I don't _want_ you to apologize, Lyra, because, like, I _get_ it now!

Lyra: Huh?

Sect: You're awesome, Lyra! You have special powers! You're a Signer and you're totally gonna save the world! Don't you _get_ it?!

Lyra: Huh?

Sect: It's not _you_ who's the burden, it's _me_. If I go with you guys I'll just end up being in the way. Or standing on the side like a dork going, (fakey cheers) 'Hooray! Yeah! Go Lyra! Show those Dark Signers how to duel! You go! Yeeah!'

Lyra: (Shaking) You're right, that _is_ pretty lame, but don't you get it? (Looks at him, tears pouring down her cheeks.) I'm _really scared_ , Sect, more than I've ever been. I _want_ you there on the side-lines and shouting like a dork.

Sect: Huh? You do?

Lyra: I don't _care_ if you're not a Signer! You're my boyfriend! And that— that makes you _my_ hero! (crying into his shirt) I can't do this without you!

(Garden- Yusei and Jack are sat on a grassy knoll, they sit back to back not looking at each-other)

Yusei: Hey, Jack.

Jack: What is it?

Yusei: Your _words_ hit harder than your punches do. You were right about Kalin and you were right about me. I lost my focus _and_ my confidence. I know that to beat these Dark Signers and protect my friends, I can't hang onto any doubts. 16:00

Jack (Glances over his shoulder at Yusei): Exactly. Forget Kalin. Think about Sect and Crow and everyone else.

(Yusei doesn't see him, but Jack pulls Carly's broken glasses out of a pocket of his coat.)

Jack: ("And so will I. Don't worry, Carly— wherever you are, I'm gonna find you.")

(The glasses gleam in the sunlight. Unnoticed by either of them, Mina is some distance away, watching them.)

Akiza: (Offstage.) Feeling any better?

Yusei: Huh? Yup.

Akiza: (Enters.) That's good, because I was starting to worry. We can't save the world from imminent doom without ya, you know.

Yusei: Yeah, I know. Same goes for you, Akiza.

Akiza: When do we leave?

Lyra: Yusei!

(Lyra is running toward them, and Sect is staying on the path as she runs across the grass.)

Yusei: Hey, Lyra.

Lyra: You're coming, right?

Yusei: You bet.

Lyra: Ah...!

Akiza: What about Sect?

Lyra: Uh...? (She turns to look back at Sect; who steps forward, and nods slowly; he's in. Solemn moment, then he waves to them and runs over.)

Leo: Hey, you guys! Are you ready for this?! I can't _wait_ to watch you take those Dark Signers down! It's gonna be _so_ totally awesome, you're the _best_!

Yusei: Thanks.

Sect: You're awesome, too, Jack, even though you're not the best anymore.

Jack: Just cuz I lost doesn't mean I'm not the best!

Sect: Don't worry, I still look up to you and everything!

Jack: _Look_ , you, I'm _always_ gonna be the best, do you understand me?!

(Sect doesn't stop smiling)

Sect: Okay, but, technically _Yusei's_ the best now.

(The other Signers watch with amusement.)

Jack: _Technically_ nothing, you worm, _I'm_ the best!

Leo: You lost the championship, that makes _you_ , number two!

(Cut away from an argument that's probably going on for a while. The Signers are finally a team, complete with light-hearted squabbling and hanging out on the grass together laughing.)

(Later that evening- Goodwin mansion- Dining Room balcony)

Akiza: I never paid much attention to sunsets; and now this could be the last one we see.

Yusei: It could... but now we're a part of a team. And we're all gonna defeat the darkness.

Akiza: Yeah— (trying to mean it) I almost feel bad for those Dark Signers. They don't know what's coming.

(Lyra and Sect watch the sunset from inside the dining-room, enchanted)

(Jack is lazing on the roof watching the sunset, painted clouds and looking at Carly's smashed glasses again.)

Jack: ("Carly... I'm gonna find you!")

Mina: Jack?

Jack: Huh?

(He cranes his neck to look without sitting up; Mina has found him.)

Mina: What're you doing all the way up here?

Jack: Is it too much to ask for some alone time?!

Mina: Carly's glasses...

Jack: What's the matter? Can't _I_ have someone to duel for?

Mina: Jack, sorry! But you won't believe what's happening!

Jack: Believe _what_ , Mina!

Mina: What's happening in the Satellite...!

(Sector Security HQ- Viewing room. On the screen, The Satellite is silent, smothered in black fog. A few random papers blow across the street. On the ground somewhere lies an arrangement of duelling cards; two people were table-duelling there and their cards lie abandoned along with their calculator, as does one duelist's full mug. It's as though they simply vanished. Elsewhere, a tap has been left on full-blast, as though the person who was using it was no longer there to turn it off. The dash of Crow's runner lies sideways on the ground, as though the person riding it a moment before disappeared off the face of the earth.)

(Mina, Yusei, Jack, Akiza, Lyra and Sect enter)

Mina: You need to see this.

Jack, Yusei, Sect, Lyra, Sect and Akiza: (Gasp)

Akiza: Everyone seems to have vanished.

Lyra: What happened to Satellite?

Sect: It looks like it turned into a ghost town!

Yusei: It has to be the Dark Signers.

Jack: Yeah- but what did they _do_?!

Mina: I'm afraid it's a mystery, Jack; if I _guessed_ , some sort of mystical barrier that came from somewhere underground.

Yusei: Can we _fly_ in?

Mina: I think so, but it's dangerous. Scans don't penetrate, and- we could lose our bit feed any second.

(All screens show static.)

Jack: Well I've heard enough; I'm going _right now_. That sure beats sitting here doing nothing, you hear me?!

Mina: Of course. I'll call the helicopter, but Jack, we have no idea what's waiting for you over there.

(Yusei is still watching the static screens, resolute.)

(A helicopter pad in New Domino City, shortly before dawn. Jack, Akiza, Yusei, the twins Goodwin, and Mina stand ready; the helicopter has not appeared yet.)

Luna: Well, this is it.

Leo: Ugh...

Mina: Jack, can I ask you a question?

Jack: I'd prefer _not_.

Mina: But we all know that the Dark Signers love revenge and anger.

Jack: Your point being...? That they might be able to use that against me?

And I'm gonna get 'er _back_ ; even if it means taking out every Dark Signer that _dares_ get in my way!

(Mina is silent, miserable; she can't bring herself to argue with Jack, even to keep him safe.)

Goodwin: Let's stay on task, gentlemen. You need to get to the original Ener-D Reactor in the Satellite.

Akiza: Original _what_ now?

Leo: What's it do?

Goodwin: It's the source of the negative energy that caused this dark smoke to appear. And in a twist of fate, it was built by Yusei's father!

Akiza: You mean like _our_ Yusei?

Luna: Are you for real?

Leo: Yeah, _are_ you?

(Yusei looks straight ahead, expression closed but troubled.)

Goodwin: Yes, and this is his opportunity to heal the mistakes of the past; and now all of you have the chance to make things right again. You must beat the Dark Signers and find the Reactor. Then, if you're able, activate it in reverse. Hopefully this will create a surge of positive energy, and imprison the Shadow Army again! I've arranged for special transportation to the Satellite Sector. I believe you already know the pilot.

(Trudge enters)

Trudge: Reporting as ordered. We're fully fuelled and ready for take-off!

Goodwin: That's excellent.

Yusei: Hope ya packed some peanuts!

Trudge: I'm supposed to fly _you_?! Goodwin, what is it with you and this guy?! You want him in _jail_ you want him out! Now you're giving him a first-class ride! Well, you can forget it—

Mina: Officer Trudge, nice to see you.

Trudge: (Springs to a salute.) Oh, Mina! It's so good to see you too! Did you get the flowers I sent you?

Mina: Of course I did. You should probably know that I'm flying, too.

Trudge: (Blushes) Mm. You _are_?

Mina: (Turns around to everyone else.) We're good to go. Now let's board up.

Jack: (Grumbles) I can't _believe_ I have to fly economy...

Yusei: Wait.

All: Huh?

Leo: What, do you get _airsick_?

Yusei: Before we go any further, I need you to promise me something.

Goodwin: What is it?

Yusei: If we're successful and save the world, you need to finish that bridge connecting the Satellite and the City. People have a right to be free; and I won't go unless you agree.

(Akiza gasps; the twins look nervous. Jack frowns.)

Jack: ("What a waste of time...")

Goodwin: It might not even be possible to do what you ask, Yusei.

Yusei: And why's that?

Goodwin: For years, the people of the Satellite and the City lived far apart. It's a way of life everyone accepts. Change takes time.

Yusei: Then I guess you'll have to find a sixth Signer, cuz unless you promise to do it, then you're one deck short.

Goodwin: (Nods) Very well. I'll build the bridge.

(Yusei nods; the bargain is sealed. Just then, the sun clears the horizon, lighting Yusei's face with sunlight.)

Trudge: Let's move it, pretty-boy, there's no time to waste!

(Without another look back, Yusei exits after Trudge, followed by everyone else apart from Goodwin.)

Goodwin: Good luck, everyone. The fate of the world is in your hands! And Yusei, do not doubt yourself!

(Meanwhile- Elsewhere…)

Seria: Got your duel disk?

Lyra: Yeah.

Seria: Your deck?

Lyra: Yep.

Seria: And your comrades?

Lyra: Obviously

Seria: And your-

Lyra: STOP IT!

Seria: Huh?

Lyra: No-one understands! Just cuz you're my god-mother it doesn't mean you can just go telling me what to do!

Seria: Why then…?

Lyra: Why what?!

Seria: Why kill the only person who was trying to protect you?!

Lyra: What do you mean…?

Seria: He- he- heh.

Lyra: Whadya mean, " _mom_ "?

Seria: It doesn't matter, Lyra.

Lyra: Huh? Just tell me!

Seria: "It's none of your concern"

Lyra: I see… that's what you're getting at…

Seria: Lyra, You're considered a twelve-year-old genius, right?

Lyra: Yeah? What about it…?

Seria: (Sigh) It's nothing really…

Lyra: Stop talking all cryptic! Stop talking like he woul-!

Seria: See what I mean.

Lyra: What?

Seria: You don't have everything…

Lyra: What…? I've known that for over four years! So why tell me now?!

Seria: Because… _he's_ not around…

Lyra: You still… have feelings for… _him_?

Seria: …Of course I do… But hey, let's get going!

Lyra: Right! (Nods her head)

(Both exit.)

(Act 6- End)


	8. Chapter 7- The Epic Battle Begins!

Chapter 7

Towards Satellite\- The Epic Battle Starts Here

(Martha's place. Martha has just finished pegging out washing, she picks up the peg basket and goes to walk inside when she hears the helicopter land.)

Martha: Who could _that_ be?

(Yusei, Jack, Akiza, Luna and Leo enter)

Martha: It's _Yusei_! (Gasp) Oh! And Jack! Ohh, look at you, Jackie-boy!

Jack: Hi, Martha.

Martha: I can't believe how big you've gotten!

Jack: Well, it _has_ been quite a while since I left, you know.

Martha: Do that thing you used to do! That _adorable_ little prince routine.

Jack: (He is against the idea. Yusei, unseen by Jack, is laughing quietly; he's seen this before. Jack kneels before Martha and affects an accent.) Greetings, most fairest of maidens, may this prince kiss your hand? (He kisses Martha's hand, and Martha laughs with delighted reminiscence; Mina is pretty stunned that he actually did it and Akiza appears a bit concerned. The twins are fairly stunned also. Jack stands up again.)

Martha: You're such a sweet little boy! (She hugs him around the elbows, laughing merrily, completely oblivious to Jack's trampled dignity.)

Jack: Martha— I— can't— breathe!

Leo: I thought everyone in the Satellite Sector would be all creepy and sad.

Luna: Yeah, I know; they seem so friendly.

Trudge: That's how they trick you kids; but they're all just liars and thieves.

Lyra: (Offstage) Ya got _that_ right!

Trudge: Uh…

Leo: Hey, is that a swing over there?!

(Luna and Leo exit. Lyra, Sect, Aura and Seria enter)

Trudge: Look, Director Goodwin is making me baby-sit Yusei. No _way_ I would _willingly_ come to this garbage dump of a—

Sect: (Stares at Trudge with a demonic look on his face.)

Trudge: Go away!

Sect: Why should I?! This _is_ my home after all! (He walks off alongside Lyra and Aura.)

Trudge: Hmph. I cannot believe I had to come back here. Still, if it means being near Mina… (He looks at her. Seria notices this action, she takes her chances and approaches.) Whadya want?

Seria: You like my younger sis, don't ya?

Trudge: (Looks down, blushing.) Well- I – erm-

Seria: Listen, I can tell, so I'm gonna let you in on a little secret of mine.

Trudge: Okay, what's the catch?

Seria: Nothing… Now lean in a little closer to me.

Trudge: Alright, alright. (Leans in)

Seria: (Whispers something into his ear.)

Trudge: Oooooh, okay.

Seria: Ya got that?

Trudge: Yeah. I got it.

Yusei: So, Martha, things sure seem quiet around here.

Martha: (She looks upset, then solemn.) That's because the fog's taken everyone!

(Exterior, then interior of Martha's house. Everyone but Aura, Lyra and Sect sit at the table. Martha's at the head of the table, with Yusei and Jack on either side of her. Mina sits next to Jack, Leo sits next to Yusei with Luna on his other side, and next to her is Akiza.)

Martha: Yesterday a strange black fog appeared out of nowhere, and descended on the downtown area of Satellite. And when it cleared, almost everyone who had been caught in the fog was gone.

Yusei: Whadya mean?

Martha: They vanished. They just weren't there anymore. Fortunately, the fog didn't come here, so _we_ were safe, but I'm afraid everyone else is gone... We haven't seen or heard from Rally, Tank, Nervin, Blitz, _or_ Crow since this happened.

Yusei: _Seriously!?_

Martha: I'm worried that something terrible has happened to them.

Leo: Who're those people, Yusei, are they your friends?

Yusei: Yeah.

(Luna, Leo and Akiza react sadly.)

Martha: (To Akiza) Huh. You're that senator's daughter, aren't you?

Akiza: (Small smile.) Yup. Guilty as charged.

Martha: Yusei was telling me all about you. You were right, Yusei, she's very, very pretty.

Akiza: (She looks aside, flattered; Yusei was going on and on about how pretty she was? Martha smiles, satisfied.)

Martha: (To Yusei.) And how are _you_ doing? You're not still scared to fight against Kalin, are you?

Yusei: Not anymore. But as for me doubting whether or not I can fight him cuz we used to be friends, I'm not worried anymore. After all, my _real_ friends are right here.

Jack: Whoa, I'm not your _friend_! I just came here to stop the Dark Signers.

Yusei: Sorry, Jack, but like it or not, we _have_ to be friends! And our friendship is what makes us strong enough to take these guys on! As for Kalin... he made his choice a long time ago.

Martha: Listen to _you_. You're becoming quite a man. So does this mean you're going to fight the Dark Signers?

Yusei: (Nods)

Martha: (Stands) Well, before you head off, you have to eat. You can't save the world on an empty stomach!

(Back garden)

Trudge: Ugh. All that 'friend' talk... Hm. (He stands before a flowerbed blossoming with well-kept red tulips.) Who knew they had flowers on this dump of an island? (He picks one.) I'll give this to Mina!

(Daydream vision; Trudge offers the flower, and his teeth actually gleam.)

Trudge: Mina, my love!

Mina: (Blushes.) Officer...!

(The background is pure fluff, as are the bubbles... They get closer... End Vision. Trudge is laughing to himself, blushing pink. He turns, and Sect is standing in front of him, watching his every move.)

Trudge: Why're you staring at me?! Huh? Oh!

(Maybe he's not supposed to pick the flowers! He hides it behind his back. Sect tries to approach him and he starts to jog away.)

Trudge: Stop following me! Scram! Huh? (He comes around the corner of the building, and sees Jack and Mina standing in the shade of a tree. A tire swing hangs from one of its branches and Jack's leaning on a set of monkey bars next to the tree with no bars left, looking away from her.)

Mina: What's going on, Jack, you're being grumpy. Grumpier than usual, I mean. Are you scared of the Dark Signers?

Jack: Don't be ridiculous.

(There is a long, silent pause.)

Mina: Oh, I know, you're worried about that Carly girl. (Jack nods once; Mina says it quickly, getting it over with) Um, Jack? I should disclose something; I think I might have special feelings for you!

Trudge: Huh?

Jack: (Looks back over his shoulder, snaps) 'Course you do! But we're talking about Carly right now. Whatever happened to that girl... it happened because of me, Mina. (He takes her glasses out of a pocket) Carly got involved with all of this because of me. It's my fault. I must find her.

Mina: (Halting, hurt) And... About what... I just... said?

Jack: (Walks away, ignoring her completely.)

Mina: Mm.

Trudge: (He saw the whole thing, still holding his flower. Sect, like his shadow, is watching, too. Trudge sighs, heartbroken; the flower wilts in his hand. Sect looks at him, then notices Martha sneaking up behind them, eyes full of mischief. Martha puts a finger to her lips to silence Sect, then snags Trudge by the ear.) Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow— hey!

(The door opens, and Martha drags Trudge into the kitchen by his ear.)

Trudge: What're you doing?!

Martha: I'm gonna start getting dinner ready, and you're gonna help.

Trudge: You're putting me to work? I'm a guest!

Martha: (She tosses him an apron) Here, wear this; it'll look great on you!

Trudge: (Chops the top off a carrot.)

Martha: Smaller! (She bops him with a metal ladle; we can now see that Trudge's apron has a heart on it, and he also has a white bandanna around his head to keep his hair back.)

Trudge: Ah! Alright, alright! (While the stew simmers on the stove, Trudge dips a fingertip in it and hastily takes it out.)

Martha: Don't put your finger in the soup! (Another bop with the ladle.)

Trudge: (Grumbling as he scrubs) What does cleaning the bathroom have to do with making dinner?

Martha: (She bops him with a plunger; both of them are wearing blue latex gloves.) Nothing! ... But it needed a good scrubbing.

Trudge: Argh...

Sect: (Sect has followed him once again, and is standing behind Martha.) I can help you.

Trudge: Oh, yeah? Hey, thanks, kid!

Sect: (Grabs a broom from a closet in the bathroom, and starts sweeping the floor in the first stall.)

Trudge: Yeah, at it, boy! (He goes back to his scrubbing) As for you, lady, do you treat all your guests this way?

Martha: Hasn't being active and helping someone else taken your mind off things, Officer Trudge?

Trudge: (He realizes that it has; and that she did this because she knew about Mina. He stops) Huh?

Martha: The best way to deal with a broken heart is to stop dwelling. Get outta your head and make yourself useful. You see, here in Satellite, we've had to become very good at finding ways to cope with sadness and loss. Take Sect for example; he's never known his family, then when he was eight he lost Lyra to the Arcadia Movement.

Trudge: Huh?

Martha: But he always looked up to Security officers in the city for doing such a good job, he never forgot about them.

Sect: (Keeps sweeping cheerfully.)

Martha: He decided he wanted to grow up and become Director of New Domino City. That's how he deals with his sadness— by trying to be helpful.

Trudge: So, that's why he keeps following me around... Ah! (Whispering now) But Martha, the rules say that people from the Satellite Sector can't become Security.

Martha: In this crazy world of ours, nothing is impossible; don't you think so?

Sect: One down!

Trudge: Huh?

Sect: (Laughs.)

Trudge: ("I hope she's right; 'cuz we're gonna need all the Security we can get.")

(Dining Room. Dinner is the stew prepared by Martha and Trudge, served on plates, and glasses of water, plus baskets with little loaves of bread in the centre of the table; the Satellite kids love it. The city kids are a bit less enthusiastic.)

Sect: This looks great!

Lyra: (Sweat drop)

Leo: (His stomach gurgles, and he exchanges a glance with Luna.) Eh... yuck!

Luna: Uh... (Luna tries a carrot experimentally; Leo takes a bite and makes a face.)

(Across the table, Lyra and Sect are eating heartily.)

Sect: This is pretty good, right, Lyra?

Lyra: Yeah… I guess…

Sect: Trudge whipped it up for us!

(Everyone but Martha looks at Trudge, shocked; since when does he cook? Trudge stops in the middle of a bite, blushing again.)

Trudge: Ah! Well, uh...

Aura: Thanks, Trudge, it's pretty good!

Seria: Yeah, thanks.

(Mina, sitting next to Jack, is barely touching her food. Jack shrugs and nibbles on a roll. When Mina glances his way, Trudge takes a bite of what he cooked, and gulps down his whole water glass.)

Trudge: It's too spicy!

(All the kids laugh. Later on, everyone eats happily; Yusei suddenly makes an announcement.)

Yusei: Hey, kids, if we're able to win this next battle, Goodwin's gonna finish the bridge that connects the Satellite to New Domino City. That bridge will bring people together. It'll signal the beginning of a new era, where you guys can grow up to become anything. (At this ringing speech, everything comes to a halt; everyone's staring at Yusei now, not quite sure what to make of it.)

Sect: I sure hope you're right!

Trudge: ("If they win this war, and society does change, Sect might be able to become Security.") And I might be worthy of her.

Mina: (Looks at him, as though she heard this thought.) Hmm?

(Trudge looks panicked. Then innocently starts eating his roll. Suddenly blue lightning strikes the ground outside; the window shatters, scattering broken glass.)

Yusei: (Stands up.) What was that?!

Martha: (Stands up.) Is everyone okay?

(By now Jack, Seria, Trudge, and Akiza have also gotten to their feet, ready for anything. They hear laughing. There's someone standing in the shadows outside, visible through the shattered window. Blue lightning strikes the ground right behind him, silhouetting him; a caped figure who casts a shadow that looks like the Sign of the spider. A Dark Signer. Yusei walks to the window.)

Roman: Hahahahahaha. Hmhmhmhmhmhm...

Yusei: Who are you?! Whadya want with us?!

Roman: (He wears black highlighted with red, sleeveless tunic and gauntlets with, of course, a cape. He takes off his hood to reveal a face marked with two vertical lines tapering from his temples to frame his chin; each with two horizontal strokes, one beneath each eye and the other on each cheekbone. Framed by the vertical lines, a dot in the centre of his chin. His hair is impossibly spiky and pointy, bleach-white without Kalin's greenish tinge to it.) Sorry to interrupt your dinner. My name is Roman, and I bear the mark of the Spider. (He holds up his right arm, and indeed the spider is glowing there; Yusei gasps.) I heard that we had four Signers visiting. I thought I'd come welcome you. Of course... we Dark Signers have only one way of saying hello. (He holds up his duel disk, making clear what that one way is. Trudge, Martha, Mina, Blister, and the kids, including the twins, have retreated to the far end of the table. Akiza stands next to the twins, and Jack hasn't moved from about halfway down the table.)

Jack: Bring it on, bub!

Yusei: (Yusei lunges in and puts an arm out to stop him.) No. We can't duel here, it's not safe. Everyone'll get swallowed up if he summons an Immortal. I'll try to lead him away. You look after Martha and the kids.

Jack: Hmm. (He walks away toward the back of the room; Yusei throws open one of the broken windows.)

Yusei: If you want a duel, Roman, follow me!

Roman: Lead the way, friend.

(Yusei's runner, still sitting in the yard, boots up as he approaches it; he attaches his duel disk to his metal armband. Akiza joins him.)

Akiza: I'm coming with you.

Yusei: (Nods.)

(Meanwhile, everyone else is walking down a hallway in the house, to somewhere relatively safer. Trudge calls back over his shoulder.)

Trudge: Hey, don't lag behind!

(The three psychics, Sect included, are standing in the doorway to the dining room.)

Sect: Alright, guys— that Roman must be the Dark Signer dude. He took Crow and everyone else! Let's go help Yusei defeat him!

Lyra and Aura: Yeah!

(Abandoned Street. Roman and Yusei square off, Akiza standing at a relatively safe distance behind Yusei.)

Roman: Come on, it's time to begin.

Yusei: (Gets into a braced stance, ready to duel. Roman activates his duel disk. Vivid blue lightning crashes between the two duellists.)

Both: Let's duel!

Roman: It's time to begin! (At his words, misty purple fire erupts midway across the duelling field and spreads, surrounding the duellists and Akiza. It darts back and forth and appears out of the ground at other points to connect, forming the shape of a spider around the duel. This one is smaller, though, than the one from the vision.)

Akiza: Oh, no. (Looks back at Yusei) ("It looks like the only way out of this is if Yusei can out-duel this Dark Signer.")

(Both Yusei's and Roman's Signs glow brightly as they face off.)

(Song- Eyes on Fire)

Roman: Haha, ha, ha.

Yusei: The first move's mine. I draw! (Draws card.) I summon Shield Wing in defence mode! And with that I end my turn.

Roman: Interesting. (Draws card) My move! I'm activating the Spider Web field spell. (Spider webs spread across the field, blanketing the ground and crisscrossing through the air around them like a very thin net.)

Yusei: This could get sticky.

Roman: You have no idea! Now I activate the Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon! And the reason I'm able to summon this monster is because my field is empty and you have one monster in play. With that done I'm summoning Dark Spider. Now, until the end of my turn, Dark Spider can harness the power of the shadows in its web, and grant the power to an insect monster on my field. Which means Spider Cocoon's level grows in power! And now, Spider Cocoon will return the favour by giving Dark Spider a tune-up! When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals- a world without light! Come forth- Underground Arachnid!

Yusei: Oh, great, another insect duel. It's a good thing that spider's not strong enough to crawl past my Shield Wing.

Roman: Who says that I wanted to 'crawl past' anything, Yusei? I just plan on taking your Shield Wing for my own! Go! Twine Thread!

Yusei: Huh! (Webs cocoon his Shield Wing, and it is dragged over to Roman's field.) Does this mean Shield Wing's on your field?!

Roman: That's right. You see once a turn; Underground Arachnid can use one of the monsters on your field as an equip card to gain more power. And now that you have nothing to protect you, Underground Arachnid can attack! (The attack comes in the form of a tube woven of thick spider webs slamming into Yusei's stomach with enough force to throw him against the webs of the field spell. He falls about ten feet to the ground, face first, and manages to keep a grip on his hand, in which Quillbolt Hedgehog is identifiable as the top card.)

Akiza: Oh, no, that thing wiped out more than half his life points! This is bad.

Roman: I'm placing one card facedown and ending my turn. Your move.

(Yusei is still on the ground, struggling with the effort to raise his head.)

(Aura, Lyra, Sect and Seria run through the Satellite, amidst the rubble probably created by the spider symbol; they're getting close, from the fact that purple fire-mist is visible beyond the debris. Sect stops at a doorway.)

Sect: Let's go up here! Follow me! (He runs inside followed by Lyra and Aura, but Seria doesn't notice and missed what he said; she keeps running along the side of the building.)

(Duel Field)

Yusei: (Struggles to his feet.) It's my turn now. (Draws card.) I draw! I summon the tuner monster, Road Synchron! Next I activate the One for One spell card! So, by sending one monster in my hand to the graveyard, I can use One for One to summon a weaker monster from my hand! Not only that, but when I have a face-up tuner monster on my field, I can instantly summon Quillbolt Hedgehog from my graveyard!

Akiza: So, with those three monsters on his field, I bet Yusei's got a plan to squash that spider!

Yusei: Next I activate Tuningware's ability; when it's used to synchro-summon, it can act as a level-two monster!

Akiza: That can only mean...

Yusei: —That I'm tuning Road Synchron with my Quillbolt Hedgehog and Tuning Supporter! In order to synchro-summon— Road Warrior! Let's rev it up!

Akiza: Three thousand attack points?! Now that's how we Signers like to do things!

Roman: Hm.

Yusei: Since I used Tuning Supporter to synchro-summon just now, I can activate its special ability! (Draws card) Time to brawl! Road Fighter, crush his Underground Arachnid! Go, Lightning Claw!

Akiza: You did it!

Yusei: Huh? (The dust clears, and Road Fighter destroys Shield Wing instead of Arachnid itself.) What just happened?!

Roman: Underground Arachnid used your Shield Wing in order to save itself from your attack. And now, due to the effect of the Spider Web field spell, Road Fighter is forced into defense mode, and it's stuck that way until your next turn.

Yusei: Huh?!

Roman: If Underground Arachnid manages to weave its web around your monster on my next turn, then your field will be empty, Yusei. And when you take my direct attack, you will dance the dance of doom.

Yusei: Thing is... (Small smile) I don't dance. I activate— Road Fighter's ability! Once a turn I can use its power to summon a level-one or -two monster from my deck! So I'm summoning—Turbo Booster! This one's for you, Rally! Now I activate Turbo Booster's ability! By releasing this card, I can pound Underground Arachnid into the dirt! Go! Twin Fists of Fury!

(Underground Arachnid is enveloped in an explosion and cloud of dust. Yusei and Roman trade glares.)

Akiza: He did it! This Dark Signer has nothing on Yusei!

Seria: There you guys are! (She runs into view of the duel, beyond the purple mist and spider webs.) Hey, Yusei!

(Yusei and Akiza turn around, shocked to see them here.)

Yusei: No!

Akiza: (Hand to her mouth.) Oh, dear! What is she doing here! Don't come any closer! Don't touch that barrier!

Seria: Huh?

Roman: It's too late for your friend! (Draws card) I activate Altar of the Bound Deity! (Altar of the Bound Deity manifests on the field as a massive temple behind him.) Now, once a turn during my standby phase, for every monster on the field in defense mode, the Altar gains one Earthbound Immortal counter. When all four of the Altar's counter-flames have been lit, The Bound Deity will grant me the power to summon one Earthbound Immortal from my deck.

Yusei: Oh, no!

Akiza: Earthbound Immortals, those are the big ones, right?! The ones that absorb the essence of anyone that comes in contact with that purple mist!

Seria: This was a mistake!

Akiza: Seria— run!

(Meanwhile Trudge and Martha are running through the Satellite streets, racing against time.)

Martha: ("Sect...! Lyra...! Aura...!")

(Sect, Lyra and Aura stand inside a building a few stories high, alone.)

Sect: Man, where is Seria?! We totally lost her!

(Duel Field.)

Roman: I sense a few more rats have snuck in. That's too bad for them, since the only way to end this duel at this point is for one of us to suffer defeat.

Yusei: ("I can't lose this battle. I have to figure out a way to stop 'im before he summons an Earthbound Immortal! That's the only way I can save Seria!")

(The mark of the spider is reflected against the clouds over the duel, which is taking place in a bowl made of spider webs.)

Roman: It looks like my web has caught a fly! Hahahahahaha!

Akiza: (Looks over at Seria; who is petrified with fear.)

Roman: Shall we finish this duel, Yusei? The netherworld is anxiously awaiting your arrival!

Yusei: Well I don't plan on going anywhere, Roman.

Roman: Hahahaha! I wouldn't be so sure. You see the moment my Altar's four counters are lit, your fears will be realized!

Yusei: I guess I'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen.

Roman: Haha! Try! (Draws Card) I activate "Altar of the Bound Deity"! Now, for every monster that's in defense mode during my standby phase, I light an Earthbound Immortal counter! (One torch lights) Next I summon Grand Spider in defense mode!

Yusei: Hmph, great! This is just what I needed. I mean, is it just too much to ask for you to summon a creature that only has two legs?

Roman: Hehehehehehe! (throws a facedown) Like _that_ would actually make a difference!

Akiza: Yusei...!

Yusei: My move! (draw, think) ("First things first; if we get to Roman's standby phase with the field like this, he'll light two more torches, and I'll be the one who gets burned. But even if I can summon a monster to take out his spider, this web of his will stick it in defense mode! And I can't let that happen.") I activate Road Fighter's special ability! So as long as it's on the field, I can special-summon another monster from anywhere in my deck! And I choose— Speed Warrior!

Roman: That won't be enough, Yusei!

Yusei: What?

Roman: When Grand Spider is in defense mode, its special ability puts one of your monsters in defense mode. Now back off, Speed Warrior!

Yusei: Huh! No! (Speed Warrior is webbed, and forced into defense mode. Yusei grits his teeth; his plan backfired, and there are three defensive monsters now in play!)

Akiza: ("With three monsters in defense mode, Roman will have enough counters to summon an Earthbound Immortal on his next turn. (Looks at Seria) And then Seria will be absorbed...!")

Yusei: Time for a different approach. I play Advance Draw! Now if I remove a strong enough monster from my field, I get to draw two more cards. And that means one less torch for you!

Akiza: (Gasps)

Yusei: (Draws.)

Roman: Huh! What a waste. You must be truly scared if you throw away your best card. By the way, you're only delaying your defeat!

Yusei: Oh, yeah? If you think Road Fighter's my best card, then wait till you get a load of Turret Warrior! He's summoned to my field automatically when I sacrifice Speed Warrior. And there's more; see, all of my Warrior's attack points are transferred to him as a bonus!

Akiza: ("Lucky for Yusei, that power boost won't be lost to that Spider's effect this round.")

Yusei: Seems that instead of an Earthbound Immortal, you're still stuck with your spider. But let's see what we can do about that, Roman!

Roman: Hmmmm.

Yusei: Turret Warrior, attack Ground Spider!

Roman: Nice move. But now my spider webs will trap your monster in defense mode; the binds only last a couple of rounds, but I've a feeling by that time it will all be over!

Yusei: Huh... We'll see! I end my turn with a face down!

Akiza: ("It may not have been pretty, but at least Yusei was able to play himself into another round.")

(Martha and Trudge run along the side of a building and at last the wall of purple fire-mist is in view. They stop to catch their breath.)

Trudge: Whoa. Check it out, Martha. That purple wall of mist looks like it goes on forever and ever.

Martha: Huh... Where are they? (They go upstairs in a building with punched-out windows; only the bars that held the glass in place remain. They look out the window and down on the duel, and can finally spot the duel, and Yusei.) Yusei... (She sees Seria) Huh!

Trudge: Down there!

Martha: Seria! She's trapped!

Seria: (Cowers on the side-lines of the duel.)

Martha: She's trapped!

Trudge: She'll be fine; once the duel's done, she'll be free.

Akiza: (Looks in Martha's direction) No! You're wrong!

Martha and Trudge: Huh?

Akiza: If Roman summons an Earthbound Immortal... she'll be lost! Her spirits taken! Please help!

Martha: Uh...! I'll help! (Looks at Yusei) Yusei!

Yusei: Huh?

Martha: Yeah, up here! Don't even think about losing this duel!

Yusei: (Nods, and turns back towards Roman.)

(Duel Field)

Roman: Hehehehehehe Heheh. How touching. But you don't have a choice in the matter. You've tried your best to delay the inevitable; but I'm afraid that it's just too late, young fool!

Yusei: Ah...!

Roman: I play my trap card, and activate Offerings to the Bound Deity! Now, if I take my life points and divide them, two more torches are suddenly lit!

Yusei: That's all four!

Akiza: Oh no! Now it's too late!

Roman: The four counters are ablaze! Let the summoning begin!

(The Altar streams purple light and explodes, shooting a column of purple fire into the air, near the top of which appears- the clenched fist that summons an Earthbound Immortal, pulsing with purple light. Little rivers and streams of black fog pour into the top of it.)

Yusei: What's that black smoke?!

Roman: Those are streams of negative energy that are needed to power up my Earthbound Immortal. And, it's time I provide it with more!

Yusei: Huh!? Oh! (He turns; Seria is starting to glow purple, acting as though it's suddenly difficult to breathe.)

Akiza: Yusei!

Martha: Oh no, Seria!

Yusei: ("How could I let Seria down! It'll take a miracle to save her now!") (Just then, Phoenix Whirlwind comes soaring over the top of a building; Jack is leaping to the rescue.)

Jack: So, who here ordered a miracle!

Yusei: It's Jack!

Akiza: Huh?!

(Building)

Trudge: All right!

Martha: (Cups her hands and shouts to him.) Seria! She needs you!

(Duel Field)

Jack: Who doesn't! I won't let a fan of mine get sucked into the shadows; heads up! (He keeps dashing, right through the wall of purple fire-mist, which rises to stop him. He lands and spins once, snaps up the side bar, jumps off his runner and lunges to reach Seria, by now, her souls are starting to drift free of their bodies as purple wraiths hanging above them. Jack hugs both of them close, and his Sign flares; their souls come back to their bodies. They're safe under his protection.)

(Building)

Martha: Huh! Oh, Jack, you saved them!

Trudge: I guess the guy's not all bad after all.

(Yusei is still looking over his shoulder with a huge grin of relief. He turns back towards Roman.)

Roman: Hehehehehehe. It makes no difference. I still have him! Earthbound Immortal Uru! (The fist shines, and we can no longer see it. The column of light vanishes, and the ground begins to shake.)

(Building.)

Trudge: Martha, hold on!

(Down on the ground, Jack stands and weathers the shock stoically, with John and Mitch clinging to each of his feet. Out of the flames rises Uru; the first thing we see are its eyes as they flare to brilliance, piercing the dust kicked up by its appearance.)

Yusei: What is it?!

Akiza: It's— it's huge!

(Uru is a massive spider, dwarfing the nearby buildings, black with glowing red designs. A bright beacon shines below each of its "knees", and as each of its eight eyes.)

Jack: Yusei! How 'bout you squash that thing so we can go home!

Yusei: Right. That spider's done for!

Roman: Huh! You sure you want to do that, Yusei? After all, it's practically family.

Yusei: Whatdya mean?!

Roman: Are you telling me you _don't know the truth_? Hahahahahahaha! Your own dad helped free the Shadow Army!

Yusei: No! He'd never do that!

Roman: But you know it's the truth, Yusei. Your father designed the original Ener-D Reactor that exploded; without him, none of this would be possible.

Yusei: No, he was good! All he— all he wanted to do was help!

Roman: Help his bank account; you mean. You see, he didn't care about all the safeguards or security precautions; he wanted to turn the thing on and see how fast it would make him a millionaire! And I should know; after all, I was there with him!

Yusei: Ohh! But how!

Roman: He was my boss, you fool. I worked with him with my brother— one Rex Goodwin! (Yusei can hardly believe his ears; Akiza gasps.) It all began when you were just a baby. My brother Rex and I worked for your father at the original Ener-D Reactor site. There were fears that should it spin in reverse; a huge blast of negative energy would be released. Which is just what we— I mean, I wanted. Your father was too obsessed with success to see it, allowing me to sabotage the whole project. And then, boom- there went your father's life's work.

Yusei: Huh! That means— it was you! You caused all this!

Roman: Who else. Hehehehehehehe.

Akiza: Huh?

Jack: Urrghhh...!

Yusei: So, then— the explosion wasn't an accident! Did Goodwin help you, Roman?! Was all of this your brother's idea?

Roman: I wish we could stand around and chat all day, but the netherworld is waiting. Earthbound Immortal Uru! Attack! You can't withstand one blow from a monster this powerful! Hurgh! It's time for you to join the shadows! Hahahahahahaha!

Yusei: I'm not joining anything! I play my trap! Iron Resolve! Now if I cut my life points in half, I get to stick around and fight for another round, Roman! (A shield of red fire surrounds and protects him; the web ricochets off it and crashes into a building behind him. It's the one Trudge and Martha are standing in, and it shakes.)

(Building)

Trudge and Martha: Ugh!

(Duel Field)

Roman: While I end my turn with a face down, I should remind you— the damage in this duel is real.

(The building is beginning to tilt to one side, clearly unsound after taking that hit.)

(Building)

Martha: Trudge! The building! (She nearly falls over and Trudge grabs her arm.) Ugh!

Trudge: I gotcha!

Martha: Thank you, Trudge.

Trudge: Huh?

Sect: Aaaagh!

Trudge: Up above!

Martha: It must be the kids!

(As the red glow fades from around Yusei, he hears Taka scream.)

Sect: Aa-aaaa-argh!

(Duel Field)

Yusei: Huh, Sect!

(Building. Sect is hanging onto the lip of the rooftop, which is pitching sideways as the building keeps shaking. Lyra and Aura stand in the doorframe.)

Yusei: (Looks up at the building.) Oh, no!

(Martha and Trudge run to the rooftop doorway.)

Trudge: Sect!

Martha: Where are you?

Sect: Martha! Please, help me! I'm so scared!

Trudge: Hold on!

Martha: I'll save you! (She starts forward, edging along the side of the rooftop building.)

Trudge: Uh? No! Wait!

(Duel Field)

Yusei: Martha!

Jack: Get back!

Martha: (She reaches Sect and kneels beside him.) I've got you.

Sect: I'm sorry! I- I just wanted to help out Yusei!

Martha: (Relieved that he's okay.) Don't worry; but whadya say we try and help Yusei from downstairs, on the ground?! Let's go.

Trudge: Be careful!

(Martha and Sect crawl toward Trudge and the safety of the doorway.)

Trudge: Grab my hand!

Martha: Sect goes first. Here! (She pushes Sect forward and Trudge pulls him up. Just then the building shakes again and Martha slides back down to the edge.)

(Duel Field)

Yusei: Martha!

(Building)

Martha: (Slowly tries to drag herself up, grabbing for a handhold on the rooftop.) Ugh... Augh!

Sect: Hang on!

Trudge: My hand! Take it! (He reaches for her, and she reaches out, but then slides back again.) No... Hold on! I'm coming for you!

Martha: (Looks at him, and shakes her head.)

Trudge: Martha, keep trying!

Martha: Promise me one thing. Please, watch over my kids when I'm gone.

Trudge: You're not going anywhere! Got that?! Your kids... your kids need you, Martha, you can't give up!

(Duel Field)

Yusei: Martha...!

Jack: Hold on!

(Building)

Martha: (Looks down at Yusei and Jack.) Oh, boys; it warms my heart to see you as friends again! One more thing. Win this, beat this darkness, and make it quick cuz I'll be waiting for you! (She slips even further...)

(Duel Field)

Yusei: Martha!

(Building)

Martha: (Falls over the side of the building, facing upward, arms gently outstretched, not unlike an angel. As she nears the purple flames, she seems to glow blue.)

(Duel Field)

Akiza: Oh, no!

(Building)

Martha: (Falls straight down into the flames, and turns into a ball of purple light before she hits the ground. Her soul soars upward, right into the pincers of Uru, gleams, and disappears.)

(Duel Field)

Yusei: (Devastated.) She's... NO!

Jack: (Closes his eyes, pained.)

(Building)

Trudge: She's gone...

Sect: But where? (Suddenly the building shakes again and they slide downward after her.)

(Duel Field)

Akiza: Not them too!

(Building)

Trudge: (Skids hard on the ground and curbs their momentum, Sect clinging to his lapel.) There...!

(Duel Field)

Seria: (She's at Jack's feet is crying; Jack isn't, but it's a hard-fought battle.) Martha...

Jack: Yusei, you know what to do; go take care of this spider, now!

Akiza: He's right, you've still got a shadow duel to win!

Trudge: Whadya waiting for, do what she said! Now go and kick some shadow deck and beat him!

Yusei: (Lifts his head to face Roman, furious.) You're gonna pay for this!

Roman: Your nanny's not gone forever, but I doubt you can save her.

Yusei: You'll pay for that. And it starts right here. With my turn, Roman! I summon— Junk Synchron, in attack mode! Hah! Now whenever he's summoned I get a little bonus; if there's a Turbo Booster in my graveyard, he's summoned immediately to help join the fight! Now whadya say we do a little tuning! Junk Synchron, start your engines! I synchro-summon, Stardust Dragon! (His monster appears, its whole-body glittering, scattering shimmering specks from its wings.)

(Building)

Trudge: Now he's getting somewhere! And so should we. (He and Sect crawl back up the rooftop...)

(Duel Field)

Roman: (As Stardust sets down to Yusei's side of the field...) You're a fool, like your father was. Why else would you put your pathetic beast up against my mighty Immortal?

Yusei: Roman, you're the fool. I know I can't hurt your monster because of its special ability, but that's not what I plan on doing. Stardust Dragon, show 'im what I mean! (Stardust Dragon soars into the air, swerving and darting and dodging around streams of web shot by Uru. Stardust dives, and passes right through Uru…)

Roman: Ah?

Yusei: Defeating your monster was never part of my plan.

Roman: Huh?!

Yusei: And ya know why? If I can't attack Uru that leaves only one target; and I'm sure you can guess who that is!

Roman: How dare you!

Yusei: Well that's what you get for ruining my father's life's work! Now prepare to feel the wrath of my mighty beast! Stardust Dragon, take out the only target left— Roman!

Roman: Not so fast! I activate Spider Egg! And with this in play, I can stop your attack and hatch three new spider tokens! I hope you didn't think I would let the rest of my life points be destroyed by your dragon!

Yusei: Argh! (Sets a face-down) I'll get you yet, Roman! It's your turn!

(Building)

Trudge: (Reaches the doorway and pulls himself and Taka up triumphantly.) Hey, Yusei, we're safe!

(Duel Field)

Yusei: (Nods, then back towards Roman) You're not getting any more spirits!

Roman: Hahahahahahahahaha. That's fine... (He starts to glow purple, and his shape changes. He becomes shorter, and starts to look familiar.) See? I already have so many... (The figure fades; left in its place… is Rally.)

Yusei: Agh! Rally!

Jack: (Recognizes Rally.) Uh! Oh, no!

Akiza: (Is sort of lost, but knows that this isn't good.) What- what's happening?

Yusei: Rally! (He starts to run to his friend—)

Roman: Hahahahahahaha!

Yusei: (Stops and looks up. Roman stands on the edge of the spider web.)

Roman: Miss your friend? I freed his spirit so he could duel you instead of me.

Yusei: You can't! I won't duel my friend!

Rally: (He stands silently, bemused; the mark of the spider is glowing on his arm.)

Roman: You have no choice! You're either going to attack and win, or be attacked and lose! Now then, what will it be? Are you going to battle your closest friend? Or, just stand there, and let the world down in order to save this one pathetic pal of yours?

Yusei: You can't do this!

Rally: Yusei. You don't understand his power; he can do whatever he wants!

Yusei: I won't duel!

Rally: You have to! You're the only hope left! Look at him! He's taken everyone!

Yusei: (To Roman) You coward!

Rally: I'm... I'm sorry! (Draw; his hand is shaking)

Yusei: Don't do it, Rally!

Roman: Oh, he will duel. Even if it means beating you!

Rally: I use, Uru's ability! By sacrificing one of the monsters that's on my field, I get control of one of yours! Sorry, Yusei. (Uru shoots out a web and drags Turbo Booster over to Rally's field. Rally steels himself.) Urgh, I summon Turbo Rocket!

Yusei: (Watches silently, then, too late, realizes what Rally's going for.) Agh! Rally, no...! I know what you're doing! You have to attack me!

Rally: Don't make this harder! We need you! Me and Tank and everyone are trapped! I'm sorry!

Yusei: Please, don't do this!

Jack: Rally!

Rally: I know you'd rather get sent to the Netherworld than duel me, Yusei; that's why I have to end this duel on my own terms! I tune Turbo Rocket with my Turbo Booster, so that I can synchro-summon, Turbo Cannon!

Akiza: ("That monster only has one ability...")

Yusei: Oh, no!

Rally: I activate my Cannon's special ability. I can destroy any monster on the field, and then, half its attack points count as damage to its owner. And no one said whose monster I have to choose.

Yusei: Argh, NO!

Rally: Good luck, Yusei. I'll be watching... from the shadows. (He takes a moment, then opens his eyes, all fight) All right! Let's get it over with! I destroy Earthbound Immortal Uru! (Turbo Cannon prepares to fire, as Rally turns and shouts defiantly.) Find a new pawn, Roman! (Turbo Cannon fires, and Uru explodes, and is gone. The wind from the explosion throws Rally off his feet and he lands hard, rolling end over end to land on the ground across the field. His life points sink to zero, and the mark of the spider vanishes from his arm. Yusei runs over to him.)

Yusei: Rally! Oh, no! (Yusei kneels and gently turns him over; Rally looks up at Yusei tiredly)

Rally: Hey... Yusei... you can… bring us back...! I know... you will...! (As Rally speaks, he turns grey all over. With that, he evaporates, as though made of dust or shadows, and blows away in the wind, leaving Yusei's arms empty. Yusei can hardly bear it; his eyes work and twitch with grief. On his knees, he screams to the sky.)

Yusei: RALLY! (The spider webs and purple fire vanish. Jack, Akiza, and Trudge run to Yusei's side from different directions, Lyra Sect and Aura close behind.)

All: Yusei!

(From a nearby plateau of rubble, Roman reappears, leading the other four Dark Signers.)

Roman: Well! I certainly wasn't expecting that outcome! No wonder the human race is going extinct; no one's selfish anymore!

Devack: Now, be kind; they did just lose some friends to the shadows.

Akiza: Are they—?

Kalin: Gone? Your pals are with us. And all the others lost from this trash heap you call a town! Wanna get 'em back? Well I'm right here, Yusei! Heh. Or are you… scared? Hahahahahahahahaha!

Yusei: (He gets to his feet.) Yeah, I'm scared— scared about what I'm going to do to you, Kalin! As far as I'm concerned, your dark decks are about to be destroyed!

(A huge bolt of blue lightning separates the two camps; Roman, Devack, Kalin, Saph, Misty, and Carly; and on the other side, Yusei, Jack, Trudge, Akiza, Lyra, Sect, Aura and Seria.)

(Act 7- End)


	9. Chapter 8- Mark of the Monkey

Chapter 8

Dark Signs\- Mark of the Monkey- Minus Curse Lockdown

(This Is Halloween- Rock Version. The mark of the spider has burned a scar into the dusty, quiet landscape of the Satellite. Somewhere near the middle, the four Signers and their friends face off against the five Dark Signers.)

Yusei: Alright, Dark Signers, this is it. It's time to pay for what you've done.

Devack: Well, before you try and cash out, I have something that a little female signer might be looking for. (He holds up a card.)

Lyra: Huh! That's Luna's dragon!

Devack: I believe _this_ card should be in another signer's deck. Now, if you want to get this card _back_ , you'll have to come battle me. And in case you're wondering who I am, my name is Devack... (rolls up his sleeve) And I bear the mark of the Monkey.

Lyra: (Stares back up at him and Saph, resolute. As Roman speaks, Akiza has the same expression on her face as she gazes up at Misty, and Yusei as he watches Kalin.)

Roman: Hahahahahaha! Fate has finally brought us together. Signer and Dark Signer. Let us meet tomorrow at the Four Stars of Destiny. The end will be decided there.

(As Carly turns away, Jack glimpses her face, and gasps in absolute shock.)

Yusei: Whoa, where do you think you're goin'! Don't you walk away from me, Roman! (He runs after them; Akiza reaches out a hand.)

Akiza: Yusei, wait!

Jack: (Runs after them, too. Lyra, Sect, and Aura, bordered by Seria, who is crying.)

(Street)

Yusei: (He is now surrounded by only mist, down some empty alley in the Satellite.) Hey! Come on! Let's do this right here right now!

Roman: (His voice can be heard somewhere in the mist, but Yusei is alone.) Hahahahahahahaha! Don't be so impatient, Yusei! We can't battle _here_ ; we're not _supposed_ to!

Yusei: Whadya _mean_ we're not supposed to? It sounds to _me_ like you're scared!

Roman: Don't be a fool. Just come to the Four Stars of Destiny; we'll be waiting!

Yusei: (Looking around) I'm done playing your little games! Get out here! (Shouts to the sky) Get out here and duel me!

(Another Street)

Jack: (He runs headlong into the mist.) Hey! You!

Carly: (Stops and turns, with a gasp.)

Jack: Yeah, you! Why do you look so familiar?!

Carly: (Backs up a step and tries to run away, but Jack tries to grab her by the shoulder and instead pulls off her hood. Even the back of her head is distinctive; Jack gasps in shock and horror.)

Jack: I don't- I don't believe it! Carly? Is that you?

Carly: (As she turns her head, her eyes appear normal; she blinks and they become dark again. Her manner is regretful, mournfully dramatic, condemned.) Yes?

Jack: What's going on here! You can't _really_ be a Dark Signer...?

Carly: (Turns and walks away, pulling up her hood. She looks back at him one more time.) If it's answers that you want, you'll have to come find me, tomorrow... Til then, Jack. (As she walks away, tears sparkle in the air in her wake, and her hood billows behind her. She walks, then runs, away, leaving Jack standing in the mist, staring after her.)

(Martha's house- the mood is grim. Seria is still crying, the windows have been cleaned up since earlier. Jack sits at the dining table, which is de-extended after dinner earlier, apart from the group; Jack sits down; in front of him are Lyra, Sect, Mina, Yusei and Akiza. The twins stand shamefaced at the foot of the table.)

Seria: I'm so sorry! All of this— it's all because of me!

Sect: And— Martha? She's... really, gone?

Trudge: (Falls to his knees.) I'm afraid so! I was with her; I should've been able to save her! But I wasn't able to grab hold of her in time... It's all my fault! (Sect and Lyra are instantly at each of his shoulders, encouraging him.)

Lyra: It's not your fault! It's _my_ fault!

Sect: No, it's not, it's _my_ fault for trying to help Yusei!

Seria: No, it's _my_ fault for not saying "don't go"! (She holds up her head. Everyone is silent. Trudge is sitting on the floor on his hands and knees, and the kids are grouped around him. Jack stands and pounds his fists on the table, fed up.)

Jack: That's _enough_! Knock it off, you dolts! Stop trying to take credit for everything!

Yusei: What he means is, you're not the ones to blame.

Sect, Lyra and Seria: (Stop looking down and listen.)

Yusei: This is all the Dark Signers' doing. They've taken Martha and my friends... We're not gonna sit around and blame ourselves for things the bad guys did. But I'll tell you what we _are_ gonna do about it. We're gonna defeat the Dark Signers and get everyone back! (Trudge and the kids turn to him and gasp. Jack looks at him, frowning. Akiza seems uncertain. The twins are listening intently, and Luna looks a bit worried.)

Seria: Wait one moment. Are you really saying that you can bring everyone back?

Yusei: (Nods) That's right.

Seria: How is that possible?

Yusei: Everything that's happened so far, both here and in New Domino City, has been the work of an evil power, Doctor Schmidt. The destruction of the two cities; the mystical symbols appearing; the— Crazy lights suddenly erupting from the depths of the earth. The mysterious fog that came out of nowhere and covered everything. The Dark Signers caused it all. They're using the energy of the people taken to gain more power!

Seria: So, if you defeat the Dark Signers, everything goes back to normal?

Yusei: Yes.

Sect: We can really get Martha back?

Lyra: And everyone else?

Yusei: Yeah. We really can. Guys, (puts a hand each on Lyra and Sect's shoulders) we're gonna fix everything, I promise. But right now ya have to stay positive; ya need to be brave; guys.

Jack: So. That was quite the promise you made there. We defeat the Dark Signers, and then everyone who _dis_ appeared will just magically _re_ appear.

Mina: (Looks worried. Yusei still won't look at anyone.) Ah...

Jack: You don't know that's true!

Yusei: I know.

Jack: So why lie?!

Trudge: We expect you to tell the truth!

Yusei: (Passionate) Look... that's something I just need to believe!

Jack: (Clenches his teeth and sits down hard, pounding his fist on the table. Trudge grabs Yusei by the collar.)

Trudge: What about the kids, they deserve better than _that_ , don't they!

Sect: (Grabs Trudge's wrist.) Hey, come on, everyone's upset! Yusei's just trying to give us a little hope!

Trudge: Ugh...! (Drops Yusei and turns away, overcome with emotion) Stupid hope!

(Akiza and Mina are facing the wall; Akiza looks over her shoulder.)

Akiza: I'm with Yusei. If we're gonna win this, we _have to believe_ that we can protect the people still here, and bring everyone else back.

Jack: This from the girl who terrified everyone around her with her _Anger management issues!_

Akiza: Yeah— and you know what? No one believed I could change! No one believed except _Yusei_ , and he fought for me! (Akiza, standing strong, is the centre of attention.) So, if he says that we have the power to bring everyone back, then _I believe him_!

Mina: It doesn't really matter what you believe.

Trudge: Whadya you mean?

Mina: No matter what you think will happen afterwards, you _have to reverse the Reactor_.

Yusei: (Nods.) Exactly. We have to do what Goodwin told us to do.

(Lyra and Sect nod. Jack looks at her out of the corner of his eye, then straight ahead Seria re-enters the room.)

Jack: Fine. Let's go be heroes.

Lyra: I have a question. That Devack guy said they'd be waiting at the Four Stars of Destiny. Does anyone know what those are?

Mina: My guess is that he's referring to the four control units that were built to maintain the original Reactor.

Seria: Well aren't _you_ smart.

Mina: According to the reports, they were the first part of the system to break when the Reactor reacted. During development, each individual control unit went by a codename— Ccapac-Apu, Ccarayhua, Aslla-Piscu, Cusillu, and Asllicu-Scunti. In the Qechua language, they mean— the Giant, the Lizard, the Hummingbird, the Dragon, and the Monkey.

Akiza: Those're the Nazca lines that disappeared!

Luna: Isn't there a spider too? What about that?

Mina: The spider's Uru, which was the codename for the Reactor itself. In order to reverse the Reactor and stop the flow of negative energy, you have to go to each of those control units and turn them on.

Akiza: That Roman guy is the Spider, right? Does that mean he's the boss?

Seria: How're they supposed to turn on these control unit thingamajigs?

Mina: The dragon cards in your decks. Those were the cards that were used to power up each of the control units. So Luna? It's _very important_ that you get the Ancient Fairy Dragon back from Devack.

Yusei: How do you know all of this?

Mina: Because Professor Fudo entrusted those cards to Director Goodwin.

Yusei: My _father_ had those cards?! Whoa, hang on a sec! So, Roman was lying about my father looking the other way?!

(Flashback- Director Goodwin's office.)

Mina: Why did Professor Fudo have all the control cards? ... _Is he the one_ who shut down the units and caused the Reactor to malfunction?

Goodwin: (Is looking out the window, and seems solemn and serious.) No. Just the opposite. He tried to save them. He did everything he could to stop the Reactor from going wild. During those final moments, he managed to get the cards, and then hand them off to me. (He looks at her from across a desk.)

(Flashback End)

Yusei: Is that all, Mina? Did Goodwin say anything else about my father?

Mina: No, that's it. He just said that your father gave him the cards.

Seria: So, if Goodwin had those cards, how did everyone _else_ end up with 'em?

(Flashback. Goodwin looks even paler than usual.)

Goodwin: I guess you could say that I decided to release the cards _into the wild_. I wanted to test the powers of destiny. I wanted to see if they would travel from duelist to duelist. He turns back to Mina.) Don't you see? I figured if destiny really was at work, then it would eventually put those cards into the hands of the Signers. And sure enough, the very cards used to power the original Reactor's control unit so many years ago? Guess who has them now. Jack Atlas, Yusei Fudo, and Akiza. (intense, slightly fanatical) Destiny really _is_ guiding us. The Signers will be the ones to reverse the flow of negative energy. They will go to Satellite, and they will battle the Dark Signers.

(End Flashback.)

Yusei: (Stares at Stardust Dragon card.)

Jack: (Tetchy) Well, since Goodwin seems to know _so_ much about destiny, he must know how this whole thing is gonna turn out, right?

Mina: It doesn't work like that. He doesn't know the _future_. There's no telling what will happen. But Goodwin is done playing his part. The baton has been passed. The rest is up to you. _All_ of you- the fate of the world has been put into your hands.

(The Signers are silent, each feeling the weight of the world placed on his or her shoulders. Mina unrolls a map of Satellite on the table. Four red stars mark out a pentagon around the crater.)

Mina: Here's the location of the four control stations. Giant, Hummingbird, Lizard, Dragon, and Monkey. (She points as she speaks. If we assume the map is oriented north-south, Giant is the east point, Hummingbird the west, Lizard the south, Dragon is north-east and Monkey the north.) They're pretty spread out.

Trudge: What's the plan? Hit all these units up one by one?

Jack: That would be a _huge_ waste of time! Besides a duel is one-on-one; we're gonna hafta split up and go solo. (bares his Sign) Five Signers, five control stations— it's a no-brainer! Who knows— maybe this is more of Goodwin's 'destiny' at work.

Lyra: We were just starting to become a real team!

Yusei: We're still a team, Lyra. All of us. Even if we're apart, we're still fighting for the same thing.

Lyra: I guess you're right.

Trudge: Who's going where?

Yusei: (Looks off into the distance.) I'm pretty sure that the mark of the Giant is Kalin's, so I'll go there. He and I have business.

Akiza: (Repeats Yusei's action.) The Lizard is Misty's mark; I'll head over to that station.

Luna: Devack is the monkey, and... I _have_ to get Ancient Fairy Dragon, so I'm gonna go take him on.

Leo: And _I'm_ gonna go so I can root for ya!

Lyra: Saph and I— I need to duel her… I need answers, and I have a feeling she knows something about this fight… I'm pretty sure her mark is the dragon; me, Sect, Aura, and Seria'll go that way

Jack: So, the _Hummingbird_ must be... That _other_ girl…

Trudge: (To the twins) You kids want a ride to your battle in a Sector patrol car?

Luna: (Nod.) Hm.

Mina: (To Akiza) And if it's okay, I'll go with you, Akiza.

Akiza: (Shrugs) Sure.

Yusei: Alright— tomorrow we save our homes!

(Rickety bridge in the not-yet-light predawn hours, then pan down. Large wooden boards are laid across the wire skeleton of the bridge; two bumpy paths, not bridge slats. We pan down to the near side of the bridge, where three cars, Yusei on his runner on the left side, and Jack on his on the right, are prepared to set off, their headlights valiantly pressing forward into the darkness.)

Yusei: This is it, you guys. Are you ready, Luna? (The car nearest him contains Trudge and the twins.)

Luna: Yup!

Leo: Hey, I'm ready too!

Yusei: (Smile) Good luck.

Jack: Come on, Yusei, we've got duels to duel. Give us a rousing speech and let's be _gone_!

Yusei: Alright, guys. The Dark Signers are powerful, and right now we're the only ones standing in their way. If you should find yourself up against a wall, just think of the rest of us; think of your friends. We're _all_ in this; and even when we're apart, we're together. Now let's go show these creeps how _us_ Signers do things! (Yusei revs up and takes off, turning left; Jack looks at the two cars over his shoulder.)

Jack: And if any of you loses your duel, you'll have to answer to _me_! (Jack takes off and turns right; the two cars leave at the same time; Trudge and the twins take an even more immediate left than Yusei's, and Akiza and Mina go straight. Jack, riding alone, is preoccupied.) ("I'm coming to help you, Carly. Cuz when I was hurt, you took care of _me_ , and when I was down, you picked _me_ up. Now it's _my_ chance to return the favour!")

(The eyes of a raven on top of a junk pile glow the red of a mark of the Dragon. Beside this pile of junk, and others like it, drive Trudge and the twins. The dark buildings loom above them. Leo watches them. Luna startles him by putting a hand on his shoulder.)

Luna: Hey—

Leo: Uh?! WAAAAA-AAA-AAAA-AAA-AAAAAAH!

Luna: (Ducks away, scared.)

Leo: Don't scare me like that, Luna!

Luna: _You_ scare _me_ when you scream like that.

Leo: Ugh, sorry, but I'm all wound up and those're the creepiest birds I've ever seen!

Luna: (Suddenly worried) This is wrong. You shouldn't've come with me, Leo.

Leo: Eh... (falsely cheery) Nah, don't worry about me, I'm just pretending to be scared so that _you_ don't have to be scared! Yeah that's it I'm just pretending! See, check it out!

Trudge: (He is driving quietly, and "huhs" when Leo pulls out his duel disk.)

Leo: Ta-da!

Luna: And _what's_ the point of _you_ wearing a duel disk?

Leo: Hehehehe! I'm getting ready! Alright, you Dark Signers, come on and get some!

Luna: _I'm_ the one who's gonna be duelling, not _you_.

Trudge: Hahahaha. Not too bright, is he?

Luna: (Suddenly she is surrounded by white light and hears a twinkling shriek.) Hah...

Leo: Something wrong?

Luna: What was that screaming just now?

Leo: What screaming, I didn't hear anything!

Luna: (Closes her eyes and puts her hands to her ears, trying to hear it again.) I figured, but I just thought that you might've heard it since it was like so loud and powerful and everything. I think someone from the Spirit World is calling out to me or something.

Leo: Who does it sound like, is it Ancient Fairy Dragon?

Trudge: Hey, what's with all this Spirit World talk?

Leo: Luna can talk to duel monster spirits from the Spirit World.

Trudge: Wha! (Smug) How stupid do you think I am?

Leo: No! It's really true!

Trudge: Right, of course, and _my_ sister can fly. (Syrupy and sarcastic) She's got _magic wings_ made of gold!

Leo: Jerk. Luna _can_ talk to spirits; you're just jealous 'cause you're a boring ordinary guy with no special powers!

(Meanwhile Luna has her hands over her ears, trying to hear the Spirit World. The air in front of her starts to glow, and she hears a coo.)

Luna: Huh? (Kuribon, hovering in the air before her, coos imperatively, its eyes concerned.) Kuribon, what's wrong?

(Kuribon bounces violently up and down; the problem is serious, and urgent!)

Luna: Ohh...! Something bad's happening in the Spirit World, isn't it!

(To Trudge, it appears that Luna is talking to thin air.)

Trudge: Hm? Who're you talking to?

Luna: Be right there. (She closes her eyes, hold up her head, and starts to glow.)

Trudge and Leo: Huh?!

(The light from Luna paints the landscape white, blinding them. A thin column of multi-coloured pastel light shoots into the sky with an eerie whistling sound. Halfway across the Satellite.)

(With Yusei. He Notices the light.)

Yusei: (Notices the light.) Huh? (He brakes sideways.) That's coming from the direction Luna went!

(With Sect, Lyra, Aura and Seria. Lyra looks out of the car window, her body suddenly glows a bright white, as she disappears.)

(With Leo and Trudge.)

Leo: Aaaaaaaaahhhh!

Trudge: (He is trying valiantly to keep the car on the road when he counts a huge beam of blinding light as one of his passengers. It dissipates, and the car comes to a halt.) Ugh! What're you kids _doing_ back there?!

Leo: (He is still bracing himself. The seatbelt beside him is empty. Luna has disappeared.) Aaaagh, uh! Ah! Argh?!

Trudge: What's going on?!

Leo: It's Luna, she's gone!

Trudge: What?!

Leo: That big bright light just now, I think it took her away!

Trudge: Oh, right, let me guess, she was transported to the Spirit World.

Leo: Exactly!

Trudge: Nuh- _uh_! That's not possible.

Leo: It is _so_!

Trudge: (Climbs out of the car and starts looking around.) She wasn't _beamed_ anywhere! Come on, let's look for her.

Leo: Don't waste your time.

Trudge: Hey! Luna!

Leo: Man, grownups _never_ listen! ... But if she _is_ wandering out here all alone, _that_ wouldn't be good!

Trudge: Luna! Where are you!

Leo: Luna! You're not here, right?! If you _are_ here; say something!

Trudge: (Climbs a mound of garbage and looks around.) Luna! (grumbles) Agh! You gotta be kidding me!

Leo: (Running.) Hey Luna, come out! Lu-na!

Trudge: HEY! LUNA!

Leo (Rounds a corner and abruptly stops, amazed at something in front of him. We pan out.) Whoa! (He is standing within view of a large mechanical device, a spire like the one at the bottom of the crater, with four prongs on top like an antenna.) That thing's pretty big! (He stands only half as tall as the base of the thing; it's maybe five times that height.) There it is; the Mark of the Monkey. There's ancient Latin-American designs carved around the base of the structure, centrepieces with a monkey.) This must be the control thing Mina was talking about. Hey, Dark Signer monkey guy! Are you in there?! Hel-lo, I'm ready to duel!

Devack: I've been waiting for you, Signer. (Purple fire erupts from the ground behind the mechanism, and spreads, drawing a tail with three coils of parallel lines. The Mark of the Monkey appears on the landscape of the Satellite, and reflects against the clouds.)

(Akiza and Mina's location.)

Akiza: (Looks up.) Check it out, the monkey symbol! Luna's duel must be starting!

(With Jack)

Jack: (He has stopped his runner and climbed off, standing beside it and starting out at the Monkey.) The final round has begun.

(Monkey control unit.)

Leo: So, if I'm in the middle of this monkey barrier, that means—

Devack: (Appears behind him.) _Who_ are _you_?

Leo: Ah!

Devack: What's going on?! You're not a Signer, what're you doing here?!

Leo: (Sighs, and turns tough.) I'm gonna duel you! That is if you think you're strong enough to take me on!

Trudge: (Runs up a pile of debris and comes into view, outside the symbol.) _Leo!_

(At the duel.)

Devack: Is this some kind of _joke_?! Where's the little girl?! Why isn't she here! I told the _other_ signer to tell _her_ to come!

Leo: Yeah, well, she's busy! You're gonna hafta duel me instead, mister! I may not be a Signer, but that doesn't mean that I can't rock a deck! Now come on! (Activates duel disk) Let's see what you're made of!

Devack: I applaud your enthusiasm. I really do. But I'm afraid that you simply do not have the power to match me, boy!

Leo: You don't know that!

Devack: If you _insist_ on being _destroyed_ — so be it!

Both: Let's duel!

(As they draw their opening hands, we glimpse them. Devack is holding Ape Magician, Ape Fighter, Dark Tuner Dark Ape, a spell, and a trap; Leo is holding a spell, a trap, Morphtransition, Gadget Hauler, and Pot of Avarice.)

Trudge: Leo! Get outta there, don't be a fool!

Yusei and Seria: (Pull up at the bottom of Trudge's vantage point on his runner.)

Trudge: Huh? Guys! What're you doing here?

Yusei: (Takes off his helmet and props the sidebar, climbing off and joining Trudge) I turned around when I saw that pillar of light. What's going on?

Seria, Aura, and Sect: (Get out of the car)

Trudge: Well _first_ , Luna disappeared to who _knows_ where.

Yusei: She what? She must've gone to the Spirit World for some reason.

Trudge: Ugh, _great_ , now _you're_ babbling about Spirit World and fairy tales?!

Yusei: It's not a fairy tale, it's real! Luna must've gone to rescue Ancient Fairy Dragon!

Trudge: Ancient _what_?!

Yusei: I'll explain later, right now we gotta stop this duel! Hey! Devack! That kid's not a Signer, ya can't duel him!

Devack: I warned him, and once a shadow duel begins, it cannot be stopped. Not until somebody _wins_ , that is!

Yusei: Urgh...

Leo: Let's get this battle going! It's _my_ turn! I draw! (Draws Morphtronic Magnen) Awesome! I summon Morphtronic Magnen in defense mode! With Morphtronic Magnen in play, you can't attack any other monster on my field! Now I'm placing one card facedown and ending my turn! ("By laying my "Morphtransition" trap card facedown, I can trigger its effect and negate any attack my Morphtronic monsters might take. And then if I'm able to summon _another_ Morphtronic Magnen on my _next_ turn, I'll create a magnetic lock that'll stop him from attacking _completely_!")

Yusei: Leo, stop this! You gotta find a way to get outta this duel!

Leo: No _way_! Don't you get it? If _I_ defeat Devack, _Luna_ won't have to duel 'im!

Devack: Hehehehehehehe.

Yusei: Leo...!

Trudge: All we can do now is hope he can beat this guy.

(Meanwhile, in a glade in the Spirit World, it's the same as the last time Luna arrived there, with the one difference that this forest is nowhere near approaching sunny. It's misty and gloomy with fog. Luna wakes up on the ground.)

Luna: Ugh... The Spirit World. I made it back.

Lyra: You're not the only one…

(She sits up, a bit wearied or aching from the transfer.)

Luna: That light must've brought us here...

(Kuribon appears beside her head, cooing loudly.)

Luna: Oh, hey, Kuribon! Huh?! (She and Lyra look, and Ancient Fairy Dragon's mountain is peeking above the trees nearby.)

Lyra: The mountain where Ancient Fairy Dragon was sealed away! Was _she_ the one I heard screaming out before?

(Devack Control Station.)

Devack: It's _my_ turn, boy! I draw! (Draws card.) And I summon Magician Ape in attack mode!

Leo: ("I usually hate magical primates, but since this thing's too weak to destroy my Magnen, I don't mind it too much. Just as long as I don't have to worry about any _special abilities_ or anything.")

Devack: I now activate Magician Ape's special ability. Which means that once a turn, if I take one card from my hand and send it to my graveyard, Magician Ape is able to take control of one of your monsters!

Leo: Huh?

Devack: And with that out of the way, Magician Ape attacks you directly!

Leo: Aa-agh-ohh-ogh!

Trudge and Yusei: LEO!

Leo: Haa-aaa-agh!

(Spirit World)

(Leo's screams echo in the Spirit World. Luna stops walking and looks around.)

Luna: Ohh! That sounded like Leo just now! You don't think he's duelling, do you, Kuribon?!

(Monkey Control Unit- Leo is on his knees, still wincing.)

Leo: ("Man. That really smarted. That couldn't've been worse than when Sect duelled Sayer… could it?!")

Devack: Now you know the true power of a shadow duel. Don't worry; I will try to send you to the netherworld with as little pain as possible! That is the only mercy I can spare you!

Leo: ("Luna...!")

(Spirit World)

Luna: ("Leo...!")

(Monkey Control Unit)

(Aura, Seria, Sect, Yusei and Trudge watch tensely; Leo's in danger and there's nothing they can do to help him.)

Trudge: Urgh...

Yusei: Urgh...

Devack: (Watches his small opponent dispassionately; Leo is determined to fight to the end.) Mmmm...

Leo: Uggghhh...

Devack: Ready, boy? It's your move.

Yusei: It's finally Leo's turn.

Yusei: But I'm worried.

Aura: Huh?

Seria: He doesn't look good…

Trudge: He's a tough kid. He can handle whatever Devack throws his way.

Yusei: You're right, Trudge.

Devack: Interesting. Did you hear your friends? They seem to believe that you can handle more punishment; do you care to test that theory, young Leo?

Leo: Well, to be honest, I _hate_ tests. But if it means keeping my sister safe, then what's the first question pal, (Draws card) 'cuz my deck's _full_ of answers! (He drew Morphtronic Magnen Bar.) ("Although a cheat sheet might come in handy, 'cuz as long as Devack has Magician Ape on his field, he can take control of any monster I summon! Mm. But maybe that's what I should _let_ him do.") I summon my Morphtronic Magnen Bar in defense mode! And now I'll end my turn with a face-down!

Devack: It looks like you're going to fail.

Leo: ("No, I'm not! I promise, Luna!")

(Spirit World- Street. Lyra and Luna sit at a bench looking exhausted)

Luna: We looked everywhere, and yet we still can't find Torunka _or_ Regulus!

Lyra: I'm gonna go and check behind the fountain; just to be safe. (She stands up and walks over to the fountain. After she checks, she returns to Luna's location.)

Luna: Anything?

Lyra: Nope, nothing…

Luna: (Sigh) Lyra, where was it you met Torunka again? That may lead us to finding the two of them.

Lyra: If you must know it was in a hole in the ground.

Luna: Was it anywhere near here?

Lyra: I think. Follow me.

(Spirit World- Backstreet. There is a crate standing next to the wall as Lyra walks into the corner. She knocks on the ground. The hatch slowly opens as Torunka looks up at the two.)

Torunka: Lyra, Luna!

Luna: Torunka.

Lyra: (Helps Torunka out of the ground.) Where's Regulus…?

Torunka: Well, you see… he's erm… he's kinda been captured…?

Luna: What?! Whadya mean, " _Captured_ "?

Torunka: Right when those monkeys were about to catch me, Regulus throws me into a bush and they get him instead.

Lyra: Spare me the details…

Luna: (Sigh)

Torunka: I'm so sorry! (He bows his head in shame.)

Lyra: Wouldn't that mean he's in Zeman's Castle right now?

Torunka: I'd say so, yes.

Luna: There's not much time so we'll have to split up once we get there.

Lyra: Yeah…I guess I'll look for Zeman.

Torunka: Don't just look for him, beat him up, you know; with karate or something… you… do know karate… right?

Lyra: No, I don't know karate, but my psychic powers are pretty close.

Luna: Oh, yeah. I almost forgot you were psychic… (Sweat drop)

Torunka: Then let's go!

(Devack's Control Unit)

Devack: It's my move, boy! Yah! (Draws Card.) And I use Magician Ape's special ability! Now, by sending one of my cards to the graveyard (Ape Fighter), your monster becomes _my property_.

Leo: Argh...

Devack: Morphtronic Magnen Bar, join the dark shadows!

Leo: Argh!

Trudge: What's he _doing_? At this rate, Devack's gonna take the kid's whole _deck_!

Yusei: Not _quite_.

Trudge: Huh?

Leo: Alright! You fell for it! Now you can't attack because _your_ Magnen Bar is in defense mode!

Trudge: Ha! That's telling 'im!

Devack: Shame, I'm afraid it won't make a difference. I sacrifice your Magnen Bar to summon my Fighter Ape!

Trudge: Well _he_ sure threw a monkey wrench into things.

Devack: Since you're defenceless, Fighter Ape can attack you directly!

Trudge: No— LEO!

Leo: I play my face-down, Remake Puzzle! Now if I destroy a Morphtronic monster, even if you control it, your attack ends automatically! And there's _more_! Now I get to summon another Morphtronic monster from my graveyard, to make up for the one I just sacrificed! And I choose, Morphtronic Magnen Bar!

Devack: All you've done is prolong your misery, boy! You don't really think you'll _win_ , do you? You can't defeat _me_! And then when I'm through with _you_ , I'm coming after your s _ister_ , next!

(With Akiza and Mina)

(Mina has stopped driving, she and Akiza are looking up at the monkey symbol in the distant sky.)

Mina: Look, there must be a shadow duel there!

Akiza: You're right, Mina. But there's something _different_ about this one. For some reason my dragon sign's not glowing.

(With Jack)

Jack: ("Luna's supposed to be duelling under that shadow mark. But I can't feel our Signer connection. It's like she fell off the face of the Earth!")

(Zeman's Castle)

Lyra: Alright guys, remember the plan!

Torunka: You enter from the basement then free Regulus and get outta there.

Lyra: Yeah.

Luna: Then you meet up with us here and we disguise up as magicians- except Torunka- we beat the bad guy, and we free Ancient Fairy Dragon and get outta there!

Lyra: Yep. That's pretty much it in a nutshell.

(Monkey control unit)

Leo: I hope this works! Okay! (Draws Card) _Finally_! I summon Morphtronic Celfon to the field, in attack mode! it's time for me to dial up some trouble! See, since my Celfon's in attack mode, he chooses a number between one and six! Whatever he picks, I can draw that many cards, and if there's another Morphtronic in there, I can summon him automatically! Three! Al-right! (He draws "Factory of 100 Machines", another spell and Morphtronic Remoten) Hope you brought your _earbuds_! I summon, Morphtronic Remoten!

Devack: That's quite... entertaining.

Leo: Yeah? Well this party's just getting started! I activate "Level Mirroring" (spell)! Now I get to choose a monster on your field and match his level to one a' mine! In other words, Magnen's now as tough as your Ape! And with that power boost, it's time to get things rocking! So now I tune my Remoten with my Magnen Bar and Celfon, to morph my Morphtronics into something new! I synchro-summon— my Power Tool Dragon!

Sect: All _right_! Now Leo's added a little firepower to _his_ side of the field! I didn't think that he had a combo like that _in_ him!

Yusei: (Has a satisfied half-smile on his face, proud of Leo despite his worry.) ("It's a good start. And I _know_ it's only gonna get better!")

Devack: Hahahahahahaha. Is that the best you can do? Because if it is, yours is a future bathed in shadow. Hahahahahahaha! _That's_ no Signer dragon; that's a _toy_ you should've left in your playroom! I hope your _sister_ will be more of a challenge!

Leo: Too bad you'll never find out, 'cause I'm about to take your game apart! First I activate my Dragon's special ability, which lets me add a random equip spell to my hand! And as luck would have it, I get to use the power of _Break! Draw!_ So as soon as my Power Tool Dragon destroys one of your monsters, I get to draw _another_ card! You might think my cards are no match for your dark deck, but I'm about to shed some light on the fact that my monsters are the best beasts around!

Leo: Now! Attack Magician Ape!

Devack: Urgh-urgh!

Leo: Well _that_ was quite the vanishing act, wasn't it! Now, if you've got something else to say about the power of my Dragon, go right ahead!

(Devack doesn't reply, smiling tolerantly.)

Leo: Nothing?! What's the matter, dragon got your tongue?

Devack: Joke all you want. It's my turn now, and your dragon's about to meet its match! I sense good things. Hahahahahahaha! (He's holding a hand over one eye, as though he has a headache)

Leo: What're you talking about?!

Devack: You human beings! So narrow-minded! You have no idea that this battle is being waged in the Spirit World as well! I assume that's where your poor sister is right now— isn't she.

Leo: Leave Luna outta this! You're duelling _me_! Now draw your card and go!

Devack: My pleasure. (Draws Card.) Though once you see what I have in mind, you'll wish I _waited_! Now, meet your doom in the guise of my dark tuner monster Dark Ape!

Seria: But it's powerless!

Yusei: Not for long. Just watch.

Devack: Your friend Yusei knows what he's talking about. Behold! By using my Dark Wave spell, I can convert a monster's level into negative energy. Now you can witness the _real_ purpose of my Dark Ape, as I use him to combine forces with Fighter Ape! When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals- a world without light! Come forth, Zeman the Ape King! Good luck using any spells or traps; since the strength of this King overrules all their powers!

Leo: Huh?! So what! All I need is my Dragon; he's got more attack points than your pathetic little monkey has anyway!

Aura: Yeah!

Trudge: Looks like old Devack made a little error in judgment, eh, Yusei?

Yusei: (Doesn't answer.)

Devack: My only error has been not finishing you off sooner! But I'll rectify that right now!

Leo: Ohh...

Devack: I play the field spell, Closed Forest!

Leo: Not a field spell!

Yusei: Oh no! Now Devack's got everything he needs to summon one of those Earthbound Immortals against Leo!

Leo: WHOA!

(Through the purple mist, almost within it, can be seen ghostly dead trees, their branches spiking toward the sky.)

Yusei: Devack activated a field spell; he's done everything he needs to, to summon an Earthbound Immortal!

Trudge: Not that!

Devack: By channelling the dark power of the "Closed Forest" field spell, Zeman the Ape King will gain one hundred attack points for every monster in my graveyard. And since I have five monsters already there... Zeman the Ape King gains five hundred attack points!

Leo: I don't suppose a banana would solve this!

Devack: Let's battle! Zeman the Ape King, dismantle that Power Tool Dragon! Go, Cursed Flare!

Leo: _I_ got a little surprise for _you!_ By sending "Break! Draw!" to my graveyard, my Dragon can avoid your attack!

Leo: Maybe so, but your life-points are another story. Aa-aa-Aaaagh! Huh? Whoa! Power Tool Dragon is shielding me from Devack's dark energy! He's totally protecting me!

Trudge: That was close!

Leo: Oh, man. I wish my sister was here. LUNAAAAA!

Yusei: Leo!

Trudge: Stay strong, kid!

Leo: (Looks upwards at Power Tool Dragon.) Hey big guy, you okay? (Power Tool Dragon nods; Leo sighs, content and relieved)

Devack: Your monsters can't protect you forever, boy! And these two face-downs are going to prove it to you!

Leo: Well good luck with that! It's my turn! And I draw! (He draws a trap card, Respect Synchron.) ("I've gotta find a way to take Zeman the Ape King down!") I activate my Dragon's special ability! Now I move a random equip spell from my deck to my hand! 11:00 (think) ("Come on... Please...?") (He Draws; it's the spell card Megamorph.) Megamorph! All right! I'm equipping Power Tool Dragon with this spell card! Check it!

Leo: This bad boy's about to _double_ your trouble! Huh?! That's weird! Its attack points stayed the same! What gives?

Devack: Little fool! You're trying to win with cards you can't comprehend! Your feeble attempt to outduel me is over! With our life-points even, the effect of your Megamorph won't work!

Leo: You gotta be _kidding_ me! That card usually turns the tables when it works! That's like my best card! _Now_ what do I do?!

Devack: You lose. Like I told you, a normal person like you could never defeat a Dark Signer like me!

Leo: Urgh...

Yusei: Leo!

Leo: Huh?

Yusei: Just stay cool! You've got all kinds of great cards in your deck; but if you panic and stop _believing_ in your cards, they won't be able to help you! You gotta stay strong, Leo, you have to believe- that's what duelling's about! Believing in your cards is the same thing as believing in yourself!

Leo: I know, but— Argh! (He looks back at his hand; Gadget Hauler, Pot of Avarice, Urgent Tuning, and Respect Synchron.)

Leo: ("Wait— Yusei's right! The only way I can win this duel, is if I trust myself, and my deck!") I switch Power Tool Dragon to defense mode and end my turn!

Devack: Fool! One cannot win a shadow duel- if one cannot attack! You've played right into my hands!

Leo: (Faces him, poker-faced.)

Leo: Argh...

Devack: It's my turn! And I think I'll start this round by attacking Power Tool Dragon with my Ape King! Go, Cursed Flare!

Leo: Bring it on! Since Power Tool Dragon is in defense mode, my equip spell is gonna save me!

Devack: I'm afraid not! Not after I've activated the Roaring Earth trap! When a beast monster attacks a monster in defense mode, this card deals _you_ the extra damage!

Leo: Ohh! Argh! But wait! By sending Power Tool Dragon's equip spell to the graveyard, I can negate its destruction! Huh! What's going on?! (Power Tool Dragon has once again shielded him from the brunt of the attack. As Leo watches, his dragon begins to fall apart; part of an arm hinge snaps off and something explodes inside a knee hinge, leaving a thin trail of smoke.) Power Tool Dragon is taking damage! But _why_?

Devack: When the Roaring Earth trap card is in play, it weakens one of the monsters on your field, robbing it of three hundred attack and defense points!

Leo: It does _what_?! (Power Tool Dragon has continued to sustain damage; the most visible is that one of its shoulder plates has fractured; the left side is whole and round, but a third of the right one has fallen away, and the rest is cracked. Power Tool Dragon is steaming around the edges.)

Devack: Next, I'll place one card facedown and end my turn. How pathetic. Just like your ridiculous monster you linger before me, looking defeated and miserable.

Leo: (Looks up at his dragon.) ("Power Tool Dragon. Despite everything that's happening to you, you've still got my back!") (Leo is deeply moved; he turns back to Devack, all fight— if Power Tool Dragon's fighting for him, he's got to do the same!) Listen up! No matter what you throw at me, I'm going to protect Luna!

Yusei: ("I just hope Leo can protect _himself_ , 'cause if he doesn't, both he and Luna are done for.")

(Zeman's castle- inside)

Zeman: What?! Regulus has finally been re-captured?  
Eiki: (Kneels before him who responds.) Oh-oh-oh-Aah!  
Zeman: Most excellent! Tell whichever soldier that captured him to feast on all the bananas his stomach can take!  
Eiki: It wasn't one of the soldiers that captured him, my king.  
Zeman: So then who _was_ it?!  
Zape: A wandering wizard of some sort.  
Zeman: A wandering wizard? Show him in!  
(The huge double doors open, and a procession marches through an aisle made of monkey soldiers with minus staves. They roll a large wheeled cage in which Regulus is feigning sleep. Luna and Lyra are leading the procession, cloaked in nondescript tan, including a turban and a cloth over their mouths and noses, Lyra is carrying her minus staff with the head well wrapped in cloth. Torunka is walking next to her, his too-large hat effectively obscuring his identity.)  
Torunka: That's right, that's right, stand aside! We're hauling precious cargo here!

(The procession stops before the large reflecting pool in Zeman's throne room, and Luna, Lyra, and Torunka bow only slightly.)  
Lyra: Great and powerful Zeman the Ape King, it is a true honour to be in your presence.  
Torunka: And speaking of presents, we brought you one!  
Zeman: You may raise your heads.  
(Luna and Lyra open their eyes as they raise her heads, determined.)  
Luna: ("There he is. This is it.")  
Lyra: ("Sunlight Unicorn! He's got all the spirits sealed away...")  
Zeman: I'm told that you're a wizard, and from the looks of things, a very young one at that.  
Luna: True—  
Torunka: But we're wise beyond our years.  
Zeman: How is it that _you_ were able to capture the mighty Regulus, when he has managed to best and evade my entire army?  
Lyra: (Gripping her swaddled minus staff) With the power of this staff.  
Zeman: Huh?  
Lyra: Icki-tiki-bo-riki, eeny-meeny, meeny-miney-moe! (She turns on her knees and points her staff at Regulus.) Awaken!  
Regulus: (Opens his eyes; the monkey soldiers wince back as he roars at finding himself in captivity, but Lyra, holds her ground, the master of the fearsome beast.)  
Lyra: Calm down!  
Regulus: (Immediately settles back down to sleep.)  
Zeman: So! You have cast a control spell over this mighty beast!  
Lyra: You got it! My master can use her magic staff to make _any_ spirit do her bidding!  
Zeman: I don't believe it! I've _never_ heard of magic that can control spirits like _that_.  
Torunka and Luna: (Look nervous; Lyra isn't afraid.)  
Lyra: Are you doubting my power? Perhaps I should use my staff to turn your soldiers into a bunch of bananas!  
Zeman: Forgive me— you've brought me Regulus; that's all that matters. Now, to seal him away forever!  
(The monkeys advance on the cage with their minus staves.)  
Luna: You can't do that, great king!  
Zeman: Why not?  
Lyra: If you try sealing him away right now, you'll undo the spell I'm using to control him. And as soon as my spell breaks, he'll become too powerful to subdue.  
Zeman: So what do I do with him? Leave him in that cage and watch him perform tricks all day?  
Lyra: My, um, powers tell me that your true goal is to bring Ancient Fairy Dragon completely under the minus curse so that you can absorb her power; is that correct?  
Zeman: And what if it is, _wizard_?  
Lyra: Well, Regulus is _bound_ to Ancient Fairy Dragon. He is her loyal servant.  
Zeman: I _know_ that. But I could not get the minus curse to work on her, so I sealed her temporarily within the great mountain. Now if you know something I don't, you'd better talk.  
Lyra: Very well, great king. Because of their bond, you can't fully cast the minus curse on one without the other. So you're going to have to remove the seal on Ancient Fairy Dragon, and then act quickly to curse them both at the same time.  
Zeman: You're seriously suggesting that I remove the seal and set her free?  
Luna: (Nod.) Yes. I'm afraid there's no other way.  
Zeman: Hmmmm...  
(Lyra is calm, Luna lets out a nervous little whimper; Torunka is trying not to hyperventilate. As there is a long pause.)  
Zeman: So be it. Young wizard, I will do as you ask.  
(Luna, Lyra and Torunka bow.)  
Torunka: (Whispering) Yes! He bought it!  
Luna: (Whispering) Shh! Don't blow this!  
Zeman: Ancient Fairy Dragon, appear before me!  
(He points his minus staff at the pool in the centre of the room; it starts to shine with light, and a big column of yellowish light appears. Torunka winces back from it. The column recedes, and now the pool shows... Luna and Torunka get to their feet and look over the edge; it's Ancient Fairy Dragon's mountain!)  
Luna: ("Hang on, Ancient Fairy Dragon! We're gonna save you— or get petrified trying...")

(The control tower. Cusillu stands amid the dead, white branches of the Closed Forest field spell, beneath a dark, clouded sky imprinted with the shadowy lines of the fiery geoglyph below. Down in the haze of purple flames, Leo and his Power Tool Dragon in defense mode face down Devack and Zeman the Ape King. Yusei and Trudge watch from the top of a downed building, powerless to help.)

Devack: After I send you to the netherworld, Leo, your sister's next!

Leo: (Draws and his deck shuffles automatically.) That's only if you can beat me! And in case that Dark Signer brain of yours doesn't work too well, I'll remind you that I get a random equip spell thanks to my dragon! (mutters) Just _please_ be the card I need to take out that Ape King! (He draws his random equip spell, eyes squeezed shut, then slowly looks; when he sees it, his face lights up with joy—it's Double Tool C  & D!) (" _Now_ that monkey's a goner!")

(Zeman's Castle.)

Luna: (Whispering.) So you think Zeman'll fall for this?

Torunka: (Whispering.) You betcha.

Lyra: (Whispering.) I hope you're right. These wizard costumes got us _in_ the castle, but I'm not sure this stolen staff'll help free Luna's dragon.

Zeman: You've done well to bring me Regulus. Now my plan can be realized. Once the bonds of the Fairy Dragon are removed, I'll use the minus curse on her and her loyal servant, to bring her powers under my control, correct?

Lyra: Uh… Yup.

Zeman: I should _hope_ so. Because _if_ the three of you are wrong, I will seal you away for all eternity!

Torunka: Why so negative? The plan's gonna work! It's practically monkey-proof! Have a banana already!

Zeman: It's time! Let the ritual begin! Ancient Fairy Dragon, with the power I possess, I release you from your prison!

(In the sky above Ancient Fairy Dragon's mountain, a giant minus staff changes its hands and glows. The dragon in the rock begins to regain her normal, vibrant colour.)

Torunka: (Whispered.) Yes! Zeman's doing it! He fell for it!

Luna: (Whispering.) Now let's just hope the rest of our plan works!

(Ancient Fairy Dragon is being drawn further and further out of the rock, and now looks perhaps as though she is made of glazed ceramic.)

Zeman: (To Zape.) What are you waiting for?! Bring me Regulus!

Zape: Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo! (He runs to do his bidding. The door to Regulus' cage is opened; the lion is still feigning sleep.)

Lyra: (Dramatic and overblown) Oh, great Regulus! Hear my words! You hath been summoned to thy chamber-ness... thingy.

Regulus: (Stands and walks placidly out of the cage. Luna and Torunka lead him around the edge of the pool toward Zeman.) ("Well done, Luna. Now use the staff you've stolen from Zeman's soldiers to reverse your dragon's curse just like you did with me.")

Torunka: (Skips along joyfully in his too-large clothes.) I _told_ you we knew what we were doing! Now my friend here is gonna use Regulus to complete the ritu-uh-uh-ohh-whoa! (He trips spectacularly and knocks Luna over, too. They're surrounded by monkey soldiers by the time they hit the ground.)

Torunka: Urgh...

(When Lyra's staff hit the ground, its bandages started unravelling. Torunka picks it up, rubbing his head, and they fall off completely and the hands move back to where they were before. He laughs nervously.)

Torunka: Hahaha, haha, now this staff may look like yours, but funny story, it belongs to—

Zeman: Wizard!

Torunka: Aaaagh!

Zeman: What is this?!

Luna: _Say_ something!

Torunka: So okay, we may've _accidentally_ stolen one of your staffs, but, it's not like we were planning on wielding it or anything!

Eiki: Hey!

Torunka: Argh!

Zape: Quick, stop him!

Eiki: He can reverse the dark curse of Ancient Fairy Dragon with that thing! He must be captured!

Luna and Lyra: Why don't we all just calm dah-ah-ah-own!

(They rise on her knees to speak, before tripping over their robes and falls on top of Torunka. His hat goes flying, and rolls to the feet of a monkey soldier next to Zeman. Moreover, Luna and Lyra are unmasked; with their hats and veils fallen off.)

Zape: That's the girl we saw earlier in the city!

Eiki: She's not a wizard!

Torunka: But _I_ am!

Lyra: He looks young but he's actually really powerful!

Zeman: Oh really! Well let's see if he's powerful enough to help you escape! Get them!

Luna, Lyra, and Torunka: Aaaagh!

Regulus: Need a lift?!

Luna: Regulus!

(Regulus comes running out of nowhere, completely forgotten, and evades the monkey soldiers to grab Luna and Torunka on his back. They run for their lives, chased by a horde of monkeys.)

Luna: A-aa-Aah!

Eiki: Don't let 'em get away!

Zeman: You'll regret toying with _me_! Ancient Fairy Dragon, I bind thee to thy rock!

(As they flee, Zeman points his staff and Ancient Fairy Dragon fades back into the mountain.)

Luna: How do we save her _now_ , Regulus?

Torunka: This is all my fault! I'm a clumsy old man!

Regulus: Lyra, you'll have to give me your staff!

Lyra: But why?

Regulus: If I get close enough to Zeman, he'll have to use _his_ staff to stop me; when the two strike each other, their powers will cancel out, and lift the curse from everyone!

Luna: That's a big "if"!

Torunka: And speaking of "ifs", _what if it doesn't work_?!

Regulus: It _has_ to! Otherwise all of this world will fall under Zeman's control!

Lyra: Ah! (She offers her staff, and Regulus grips it in his mouth. Then he head-butts the door of the cage he was kept in; Luna and Torunka are inside, protected from the monkeys.)

Regulus; I jammed the door; you'll be safe! (He runs toward the throne; Eiki and Zape surround Lyra, Luna and Torunka.)

Eiki: Not if _we_ have anything to say about it!

Lyra, Luna, and Torunka: (Recoil from the bars.)

(Devack's Control Station.)

Leo: It's time I take the leash off my dragon, Devack! (Power Tool Dragon switches from defense mode to attack mode.) Now, if you've thought he was tough before, just wait until you see the upgrade that I give his hardware! First up, I add the equip spell Double Tool C and D, so not only are we going full-on pneumatic, but I get to add another thousand attack points to my beast!

Devack: All those power tools and no safety goggles. You should be more careful, especially since all you've done is match the attack points of Zeman the Ape King.

Leo: (Swings his arm around and around.) That's what I was hoping for! Now! Attack! And give this Ape King the royal treatment!

(Zeman's Castle.)

Regulus: Urrghhh!

Zeman: Aaaa-argh! (He raises his staff and it meets the one Regulus grips. Freeze frame; Regulus doesn't fall out of the air. Energy crackles all over the place. Zeman is glowing purple.) What is happening?!

Regulus: Urrghhh!

Luna: Regulus!

Torunka: He's doing it!

Regulus: Ancient Fairy Dragon! I release you from your prison! The dark curse is broken! Mmmm-agh! (He breaks the freeze-frame and keeps falling, toward Zeman...)

(Devack's Control Station.)

Devack: What a wasted effort. Unless—

Leo: That's right! You forgot my Dragon has a little bonus when he's equipped; he can't be destroyed!

(Zeman's Castle.)

(Regulus hits again, and the staffs collide directly; huge white-out of light; the monkey soldiers are destroyed as though in battle. Pink fire races across the floor— straight for Luna and Torunka! Luna and Lyra's Signs glow.)

Luna: We'll protect you! Arrgh!

Zeman: You may destroy me, Regulus, but not before I transfer the power of the minus curse to the Dark Signer Devack!

Luna: Huh!

Zeman: Aa-aa-Aaaagh! (Shatters.)

(Devack's Control Station.)

Leo: Yea-haha! I'll just toss that Double Tool C and D, and Power Tool Dragon gets to hang around for a little _R and R_!

(Power Tool Dragon's attack points go back to 2000.)

Trudge: Nice move! Now that Devack's gone and lost his little monkey friend-

Yusei: _Leo's_ gotten himself into _more_ trouble!

Trudge: Huh?

Devack: Hahahahahahaha.

Leo: So you think that's _funny_ , huh?!

Devack: Yes, I do. I _always_ find it amusing when a young duelist walks so willingly into one of my traps. And with the power of my Dark Matter, these two monsters will be escorting you straight to the Netherworld! (Dark Matter is a trap that summoned two monsters in facedown defense mode, apparently from his deck. Still they appear on the field; they're Ape Magician and Ape Fighter.)

Leo: While you keep playing around with your gang of gorillas, I'm gonna equip my Dragon with a Power Converter! You're up!

Devack: Hahahahahahaha...

(Zeman's Castle. Moonlight and smoke filter through a hole blown through the ceiling, and smoke, dust, or mist hangs in the air inside.)

Luna: Regulus!

Lyra: Torunka!

Luna and Lyra: Where are you?!

Torunka: (Now an old man) I'm here, Luna. It looks like our lion friend was able to lift the curse after all.

(The mist clears between them. Torunka has transformed back into the old and powerful wizard he once was. He's very tall and his helmet and shoulder pads are still very reminiscent of the Dark Magician; his robe carries simple, strong designs, and he has a thick black cape. His staff has also grown taller.)

Torunka: Back to my old self— emphasis on "old"!

Luna: Is— that really _you_?!

Torunka: (He laughs and winks.) _Told_ you I was an old man!

Luna: Yeah, but— _grandpa_ -old? You're- you're older than a wrinkle on dirt!

Torunka: (Chuckles)

Lyra: That means it worked! Regulus broke the curse! (She and Luna high-five.)

Torunka: Mmm.

Regulus: Luna! Lyra!

All: (Turn; Regulus is striding toward them from across the chamber; his armour has suffered some serious damage.)

Luna: You're okay!

Torunka: Thank you, Regulus, for all your help.

Regulus: The rule of Zeman the Ape King is no more.

Luna: That means, my Ancient Fairy Dragon is _free!_

Regulus: I'm afraid part of the curse still lives, Luna.

Luna: What?!

Regulus: Your friend and the other free wizards have regained their true age, but the captured duel spirits remain trapped. Zeman transferred the power of the curse to Devack. Until he's defeated, the duel spirits are his prisoners.

(Devack's Control Station)

Devack: It's my turn, Leo. I draw! Hm. And it looks like thanks are in order for enabling me to summon two monsters to the field last round.

Leo: Why's that?!

Devack: You see; I need _two_ sacrifices to summon out my Earthbound Immortal! (He holds up the card, laughing.)

Yusei: Not good!

Devack: "Not good" is right, Yusei. (The clenched fist appears in the sky, this one dark and pulsing purple against ripples of yellow light.)

Leo: Oh no— it's gonna take me an' my friends away!

Devack: You don't have to worry about _that_ ; this Immortal requires a different kind of power source- one that exists in the Spirit World. By the power of the Dark Signers, I summon Earthbound Immortal Cusillu!

Yusei: We have to save Leo!

Trudge: How?!

(The flames at the border of the duel flare.)

Yusei, Sect, Seria, Aura and Trudge: Argh!

Leo: Uuuuwaaaaaaaaahh!

(Zeman's castle. The monkey Sign appears against the clouds.)

Luna: That's Devack's mark of the monkey!

(Purple lights ooze from the carvings on the walls, streaming up through the hole to the symbol.)

Regulus: It's absorbing the duel spirits!

Luna: No!

Regulus: Soon they'll all be gone, Luna!

Torunka: We have to find a way to stop this!

Lyra: That's if these Earthbound Immortals even _can_ be stopped!

(Devack's Control Station. Yellow lightning strikes again and again around the duel as the flames that form the monkey symbol climb higher. Purple lights osmose from the flames and soar toward the fist.)

Devack: Watch as all your pathetic duel spirits become the fuel for your destruction! With their energies I can summon the most powerful monster ever!

(The fist explodes into a pillar of purple light. Then that vanishes, and the earth begins to rumble. Cusillu, the monkey Earthbound Immortal, appears, the coils of its tail a bit too perfect to be real. It raises bony fists above its thin, skull-like head.)

Leo: Aaaaaaaaahhhh!

(Cusillu is huge, black glowing with yellow light, towering above the Reactor Star it defends.)

Trudge: Oh, come on! What's with this guy and the monkeys?!

Yusei: You got me; all I know is Leo's gotta figure out a way to tame that beast!

Devack: Behold my Earthbound Immortal Cusillu! There's nothing in your deck that can stop its power! It's immune to any attacks, traps, and spells you might throw its way!

Leo: Just my luck.

Devack: There's also the not-so-little matter of his graveyard bonus. Thanks to my Closed Forest field spell, it receives an extra hundred attack points for every monster in my graveyard! Perhaps next time you'll think twice about taking your sister's place in a shadow duel! Earthbound Immortal, attaaaack!

Yusei: He doesn't have a monster to stop that thing!

Trudge: _Leo!_

Leo: Who needs a monster- when you've got _this_! I play my spell card Power Converter! Soon as I send it to the graveyard, all of my Dragon's attack points are converted over to life-points! The move might make 'im a little weak until next round, but at least there _will_ be a next round!

(Cusillu raises its mighty fist and pounds it on the ground. Leo runs away, but can't outrun the whole attack; he lands on his face on the ground, covered with a blanket of dirt raised by the impact.)

Leo: Ugh... if you're out there, Luna, I could use some sisterly advice. If not... I'm done for.

(Zeman's castle.)

Luna: Leo? (to Torunka and Regulus) He needs my help!

Torunka: You sure?

Luna: You've gotta do something, Torunka! Or we'll all be sucked into that thing!

Regulus: Unless we find a way to stop Devack, he'll take each and every spirit from our world!

Torunka: Well, then, let's stop him!

Luna: But how?

Torunka: Like this— I have just enough strength to send you back to your own world. Now, listen— you must defeat that Devack!

Regulus: Hm. He's right, my little warriors. Should you fail, all is lost.

Luna: Gotcha! No pressure.

(Torunka meditates over his staff a moment, then holds it out; bright flash...)

Luna and Lyra: Ahh!

(The next thing Luna sees is an aerial view of the Satellite and the monkey symbol coming closer and closer. A ball of light appears next to Leo in the duel, and another by Sect and the others. Devack is mystified.)

(Yusei, Seria, Sect, Aura and Trudge seem to be bracing themselves for more trouble.)

Trudge: Look!

Yusei: ...Luna?

Lyra: Not just her!

Sect: LYRA?! Where were you?

Lyra: Now's not the time for questions Sect!

Luna: (The bubble disappears and there stands there, back in her normal clothes, hands clasped, and glowing with reddish energy. She opens her eyes. And sees Leo on the ground. She drops to her knees next to him.) Ah! Leo! Please tell me that you're alright!

Leo: (Raises his head, with effort; he's covered with dirt and scratches.) Urgh. Luna... Everything's under control!

Luna: (Gently helps him sit up.) Of course it is. But now it's time for me to help _you_. I'm gonna take over your duel, okay?

Leo: I guess I really let you down, huh, sis? I couldn't even win one little match. Just look at me- I'm the sidekick who can't do anything...

Luna: Except be my hero.

Leo: Huh?

Luna: (Hugs him close, crying.) It's true; not- not as a duelist— but as my brother!

Leo: Ugh! Not so hard! You're squeezing the tears out! (He's crying, too. Yusei almost smiles.)

Devack: Hahahaha. I'm glad you've finally joined us, Luna. My Earthbound Immortal has been waiting patiently. Let's duel, Signer!

Luna: Oh, _we'll duel_ , Devack! And when I get through with you, you're gonna wish you never messed with _any_ of my spirit friends!

Devack: _Will_ I?!

Luna: (Detaches Leo's duel disk from his arm.) Don't worry, Leo. I promise I'll be fine.

Leo: Be careful out there. As long as he has this field up, that Earthbound monkey is practically invincible!

Luna: (Straps on Leo's duel disk.) I'm not worried. I'm not doing this alone; I've got your deck. You know it's kind of like we're duelling together, isn't it!

Leo: I guess so— but if we're duelling together I'm staying by your side!

Luna: I hoped you would. Now let's win this duel. (She stands, ready to duel.)

Lyra: Luna!

Luna: (Looks up at her, through the flames.) Guys, it's gonna be okay.

Yusei: Be safe. Huh?

(His arm is lighting up with a quiet whistling noise.)

(Luna and Lyra's Signs are also glowing...)

(With Akiza and Mina.)

Mina: Akiza, your Sign!

(With Jack).

Jack: So Luna's back in the game. I really hope she knows what she's in for...!

(Devack's control station.)

Luna: Let's role-call. Looks like I got Power Tool Dragon on _my_ field... and _you've_ got a giant turkey-day balloon on yours! (Gets into a duelling stance, duel disk held out across her chest.)

Devack: I'm glad that you can make jokes at a time like this- it's no fun taking the spirit of someone who's lost hope; and speaking of someone who's lost hope, it's time I reintroduce you to one of your oldest friends! But first I activate the Cursed Prison trap! Now I can summon a synchro monster of my choosing, and it just happens to be the very same one you failed to save back in the Spirit World!

Luna: Ahh!

Devack: Allow me to introduce my prisoner, your precious Ancient Fairy Dragon! (Cursed Prison is a cage shaped perhaps vaguely like a lantern; inside, Ancient Fairy Dragon is bound in rusty metal chains, suspended in its centre by her wings.) Say hello to your Ancient Fairy Dragon!

Luna: What did you do to her, Devack?! She's not some stray dog you can lock up in a cage!

Devack: That's exactly what she is— a wild animal. And if she doesn't learn to behave, I'll tear her card in half!

Luna: We'll see about that! My turn! (Draws card- Limiter Removal. It contains Dark Matter, Pot of Avarice, Gadget Hauler, Respect Synchron, and now Limiter Removal.) Thanks to Power Tool Dragon's ability, I can search my deck, find an equip spell, and send it to my hand! (She draws her equip spell, and plays it, Central Shield.) And this one's going right into immediate action.

Leo: I forgot I had that! And now even though Luna can't stop Devack's Immortal from attacking, at least she can protect her dragon! So you don't have to worry, 'cause my sis isn't gonna let anything happen to you! Isn't that right, Luna!

Luna: (Nods.) ("I just hope that I don't let the three of us down.") (She takes Limiter Removal and Respect Synchron from her hand and...) I think I'll end my turn with two face-downs!

Devack: A shield and a couple face-downs don't exactly lead the Dark Signers to tremble in fear. If that's all you can offer, I'm afraid the Crimson Dragon made a grave mistake choosing you as a Signer. _Please_ tell me they didn't entrust the fate of the world to you and a toy dragon! (Draws card) You can't win! And now, Earthbound Immortal Cusillu, send this pathetic Signer to the Netherworld!

Luna: This Signer's not going anywhere! I play the trap Limiter Removal, which doubles this toy's attack points.

Devack: How _dare_ you!

(Cusillu's fist collides with Power Tool Dragon and the impact sends shock waves both directions; Devack and the twins both withstand the wind, as do the spectators.)

Seria: You go, girl!

Devack: Unwise! I guess you don't know what happens when I get angry! It doesn't end well for _anyone_! And that, I'm afraid, is terrible news for both you and your precious Ancient Fairy Dragon, dear Luna! If you have any parting words for her, you had better share them now; if not, you might want to shut your eyes. This won't be pretty.

(Ancient Fairy Dragon is tributed and Luna loses half her life-points, leaving her with 200. Luna seems to fold, spent. Leo rushes over to catch her.)

Luna: Aaaagh!

Leo: Ohh! Are you okay?! I'm here, Luna!

Luna: Don't worry, Leo... It's time to take back my Ancient Fairy Dragon.

Devack: ...But she's in my graveyard.

Luna: And that's just what I was hoping for. As long as she was stuck on your field, it would've been impossible to get 'er back. But _you sacrificed her_ , making her a free agent! And now, by playing Respect Synchron, she can join my team! And with a heavy-hitter like Ancient Fairy Dragon on my side of the field, you and your Earthbound Immortal don't stand a chance of winning this duel! Thanks for helping me get 'er back!

Devack: This cannot be!

(Ancient Fairy Dragon appears on Luna's side of the field, wrapped in chains. Regulus appears and shatters the chains with his mighty jaws. Ancient Fairy Dragon spreads her gossamer wings, and roars to the sky.)

Luna: (She's uplifted at the sight of Ancient Fairy Dragon on her field.)

Leo: You did it! You got her back!

Luna: Mm! Ancient Fairy Dragon, I kept my promise!

Ancient Fairy Dragon: Thank you, Luna. I asked your help to free me, and you risked your life and your spirit, to see that I was delivered from Devack's prison. Now that I am free, we can begin to heal the Spirit World.

Seria: Look at that! She's _beautiful_!

Yusei: Ya think?

Trudge: Yeah, ya know, like pretty. For a dragon.

Yusei: But pretty doesn't win duels, I'm afraid.

Luna: Normally Limiter Removal's effect would destroy my Dragon, but if I send Central Shield to the graveyard, my dragon doesn't have to go anywhere! Looks like that's _two_ dragons to your _none!_

Devack: Very clever. But even one hundred Ancient Fairy Dragons wouldn't be enough to help you _now_! Now let's just see you _try_ and take out my Earthbound Immortal!

Luna: Feel up to it, Leo?

Leo: Yup! Let's draw that card, sis!

Both: (Draw together; they get the spell Rocket Pilder.) Ha!

Luna: But before we play anything, we activate our dragon's special ability, which uproots your Closed Forest field spell!

Devack: No! You wouldn't!

(The dead trees all shatter one by one.)

Leo: Take _that_!

(Luna's life-points increase to 1200; Cusillu's attack points decrease to their original 2800.)

Devack: Argh!

Yusei: All right! With that field spell gone, Devack's monkey has no special abilities!

Sect: He's done for, now!

Luna: But _I'm_ not. Because Power Tool Dragon lets me add another equip spell straight to my hand! And now that I've got two, I think I'll power up _both_ my dragons! (Ancient Fairy Dragon gets a long scarf, Pain To Power; Power Tool Dragon, a massive mounted rocket, Rocket Pilder.) Devack! This is the end of the line for you and your monkey!

Devack: I'm afraid this is the end of _nothing_ , little girl!

Luna: We'll see about that!

(Propelled by its rocket, Power Tool Dragon goes flying up Cusillu's arm toward its heart. Big bright flash of light. Lots of wind and dust.)

Leo: Luna-a!

(The twins cling together in the storm.)

Devack: And what did I tell you! All you've done is destroy Power Tool Dragon and hurt _yourself_!

Leo: Try reading the card!

Luna: Yeah; he _can't_ be destroyed as long as he's equipped with Rocket Pilder. And that's not the card's _only_ bonus. Your monster loses attack points for each of our Power Tool Dragon's attack points.

Devack: You _can't_!

Luna: I'm afraid we can, and we did! And now, my Fairy Dragon's equip spell kicks in! All the life that I just lost was worth every point; thanks to Pain to Power, it all gets converted to attack points! I think she's still mad about being locked up! And it's finally time for her to get some payback! Whadya think about _that_! Ancient Fairy Dragon, chase those shadows _away_!

(Ancient Fairy Dragon glows in a multi-coloured rainbow; Devack recoils; Yusei, Trudge, and Leo shield their eyes; but Luna watches unblinkingly, determined to see this through. Cusillu recoils from the light, and slowly dissolves into sparkles. Devack stands braced against the blast, but it's too strong; it blows back his hood, and he shouts into the explosion as his life-points drop to zero. The Mark of the Monkey disappears from the landscape as though it had never been, not even disturbing the dust.)

Leo: You did it, Luna!

Luna: No, Leo, _we_ did it. Now the spirits will be safe from De—

Devack: You!

Luna: Ohh!

(Devack lurches toward them, obscured by shadowy streaks in the air, a fearsome spectre. Leo puts himself between Luna and the horror, arms protectively outstretched.)

Devack: You think you've _won_?!

Twins: Ohh...

Devack: _This. Isn't. Over!_ I won't fall alone! You're coming- with- me!

Yusei: We gotta get down there, _now_!

Devack:(Looms over the twins, his eyes completely black; he seems to be deteriorating as they watch him.) You- will not stop- the shadows- from devouring this world... for I will... destroy you, I will... drag you down into the netherworld-d-d... (He begins to fall forward, reaching for them. Yusei tackles them out of the way, and Devack keeps falling, disintegrating into a pile of black dust that falls lifelessly to the ground. The twins stare, frightened and awestruck, over Yusei's shoulder. In the Spirit World, the Mark of the Monkey vanishes from the sky, and little wisps of purple light flit from the heavens, swirling into the ruins of Zeman's castle through the huge hole in the ceiling and returning to the designs on the wall.)

Torunka: Spirits! You're safe!

(The purple lights each shoot into a card on the wall, and the duel spirits appear in the air overhead.)

Torunka: She did it! The human child has saved the Spirit World! Now she must begin the task of saving her _own_ world.

(Meanwhile, back at the Monkey star of destiny, without the cover of dark clouds, the sun is most of the way over the horizon. Yusei, Trudge, and the twins are watching the sun rise.)

Leo: This is a total 'happy ending' moment!

Luna: Except this _isn't_ the ending.

Trudge: Are you feeling okay, you two?

Luna and Leo: (Nod.)

(Yusei kneels and puts a hand on Leo's shoulder.)

Yusei: Leo—

Leo: Hmm?

Yusei: You were really great.

(Leo's eyes grow huge and tears form in the corners. To Leo, such praise from Yusei means quite a lot. He immediately wipes his eyes on his arm.)

Luna: Awww… Cry-baby.

Voice of Ancient Fairy Dragon: Luna!

Luna: Ancient Fairy Dragon! Regulus!

(The two duel spirits have appeared before them.)

Trudge: Where did _those_ things come from? Is there a laser light show going on?

Voice of Ancient Fairy Dragon: No, Officer Trudge. We are not illusions; we are real.

Trudge: Whoa! Did that thing just talk back to me?! (He faints on the ground, comically, straight backward. The others glance back at him.)

Leo: Grown-ups are so weird.

Voice of Ancient Fairy Dragon: Luna. I thought you should know; by defeating that Dark Signer, you have saved us all. The spirits captured by the Earthbound Immortal, are free now. And they have returned home to the Spirit World.

Luna: And has everything stopped going in reverse?

Voice of Ancient Fairy Dragon: Yes! All thanks to you!

Luna: Actually, it isn't _all_ thanks to me. I couldn't have done it without my brother Leo's help. He set up Devack so I could finish 'im off. And Yusei stuck by Leo's side the whole time!

Voice of Ancient Fairy Dragon: Then I offer my thanks to Leo, and Yusei.

Yusei: Our fight with the Dark Signers isn't over. Will you help us?

Voice of Ancient Fairy Dragon: The Dark Signers are like a disease. If they are not vanquished completely, their power will grow back. And the Spirit World will once again be in danger. We _must_ finish this. I will fight alongside you, even if it destroys me!

Regulus: I, too, will fight alongside you, until the bitter end.

(They both glow multi-colours, and the light streams into Luna's hand. She now holds two cards: Ancient Fairy Dragon, and Regulus.)

Luna: We did it, Yusei! I finally have the card Mina said we'd need! Ah...

(They approach the Monkey control star, and Yusei touches the door; it slides open.)

Luna: So is this one of those towers Mina was talking about? That, like, control the energy reactor thing?

Yusei: Yup. This is it.

(Through a second door, stands a plinth, carved with the same monkey image seen on the outside face of the building, with a rectangular frame clearly meant to hold a card.)

Yusei: Luna, do you have the card ready?

(Luna steps forward sombrely with Ancient Fairy Dragon.)

Luna: Mmm-hmm. This is the part where we hope this works. Here goes everything, I guess.

(She puts the card in the plinth. For a second, nothing happens, then the plinth's carvings light up around the card. They hear mechanical beeping. The building begins to shake. Leo looks around with fearful curiosity.)

Yusei: I have a feeling we might wanna run right now.

(Luna grabs her card, and they do. The doors slide shut behind them, and when they're outside they turn and watch. The tower itself sinks swiftly into the ground.)

Leo: Where's it _going_?

(The tower disappears beneath the surface of the earth, and within moments the spot on which it stood is bare, as though the tower had never stood at all. The three are amazed.)

Trudge: Calm down, everyone, I'm awake! I'm okay!... Where'd the tower go? There... _was_ a tower here, right?

Leo: Uh... _I_ didn't see any tower.

Trudge: Ugh, I need some sleep! I keep seeing things that aren't there! Towers, dragons, flying _lions_...

(The twins exchange a look and burst out laughing.)

Luna: Gotcha!

Yusei: And _now_ it's time we got going. There's three towers left; and the next one's mine! Time to settle things up with my old friend Kalin!

(Somewhere in the distance there's another tower, the clouds around it obscuring the waxing day; and when the blue lightning strikes around its base, the heavens light up with the mark of the giant.)

Lyra: (Looks at the ground.) Saph…

Yusei: Did you say something just now, Lyra?

Lyra: No! No! Nothing!

Trudge: First all those flames, then duel monster spirits…

Lyra: They should be alright now the Minus Curse is gone!

Leo: About what you said to Luna before, Seria.

Seria: Huh? What?

Leo: You can heal people, right?

Seria: Yeah. After I rip open their arm causing a huge gash, before-

Leo: On second thoughts, forget I even asked.

All (Except Leo): (Laugh.)

Luna: Hey, Trudge; could you please take us back to the city?

Yusei: That sounds good. You two need your strength back.

Leo: Sounds like a good idea…

Yusei: We'll catch up when Trudge flies the helicopter back over, 'kay?

Leo: Sure.

Trudge: WHAT?!

Lyra: Well, the only way outta Satellite is by some mode of transport or that pipeline, right?

Trudge: Yeah, yeah; I gotcha. Come on, you two.

Leo and Luna: See you later guys! (They wave goodbye with Trudge and exit.)

(Act 8- End)


	10. Chapter 9- Mark Of the Whale

Chapter 9-

Dark Signs\- A Whale of a Ride\- Be Resurrected, Boundary Surpassing Turbo Duel

(Meanwhile, blue lightning is striking elsewhere in the Satellite, around the crater of the Old Reactor. The spire at the bottom of the well, cuts to a candle as it snuffs out.)

Roman: One of our Dark Signers has been extinguished. Devack has failed us. However, where one falls _another_ may rise. Time to pay our prisoner a little visit.

(Roman walks past the spire and down a stone hallway lined with cells and windows to them. He opens a cell door. Grieger is sitting on a plain cot near the door.)

Roman: Stand up. Your time has come, Grieger.

Grieger: (Looks up at him, the wary defeat of a cowed prisoner.)

Roman: The moment you tried to take out Goodwin during the Fortune Cup, I _knew_ I liked you. I couldn't let them send someone with _your_ potential away to some maximum-security Facility.

(Roman has led Grieger to a walkway over a huge, swirling multi-coloured void; apparently part of the Reactor is still functioning.)

Roman: So I had you freed, and brought here, so you may come face-to-face with your _true_ destiny! (He turns and takes off his hood; Grieger is looking down at the swirling mass, nonplussed.)

Grieger: What _is_ all this?

Roman: We stand above the gateway to the netherworld. The doorway to the shadows.

Grieger: And why have you brought me here?

Roman: To help you, Grieger. I brought you here to give you power like you've never known in your life. You're going to become a Dark Signer.

Grieger: Just _what_ is that?!

Roman: Tell me something, Grieger. Now that you have had some time to sit on it, have you _forgiven_ Goodwin? Have you found it in your heart to forgive him for what he did to your village?

Grieger: Are you kidding?! I'm as angry as I was that day at the tournament! Maybe even more so! Argh, I will _never_ forgive Goodwin for what he did!

Roman: Which is _why_ you must become a Dark Signer. Embrace your anger; you're going to need it. (He has walked onto one of the four catwalks that lead to the platform in the middle. Grieger is standing in the centre of the middle platform. A trapdoor gives suddenly beneath his feet, and he drops into the maelstrom below, yelling.)

Grieger: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! (As he falls we glimpse one of Roman's spiders on the underside of the platform. As soon as Grieger contacts the misty energy, he halts, suspended in mid-air. He stops shouting.)

Roman: Your life as you know it is over, Grieger. The shadows of the netherworld will consume the man you once were, sparing only your thirst for revenge! You will lose yourself and become your anger! This will give you the power to defeat Goodwin and his precious Crimson Dragon! Now, the path of vengeance begins— with the one who first stood in your way! The one who stopped you from destroying Goodwin while you had the chance-

(Grieger hangs in mid-air, semiconscious; in his mind's eye he sees the faces of his siblings, and the climactic moment at the Fortune Cup when Yusei knocked him off his collision course with the top box; the steady, resolute face of Yusei, his first target.)

Roman: For your brother and sister, for your entire village, taken from you by the Crimson Dragon- you must finish what you started! And you must start with Yusei Fudo! Grieger, I give you _new_ life- as a Dark Signer!

(A pillar of energy surges up from the swirling void, around Grieger. Deep in the mist, he opens his eyes, shocked suddenly; they're black. He can see Roman on the side of the Reactor, laughing evilly.)

Roman: Hahahahahahahaha! Hahahahahahahahaha!

(On the landscape appears a new Dark Signer mark: The Whale.)

(Meanwhile, Yusei on his runner and Seria, Aura, Lyra, and Sect in their jeep are zooming down the dusty street side-by-side, oblivious that Elsewhere on the streets, someone is looking for them. Grieger the Dark Signer is back on his monster-truck of a runner, which is sporting a purple-and-black paint job and replacement chariot piles in gold. Grieger doesn't have a hood or cloak, just stripes on his leather armour. He's the purple Dark Signer, with a left-side satellite-special facial mark that extends onto his forehead, just like Kalin's, but wider and lighter, and on the left instead of the right.)

Grieger: Yusei— vengeance is coming for _you_!

(Abandoned street. Crow's runner still lies in the street, abandoned. However, now we notice a refrigerator standing on the side of the road nearby. Crow opens the fridge door, having been hiding inside. He's still wearing his helmet, and he rubs his head and falls to his knees, then to the ground on his face. He struggles up on his hands to look around.)

Crow: Argh… how did I end up _here_? (He gets on his feet and is pulling his runner up off the ground. He climbs on it before he falls over, and once in place, expertly pulls down the left-side arm bar. He can't walk, but he can ride. He toggles the right-side acceleration grip, and takes off.) Everyone's gone! Oh, no! (He turns around and zooms back the other way.) I better check on my nest! I hope my friends are okay! Come on, faster! (He races past empty buildings and through empty streets, to his hideout in the shadow of the Daedalus Bridge.) If they're all missing as well, I don't know _what_ I'll do!

(Crow brakes hard outside his hideout and pulls back the curtains.)

Crow: Anybody in here?! Talk to me! Come on, you guys, it's me, Crow! Stop messing around and come out, no more hide-and-seek!

Yoshi: Crow?

Crow: Huh?

Yoshi: Is it really you?

Jiro: We're all over here, Crow!

Itsuki: (Looks down from above.) Ah! Hey! Crow!

Annie: You're back!

(They all run towards him, laughing and cheering.)

Crow: _There_ you are! Man, I was—

(Annie jumps into his arms and vanishes before reaching him; Jiro does the same.)

Crow: Huh?

(Yoshi and Itsuki also disappear; Crow is alone. The kids were only visions. Crow looks at his hands in horror. His nestlings are gone. The sky itself suddenly seems darker, and the breeze stirs the dust harshly.)

Crow: They've all disappeared! They're gone! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(Later, Crow and his runner stand at the tip of the unfinished bridge, when blue lightning rends the sky behind him. Crow looks back and sees the mark of the giant illuminate the sky.)

Crow: The Dark Signers... are gonna pay for this! (He gets on his runner and turns around, racing back down the bridge.)

(With Yusei and the others)

Yusei: Check it out! (They're seeing the same thing, and the mark of the giant is not far away.)

(With the others.)

(Grieger, too, is racing toward the tower, looking for Yusei, when Crow goes off a ramp above him and lands right in front of him. Both brake hard.)

Grieger: Get outta my way!

Crow: Sorry, pal, but you're not goin' _anywhere_! Hey wait— I know who you are. You're Grieger. Hang on— _you're_ a Dark Signer? Whadya you want?

Grieger: I'm looking for Yusei.

Crow: Yeah? Well you found _Crow_! And you're not goin' anywhere until we turbo-duel!

Grieger: _You're_ challenging _me_? Get real; you're not a Signer.

Crow: Listen, Grieger! The only thing that matters is you're a Dark Signer, and that means you're gonna _pay_ for what you did! And the only currency I accept is bitter defeat!

Grieger: What're you talking about?! I didn't _do_ anything.

Crow: Don't try to play dumb with me! Your giant monster and your freaky dark fog have taken everyone from Satellite, including the orphans I was taking care of!

Grieger: Hmm?

Crow: They were just innocent kids, man, they didn't do anything to _you_! But I guess that's how you guys operate. Well not anymore, pal, I'm gonna _stop_ you!

Grieger: ...You speak to me of vengeance. I am on my own path to revenge, and it does not involve you. My fight is with Goodwin. But before I deal with him, I'm going to deal with that little _puppet_ of his, Yusei Fudo!

Crow: Well I'm afraid I've got some bad news for ya, chump! If you wanna get to Yusei, you're gonna have to go through me!

Grieger: You don't get it! You're not a Signer, you aren't _worthy_ of a battle with me!

Crow: Y'know, I had a _feeling_ you jerks wouldn't accept my challenge. So I got a little insurance. (He holds up a device that's counting down from five minutes. He slots it into a spot next to his duel disk.)

Crow: It's an electromagnetic pulse charge. When it goes off, that duel runner of yours is history. And if you think you can get away in time, you haven't seen me ride!

Grieger: Huh! That's a bold move. Since you're so determined to destroy yourself, I guess I'll oblige you. Perhaps by duelling _you_ , I can lure Yusei right into my hands!

(The two drive to a suitable battleground.)

Grieger: This is a _real shadow duel_ , Crow. Once we start, there's no going back. And when the final card has been played, only _one_ of us is walking away.

Crow: Well? You Dark Signers took everything I had! I'm already at a point of no return.

Grieger: Very well.

Crow: Oh, and one little thing! Let's do this for _real_. No autopilot, no restrictions.

Grieger: Huh?

Crow: ("I've gotta protect myself.")

Crow: You ready?!

Grieger: I'll let my Speed World field spell answer that _for_ me!

Duel Runners: Duel mode engaged. Autopilot deactivated.

(Both runner screens show the Speed World and shift to duel mode. The area around them is tinted purple and blue-violet fire springs up in the whale design, reflected against the overcast sky.)

(With Yusei and the others.)

Lyra: Ahh!

Sect: Is that a _whale_?

Aura: Looks like a _dolphin_ to me.

Lyra: It's a _whale_ , Aura

Seria: How about a _Dolphin-whale_?

Lyra: That animal doesn't exist.

Aura: May as well.

Seria: I don't remember _Miss Security_ mentioning any Dark Signers with a _whale_ mark!

Yusei: That's because there _isn't_ one— unless they managed to turn someone new into a Dark Signer!

Lyra: Something isn't right here— my mark isn't glowing!

Aura: That must mean that whoever's battling isn't a Signer, right?!

Yusei: Let's go find out! (He speeds ahead.)

(With Crow and Grieger. The fiery pathway stretches ahead of the two duel runners)

Crow: Since we're freestyling this turbo-duel, the duelist who gets to the first corner first decides who makes the first move. You ready?

Grieger: I was _born_ ready! How should we count down?

Crow: (Pulls out the electromagnetic device from earlier and tosses it to the side on the ground; it's at 00:23 and counting.) Here ya go, pal! Don't _worry_ — that's just my alarm clock from my bedroom. How 'bout we kick off when that counter gets down to zero?

Grieger: (Nods, and smiles a little.) You had me going, there.

Crow: And I'll have you going _second_ , once I get to the first turn first! (Starting blocks; last chance to exchange competitive glares before the duel starts; Crow's got a good one.)

Crow (think): You're goin' down! (They wait silently. The alarm clock beeps, and the runners are off.)

Both: Let's duel!

Crow: ("His runner has a lot more horsepower than mine. But I gotta remember, that it's not how fast you drive, but how skilfully you arrive!") (He taps the footpad and zooms onward.)

Grieger: Whadya doing?! Do you seriously think you can beat me around that first corner?! Lemme show you what _real_ speed looks like!

Crow: Ya call _that, fast_?! (On Crow's monitor, he can see Grieger pulling ahead of him. As they go around the curve, Grieger's runner skids to the outside.)

Grieger: I've got you beat, Crow!

Crow: Think again! (Coming out of the turn, Crow puts on a burst of speed, and leaves Grieger far behind.) Whoooohooo!

Grieger: You wanted me to take the curve as fast as I could, _didn't_ you!

Crow: Of _course_ I did! With a big frame like that taking a curve at _that_ speed? I knew you'd slide out to the edge and leave an opening for me! My runner's smaller, which lets me zig when you zag! Looks like I get the first move, Grieger! I draw! And; from my hand, I summon, Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame!

Crow: Next I place one card facedown and end my turn!

Grieger: It's my move! (He glances at his draw; Diving Exploder's stats are visible, but its card image just barely is.) First, I'm summoning Trap Reactor• Y FI from my hand! Next, I activate Diving Exploder's special ability!

Crow: (Looks back warily over his shoulder. Grieger discards Diving Exploder.)

Grieger: So it looks like that bird of yours is about to be grounded, Crow! I guess goin' first isn't all that it's cracked up to be, is it! Hahahahahaha!

Crow: So wait— are you telling me that going first got me nothing?!

Grieger: Ha! I warned you, Crow- you can't possibly defeat a Dark Signer! Go, Diving Exploder!

Crow: Aaaagh!

(Big smoke cloud, but both duelists zoom out of it unharmed.)

Grieger: And now, Trap Reactor• Y FI, attack! Treat Crow to a round of Double-R Cannon!

Crow: Argh... Agh…! Off to a wobbly start. (His runner is wobbling a bit and a bump in the rough ground sends it flying. Crow is now in mid-air, struggling to hang on... he is still flying through the air toward the fiery purple barrier, trying to land again.)

Crow: If I lose here, I'll let everyone down! Come on! _Come on_! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! (He's fallen off the narrow highway they had been duelling on...)

Yusei: Faster, guys! ("Whoever's duelling that Dark Signer has no _idea_ the amount of danger they're getting into! Because if they come deck-to-deck with an Earthbound Immortal, _this_ might be their last duel ever!")

(Seria's car and Yusei on his runner are racing along a highway near the edge of the Sign. Purple flames drift up below them.)

Yusei: ("It's _another_ shadow duel? But who's fighting?") You guys stay back, while I check things out! It's too dangerous!

Seria: No way!

Aura: We _can't_ leave you, Yusei! What if something happens?! We don't even know who this new Signer _is_! And what if they have another Earthbound Immortal!

Sect: Yeah! I thought we were like the Three Musketeers, not the Lone Ranger! We _won't_ let you go solo!

Yusei: (Nods his head.) All right, Leo, but I'll go on ahead and scout out the duel. Check you guys later. (He leans to the side, merging toward the edge of the road. He twists the acceleration handle and jumps the edge of the highway. Seria and the others are amazed. Yusei lands and bounces on his back wheel and then forward onto his front, before landing solidly and riding onward, determined) ("Time to see who's throwing down.")

(Meanwhile, Crow is still in freefall on his runner.)

Crow: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! No! I can't go down like this! I owe it to the kids! (He opens his runner's wings, and shoots a mechanism into the side of the track from which he fell. Gliding with his wings he sails in a wide arc upward, tethered by the cord between the stand/claw and the bottom of his runner, and back onto the track. The grappling stand rips out of the track and retracts, bouncing Crow's runner one more time. He folds his wings back up and keeps riding; Grieger is some distance behind him.)

Grieger: ("Not bad. But if Crow had any brains, he'd use those wings to fly away.") (draws card.) Hope your flight wasn't too scary! But then again why _would_ it be, since you're a better pilot than duelist! Too bad those skills won't help you outmanoeuvre my next attack!

Crow: ("I sure hope he's wrong. Because it looks like Yusei wasn't kidding about these battles. Well then it's time I play for keeps, too! And that means I gotta figure out a way to take out Grieger and that runner of his a-sap! Dark Signers took my family away, and now they're gonna pay for their misdeeds.") I'm comin' at you with everything I got! So, prepare yourself, Grieger, because this bird's got some claws! (He draws; Blackwing - Bora the Spear.) First off, I'll be activating my "Speed Spell - Angel Baton". And as long as I have two speed counters, I get to draw two cards. Now let's see what I have in store for _you_! Hmph. (He discards a card, Blackwing - Elphin the Raven) It's not looking good, Grieger. I discard one card to summon my Blackwing - Mistral the Silver Shield in defense mode! And since I already have a Blackwing on my field, I can summon out— Blackwing - Bora the Spear! And _these_ birds of prey are about to pounce on _you_!

Grieger: Bring it on! I'll bring _both_ those birds down to earth!

Crow: Not if I end this shadow-duel now! Blackwing Bora, take apart his Y FI! (Bora attacks, and the explosions from Y FI's wild blasts take a chunk out of the side of an adjacent building, which then falls down toward Grieger.)

Grieger: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! (It falls on top of him, kicking up a huge cloud of dust.)

Crow: Nice knowing ya!

(Then Grieger roars out of the cloud on his runner.)

Crow: What?! How did Grieger only lose a few of his points?! Huh?! His Y FI's still running?!

Grieger: It is, and better than ever, I'm afraid! You see, before you attacked, I activated _this!_ The trap card Fake Explosion. So not only is my Y FI still flying high, but I get to summon another monster, which will even up the playing field! And who better to call for backup than Summon Reactor• SK!

Crow (think): ("Way to go, Crow- not only _didn't_ you take him out, but you let him expand his air force! And as long as he's got Trap Reactor• Y FI _and_ Summon Reactor on the field, you're only one attack away from being sent to the netherworld! I just _know_ he's holding on to Spell Reactor• RE, and once all three are out there, in comes the big dog— Flying Fortress SKY FIRE! That bad boy almost took out Yusei in the tournament.") Now it's gonna come after _me_!

(Meanwhile, Yusei rides down the track somewhere within the Sign)

Yusei: ("This duel _must_ be around here _somewhere_. Unless— they're _turbo-duelling_! Guess I'm gonna have to track 'em down!") (He keeps riding, his new course of action clear, and before a minute has passed he sees a light up ahead.) Huh! There! It's them!

Grieger: Why don't you finish your turn so I can end your misery! You will never beat me, Crow! Not with the dark power I— Huh?

(Grieger's runner beeps, and he breaks off to look at it. A camera shows the track behind him, where another rider and runner are coming up on him fast. The beep must've been some kind of proximity alarm.)

Crow: Huh? (Looks back; it's Yusei!) Yusei's here!

Grieger: But he won't be for long!

Yusei: (He's smiling as he rides up beside the duelists) I'm so glad you're all right, Crow! (Then he looks over at Crow's opponent; no more smile) Huh! _Grieger?!_ Why are...?! Wait! Are you the...?!

Grieger: Dark Signer? Yes! This was the only way to get revenge on Goodwin for what he did to me! _He destroyed my family, Yusei!_ And if joining the Dark Signers is what it takes to make sure that man pays, then so be it!

Yusei: Crow, you remember what happens in these shadow-duels; so please let me take your place. This is my battle to fight.

Crow: Argh! Forget it! It was the Dark Signers who stole my family from _me_!

Yusei: Huh?

Crow: They trusted me to look out for them. And when the Dark Signers' mist covered Satellite, I couldn't do anything! They're all gone and it's all my fault!

Yusei: What?! _All_ of them?! No!

Crow: _Now_ do you see why I gotta do this? _I_ started this duel and I'm ending it.

Yusei: Listen!

Crow: To what! You're not talking me outta this, Yusei! Those kids were all I had; I owe them this much. And so much more. See, you don't know the truth about me... I never had a family. I never had to do chores or go to sleep early. Now I know that living without rules might sound like fun, but around here, it was dangerous. I learned that the only person I could depend on was me. And the world can be a lonely place when your only company is your shadow. A warm meal... a soft bed... these're the things I dreamed about. But becoming a professional duellist is what I hoped for the most! And so, I tried to make my dream a reality. I figured if I could build a deck, I might win a few duels and _score_ my way outta Satellite. So, I hit the dump; it was the only place where a kid from the streets could hope to find a card or two. They weren't just _cards_ , ya see? They were my ticket outta here! And right away I realized that it wasn't gonna be an easy trip. I met other street kids like me, I thought they'd take my cards. But that's when I learned that your deck is like your soul, and _no one_ would ever steal that. The called me Crow, the name just stuck, and so did everything else I learned from them about duelling. Next thing I knew, I had _friends._ I had a _family_. I met _you_ Yusei, and Jack. You weren't just my buddies; you were my _brothers_. Everything was taken from me, but duelling gave me a new beginning. And I wasn't about to let anyone else have to face their shadow as their only friend. I learned to fly, and it was up to me to teach others the same. I found kids that were like me; ones that had no family or didn't have anywhere to go but the streets of Satellite. I looked out for them, made sure they were safe, taught them how to duel; and together, we learned the most important lesson— when you have friends, you're never alone. They were my family, Yusei. And as much as you think that I saved _them_ , it was _them_ who saved _me._

Yusei: But Crow... why risk everything?

Crow: Because! They took them all away! The Dark Signers attacked us, using that cloud to steal the spirits of everyone! And what does Grieger do? He goes and _joins_ them. As far as I'm concerned he's responsible! And now it's time for his punishment!

Grieger: Are you done taking us on this trip down memory lane? Because now it's my turn to send you on a trip to the netherworld!

Yusei: Stop it!

Grieger: Huh?

Yusei: Don't you get it, you're on the same side! You both lost your families and that's why you're duelling! You should be working together to get back what matters most, not tearing each other apart in a shadow duel! Look, you told me what happened, Grieger. Goodwin's the one you want to make pay for this! You told me how _he_ was the one who destroyed your village. So now what? You get your revenge by joining the Dark Signers and taking out Goodwin with the rest of humanity?!

Crow: That's why I need to win this duel, Yusei! Grieger has to be stopped!

Yusei: Not like this. Crow, this duel is all about revenge! That makes you as bad as him!

Crow: You dunno what you're talking about! Argh! This is something that I just have to do!

Yusei: No, it's not!

Crow: This is _my_ battle, ya got that?! If hate is what it takes to win it, then so be it! And anyway, friend, we're talking about a shadow duel, here. (Crow puts a forearm to his visor, wiping his eyes) There's no stopping it. Ugh! (He flings his arm backward and tears fly from his hand, hitting Yusei's visor and sliding off with the wind. Yusei gasps.)

Yusei: ("Crow...") Then good luck! But remember this- hate won't bring your friends back!

Crow: We'll see.

Grieger: Let's end this once and for all! (Grieger toggles the right-hand accelerator and the jet engines on the back of his runner kick in)

Crow: Bring it on!

Grieger: It's my turn, and this is gonna be the last turn I need! (He draws Darksea Rescue.) Now I summon Spell Reactor• RE to my field in attack mode! With it, I can activate the special ability of Summon Reactor• SK! So, by sending it, Spell Reactor, and Trap Reactor to the graveyard, I get to summon out my _favourite_ monster!

Yusei: Oh no... that move nearly beat _me_ before.

Grieger: I'm glad you haven't forgotten how close you came to losing to Flying Fortress SKY FIRE! But rest assured— this time _Crow_ won't be so lucky! Hahahahahahahahaha!

Crow: That's not a monster— that's World War Three!

Grieger: If you think it's scary now, just you wait! Because if I send a card to the graveyard (He discards Dark Tuner Doom Submarine) at the end of my turn, I get to destroy any one of the cards on your field!

Crow: Urgh...

Grieger; And first up is your Silver Shield! (SKY FIRE machine-guns mistral into oblivion.) And now, for SKY FIRE's main attack— I target your Blackwing Spear! Let's lock and load!

Crow: Blackwing, no! (He toggles his right-grip, barely staying ahead of the force of the explosion.) Silver Shield's gone, but, that doesn't stop his special ability from activating. See, as soon as you took it out, all the damage I would've taken drops to zero! (Crow's safe from the blast; Yusei, still following behind, breathes a sigh of relief.)

Grieger: You've just prolonged your pain. Now which one of your little birds is going to swoop in and save you?

Crow: Arrgh! ("I wish I knew that myself. His SKY FIRE looks unstoppable. Not only can its special ability destroy any one of _my_ cards, but if I take one direct hit from that metal monster, it's gonna be 'bye-bye blackbird'! If I wanna win this, I'd better do it fast! And that means it all comes down to _this draw_.") (aloud) Here we— go! (He draws Gale the Whirlwind.) ("Another Blackwing. Not exactly what I was hoping for, but maybe my deck's trying to tell me something. If I can't _stop_ SKY FIRE's special ability, maybe I should just roll with it. So much as I hate to lose a monster, that may be just the thing that saves me!") I play this in defense mode— Blackwing- Vayu the Emblem of Honour!

Grieger: What a waste! I was hoping to destroy something of _value_ this turn! Your Blackwing Vayu is about as threatening as a rubber duck! And I can't wait to hear the squeak it makes, once my SKY FIRE takes out it, and your life-points! It's been real, Crow! (SKY FIRE bombs Vayu and Crow. The explosion rocks Crow forward so only his front wheel is near the ground, and he takes flight again, flying forward top first.)

Crow: Waaaaah—Argh! (He lands on his front wheel, bounces, and at this point is flying toward the flaming wall.)

Yusei: Watch out!

Crow: (Presses a button on a right-hand grip, and twists a left-hand one to sit vertically. His runner's wings extend and grate along the sides of the track, kicking up sparks. Crow jumps and lands back on the track, wincing.) Now that was a close one!

Yusei: ("And if it gets any closer, I'm afraid Crow might not be around for a victory lap!")

Crow: Are you ready to take this duel up a notch?!

Grieger: Sure; _I_ am, but your field's running on empty!

Crow: Well I'm about to fill 'er up, Grieger! I activate Vayu's special ability! So, by removing my Blackwing Vayu and another monster in my graveyard from the game, I'm now allowed to synchro-summon!

Grieger: But your monsters are all in the graveyard!

Crow: Huh. Well then consider _this_ a message from the Great Beyond. So, listen up— I choose Blackwing - Elphin the Raven, and Vayu the Emblem of Honour! (A glowing red symbol projects from Vayu like a shadow. Vayu's one star and Elphin's six begin the dance of a synchro-summon) One-on-one they weren't much of a match for you. But now they're hatching into a whole new bird of prey! I synchro-summon, Blackwing Armour Master! And as another bonus, _pal_ , I get to summon a second Blackwing monster as long as there's already one on my field! This lucky bird is Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind!

Grieger: You got two monsters for the price of nothing! Perhaps I _did_ underestimate your little birds. But you gotta realize that this duel isn't about believing in your deck. It's what I call a numbers game— and after taking a look at your monsters' attack points, I can see your strategy is for the birds!

Crow: Now! Blackwing Armour Master! Attack Flying Fortress SKY FIRE!

Grieger: Is this some sort of joke? Just look at their points! Your Blackwing doesn't have a chance against my Flying Fortress!

Crow: We'll see! Now attack with Black Hurricane!

Yusei: Why did Crow attack with _that_?! Now he'll lose for sure! (The wind clears; Armor Master is still standing, fist-to-front with SKY FIRE.)

Grieger: That's impossible, he should've been destroyed!

Crow: Hasn't anyone told ya, life's full of disappointments, Grieger! And here's another— I don't take any damage!

Grieger: Then why attack? It was all just a waste!

(As Armor Master pulls away, he leaves a black splinter sticking in SKY FIRE's main gun turret. It gleams)

Crow: Look again! Because my monster just made a bullseye!

Grieger: Whadya mean?!

Crow: It's just part of Arrow Master's special ability. See, he's got these nifty little things called arrowhead counters, and I used one of them on your SKY FIRE. (SKY FIRE starts to crack where the counter stuck) Now, for the rest of the turn, both your attack and defense points— are stuck at zero!

Grieger: My SKY FIRE!

Crow: Blackwing Whirlwind, why don't you take advantage of the situation! (Gale attacks, and SKY FIRE starts exploding, blasted out of the sky.)

Grieger: Noooooooooooooooooooo! (He ducks as it explodes, but his runner is caught in it. It bucks up on its back wheels, spins and donuts, gets passed by Yusei, and finally runs into a pillar of a bridge over the road. Yusei rides out of the dust, looking back over his shoulder)

Yusei: Grieger! (He pulls even with Crow)

Crow: You were right, Yusei; I'm no better than a Dark Signer if I duel with hate in my heart!

Yusei: I'm glad to see the Crow I know is back to being himself. Now let's— huh?

Grieger: (Comes hurtling out of the mist, airborne. Yusei and Crow gasp)

Crow: Talk about countin' your chickens before they hatch!

Grieger: You scratched my paint job, Crow! You'll _pay_ for _that_!

Crow: Well ya gotta catch me first! And since you lose a speed counter for every thousand points of damage, it looks like you may _never_ cash in! An' while you try an' play catch-up with your little _tricycle_ , I'll end my turn with a face-down! Now let's see what _you_ got!

Grieger: Oh, you'll do more than see it! Don't forget that this shadow duel's full-contact! Just watch _this_! (Draws card) With SKY FIRE out of the way, my field's completely empty! Which means I can summon Dark Tuner Doom Submarine! (He takes it from his graveyard and holds it up; his cheek marker glows purple.) Like your birds, he was stuck in the graveyard- but now he's ready to surface!

Crow: Nice move, but I think your submarine's attack points got deep-sixed on the way up!

Grieger: Then it's a good thing it won't be out there all alone for long! I summon Darksea Rescue in attack mode! And now I dark-tune my Doom Submarine and my Darksea Rescue in order to synchro-summon Dark Flat Top! When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals— a world without light!

Crow: What _is_ that thing?!

Grieger: Hehehehehehehe! Your doom!

Yusei: Crow'll never sink that thing!

Crow: Well, it looks like this duel is just starting to get interesting! I can't _wait_ to see what happens next! That's quite the _ship_ , Grieger. Ha! So, just too bad I'm gonna have to sink _it_ along with all your life-points.

Grieger: Oh, _please_ , you're not gonna be sinking _anything_ of mine, Crow. See, with the power of my Darksea Rescue, I can add a couple of reinforcements to my deck! And _speaking_ of reinforcements, I activate Dark Flat Top's special ability, which lets me bring back Flying Fortress SKY FIRE from my graveyard once per turn!

Crow: Aw, man! But I already took that thing out _once_ this match!

Yusei: ("And you're gonna have to _keep_ takin' it out unless you find a way to deep-six Grieger's Dark Flat Top!")

Grieger: Welcome back, Flying Fortress SKY FIRE!

Crow: Nice move, but that hunk of junk is about to get grounded, Grieger!

Grieger: And how do you plan to _do_ that with only one monster left on the field? Ya see by sending one card to the graveyard I can activate SKY FIRE's special ability, which allows me to destroy your Blackwing Armour Master! And with _him_ out of the way, I can now set my sights on the only monster you have left. Looks like the only one being grounded _this_ match is _you_!

Crow: Gah! (He and his runner are flung into near-horizontal donuts, forward along the track. His screen starts to crash.) Aaa-aaa-aaaa-argh!

Yusei: Oh, no!

(The road still steams from a track scraped out of it by Crow's passage. Crow and his runner are down, lying on the ground. Crow's life-points are at 900. He clenches his fists, already struggling to get up, as Yusei and Grieger both brake.)

Yusei: Crow!

Grieger: Don't even bother trying to get back up! I'm afraid your runner's down for the count and so are you!

Yusei: Crow! (He climbs off his runner, about to run to Crow.)

Crow: Stay back! Argh... (He pushes himself up on his hands.) If you interfere, I'll lose. And losing isn't an option!

Yusei: (Gasps.)

Grieger: Well, from the way things look up _here_ , neither is winning.

Crow: (He gets to his feet and trudges over to his fallen runner. There's a patch torn out of the side of his pants.) You wish, Grieger. You're not gonna get rid of me _that_ easily. I got too much- too mu- argh! (He tries to kneel next to his runner, and ends up falling down on top of it. He fights his way back up.) —To fight for! I owe it to the kids. And that means _you're gonna pay!_

Grieger: Heh. Well I'd like to see _you_ try and collect!

Yusei: ...But your... runner...

Crow: Is gonna be _just fine_ , Yusei, _trust_ me. It might be down... (He pulls up a panel on his runner and toggles something; we hear the engine rev. He begins to smile.) ...But it's not out! (He pushes the runner up as he stands again.)

Grieger: How touching, Crow, but I would've stayed down if I were you!

Crow: (Settles back onto his runner and looks over his shoulder.) Well lucky for my friends, you're _not_ me, Grieger! Shall we? (He keeps going. Grieger follows him.)

Grieger: Yes, we shall! ("I thought you would've given up by now, Crow. But I should've known you would never back down since you, like me, are fighting for the memories of our families and friends. Although we grew up in different parts of the world, we both shared a common goal. Like you, I hoped that duelling would provide an out to the life that had been dealt to my friends and family. I believed that if I shared my knowledge of duelling with those close to me, someday their dreams of a better life would come true. But because of Goodwin, their dreams vanished along with their home.") Hmm! I place one card facedown! Your move!

Crow: (Puts a hand to his side, clearly in pain. The cloth warmers around his forearms have been ripped and torn, to the point that we see they cover up grey arm braces underneath.) ("Move! I can barely breathe! I think that fall damaged more than just my runner. But before I take care of myself, I gotta take care of Grieger!") Looks like I'm up! ("But I might not be for long, unless I figure out a way to take out his Flying Fortress SKY FIRE. 'Cause with the shape I'm in right now? If it attacks me again, I might not be able to keep fighting this fight.") Argh!

Yusei: ("It sounds like Crow's more hurt than he's letting on!")

Crow: I'll end my turn with a face-down!

Grieger: Is that all?! Looks like _someone's_ too scared to attack.

Crow: Too scared to attack! I don't think so! Ya see, why attack when I can let one of my face-downs destroy all your monsters _for_ me!

Grieger: Yeah, right!

Crow: Happy hunting, Grieger! (He pulls ahead, laughing, daring Grieger to try and attack him.)

Grieger: ("Little does Crow know that I've always got a backup plan. And I think this is the perfect time to put my little insurance policy into play.") I send one card in my hand to the graveyard (He discards Darksea Float) In order to activate Flying Fortress SKY FIRE's special ability! Which lets me destroy one card on your field! Now which one will it be! How about the one on the left! Now, attack!

Crow: Oh, _so_ close! Now if you attack _me_ — all your monsters— are going to be totally annihilated!

Grieger: The only things that're going to be _annihilated_ are the last of your life-points! You have nothing left to protect you except that one facedown and that doesn't scare me for a second! This is the end of the road for you!

Crow: (Still smiling.) This is the end of _nothing_ , _pal_!

Grieger: You cannot stop the inevitable! Flying Fortress SKY FIRE, finish Crow off and send him to the netherworld! (SKY FIRE launches three rockets, which zoom behind Crow in formation, but don't hit him.)

Crow: I'm not goin' anywhere! I activate my trap— Blackwing - Backlash! And since I have at _least_ five Blackwings in my graveyard, this trap destroys all the monsters on your field just like I said it would!

Grieger: How could you!

Crow: Ha! Well, I _couldn't_ have without _your help_ , Grieger.

Grieger: So, this is all my own doing?

Crow: That's right, you've got no one to blame but yourself for the situation you're in. Maybe next time you won't underestimate the power of my deck! (They race onward, three sets of headlights flying down a track of purple. Yusei's headlights are slightly bluer than Grieger's or Crow's.)

Grieger: It's funny you should say that, because that's exactly what I was thinking, when I sent _this_ to the graveyard!

Crow: Sent _what_ to the graveyard?

Grieger: A little insurance policy that allows me to draw one card from my deck. (Draws Card.) That'll do just fine. Next up, I'll trigger the trap card Contaminated Earth! Yah! Due to its effect, because I have two level-five-or-above monsters in my graveyard, I can now summon an Earthbound Immortal!

Crow: An Earthbound Immortal?!

Yusei: This is _just_ what I was afraid of!

Grieger: Yours is a future that will be cloaked in eternal darkness! Now come forth— Earthbound Immortal... Chacu Challhua!

Crow: Uh-oh!

Yusei: That thing's incredible! Crow better watch out!

Crow: Al-righty, Crow, this is it. I draw! (Draws Card) ("But before I make a move I better assess the situation. Grieger's got more life-points than me and a _giant whale_ protecting him. I gotta figure out a way to _beach_ that thing before it swallows my life-points whole!") I summon, Blackwing - Fane the Steel Chain!

Grieger: If _that's_ all you have to attack with, then perhaps you should pull over and end this duel!

Crow: I'm not stopping for _anything_ , ya got that?! In fact, I'm comin' straight _for_ ya! Blackwing - Fane the Steel Chain, attack Grieger directly!

Grieger: (Winces from pain.) That was quite the move. It's just too bad that it's going to be the _last_ one you ever make!

Crow: Don't think so!

Grieger: Huh?

Crow: Ya see, it's time for part _two_ of my attack to take effect!

Grieger: What do you _mean_?!

Crow: I _mean_ that there was more to that move than meets the eye. Ya see the _real_ purpose of my Blackwing attacking was to switch your whale into defense mode! Now that whale of yours couldn't even hurt a _fly_ , much less me or my Blackwing!

Yusei: Way to go, Crow!

Crow: Now I'll end my turn with a face-down.

Grieger: It's my move then, agh! (Draws card.) Now, you may've stopped my beast from attacking, but whoever said it had to be in attack mode to deal out damage! My Immortal can't be stopped. I activate Chacu Challhua's special ability, which means your life-points get hit for half the amount of its defense points! (Chacu Challhua's dorsal fin surfaces from the road as though it were the surface of the ocean, and swims straight for Crow and his runner.)

Crow: _This_ wasn't part of the plan! (It hits; Crow's runner gets thrown off balance; it's a rough ride as Crow struggles to hang on.)

Yusei: Hang on!

Grieger: I summon Darksea Rescue in attack mode! And next, I activate the trap Basara! Ha! By playing this card I can now release one monster on the field, to destroy a monster whose level is higher! _And_ as an added bonus, not only do you lose one of your monsters, but you also lose eight hundred of your life-points! I release my Darksea Rescue in order to destroy your Fane the Steel Chain! (Darksea Rescue disappears into the face of the trap card, and a hungry stream of fire emerges from the card and heads straight for Crow's Blackwing.)

Crow: What?!

Yusei: If Crow doesn't stop this he's done for!

(With Seria and the others. They're picking their way along the outside, looking for any sign of life.)

Sect: We gotta find Yusei. He's gotta be around here _somewhere_!

Lyra: Well, judging from that enormous purple wall... I think it's safe to say that we're on the right track.

Aura: Yusei, I hope you're okay...

Sect: I'd be more worried about _us_ being okay, with Trudge's driving!

Seria: Hey! (Pouts.) (And they move on through the empty wasteland...)

Yusei: If you don't stop that attack you'll lose, Crow!

Crow: I'm on it! I play the trap card Guard Mines, which not only protects my monster from your Immortal's special ability, but it also hits you for five hundred points of damage!

Grieger: No! (He shields his eyes from the bright explosion; Crow flies out of the cloud of smoke, leaving Grieger in the dust) This little pest is really starting to get under my skin.

Yusei: All right!

Crow: My turn! (He goes to draw. The only card in his hand currently is Parasite Mind.) ("Okay, Crow— it all comes down to this. You've only got one trap left in your hand. The odds are against you; but they've _been_ against you your entire life! You _can't_ give up now. _You owe it to the kids!_ It's time to draw a winner. Here goes everything!") (He draws. He flips it. It's Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North. He looks at it for a moment, hardly able to believe his eyes, then smiles.) Just what I was hoping for! Now I can go and lay down a facedown, and then summon Blackwing- Blizzard the Far North! Now that I've added a little offense to my field, I think I'll balance it out by adding the defensive abilities of my Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame! Next I tune my Blizzard the Far North, Fane the Steel, and Shura the Blue Flame— in order to synchro summon... Blackwing - Silverwind the Ascendant! Welcome to the game!

Grieger: That's quite the beast. It's just too bad my Immortal's special ability, will be keeping your Silverwind on the side-lines!

Crow: Fine by _me_! Because that allows me to counter _your_ move with a special ability of my own! Since my feathered friend couldn't battle this turn, I can now destroy up to two monsters whose defense points are less than Silverwind's attack points!

Grieger: Then that means...!

Crow: Your Immortal's history! And this shadow duel is about to come to an end! Go, Perfect Storm!

(As Silverwind goes to attack, ghostly faces appear on Chacu Challhua's head; Grieger's brother and sister.)

Max: Please, help!

Annie: You mustn't do this!

Crow: Who're _they_?!

Max and Annie: Please, help us get back to our village!

Crow: Whadya mean, 'village'!

Grieger: Enough stalling, Crow! If you're not gonna finish your move, then allow _me_ to!

Crow: But— don't you see those kids up there?!

Grieger: All I see is the finish line, Crow!

Crow: But _Grieger_ -

Grieger: But _nothing_!

Yusei: There's kids up there! Please, just look for yourself!

Grieger: _Fine_ , Yusei!

Max and Annie: Grieger, it's us! Please, help!

Grieger: Huh...? How can this... how can this be?!

Crow: Grieger!

Grieger: Why are there people from my village inside this Earthbound Immortal?!

Crow: So, he _knows_ them?!

Yusei: There's only one way to be certain... Grieger, is that your family?!

Grieger: I'm sure of it now! The people trapped inside this Earthbound Immortal are my brother, and sister, and people from my village! That means the Crimson Dragon isn't to blame for this— it was the _Dark Signers_ who took everything away from me!

Yusei: So, it's the Dark Signers who are responsible.

Grieger: Yes. And here I was blaming you and Goodwin. (He decelerates. Yusei falls back with him.)

Yusei: Grieger! Now that you figured out the truth you have to stop this duel!

Grieger: (Opens his eyes; the space around his irises is white again.) Yusei. I'm sorry. I'll forfeit this duel so that- (At that, the mark of the Whale reacts. We hear a deep voice.)

Voice: You'll forfeit _nothing_! This is nothing but a Signer trick. _They_ are your _true_ enemy! Show no mercy! And send them _all_ to the netherworld!

Grieger: (His eyes glow with purple light, the mark on his face shines too, and he laughs evilly, clearly possessed. We can see veins on the edges of his face standing out from the skin. He grips the accelerator and roars forward.)

Yusei: Grieger!

Grieger (possessed): I'm afraid your trickery will not stop me from sending you and those loyal to you to the Netherworld!

Crow: Come on!

Grieger: (Snaps free for a moment.) Argh— get out of my head, whoever you are! Please, Crow— you must— end this duel, right away! It's the only way to release my family and friends— from their prison—!

Crow: Are you sure?

Grieger (Possessed): (The Whale mark flares; he screams. His eyes glow again.) Not exactly! In fact, it might be best if _I_ end this duel right away! My turn! Yah! Hahahahahaha! I switch Chacu Challhua into attack mode!

Yusei: You'd better be careful with Grieger! He isn't gonna hold _anything_ back!

Grieger (Possessed): That's right, Crow! Now- Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua, attack! (The Whale dives down on Crow, opening its jaws to reveal pure darkness.)

Crow: No!

Yusei: Don't give up! You can end this duel; I know that you can!

Crow: ...He's right, I can...! ("And I _will_! Grieger's beast might not be affected by _my_ traps or spells, but his _own_ are a different story!")

Grieger: This shadow duel is over!

Crow: It _will_ be, once I activate "Parasite Mind"! With this, I can gain control of a trap card on your field, and activate its effect! And the trap card I'm gonna be using is Basara! Now, I know you're familiar with how this card works, and I know you know the damage it can dish out, but I bet you never knew that your own card was gonna be your Immortal's undoing! So, by releasing my level-eight Silverwind, I can destroy your Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua! (A blast of fire, led by a Silverwind made of flames, blows a hole straight through the top of Chacu Challhua's head. It rears back and keels over, purple lights gushing like blood. The villagers cry out as they are all sucked toward the wound. Chacu Challhua dramatically collapses out of sight behind some buildings ahead of the duel. It dives beneath the water under the track, (or makes some up) and swims right into a bridge support. Up on the track, buildings lean dangerously to the side and the duelists weather an earthquake. Grieger is oblivious as the thing possessing him roars and screams its fury. Part of his visor is already cracked off. He closes his eyes, possibly unconscious, as his life-points drop to zero. Crow wins. The parallel lines of purple fire recede into the distance and vanish. Crow brakes.)

Crow: It's over! Huh?

(Above him, a piece of building gives way. He can't get out of the way!)

Crow: Aaa-aaa-aaa-argh!

Grieger: Watch out! (He rides up suddenly and knocks Crow and his runner flying. Crow lands, skidding hard to the side and yelling, as the huge chunk of concrete hits the ground. Crow sits there catching his breath for a moment, then realizes that Grieger isn't there. He climbs off his runner and runs toward the fallen concrete.)

Crow: Huh?!

Yusei: (Jumps the pile of debris on his bike, hurrying to join them.) Grieger!

Crow: No!

(There sits Grieger, halfway buried in rubble, and from the looks of it barely alive. One of the two horns is cracked off his helmet, even more of his visor is gone, and part of his helmet is missing entirely. Crow and Yusei kneel on either side)

Yusei: Grieger, are you okay?

Grieger: (Opens his eyes, shaking; they're normal.)

Grieger: I'M fine.

Crow: Huh...

Grieger: And Crow... you're safe...

Crow: Why'd' you _do_ that?! Why did you risk your life for me?!

Grieger: Because... (winces) Argh... You risked yours so that my family and friends could return to their homeland.

Crow: (His eyes start to water.) Grieger...

Grieger: You must continue to fight the Dark Signers... Stay strong and save your family.

Crow: You can _count_ on it, Grieger.

Grieger: (Turns to Yusei.) Yusei... Thank you for helping me see the truth. You freed me of the darkness... that was... gripping my heart. (He winces, clearly in a lot of pain.)

Yusei: Of course…

Grieger: Yusei...! The Signers must stick together. It's the only way— you will defeat the darkness! (He reaches up to Yusei with the hand that isn't buried. Yusei grips it with both of his. Grieger closes his eyes, beginning to turn grey like the concrete around him. He begins to disappear, as little black specks float upward from where he lies.)

Yusei: Grieger!

Crow: We won't let you down! We promise!

Yusei: Crow's right...! We won't stop until... the darkness is defeated!

(Seria, the kids, their jeep, Yusei, Crow, and their runners stand on top of a building not too far from the site of the duel. In the background behind them we see a bunch of collapsed buildings.)

Crow: So— is Kalin next, Yusei?

Yusei: (Finishes putting on his helmet, already astride his runner.) Yes. We have some unfinished business to attend to. (He grips the accelerator and takes off. Above him, the same shooting star burns brightly, though it looks a bit more bluish than purple.)

(Act 9- End)


	11. Chapter 10- Mark of the Giant

Chapter 10

Dark Signs\- A Score to Settle\- Companion's feelings: Majestic Dragon

Yusei: (Rides through a wasteland of debris, dotted with low buildings.) ("Get ready, Kalin. Because here I come!")

(The next of the four Stars of Destiny appears over the horizon as he races toward it.)

(Crow rides alongside Seria and the kids in their car on his runner, somewhere back along the road.)

Crow: ("Yusei's sure got his work cut out for 'im. I hope he brought his A-game.")

Aura: You guys think that Yusei's scared?

Sect: Of course, Yusei's not scared of nothing! He's the best there is!

Lyra: (Nods nervously and looks at her right arm.)

(Yusei resolutely approaches the tower, and sees Kalin waiting at the base of it, on his runner.)

Kalin: Good to see you, old _friend_. (He twists the right-hand accelerator and rides out toward Yusei, arcing around and leaping into the air before bulleting toward him, forcing him into a game of chicken. The two runners are feet away from colliding, and Yusei, with a yell of effort, is the first to turn aside, braking harshly. Kalin does the same, laughing wickedly.) Hahahahahaha! Thanks for stopping by! Hahahahahaha!

Yusei: My pleasure.

Kalin: I see that you got your duel runner up and running again. I was afraid that you weren't gonna give me the opportunity to settle the score— after you sold me out!

Yusei: You've got it all wrong!

Kalin: _Do_ I!

(The sky above them now is just as dark.)

Yusei: I'm _no_ traitor.

Kalin: Hehehehe, well you certainly had _me_ fooled!

Yusei: Argh…

Kalin: Now let's settle this, once and for all!

(With Crow and the others.)

Crow: (Rides ahead of the car now, as the tower and the two runners come into view.) Hey guys, look there! It's Yusei, and Kalin! (He notices a nearby highway running parallel to their road, and calls to the car.) Mmm? Follow me! (He turns left and the jeep follows. He leads them up onto the highway, then pulls over to the side nearest the duel; a safe vantagepoint. Crow gets off his runner and the other three hurry over and crowd around it. A safe vantagepoint for this duel is a distant one; they can't even see Yusei and Kalin from here, but they see the tower.)

Aura: Um, anyone bring _binoculars_?

(With Kalin and Yusei)

(You're not me)

Kalin: Now let's get things started! (He whips off his cloak and, in the same motion, raises his right arm high. His mark starts to glow a vibrant fuchsia, and is answered with a wave of purple fire appearing out of nowhere, igniting the ground around them and drawing the mark of the Giant in purple fire for their duelling field.)

(With Crow and the others. They watch the Mark of the Giant appear.)

Crow: The shadow-duel's about to start.

(Across the Satellite, Jack brakes, seeing the outline on the clouds. The giant's 'foot' points his direction.)

Jack: Looks like Yusei found Kalin.

(With Yusei and Kalin.)

Kalin: It's _time_ , old friend.

Yusei: _Time_ for what?

Kalin: Hehehehehehe, time for me to send you straight to the netherworld!

Yusei: ("I can't believe the same person who once risked everything to protect me, is now the same person doing everything to try and hurt me! I know the person that wouldn't let me fall still exists- now it's time I get him back!")

(His sign is burning crimson as he twists the gas and gets onto the same line with Kalin; an informal starting-line. The two duelists share one last look; Yusei's steady eyes blaze with purpose.)

(With the Kids, Seria, and Crow, they wait anxiously.)

Crow: I know Kalin was once our friend, but don't let that get in the way of winning this duel.

(With Yusei and Kalin.)

Kalin: Allow me to start things off.

Duel Runners: Duel mode, engaged.

Both: Let's duel!

Kalin: Whadya say we mix things up; first one to the first corner gets to go first.

Yusei: Fine!

Kalin: (Inches ahead, then Yusei does.) ("Looks like _someone_ gave their runner a little tune-up.") Time to see how it handles! Hahahaha! (He swings to the side and slams his runner into the side of Yusei's. Sparks fly and Yusei gets pushed into the wall of flames. Yusei rides onward, fighting the pain, as Kalin laughs maniacally and pulls ahead.)

Yusei: Argh…!

Kalin: Hahahahahaha! Looks like I go first, Yusei! (He zooms around the corner and draws a card, Yusei trailing.) And with my first move, I'm summoning Infernity Necromancer in defense mode!

Yusei: ("That can only mean one thing; he's gonna try and play that 'handless' combo he used in our last duel!")

Kalin: I think I'll end my turn with a face-down! It's time to make your move, Yusei; but rest assured— there's nothing you can play that will save you from my wrath!

Yusei: We'll see about that! (He draws, he drew Limiter Overload.) ("Kalin, I remember when things started to change like it was yesterday. You, me, Crow, Sect, Lyra and Jack… We all had each other's backs, and _that's_ why we were able to make Satellite safer one district at a time. We stuck by each other through thick and thin, and eventually we accomplished what we set out to do. But you wanted more. Our home was a better place _because_ of us, but you weren't satisfied, Kalin. You craved the competition, you _needed_ it, and that's when things got out of control… And no one _ever_ deserves _that_ pain.

Kalin: (Glances back over his shoulder.) Hurry up and make your move, traitor!

Yusei: I'm summoning, Max Warrior! And with the power of my Warrior, your beast's a goner! (Max Warrior goes to attack.) ("I know you think I'm a traitor, Kalin; but I'm gonna risk _everything_ to prove you wrong! I know deep down, the only way to get through to Kalin, is to come at him with everything I've got!") Max Warrior! Attack!

Kalin: Are you sure you wanna do that? Your Warrior's not strong enough to overpower the defense of my Infernity Necromancer!

Yusei: But it _will_ be, once I activate its special ability!

Kalin: Huh?

Yusei: Ya see when this guy attacks, it gains four hundred attack points! Go, Swift Rush! (Max Warrior stabs Necromancer with its long, double-pronged spear, and Kalin feels the hit even though he takes no damage.) And now until my _next_ turn, my Warrior loses half of its original attack and defense points, as well as half its level. You _might_ think that's a lot to sacrifice, Kalin; but that's nothing compared to what I _risked_ when I stayed by your side after everyone else left! ("And I really thought I could. I was naïve and worried about you. I let you down. But I've learned my lesson, and I won't let that happen again. If I could go back and do it all over, I would. Just like you risked everything for _me_ that day… I'm now here to risk _everything_ for _you_.")

(Crow, Seria, and the kids anxiously watch the screen of Crow's runner.)

Seria: Yusei's got the upper hand.

Crow: ("But for _how long_?")

(With Yusei and Kalin.)

Yusei: I place three cards facedown and end my turn.

Kalin: Then it's _my_ move! (Draws card.) First I'll lay down a facedown. And then I'll trigger the trap Limit Impulse! Now by sending two cards in my hand to the graveyard (Infernity Archfiend and, by its stats, Infernity Necromancer), I can summon two soul tokens! And then by releasing these two tokens, I can advance-summon Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand!

Yusei: Kalin must be going for his 'handless' combo! And with one card left he's almost got it!

Kalin: Sorry, old friend— but by activating my Dark Tuner's special ability, there _is_ no more _almost_!

Kalin: I summon Infernity Dwarf in attack mode!

Yusei: ("Oh no, _his hand's empty_!")

Kalin: Now it's time for my 'handless' combo to take effect! I tune my level-ten Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand with my level-two Infernity Dwarf, in order to dark-synchro-summon, One Hundred Eyes Dragon! When the shadows are devoured by even _darker_ shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals, a world without light!

Yusei: ("Not that!")

Kalin: Aren't you glad to see him again? I know _I_ am, especially since your Max Warrior's so weak! It looks like I'm going to get my revenge sooner than I anticipated! Go, Infernity Sight Stream!

Yusei: Uggghhh! (The blast destroys Max Warrior and sideswipes Yusei on the right. He swerves but can't dodge completely, and it hurts.)

(With Crow and the others.)

Crow: That attack just put Kalin back in the driver's seat. Yusei better get a plan, and fast!

Sect: You can do it!

(With Yusei and Kalin)

Kalin: Trust me when I say the worst is yet to come.

Yusei: Well then I better act fast. I play the trap Revival Ticket! Now for every monster destroyed in battle, if I destroy one card on my field (a facedown shatters) I can power up my life-points! And then I can bring back all my monsters that were destroyed in battle! So, say hello again to Max Warrior!

Kalin: You can't!

Yusei: But I _can_ , Kalin. And because I destroyed my trap card Limiter Breaker earlier... I'm now gonna use its effect to summon Speed Warrior to my field!

(With Crow and the others.)

Sect: Yusei's the best!

Seria: I hate to admit it, Sect, but you might be right.

(With Yusei and Kalin.)

Kalin: You always were the _clever one_ , weren't you! But how do you plan on overpowering my One Hundred Eyed Dragon!

Yusei: Just... _watch_. (Draws card.) ("Kalin's right about my two warriors not being strong enough to stand up against his One Hundred Eyed Dragon.") (He looks at his hand; it contains Slip Summon, Synchro Striker Unit, and Burst Synchro Summon) ("But whoever said that they would have to? Not me!") I play the trap, Card of Sacrifice! Now, when the total attack points of the monsters on my field are less than _your_ monster's attack points, I get to draw two cards. Thing is, I can't summon or change the battle mode of any of my monsters then.

Kalin: Hahahahahahaha! Yusei, you've left yourself wide-open! Revenge is mine!

Yusei: Don't be so sure, Kalin! Remember, due to the trap I activated, I now get to draw two new cards from my deck since my warriors aren't as strong as your dragon!

Kalin: It's my move, then! (Draw. He drew a trap.)

Kalin: And I think I'll play a facedown! Next, I'll activate One Hundred Eye Dragon's special ability, which enables it to absorb the powers of a dark-attribute monster in my graveyard. And the monster I'm choosing, is Infernity Necromancer! Now that I have no more cards in my hand, can summon out Infernity Archfiend!

Yusei: That's _exactly_ the move I was hoping you would make! Since _you_ summoned a monster, the effect of Slip Summon activates! and that means that I can summon one level-four-or-below monster from my hand in defense mode! So, I'm calling on, Ghost Gardna!

Kalin: Heh! It makes no difference _who_ you call on, because there's nothing you can do to escape the power of my One Hundred Eyed Dragon! Now— say goodbye to your Speed Warrior! (The dragon attacks.)

Yusei: My Warrior's not going anywhere! See, by activating Gardna's special ability, I can make _it_ the target of _your_ attack!

Kalin: Quite the _nifty manoeuvre_! But let's see how it matches up against _this_ one! I activate One Hundred Eye Dragon's special ability, which enables me to channel my Infernity Dwarf's special ability! And since I have no cards in my hand, when my monster attacks a monster in defense mode, your life-points take a direct hit!

Yusei: Aa-aa-aa-argh! (He goes spinning backward in near-horizontal donuts.)

Kalin: Hahahahahahaha! Yusei, it looks like your game is spinning out of control!

Yusei: (Spins back into the fiery wall; the friction slows him down enough that he can stop spinning, regain his direction, and come right back, racing after Kalin.)

Kalin: ...But now that you're back on track, _I_ think it's time for me to get serious and settle this once and for all!

(Yusei keeps riding, determined.)

Kalin: Come on, Yusei, we're just getting started! If you thought my _last_ attack was something, wait until you feel what's coming _next_! Archfiend's gonna finish Max Warrior with a— (Suddenly Infernity Archfiend's attack points drop to 800.) Hey, what's happened to my monster's attack points, where'd they go!

Yusei: They disappeared along with my Ghost Gardna. See, once it was destroyed, your monster loses a thousand attack points, but hey— don't let that stop you from attacking!

Kalin: I end my turn!

Yusei: It's _my_ move, then! I summon Junk Synchron to the field in attack mode! And now I'm gonna tune it and my Speed Warrior in order to synchro-summon— Junk Warrior! Let's rev it up! Next I reveal my trap card, Synchro Striker Unit! And with it in play, I can now increase Max Warrior's attack points by a thousand! Time to fight! Max Warrior, take out Infernity Archfiend!

Kalin: What's going on?! Is it gaining _more_ power?!

Yusei: It sure is! When Max Warrior goes in for an attack, he gains four hundred attack points! Go, Swift Rush!

Kalin: You've underestimated me, Yusei! I reveal my trap card! Infernity Force! Now if you attack an Infernity monster when I have no cards in my hand, Infernity Force deflects the attack, and obliterates your monster!

Yusei: Huh!

Kalin: And not _only_ that, but I can now harness the power of this trap and summon a _weaker_ Infernity monster from my graveyard! I summon— Infernity Necromancer!

Kalin: Hahahahahahahahaha!

Yusei: Not bad, Kalin. But let's see you stop Junk Warrior from attacking your Dragon! (Junk Warrior attacks, and Hundred Eyes Dragon takes the hit right in the huge eye on its chest. Kalin ducks, and flies out of the cloud of smoke and debris.)

(With Crow and the others.)

Sect: Woohoo! All right!

Aura: Yeah!

Seria: At it boy! Now it's time to set your sights on some _life-points_!

Crow: Hey— why is Kalin _laughing_...?

(With Kalin and Yusei.)

Kalin: Hehehehehehehe. When One Hundred Eye Dragon is destroyed, I can select any card I want from my deck and add it to my hand. You might remember _this_ monster...

Yusei: ("I _knew_ it. One Hundred Eye Dragon was just a setup!")

Kalin: (Looks over his shoulder at Yusei, snickering; both of them know what that card is.)

Yusei: ("I better build a defense, and fast!") I place two cards facedown and end my turn! And since it's my end phase, Junk Warrior now loses its power boost, since the effect of my Synchro Striker Unit wears off.") (Junk Warrior's attack is back to 2300)

Kalin: (Cackles and flips the card in his hand- of course it's Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu!)

Yusei: If that's what I think it is, I'm in big trouble!

(With Crow and the others.)

Crow: ("Come on, Yusei. Don't lose sight a' what you came here to do! I _know_ Kalin's an old friend. I know we've all got history, but... you're here to defeat him, _not_ to save him. You've already tried doin' that before, way back then... We ran as fast as we could. We _could've_ gotten away. But _Kalin_ couldn't leave well enough alone. And _that's_ when things _finally_ came to a head.")

(With Yusei and Kalin.)

Yusei: Things were getting out of hand. The riots and the fighting had to stop; _you_ had to stop! But I was trying to _help_ you, Kalin! I was trying to _save_ you!

Kalin: You think I _believe_ you?! You sold me out, man!

(With Crow and the others. Up on the highway, Crow has somehow opened up a link between Kalin's runner console and his.)

Crow: Not true! Yusei was trying to surrender to Sector Security in _your place_!

Kalin (via screen): _Nobody_ should've surrendered, we should've stood up to them _together_! You backed down when things got tough!

(With Kalin and Yusei.)

Kalin: You let Sector Security take over Satellite! So as far as I'm concerned _you DID betray me_!

Yusei: I wanted to _help_ you!

Kalin: Well, with help like yours who needs help! Besides, if you cared _so much_ about me, why didn't you come an' visit me in the Facility?! Huh, Yusei?!

(With Crow and the others.)

Crow: He _tried_ to visit you, _plenty_ of times. But every time we came by, they turned us away! (He looks away from the screen, pained) Man, I can't _imagine_ what they did to you in there!

(With Kalin and Yusei.)

Kalin: (Hides his eyes behind his helmet visor, his face unreadable.) Of _course,_ you can't, _old friend_! I could have handled the insults and the solitude, but they... (He looks up, his blackened eyes enraged.) _They took my deck from me!_ I gave myself to the shadows so that I could have this _one moment_! This moment, where I make you feel the terror and the pain that you made _me_ feel when you turned your back on me! It's my move! And I now release Infernity Archfiend, and Infernity Necromancer! I summon to the field, Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu!

(The ground rumbles, and the Giant appears, roaring its supremacy. The Immortal can easily be seen from the highway; Luna cries out and hugs Leo, while Leo tries not to do the same. Even the spectators look afraid.)

Seria: Oh, _man_! That thing is _huge_!

Crow: Gee, ya think?

(With Yusei and Kalin.)

Yusei: With _that_ guy, out...

Kalin: It's the end of the line! Man, I've been waiting a long time to say— Ccapac Apu, send Yusei to the Netherworld! (The Giant leans over and reaches for Yusei and his runner; the ground erupts beneath the Giant's arm, blown apart by the sheer energy.)

Yusei: The last time we duelled and he summoned this Earthbound Immortal, my duel runner's wheel broke before it could attack, ending the duel early. ("But that's _not_ gonna happen _this_ time. _This_ time I'm bringing that Earthbound Immortal down to earth! I hope this plan works! Here goes everything!") I reveal my trap card— Baton of the Hero! And with it in play, I'm now allowed to choose the target of your monster's attack!

Kalin: So, that means—

Yusei: That your Immortal's attacking Junk Warrior! (Junk Warrior flies up into the Giant's hand, and explodes, showering Yusei with dust.)

Kalin: Way to throw your monster out as a shield, Yusei! But this attack isn't over! Not _yet_! Because when your monster gets destroyed, you take damage _equal_ to your monster's attack points!

(With Crow and the others.)

Crow: _This_ isn't good. With Yusei's Junk Warrior packing so much power, if he doesn't _do_ something, he's done for!

Lyra: Come on, Yusei!

(With Yusei and Kalin.)

Yusei: I activate this, Kalin— the trap Burst Synchro Summon! Now my life-points are safe from taking any damage! (As the blast hits, a translucent shield like a contact lens appears over Yusei's head.) And then, due to the power of my trap, I can bring out a monster whose attack points are the same as the amount of damage I would've taken!

(With Crow and the others.)

Aura: Does Yusei even _have_ something that powerful?

Sect and Lyra: Only Stardust Dragon!

Crow: _That's_ what I'm talkin' about!

(With Kalin and Yusei.)

Yusei: Stardust Dragon, let's rev it up!

Kalin: Well you finally managed to summon your favourite monster! Do you actually think it's gonna make a difference?! (Kalin places a facedown.)

Yusei: Time to find out! (Draws card.)

Kalin: Not so fast! I reveal the trap card, Brilliant Shrine Art! Now when you attack your monster has to face my Earthbound Immortal!

Yusei: ...But my Stardust Dragon doesn't stand a chance against that thing. I'm gonna need some backup, so I activate Angel Baton! Now I can draw two cards and send one from my hand to my graveyard! And the card I _sent_ to the graveyard was Stardust Xiaolong! But with Stardust Dragon already summoned, Xiaolong instantly resurrects to the field in attack mode! Next I play a facedown and end my turn!

Kalin: This is getting _good_ , Yusei!

Yusei: You got that right, and after I play my trap Superior Protector, it's only gonna get better! See, with this card's power, I can only take battle damage if Stardust Dragon battles.

Kalin: All you've done is made your Dragon a target! Now all I need to do is crush _it_ , so that I can crush _you_! (Ccapac Apu looks ready to grab the soaring Stardust right out of the sky... Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu towers over the field, reaching one black hand for Stardust Dragon as though to grab it right out of the air.) Looks like you and your Stardust Dragon are about to get sent to the Netherworld!

Yusei: Not if I send Superior Protector to the graveyard to protect us!

Kalin: Nice move, but you're still taking battle damage! Huh! And thanks to my little Wicked Trample trap card, when you take battle damage from something other than a direct attack, that damage is _doubled_!

Yusei: What?!

Kalin: Hahahahahahahaha! Earthbound Immortal! End this now!

Yusei: (Buckles down and endures the blast; he drops a speed counter, leaving him with 4, and his life-points are down to 1400. The ground around the Giant's feet begins to cave and erode; the road cracks, and Kalin is forced down into the side of the road that is sinking and smashing itself to pieces, forced to the edge of the purple fire. He cries out in fear. Yusei, on the edge of the fracturing sinkhole, veers down onto the broken track, closer to Kalin.) Kalin! What's going on?!

Kalin: Don't know!

Yusei: Take my hand!

Kalin: (Looks up; Yusei is actually offering him his hand, as though they were still friends. Kalin looks up at him, surprised and startled.) Yusei...!

Yusei: I made the wrong call, Kalin! I thought I could help you, I thought, 'maybe if I take the heat Kalin'll turn himself around!' But I _get it_ now! You and I are friends! I should've found a way for us to fix things _Kalin_! I should've stood by you!

(With Crow and the others.)

Crow: Come on, buddy!

Lyra: Oh, Yusei... Huh! (Her sign has suddenly lit up!)

(With Jack. His sign lights up, he looks at it, then off into the distance, probably toward the duel.)

(With Akiza and Mina. Akiza's sign has also lit up. Mina is momentarily distracted from driving as Akiza looks at it, then off into the distance toward the duel.)

Akiza: I can feel us all drawing together...!

(With Yusei and Kalin.)

Yusei: (His mark is shining like a beacon, and shines even brighter as he reaches it toward Kalin.) Jack and Crow feel the same way, Kalin! And right now, like back then, we're fighting alongside our friends for something we believe in! But I'm not fighting to defeat you! You _have_ to believe me! I'm trying to save you! _I'm trying to save my friend from the Dark Signers!_

Kalin: (He's is sincerely stunned that Yusei still calls him his friend.) Your friend? (Then he starts resisting, convinced it isn't possible.) You _can't_! It's too late! (He slides down further, toward the fire.) Ah! Aaaagh!

Yusei: Kalin! _No_! (His mark burns even brighter...)

(With Akiza and Mina. Akiza gasps as the glowing mark suddenly vanishes from her arm.)

Akiza: Ahh!

(With Jack. His mark also disappears.)

Jack: What in the-?!

(With Crow and the others. Lyra's mark disappears.)

Lyra: That's weird...

(The Sign of the Crimson Dragon appears glowing red through the back of Yusei's jacket.)

(With Crow and the others.)

Crow: What's going on?!

Lyra: Our marks have all joined up on Yusei!

(With Yusei and the others.)

Yusei: We're all in this together, right now we're all as one! (The top card of his deck starts glowing bright golden.) Huh? Something's calling to me... (He goes to draw it, hesitates, then defiantly does.) Time to find out what! (He draws. He looks at the card, still shining gold.) Of course, _that's_ what I've gotta do! Just like the others and I had to become a team to fight the Dark Signers, my monsters have to unite to win this duel! And to make sure that happens, I summon Majestic Dragon to the field in attack mode! Next, I tune Majestic Dragon with my Stardust Dragon and Stardust Xiaolong! And now it's time I synchro-summon- Majestic Star Dragon! (His new dragon's design is futuristic, with spoked wings like Majestic Dragon's, built perhaps for space but not for flying through the sky. Its very presence causes the air to shimmer with iridescent light, and it's absolutely beautiful.) Kalin, your Earthbound Immortal's special abilities are powerless against my mighty dragon! In fact, my dragon can absorb them _all_ and use them against you!

(The air around the Giant begins to sparkle with little blue lights. The monster reels, as if confused or weakened. Majestic Star Dragon absorbs the lights, looking right at the huge Immortal as though staring into its heart.)

Yusei: And now, Majestic Star Dragon— end this duel! (Majestic Star, now shining with blue light, folds back its wings and bullets toward Ccapac Apu, and indeed appears to be a shooting star.)

Yusei: Attack! (Majestic Star blasts right through the Immortal's chest and flies out the other side, not even scratched, soaring away into the sky as the Immortal collapses behind it, bleeding electric blue sparks. A huge wave of darkness explodes from its back, threatening to engulf the Dragon, but Majestic Star easily outruns it. Yusei and his runner are still sitting in a prismatic cloud of light from Majestic Star Dragon; Yusei gasps as the darkness from the Giant's fall enshrouds Kalin and the he groans and shields himself, trying to fight it.)

Yusei: Hang on, pal! (Majestic Star Dragon swoops down into the flames and back up into the sky, shedding the purple fire in another beautiful light show. Bathed in iridescent, shimmery light, Yusei's runner is stopped; Kalin is lying across his lap, his head rested on the right-side arm bar, and he's in bad shape.)

Yusei: Come on, stay with me! I'm _not giving up_ this time; this time, I'm gonna save you.

Kalin: (Opens his eyes and looks up at Yusei; his eyes have turned their normal colour again. He speaks hoarsely, weakly.) Yusei... I spent years hating you and planning my revenge. I let my anger devour me and I willingly gave myself to the darkness...! But in beating me, Yusei... you've found your friend, and although the shadows await... (Yusei gasps) ... I need you to promise me something, Yusei. Stop beating yourself up over what happened. I'm the one who _really_ messed things up. But now, finally, here at the very end, you did what you set out to do; you saved me!

Yusei: Huh! (He realizes that Kalin's right; but still Kalin's about to go) Kalin... (Majestic Star Dragon soars high above a landscape painted with the mark of the Giant; the mark fades, and the sky turns grey again. Majestic Star remains, cruising high above.)

Kalin: You're not going to go and do something stupid like... lose to the Dark Signers... are you?

Yusei: (Shakes his head no. Kalin is smiling, peaceful and benign.)

Kalin: Don't back down, Yusei. No matter what happens... push the shadows back where they belong...! Argh! (With a small gasp of pain, Kalin turns to black dust, evaporating in Yusei's arms. Yusei stares at them; even knowing this would happen couldn't soften the pain.)

Yusei: Kalin...!

(With Crow and the others. They watch Majestic Star sail serenely through the sky.)

Seria: Yusei did it.

(With Yusei. His runner parked some distance away, Yusei stands alone, staring out at the desolate Satellite landscape, his shoulders shaking; we can't see his face.)

Yusei: They came to you when you were afraid and hurt. They took advantage of your pain. They twisted you so that they could use you as their pawn! They won't get away with it! I won't let these Dark Signers win! (He clenches his fist, and a single tear falls and breaks on it. Several more fly from his cheeks as he raises his head and shouts to the sky.) They're gonna pay for this! (Full of resolve, Yusei stands strong, watching Majestic Star Dragon glide away into the distance, trailing brilliant blue and white sparkles in its wake, and disappear into the clouds.)

(Act 10- End)


	12. Chapter 11- Mark of the Dark Dragon

Chapter 11

Dark Signs\- Darkness Dragon VS Ice Dragon\- Friendship's Clash of Hopes of Light, and Dreams of Darkness

(Yusei places Stardust Dragon in the slot on the plinth inside the tower of the Giant. It glows, and the ground begins to rumble. Yusei picks up Stardust and runs for the door, not stopping to look back as the tower sinks into the ground until he's far away. 4:00 He looks grim and slightly upset.)

Sect: Yusei!

Yusei: Huh? (He turns; the twins are waving at him from the run-down highway overpass they've been standing on to see the duel, and Trudge and Crow are smiling.)

Sect: That was _awesome_!

Lyra: I'm so proud of you!

Sect: Now come on up here!

(Yusei has to smile at that. He joins them on his runner and pulls off his helmet.)

Crow: Nice job, man! So- hey, uh, is that _your_ doing? (He points; In the distance, there's a dome of light, like an explosion but quiet, scaling down out of existence.)

Yusei: Whoa.

Crow: That light appeared as soon as you won the duel!

(Through the mist, they can see people standing in the middle of the wasteland where the light was. They look like satellites, and they look lost and disoriented.)

Sect: Check it out, guys!

Seria: Who _are_ they? Where did they come from?

Crow: Maybe it's... of _course_! By defeating Kalin's Earthbound Immortal, you freed all the people imprisoned inside of it!

Sect: So then, there's hope for the others, right?

Lyra: Yeah!

Crow: Ha, give it up, buddy!

Yusei: Right here. (They and Crow bump fists, sideways not head-on. Then Yusei turns serious again.) But we can't take a victory lap just yet. With the gate to the Netherworld still open, we need to go in and activate the last three control units. And even though Kalin and Devack are out of the picture, there's still four Dark Signers left.

(As Yusei speaks, a small, purple-glowing spider drifts through the air and lands on Seria's neck. Oblivious, she scratches there.)

Aura: (To Seria.) Something wrong?

Seria: Huh? (She suddenly gets a vacant expression on his face, a zoned-out zombie. That's when Crow and Yusei notice.)

Crow: Hey— what's with Trudge?

Yusei: Huh?

Seria: (A gleaming purple spider mark appears on her right arm, though he still just stands there.)

Yusei: Huh! Everyone get back!

(Crow steps back a few feet, and the kids hurry to stand over near Yusei.)

Crow: Guys, what's- going on?

Yusei: Seria...!

(Seria finally speaks, with Roman's voice.)

Seria (Possessed): I'm sorry. Seria Divine isn't here right now.

Yusei: _Roman_. I shoulda known!

Seria (Possessed): Huh. (She turns to look Yusei in the eye; Seria has an uncharacteristically evil look on his face.)

Seria (Possessed): Huh. I believe it's time that you and I faced each other, Yusei. If you think you're strong enough to defeat me, come to the site of the Old Reactor.

Yusei: What...?

(The mark of the spider fades from Seria's arm, and the spider that bit him drops to the ground and vanishes; Seria staggers, confused but herself again. Everyone is sombre and resolved, staring at him like he's their next epic battle.)

Seria: What? What's everyone looking at? Huh?

Crow: So, are you gonna go? You know it's a trap, right!

Yusei: Of _course,_ it's a trap, but, I'm gonna _have_ to face Roman sooner or later. And the quicker I defeat his Earthbound Immortal, the quicker Rally and Martha, and all the others, will be safe.

Seria: You sure you're up for this?

Yusei: I've never been more sure of anything. It's time to go settle things with Roman!

Aura: Wait a second!

All (Except Aura.): Huh?

Aura: Saph's control station's gotta be around here somewhere, right?

Lyra: Huh, yeah!

Aura: Then let's go already.

Yusei: But what about Roman?

Aura: It'll give you more time to prepare for your duel. Besides I sense hate in your heart, by watching Lyra; maybe… you'll learn a thing or two!

Sect: WHAT?! That's stupid Yusei's the best!

Yusei: But she's right.

Sect, Lyra, and Seria: Huh?

Yusei: Thanks, Aura.

Sect: But why are you thanking her?!

Yusei: Because I need to think about Roman said in that duel of ours. I need to assess if he was telling the truth or not.

Lyra: Don't you wanna see us duel together.

Sect: Us?

Lyra: Yeah, me and Aura!

Aura: Of course!

Lyra: Sure, you're up for it?

Aura: Yeah!

Lyra: Then let's go!

All (Except Lyra): Right!

(Later- Saph's control station. Lyra and the others walk down the steps to Saph's control station.)

Lyra: SAPH! Are you here?! I need to talk to you! It wasn't my fault, what happened I mean!

Saph: (Enters.) You're such a liar, Lyra Gracedia Koto!

Aura: Saph!

Saph: What is it, you traitors?!

Lyra: Duel us!

Saph: You wanna take me on so you can repent for your sins?! Fine, I was getting bored of waiting, Lyra!

Lyra, Aura and Saph: LET'S DUEL!

(No Matter What)

Lyra: You guys stay back and watch! It's my turn! (Draws card.) I summon Samurai of the Ice Barrier in Attack mode! Then I set one card face down. (A Hero Emerges.) Looks like you're up, buddy!

Saph: Buddy?! Hah, don't make me laugh! (Draws card. She smirks.) I play Red-Eyes Black-Chick! Then I'll activate her special ability, so by removing him from the field and sending it to the graveyard; I can special summon, Red-Eyes Black-Dragon!

Lyra: WHAT?! Did I just hear that right?! Red-Eyes?!

Saph: That's right! The blue dragon may not have bought me victory in that tag duel with you; but rest assured, this red dragon will bring it me because of my desire of success!

Lyra: ("Saph…")

Aura: Lyra, I know what you're thinking.

Lyra: You mean, she wouldn't abandon us or her deck?

Aura: Yeah. And the fact it's not her in driver's seat.

Lyra: Yeah.

Aura: Don't just 'yeah' me Miss. Ultimate Psychic Duellist, think clearly with that genius mind of yours!

Lyra: Right…

Saph: I end my turn with two face downs… (Sets Red-Eyes Burn and Inferno Fire Blast.)

Aura: Finally, it's my draw! (Draws card) I activate Polymerisation, so I'll be fusing the four Fortune Fairies in my hand, to fusion summon; Fortune Fairy Queen!

Lyra: You bought out the queen already?

Aura: It's the best move I could make.

Lyra: But now your hand's empty!

Aura: So, at least the field isn't.

Lyra: You got that right.

Aura: And what better way to make my turn count, that to reveal her special ability, you see, for every fairy monster on the field! Making her attack add up to 4400!

Saph: What?!

Aura: Now attack, take out Saph's Red-Eyes along with a massive chunk of her life-points! Go, Elemental Burst Wish!

Saph: Not so fast, I activate my face-down; Inferno Fire Blast!

Lyra: Huh?

Sect: What does _that_ do?

Yusei: It's a powerful spell card. In exchange for not attacking, Saph can dish out damage to Lyra and Aura for every last attack point that Red-Eyes has.

Sect and Crow: SHE CAN WHAT?!

Lyra: Brace yourself, Aura! (A black fireball is aimed at her.) Why'd you hit just _me_? It's Aura's turn!

Saph: But Aura did nothing wrong; you on the other hand Lyra… are _dead_!

Lyra: Man, and I thought " _Dad_ " was bad.

Saph: It's all about you, isn't it, Lyra?

Lyra: Huh? Me?!

Saph: Well, of course it is and it pains me to know you aren't a good duellist! Now, I play my other face-down, Red-Eyes Burn! Now speaking of pain, let's experience some, together shall we?!

Lyra, Aura, and Saph: Aaaaaaaaahhhh!

Lyra: Are you guys okay?!

Aura: I'm alright…

Lyra: And you, Saph?

Saph: Don't start playing goody-two-shoes, _Lyra_!

Lyra: ("Saph. Why can't you see that I'm only trying to _help_ you?!")

Aura: You're up, Lyra!

Lyra: Right! (Draws card) ("Four cards in my hand; one face-down, and a Samurai to go with it. I have a plan, but if I activate Umi and Saph has an Earthbound Immortal, Aura's in trouble…")

Aura: Lyra, don't worry about me. I can your emotions; there's doubt in your heart.

Lyra: What about Saph? What's she feeling?

Aura: I can't read her.

Lyra: Alright. Whadya propose we do?

Aura: If you have a strategy, use it! I don't what happens to me. Just get her back!

Lyra: Alright. I activate the field spell, Umi! Next I'll utilise a card " _Dad_ " gave me! I summon, Krebons!

Saph: A tuner?!

Lyra: That's right! Now I'm gonna channel the spirits of these two monsters for a synchro summon! Brionac Dragon of the Ice Barrier, say hello to my friend Sapphy!

Saph: Huh? Sapphy?

Lyra: Huh? ("Did I just say that out loud?")

Saph: That name… Lyra, you…

Lyra: Saph!

Saph: I remember… that was name you gave me when we first became friends…

Lyra: That's right! You remember!

Saph: Of course, I do, Lyzy. Huh?

Lyra: Lyzy? Heh, hahahaha! You're at it too! But hey if you are, that means you're—

Saph: (Nods) Yeah, that's right. But Lyzy, you can't worry about me right now!

Lyra: Why not?! It's the reason I'm fighting the darkness!

Saph: Don't. I don't want that. I want you to save everyone else.

Lyra: Saph…

Saph: They're trapped in my immortal!

Lyra: Whadya mean?! Who's trapped?

Saph: Okita, Liquid and every other member of the movement!

Lyra: What?!

Saph: They didn't do anything wrong! Your god-father's the one to blame!

Lyra: I figured _that_ much out myself!

Saph: I know you did, which is why you have to free them!

Lyra: But why?!

Saph: Because I know the truth behind the movement! Every member was brainwashed into thinking that _he_ was the good guy!

Lyra: You mean my dad, right?!

Saph: (Nods her head.) Yeah…

Lyra: And that means that Kyle was…

Saph: Yep… Brainwashed.

Lyra: But I could read his emotion! It was clear as day that he wanted revenge on my clan for something.

Saph: Precisely, but his was a different brainwashing to yours and mine!

Lyra: It was?!

Saph: That's right. It wasn't with a machine, but with words.

Lyra: I see. But Saph, what about this duel, what about _you_?

Saph: Win.

Lyra: What?

Saph: Beat me! Don't lose! The darkness is beginning to infect me; I know that you're not responsible for this. It's all _his_ doing. I always knew he was responsible, but the only way to get revenge on him was to get closer to you, and after I fell from his office, it was only clearer. The darkness made a deal with me, to get revenge on the person who destroyed my life. I thought it meant him, but it was you…

Lyra: Sapphy, thank-you. I needed to know the truth. And as soon as I help everyone in this duel, I'm gonna go after him.

Saph: Thanks, Lyzy. Destroy my Earthbound Immortal once I summon—

Lyra: What's wrong, Sapphy?!

Saph (Possessed): Sorry, but Sapphire can't hear you right now!

Lyra: No! Saph!

Aura: Lyra, come on! Let's show Saph what our bonds can do!

Lyra: Right! Saph, I'm ending my turn with a face-down.

Saph (Possessed): Then I'm up! And I summon Double Coston to the field in attack mode! But if you think I was done, you're dead wrong; because I'm going to activate Double Summon!

Lyra: Oh, no!

Saph (Possessed): That's right, coil in defeat, cower in despair! Watch as I summon my Earthbound Immortal, Asllicu Scunti!

(Black fog envelops the battle field as the monster is summoned. Lyra and Aura have horrified expressions on their faces as the dragon flaps its wings and soars to the sky.)

Lyra: Oh, man, we're in for it now, Aura!

Aura: No kidding!

Saph (Possessed): Now his special ability activates, you see, once a turn, when this is the only dragon on the field his attack points double up!

Lyra: What?

Saph (Possessed): The only thing is that if my opponent controls a monster with less than 3000 attack points that monster cannot be attacked. So Lyra, you're safe, but the same can't be said for your friend Miss Ruby! Now attack her directly!

Aura: Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

Lyra: Aura! (Runs over to Aura.) Are you alright?

Aura: I- I'm fine… just a little shaken up is all…

Lyra: Aura…

Saph: I _end_ my turn.

Aura: My turn. (Draws card, Fortune wand.) I can't move, so 'll end there.

Lyra: Aura…

Aura: Go on Lyra, make your move. Before I pass out.

Lyra: Right. It's my turn! (Draws card, banner of Courage.) Nice!

Saph: It still hasn't got enough to take out my dragon!

Lyra: True, but I'm also utilizing the effect of my Black Pendant! With that it has more than enough points to take out Asilicu Scunti!

Saph: That may be, but you're forgetting that Earthbound Immortals can't be attacked!

Lyra: I know that, but I wasn't gonna attack it! Instead, I'm activating Brionac's ability to send Scunti back to your hand!

Saph (Possessed): What?! No!

Lyra: Now Brionac, Attack her directly!

Crow: Nice job!

Sect: She took Saph down

Yusei: But the duel still isn't over…

Saph: No… it is…

Lyra: Huh?

Saph: You still have that face-down, don't you Lyra?

Lyra: I- I-

Saph: You did it Lyra. You saved everyone… thank-you…

Lyra: Not yet, I still haven't-

(The earth begins to shake.)

Lyra: What's happening?

Saph: It seems my Earthbound Immortal is angered… it's that same anger that fuels the Dark Signers' thirst for revenge and that's what drives us. You need to get out now, Lyra and _I'll_ be right behind you!

Lyra: Yeah.

Sect: But, Lyra, I-

Lyra: Go, we'll be fine, I need you and the others to take care of Aura!

Seria: Right, come on you guys.

Aura, Crow, Sect and Yusei: (Nod.)

Saph: Thank-you… you have one card left in your hand, so just play it and win…

Lyra: Saph…

Saph: It's okay. I'll be fine, I'm not gonna disappear!

Lyra: Right! I summon Ice Queen! Now attack, and save my friend from the shadows!

Saph: Lyra… thank you…

Lyra: SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPH! (Runs over to Saph.)

Saph: Ya did it, best friend. You saved everyone.

Lyra: (Nods.)

Saph: You know you have to do. Place Brionac on the pedestal in that tower, I'll wait out here for your return.

Lyra: (Nods.) Right!

(Dragon control tower- inside.)

Lyra: Well, Brio; this is it! (Places Brionac on the pedestal.)

(The earth begins to shake as Lyra makes her escape from the tower, picking up Brionac as she leaves. The tower sinks into the earth as Lyra and Saph watch in awe.)

Lyra: Now, what's say we get going? (Helps Saph to her feet.)

Saph: (Takes Lyra's hand and stands up.)

(Saph and Lyra walk up the steps away from the control station, Saph keeps her distance from Lyra, as she follows her.)

Lyra: (Turns to face Saph) What's the matter, Sapphy? C'mon let's hurry back to the others. (Walks higher up the steps)

Saph: (Continue to follow Lyra, but slows down a little after walking a few steps further) ("… My body… feels heavy… What's wrong…? Why am I struggling to move? It's almost as if… my legs are weighed down…maybe…now that Lyra expelled my darkness… my own disappearance… is drawing near…")

(An earthquake starts up as the control tower sinks further into the ground)

Lyra: (Stops dead in her tracks) Tremors!

(After a few seconds the earthquake stops)

Lyra: (Looks around a little) Whew, they settled down… I guess things are still settling back to normal after our duel, huh? (Turns to Saph) Let's get going Saph. (Continues walking up the steps)

Saph: (Steps forward as if she's climbing the stairs, holding onto the handrail for support, then notices a speck of black flickering from her arm.) Huh?! ("These… these wisps… all right… finally… the time's finally come… My time Lyra and everyone else… ends now.")

Lyra: Hey! Sapphy. (Walks down the stairs until she is a few steps away from Saph.) Huh? Sapphy… What's wrong? What's wrong with you…?

Saph: …Sorry, Lyzy. I kept this from you for a long time… It looks like… I have to say goodbye…

Lyra: Huh?! What?! Goodbye?! Whadya mean?! (Steps down)

Saph: Roman told me. If a Dark Signer is defeated in a duel, even if their Earthbound Immortal vanishes, then just like the duel; that Dark Signer's life will end… (More wisps spark from Saph) Which is why… it's my destiny to disappear too.

Lyra: Huh? What? Wh-why? Wh-why…? I don't understand!

Saph: (More wisps fly off her skin) Thank-you for everything. I'm gonna disappear from here now… But, Lyra… I'll never forget you.

Lyra: (Steps down again) W-wait a second… I only made it this far because you were with me, Sapphy. (Cries) Don't- don't you understand…? You made me strong, Saph… if you leave now, Sapphy… I… I don't know… what I'd…

Saph: (Shakes her head.) No, Lyra. You have to be strong on your own. You have to live! Go back to the others… Tell everyone what went down. So that… nothing like this ever happens again.

Lyra: (Still crying) Urk… Sapphy…

Saph: ("Huh?! My body…") (Her body turns a stone grey as it crumbles slightly) ("Is disintegrating…")

Lyra: (Crying) Don't, Sapphy! Don't… Don't go…

Saph: Thank you for everything, Lyra. I'm glad we got to train together and hone out skills at the Arcadia Movement… (Looks at her palm, then clenches her hand into a fist, holding it out to Lyra.) I'm glad I got a chance to duel alongside you… I'm glad… I got the chance to know you and be your friend, Lyra.

Lyra: (Still in tears) Wait… Sapphy…

Saph: I'm sorry. I'm so lucky that you were my friend… (Her body starts to disappear more)

Lyra: (Still sobbing) I feel the same, Sapphy! To me, Saph, you're… more important than anything… (Balls her fist extending it to Saph's)

Saph: Yep… I feel the same way. Lyra… Even after I disappear from here… I'll never forget you… De-fe-at th-e… sh-a-d-o-w-s— (completely disappears)

Lyra: (Runs down to the step Saph was standing on) …Sapphy… Sapphy! Sapphy!

(Above Saph's control tower)

Lyra: (Walking towards Sect and the others, away from the control station) …I have to live… I have to beat the Darkness… Defeat the Dark Signers… and tell everyone what happened. 'Cuz it's… Saph's… It's Saph's… last wish… (Notices her friends) Th-there they are… (Walks over to them slowly.)

Sect: LYRA! Hey, what took you so long?! (Runs over to Lyra followed up by Aura, Yusei, Crow, and Seria)

Lyra: (Looks at the floor)

Sect: What's up?!

Lyra: The dragon control tower is… Saph's control tower is… Saph's-! Saph's gone!

Yusei: Whadya mean, gone?

Seria: You made the darkness vanish, didn't you?

Aura: It's just a joke, right, Lyra?!

Sect: You said you'd get her to return to normal, right?! You promised that, right?

Lyra: (Starts crying again) … I'm not making it up! She's gone! Oh Saph!

(The others are shocked by Lyra's story, as the young Signer's body starts to tense up)

Seria: ("The last time I saw her like this would've been… Emisu…")

Lyra: …That Roman… I'll make him pay! I'll make "Dad" pay! Why does everyone precious have to be taken from me?! Because of my stupid psychic powers! I hate them! I hate a lot of people right now! But more than anyone I hate… myself…

Sect: Lyra… I felt that way too at a time… but you helped me to expel hatred… you're the only reason I'm even here! It's thanks to you that I am where I am today!

(There is a long pause as Lyra turns around to recollect herself before she finally speaks again.)

Lyra: Sect…

Sect: Yeah? What is it, Lyra?

Lyra: (Turns back to them.) Thanks… for the pep talk… (Smiles)

Sect: Lyra… Right!

Lyra: Now then! What's say we head to where Roman is and beat the guy to a bloody pulp?!

Yusei: (Nods his head)

Sect and Crow: Yeah!

(Act 11- end)


	13. Chapter 12- Mark of the Spider

Chapter 12

Dark Signs\- The Seventeen-Year-Old Vow\- The "Destiny" Guided by Momentum

(Reactor site- inside. Roman sits at the table, Goodwin enters with two security officers.)

Roman: I was starting to think you weren't going to show, Rex. But this is a _private_ party! Why did you bring these pitiful specimens with you?

Goodwin: (Steps forward, ahead of the troops.) These 'pitiful specimens' are my personal escort, Roman.

Roman: I see. Well, we have very important matters to discuss, so unfortunately- your toy soldiers will have to go! (His eyes glow purple. The soldiers are suddenly standing in the shadow of a massive spider on the ceiling with glowing eyes and claws.)

Random Security Guy 1: Look out!

Random Security Guy 2: Up there! (He steps back and points.) Fire! (They pour rounds of little sparks, lasers or bullets, into the thing, to no avail. The commander and the two men on either side of him find their arms pinned to their sides with thick webs, and those same rope-like webs seem to incapacitate them, forcing them to the ground unconscious or dead. In seconds, the entire team of Security troops is on the floor, each one unconscious and wrapped in webs. Goodwin doesn't move.)

Roman: Now _that's_ more like it, wouldn't you say? I have to confess, I thought you'd _forgotten_ the promise you made.

Goodwin: I don't forget promises... big brother. I've been living that promise, every day. I've done everything you asked me to do. I stayed in contact with Yliaster. I've watched the stars. I brought the Signers together. _I'm the reason_ we're standing here now!

Roman: Be careful how you speak! Let us never forget that we are merely pawns in a game bigger than we will ever know! (He throws off his cloak; his bare arms are heavily-muscled, and we can clearly see that the strange purply skin patches we saw earlier run all the way up his right shoulder and are established on the right side of his face.) Seventeen years ago, I had the courage to open Pandora's box! (He pulls off his left glove, and we find that his hand from the elbow down is made of metal.) And then, putting my faith in destiny, I entrusted _you_ with the key to Earth's survival! We _must hurry_ , the netherworld is calling out for me, my dear brother! My time here is fleeting. We _must_ do everything we can to bring the great spirits together! I've played the part that destiny wanted me to play. I have fed the Army of Shadows; I've opened the gate to the netherworld! Soon, the king of this Netherworld will emerge, ready to fight! But your Signers, Yusei in particular, they're trying to _close_ the gate. They're trying to stop destiny! But _so be it_...

Goodwin: Huh?

Roman: If that is what ends up happening, then I suppose we must respect Fate's will. (He puts on his duel disk, and activates it.)

Goodwin: Perhaps you're right. But for the past few years, I've been thinking about everything we've been trying to accomplish, and I realized something. There's another possible outcome, one we've never considered!

Roman: There are hundreds of _possible outcomes_ , little brother.

Goodwin: I suppose you're right; then let's not waste any more time, let's finally learn what destiny has in store! (He holds out his left arm and a duel disk unfolds from his mechanical prosthetic arm, bursting his sleeve. Yes— his arm is a built-in duel disk.)

(Crater- Old Reactor)

(Yusei and Crow's runners draw parallel lines of dust through the streets of Satellite, with Seria and the kids following in their car. They're approaching the massive crater.)

Sect: Look at that!

Lyra: The old reactor site! I can't imagine what it was like when that thing blew up way back when.

Seria: Think every disaster movie you've ever seen. Roll it all into one, then multiply that times ten. Here's hoping that nothing like that happens _today_.

Lyra: (Whimpers.)

Sect: Don't be scared, Lyra!

Lyra: There's something powerful and terrifying down there, Sect, I can feel it!

Sect: Right, but— I mean, uh, _I'll_ be with you, so that's good, right?

Lyra: (Nods uncertainly.)

(Crater stairs They're standing at the lip of the huge, dark hole in the ground.)

Sect: No way! It's too scary!

Lyra: Let the record show, Sect's courage lasted a whole two seconds.

Crow: Well, this is it.

Yusei: Yeah... you with me?

Crow: Until the wheels fall off, buddy!

Yusei: (Leads the way down the metal staircase that leads into the pit. Luna follows, then Leo, then Trudge. Crow's about to climb after them, then hears a sound, like several people yelling in the distance.)

Crow: Huh? (He jogs, following the sound several feet away from the pit, tops a hill, and sees Goodwin's aircraft waiting below.) Whadya we got _here_? (he sees the logos on the aircraft) The Public Security Bureau? (He notices the building with the secret entrance to the reactor complex. He edges around the side of the building, wary, and approaches the big door. There's a plinth against the wall to his right; he puts his palm on the big red button and the door slides open, one layer up and the next apart at the centre, revealing a big elevator. Crow runs over to the centre of the doorway, and then grins mischievously.) Time to investigate!

(Meanwhile, Yusei and the kids dash down the stairs, and finally come to a narrow, all-metal slats-on-wire bridge, hung across this dark chasm to a doorway on the opposite wall. Yusei hesitates, then steps onto it. As soon as he does, he hears Roman's voice, and braces; he knew it!)

Roman: _There_ you are.

(Across the bridge, in the doorway, appears Roman, once more hooded in his Dark Signer cowl. Luna, Leo, and Trudge join Yusei on the landing before the bridge.)

Sect: Is that him?

Yusei: Stay back!

(The kids stand closer together, ready for anything. Roman walks out onto the bridge, chortling.)

Roman: Hehehehehehe. I'm glad you made it. I thought perhaps you'd be too torn-up over what you did to your friend!

Yusei: What _I_ did! (he pauses, slightly regretful, then throws the feeling away with a motion of his arm) Kalin chose his own path, I am _not responsible for him_! If anyone's to blame, it's _you_ , Roman! You took advantage of a messed-up kid!

Roman: Come, now. (he pulls back his hood) No need to get worked up. I wasn't blaming you. We all did what destiny _wanted_ us to do; we're just _pawns_ , Yusei, no one's to _blame_. From the beginning, you and Kalin were _meant_ to befriend each other! And to turn against one another! You were meant to _destroy_ your friend, just as _I_ was meant to destroy your father!

Yusei: My father?!

Roman: Hahahahahahaha! (He pulls a chain nested in the fake arm that holds his duel disk; the spire we've seen before in the reactor complex explodes, and multi-coloured fire, the light of a duel energy reactor, pours from it.)

(With Crow and Seria. The ground rumbles and he grabs a stair rail to keep from flying off of them.)

Crow: Aaaagh! What's going on?!

(With Yusei and the others. Multi-coloured energy is now spiralling from below the duel, around the edges of the cavern, lighting up the spectators' faces)

Aura: It's beautiful!

Sect: Is all this light comin' from the Reactor?

(It really is quite beautiful, a double helix of light swirling out of the bottom of the cavern. Yusei, though, is unsettled, not trusting Roman one bit.)

Yusei: What is this?!

Roman: Can you feel it? Yusei... twenty years ago your father and I discovered a gateway leading to something more incredible than either of us could imagine! On the other side of that light swoops a magnificent power, Yusei... Once the netherworld gate fully opens, that power will spill into _this_ world and consume it completely!

Yusei: Do you even _care_ about the people you've taken, Roman?! The people that you've hurt so that your Earthbound Immortals can gain power?! Up until now you've done whatever you wanted to do! Not anymore! _I_ am gonna make you _pay_ for all the damage that you've done!

Lyra: (Nods, as though in agreement. Roman, face up lit by the reactor below, appears somewhat insane.)

Roman: In the face of new possibility, it's inevitable that some change be incurred!

Yusei: You don't get it!

Roman: _You_ don't get it! There are incredible forces in play here, Yusei! We humans are just the means to an end! _We're_ not important! We're disposable cogs in a machine; our individual lives mean _nothing_! Look around you; just _look_ at this beautiful light. This light is _alive_ ; it's part of a chain reaction that took Professor Fudo, and _soon_ — an even greater destiny will find _me_ as well!

Yusei: I've got bad news for you— the crazy stops right here right now!

Roman: I will send you into this light just as I did your father! Come— fight me! (Both slot their decks.)

Sect, Lyra and Aura: Be careful!

Yusei: (His sign begins to glow, and Roman's matches it. Roman brandishes his Spider sign, and it shines brighter.)

Roman: Ha!

Yusei and Roman: Let's duel! (They stand above the unearthly glow of the reactor on a bridge made of wire. Yusei brandishes his mark of the dragon; Roman holds up his mark of the spider. Both draw five cards in an eyeblink.)

Roman: The first move is mine! (Draws card.) You came here to challenge the power of the shadows; so, let's find out who destiny favours. I place one card facedown! And end my turn.

Trudge: No monsters. No spells, either?

Yusei: It's my turn! (Swiftly draws.) ("That facedown card is obviously a trap. He's either baiting me, or trying to scare me out of attacking. Time to find out which one it is!") In order for me to call out this laser-toting sharpshooter, I _first_ have to discard a monster from my hand. So, by sending Level Eater to the graveyard, I can summon Quickdraw Synchron! Next I activate Level Eater's special ability from the graveyard! So, by lowering Quickdraw Synchron's level by one, I can summon Level Eater to the field! Next, Quickdraw Synchron can take aim and absorb the powers of one tuner monster! And it looks like he's targeting the abilities of— Junk Synchron! So now, Quickdraw Synchron can give my Level Eater a well-deserved tune-up! Junk Warrior! Let's rev it up! Now attack Roman directly! Go, Scrap Fist!

Roman: (Holds up his duel disk like a shield, catching the blow on it and holding his ground, being pushed backward by inches skidded on the floor of the bridge beneath his feet. Junk Warrior breaks off the attack and soars away, as Roman loses over half of his life-points and they drop to 1700 without so much as a flinch.)

Lyra: Nice!

Sect: He did it! He scored the first major attack!

Roman: And _because_ of that attack, I can now activate my trap card; Wolf in Sheep's Clothing! Since I was hit with damage by Junk Warrior's direct attack, I can use the power of my Wolf in Sheep's Clothing, to summon two Dark Spiders to my field for the price of one!

Yusei: That was quite the bargain-basement manoeuver, Roman! (Places a facedown.)

Sect: Ha! Those little spiders don't have any attack points. This bad guy has no _idea_ what he's doing!

Lyra: That right there? That's one of your _weakest points_ , Sect, you get cocky! Roman is _clearly_ planning ahead and looking to execute a major move! Besides, you should know, you play insects as well!

Sect: Huh?

(They anxiously turn back to the duel.)

Aura: Lyra's right, Sect, these Dark Signers have a way of turning the duel around, no matter _how_ it's going. He brought those monsters to the field so that he could release them, which might mean— Huh, I can feel it! Whatever happens next, you two, don't leave my side!

Sect: Whadya mean! You know, you really freak me out when you talk like that!

Roman: It's _my_ turn now! From my hand, I activate the Spider Web field spell!

Yusei: ("Here we go!")

(As the lights continue to swirl, tendrils of the light below creep up the sides of the metal cylinder in which they're contained and onto the walls of the cavern, like myriad cracks in the walls, iridescent lichen, or a mural of a multi-coloured lightning-storm, constantly flowing with different colours. The twins cling to Trudge, frightened.)

Sect: What's going on!

(The tendrils of light grow high above them, and form into a domed spider web above the duel.)

Roman: You're trapped; trapped like a fly caught in the spider's web! And now I'm releasing both of my Dark Spiders! Looks like Fate is on _my_ side, Yusei— this is where your story _ends_! This is the end, Yusei! The powers of darkness are ready to rise!

(The light below them flares brighter, and the lights zip around the bridge.)

Yusei: Here it comes!

(Lyra hugs Sect and Aura close, determined to protect them; both look terrified in their own ways.)

Sect, Lyra and Aura: Ohhhh...

Roman: Hahahahahahahaha! I now summon Earthbound Immortal— _Uru_!

Yusei: (Shields his face, then looks up when the light stops. Lyra, Sect and Aura are now standing in a bubble of bright red light.)

Aura: I hope your bubble protects us, Lyra!

Yusei: _Whoa_!

Roman: Thanks to the Spider Web field spell, Earthbound Immortal Uru gains the ability to attack you directly! Go, my Earthbound Immortal! Unleash your web of destruction! 19:00 Attack!

(A dozen webs shoot toward Yusei.)

Lyra, Sect and Aura: Ah!

Sect: Yusei!

Yusei: I activate, Synchro Barrier! (Junk Warrior gets in front of the blast, and turns into a set of rings that spread out like a shield, absorbing the attack.)

Roman: How?!

Yusei: It was simple, Roman. All I needed to do was sacrifice my Junk Warrior, in order to activate my trap and block your attack!

Roman: Hahaha, you're only delaying the inevitable. I now place _two cards_ facedown! But before I end my turn— I'm activating, the Destiny Activator spell card! Now all I need to do is draw the top card from my deck and send it to my graveyard. From this point forward, if what you draw is the same type as this card, then your life-points are cut in half!

Yusei: Argh...

Roman: And the card that I have just sent to the graveyard is a monster card! So make your next move, Yusei— and hope against hope that you do not draw a monster from your deck.

Yusei: Hunh! Here goes! (Flips the card; it's a trap, Shooting Star.)

Roman: Hahaha, it's a trap card! Looks like destiny is toying with you.

Sect: (Breathes a sigh of relief.)

Lyra: That's good. But he can't relax yet. He's gotta figure out a way to beat that Earthbound Immortal, or it's over!

Yusei: I summon Speed Warrior in attack mode! ("My Warrior's never let me down before. But he's no match for that Earthbound Immortal right now. Roman's life-points are a completely _different_ story!") I activate Speed Warrior's special ability! On the turn it's summoned, its attack points get a power boost! Now! Do it, Speed Warrior! Attack Roman directly!

Aura: Yeah! If this attack succeeds, then we're all going home!

Roman: No one's going _anywhere_! I activate my trap— Roar of the Earthbound! This trap destroys your attacking monster, and then dishes out damage equal to half your Warrior's attack points!

Yusei: Argh! I play a facedown and end my turn.

Roman: It's _my_ move, then. So— how many more direct attacks from my Earthbound Immortal do you think you can avoid? Go! Uru! Unleash the power of the shadows!

Yusei: I activate my trap, Spirit Force! With this in play, I can avoid taking any damage by deflecting your attack! And after that, I can add a reinforcement to my hand from my graveyard!

Roman: Actually, you won't be doing _any_ of those things.

Yusei: What?!

Roman: I activate the Earthbound Wave trap card! With the power of Earthbound Wave, I can negate the activation and effect of one of your trap cards!

Yusei: Oh, no— aaaahhhh! (Before he can so much as brace himself, Uru's attack hits, striking him with webs; he flies backward and lands on his back further up the bridge. He curls up and moans, momentarily floored and in a lot of pain.)

Lyra and Sect: Yusei!

Aura: Oh, no!

Yusei: (Still on the ground, wincing.)

Roman: Stand up, kid! Stand up and _retaliate_. Fight back so that I can throw you to the shadows just like I did your father!

Yusei: (Looks over his shoulder, up at Roman. He's not beaten, but he's scared.)

Roman: Hahahaha, Hahahahahahahaha!

(With Crow and Seria. Crow brushes aside a cobweb or two as he walks through the dark ruins of the Reactor site, looking around with wary curiosity.)

Seria: Huh? This must've been the Reactor's research area.

Crow: Huh... (He notices a shattered picture frame on the floor, the glass broken but picture left intact. He carefully picks it up, tipping off the broken glass and debris, brushing it off, and looks closer. The picture contains a happy family; two parents and their baby. The dad is Professor Fudo, his arm around the shoulder of a smiling, perky brunette cradling the baby in her arms.)

Crow: That looks like...!

(With Yusei and the others.)

Roman: Yusei Fudo. (He unwittingly finishes the sentence as we return to the duel. The unnatural light of the reactor turns the walls an unsettling magenta, snaking its way up the sides of the cavern around them like glowing lichen of doom.)

Roman: What're you waiting for? Hahahahahahahaha... Are you too scared to draw? It's understandable, if you are. As I would be, too, if half _my_ life-points depended on what kind of card I picked!

Yusei: I'm _not_ scared! (Draws Card, and shows his card; it's a monster, Zero Gardna.)

Roman: Well you _should_ be, since you just drew a monster card!

Yusei: Ah?

Roman: Now because of that, the Destiny Activator spell activates and all but _ends_ this duel!

(The spell hits Yusei with a huge, focused blast of wind. Yusei endures it as the bridge sways, and staggers as soon as it passes, nearly falling to his knees.)

Lyra: He's barely holding on.

Aura and Sect: Yusei!

Yusei: (Glares at Roman, not defeated yet. Roman laughs. Both duellists' faces are harshly up lit by the multi-coloured glare of the reactor below them.)

Roman: Hahahahaha. Destiny has you in its grasp. It's _crushing_ you!

Aura: He looks weak! You don't think he's gonna give up, _do you_?

Sect: He'll _never_ give up! That's just not the person Yusei is!

Roman: This duel is over!

Yusei: It's not over until the last card is played!

Sect: You tell 'im!

Lyra: Don't back down!

Aura: Get him, kid!

Yusei: I summon Zero Gardna in defense mode! Next I place one card facedown and end my turn!

Roman: Impressive, you have the will to fight on after all. I suppose you inherited that stubbornness from your father!

Yusei: (Scowls.)

Roman: How fascinating that after seventeen years the Signer who's come stumbling down here, hoping to defeat me, is Professor Fudo's son! And you think destiny's not in control.

Yusei: The only _destiny_ is the one we _make_ , Roman!

Roman: Strong words, Yusei! Especially for someone hanging on by a thread. But you're up against a force with power you can't begin to comprehend. A force awoken— by your father! It's time for you to learn the _truth_ about the force your father's work awoke. Twenty years ago... during an experiment... your father, already an expert in quantum physics, discovered planetary particles.

Lyra: Planetary particles?!

Sect: What are _those_?!

Roman: Let me explain this so you'll understand. These particles act like planetary gears, binding otherwise _un_ related particles to one another. Kind of like how the Mark of the Crimson Dragon has united you and your little friends, a planetary particle brings _other_ unlike particles together.

(Yusei is listening silently, intent on Roman's words.)

Roman: Your father's team began conducting experiments, using planetary particles to build and manipulate greater molecular structures, which led to the discovery of Ener-D, and the creation of the Ener-D Reactor. Rex and I joined his team as research assistants. Everyone was excited about the possibilities the Reactor was presenting, especially your father. He couldn't _contain_ his enthusiasm. The research was proceeding smoothly. Until that fateful day...We were working late into the evening... We couldn't comprehend what we were witnessing. The only thing we were certain of was that the Ener-D Reactor seemed to be creating a strange and magnificent power that science couldn't define. Every time we conducted a test, unusual weather descended on New Domino City. Your father wasn't going to shut down the reactor; I wasn't happy, to say the least! So, I did some investigating, and discovered that there was another part of the world where similar weather conditions and seismic anomalies were happening at the same time as our tests! So, I journeyed to the Nazca lands to find out as much information as I could. While traveling around, I heard a local legend. According to this myth, every five thousand years, powerful spirits rise up and battle at the Nazca lands! The Nazca _lines_ were said to be the evil spirits sealed away, defeated by the great dragon during their last battle! I was so curious, so I drove out to see these lines for myself. It was there I met a man- a man from Yliaster.

Yusei: _Yliaster_...?!

Yusei: Huh?! (" _He has the mark of the Dragon_?") (Yusei looks at the arm supporting Roman's duel disk; it's made of metal.) (" _Is he the fifth Signer_?!")

Roman: And then I heard it. It wasn't a voice like me talking to you; it wasn't _words_ — but the light was _speaking_ to me, nonetheless! And then, I saw it all! And I understood! The Ener-D Reactor was destiny's instrument! It had the power to break the seals of the Nazca lines; to release the Army of Shadows; and instigate the great battle!

(Crow and Seria continue to explore the ruins of the Reactor lab. He sees a door ahead, still intact.)

Crow: Huh? I wonder what's inside here? (He cautiously opens the door, and he and Seria see Goodwin standing over a control console, Goodwin looks over his shoulder, expression sour at being interrupted.)

Seria: Whoa— Rex Goodwin.

Crow: What're _you_ doing here?!

Goodwin: Crow, Mrs Divine.

Seria: What's going on?!

Goodwin: I came to say goodbye to someone. To my... my brother.

Crow: Huh?!

Goodwin: (His sleeve is ripped off below the elbow where a duel disk recently extended from it; Crow doesn't notice. They look toward a framed picture on the wall, another copy of the same one Roman was looking at earlier- a group picture of Roman, Rex, and Professor Fudo.) When we were young, everyone knew my big brother was a genius. I was always very proud of him... But in addition to his genius my brother was burdened with a great destiny!

(With Yusei and Roman.)

Roman: It was at that moment, the door to the Netherworld opened... and I became a Dark Signer.

(With Crow and the others. They're walking down the hallway.)

Crow: So, your brother started hearing voices... and then made the Reactor spin in reverse? I guess with forces like _that_ at work... It's no _wonder_ the legendary man who tried to build the Daedalus Bridge wasn't successful.

Goodwin: (He walks ahead of them a little, doesn't turn around, face unreadable.) So, I take it you believe that legendary man really existed?

Crow: Well, uh, _yeah_. I mean, the guy is kinda sorta my hero. One day _I'm_ gonna reunite Domino City and Satellite.

Goodwin: (Stops walking, looking upset. He covers it up by answering with sarcastic cynicism.) Yes, of course, and then you're going to change society and stop crime and cure diseases. You know, I might be able to make that dream a reality. But _first_ I need you to pass along a message to Yusei for me.

Crow: Huh?

Goodwin: If he defeats my brother, tell him I'll be waiting. (With this cryptic pronouncement, he turns through a doorway and the doors slide shut behind him.)

Crow: Hold up!

(Crow and Seria pound on the door, but it doesn't open; Goodwin's made his exit.)

Crow: Whadya mean? Waiting _where_?

(With Yusei and the others.)

Yusei: You lied to me, Roman! You said that my father was _greedy_ , and that he didn't care about the safeguards!

Roman: Oh, Yusei, I said what I said because I wanted to upset you. To rattle you. In truth, your father was a self-righteous _bore_ , who couldn't see the magnificence of the Ener-D Reactor! In the end, he was blinded by fear! Just as _you_ will be! This is it— the moment destiny has been pushing me towards! Earthbound Immortal Uru, attack Yusei directly!

Yusei: Not so fast, Roman! (Zero Gardna tows its giant zero in front of the attack and detaches it; it explodes.) By releasing Zero Gardna, I can deflect your attack and avoid taking battle damage!

Roman: So, you managed to survive another attack. Hmph! How much longer do you think you can keep this up!

Sect: Well, if Roman keeps attacking, not very long...

Aura: (Reproaching) Try to stay positive...

Sect: ("This coming from you?")

Yusei: I draw! And play two face-downs! (think) ("I just hope _one_ of them can save me!") Looks like it's your move, Roman!

Trudge: ("He's betting _everything_ on some _trap cards_?")

Roman: I've got your back against the wall. I'm closing in! (He draws Earthbound Whirlwind.) And this spell will crush what little hope you had! Go, Earthbound Whirlwind! With Uru on my field I can use Earthbound Whirlwind to destroy every spell and trap card on _your_ field!

Lyra and Sect: Ahh...!

Aura: I knew it! By playing those face-downs he's left himself wide-open!

Yusei: I hoped you'd try this! I activate, Starlight Road! Since two of my cards are about to be destroyed, my trap can deflect a spell! And now I can use my Starlight Road to pave the way for a summoning. I give you— Stardust Dragon!

Leo: You did it! And _you_ guys were being all negative and stuff! But _I_ knew he could do it!

Roman: So, you managed to summon your lizard. Too little, too late.

Yusei: We'll see about that!

Roman: Huh?

Yusei: I trigger the Shooting Star trap! With Stardust Dragon on the field, Shooting Star can destroy one of your cards! Let's see what you can do without your Spider Web field spell in play!

Roman: Actually, let's _not_. I activate Anti-Emptiness! With this card in play, if I drop one of my monsters' attack points to zero, I can stop the effect of your trap! And with _that_ I end my turn. But not before my Earthbound Immortal gets all of its attack points back!

Yusei: Not bad, Roman! (He draws; it's a spell) But let's see if you can counter my Battle Waltz spell card! Because with this in play, I get a waltz token which can duplicate my dragon! (He now has two Stardust Dragons.)

Roman: You _do know_ that you can't attack an Earthbound Immortal, _don't_ you?

Yusei: Thanks, but I wasn't planning on it. I'm attacking _you_. Go Cosmic Flare!

Roman: Did you forget that I have a trap card?! I play Roar of the Earthbound! And since your Dragon's weaker than my Uru, not only does your beast get destroyed, but your life-points get obliterated as well! This duel is over!

Yusei: _Nothing_ is over until I say it is! I release my Stardust Dragon, in order to keep my life-points safe from the effect of your trap! Now it's time for Dragon number _two_ to attack!

Lyra: This is gonna win it!

Roman: Not just yet! I activate the trap Brilliant Shrine Art! Now my Immortal can intercept your attack, and destroy your duplicate dragon!

(Stardust Dragon is on a collision course...)

Roman: My Earthbound Immortal's going to _destroy_ your dragon- and then you! This is destiny's hour, Yusei! But don't be _too_ discouraged. You've done what you were supposed to. You played a very pivotal role in this incredible story! (Uru and the duplicate Stardust collide with a huge explosion. As the dust clears, Roman opens his eyes; Yusei's still standing!)

Yusei: I know you thought it was over and that your _big moment_ was coming, but unfortunately I don't take damage when my duplicate dragon is destroyed.

Roman: What?!

Yusei: And not only _that_ , Roman, but your Earthbound Immortal's power is about to take a hit, because of my token's special ability!

(Uru's attack drops to 500. Roman looks up at it, then at Yusei.)

Yusei: Roman, I've listened to you go on long enough. You do terrible things, then you say it's all just _destiny's will_. Well, I've got some very bad news for you, Roman— there is no such thing as destiny! There is only what you _do_ , and what you _don't do_! But listen, I understand that life is a long series of chain reactions. If my father had never discovered those planetary particle things... then Zero Reverse never would've happened. Satellite would still be part of Domino City. My friends like Crow and Jack wouldn't have had to grow up alone on the streets. (He sheds a tear as he continues to speak.) But my dad was my dad, he wasn't some cosmic chess piece! And as for my friends and all the bad stuff they've had to go through... _Don't tell me that's fate!_ Don't tell me everything happened because it was _meant to_!

Lyra: Yusei...!

Yusei: That's a lie! It happened because of you, and choices _you made_!

Roman: If only you knew how wrong you are! (He and Yusei silently glare at each other; the tension holds. Crow breaks it.)

Crow: Don't listen to that wingnut, Yusei!

Yusei: Huh?

(He looks down; Crow is visible in a window on the wall above the reactor.)

Yusei: Crow!

Crow: He's kidding himself.

Yusei: Ya think so?

Crow: I _know_ so. I heard what you just said about your dad, man, and you're _right_. Wasn't his fault. There's no _way_ he could have known Roman was gonna do what he did.

Yusei: I guess so...

Crow: Look at it this way— if Zero Reverse had never happened, you and me and all the others might not have met up and become best friends! Good things lead to bad things, leading to more good things! And that's just life! And at the end a' the day, we all have _choices_. We aren't _destined_ to make them; this guy's just using destiny as an excuse to be a _jerk_! Or who knows— maybe it was my _destiny_ to say that— but, _either way_! _Finish_ this guy, would ya?!

Yusei: I'm on it! (he turns back to Roman) You know what? All that really matters is that we listen to ourselves; and that we do what we think is right! Maybe there _is_ destiny— but if that's the case, then _you_ were destined to fail! I reveal my last trap card, Stardust Flash! If I willingly release Stardust Dragon, I can use this trap card to summon it back from my graveyard!

Roman: You can bring that beast back again?!

Yusei: That's right, Roman! And now he's going to attack with Cosmic Flare!

(Stardust attacks, and the blast connects. Roman drops to his knees, steaming around the edges. Then he laughs, beginning to turn grey as he speaks.)

Roman: You really think it's over, don't you? Well unless you seal all the towers by sunset, the king of the Netherworld— will resurrect!

(Uru explodes, destroyed, and the blast severs the bridge. The ground falls out from under Yusei's feet and he tries to grab onto what remains of the wire bridge as it swings away.)

Yusei: Urgh! Waaaaah!

Lyra: Grab my hand!

Aura and Sect: Yusei!

Crow: Yusei!

Yusei: (He just manages to grab Lyra's hand; however, Lyra tries pulling him up but slips they fall right into the middle of the shining light of the Reactor, followed by a random cloud of debris.)

Yusei and Lyra: Aaaaaaaaahhhh!

(Goodwin Mansion- Top of the Temple.)

Goodwin: Home, sweet home. ("I sense that Yusei has won his shadow-duel. Too bad, dear brother. But then you've always said that your life was insignificant. That there were greater forces at play.") (He enters the temple. Surrounded by ancient stone carvings and designs, stands the glowing capsule Roman handed Rex seventeen years ago. Within the light, the mark of the Dragon we saw on Roman's arm, the one that resides in a tank, can be clearly seen. This is that tank. Goodwin stares at it, sombre and serious.) ("And maybe you were right. Maybe we're all just _pawns in destiny's game_. But if that _is_ the case— then I say it's time to change the rules!")

(Act 12- End


	14. Chapter 13- Mark of the Hummingbird

Chapter 13

Dark Signs\- Shadows of Doubt\- Destiny Dead Ahead! Ruler of Hell, Dark King

(With Jack. He's on a hill overlooking the rest of the Satellite, heading out into a rocky wilderness without buildings.)

Jack: ("Don't you worry, Carly. If you're out there... _Nothing_ will stop me from finding you!") (He rides straight up a steep cliff and goes flying off the top of it like a ramp. He lands atop the cliff and pivots to the side as he brakes. He looks out over the desolate landscape; in the distance, he can see the Hummingbird control tower.) ("Well, well. What have we here? Yes, this _must_ be it. Where you've been hiding. And where I'll _save you_ , Carly...") (He holds her broken and mangled glasses in his gloved palm, once again staring at them.) ("I don't know how you became a Dark Signer, but if I have anything to say about it, you won't be one for long.") (He closes his fist and looks out at the tower.)

(Outside the Control Tower)

Jack: Carly, I know you're in there! I've come to help you! If only you'll let me. _Carly!_

(Suddenly, the sound of another runner. Jack looks toward the sound. The rider skids out from behind the tower, and races right toward him.)

Jack: No— it _can't_ be!

Carly: But it is. (She's astride the unfamiliar runner, faceless in a visored helmet. She lands mere feet from the other side of Jack's runner, hits the ground riding, and draws a large arc around to brake nearby. Her runner is a darker, rustier red than Yusei's, and its shape and markings are very similar to, if not the same as, Kalin's runner. She removes her helmet. This Carly, unlike the innocent, quirky little photographer, is a menacing, sardonic diva.)

Carly: I've been waiting for you... _Jackie_.

Jack: Carly. Who did this to you? Tell me.

Carly: _Who_ , Jack? You must be joking; the answer is so obvious. _You_ are the one responsible.

Jack: No, you're mistaken! I'm the one who's trying to save you.

Carly: _Please_ , in the end you chose to cut me off because you thought I was one of the paparazzi!

Jack: Huh? _Paparazzi_...?!

Carly: That's right.

Jack: Argh, that's not _true_!

Carly: Oh, yes, it is. If only you'd been a little _nicer_ , Jackie.

Jack: Don't you see, I was just trying to protect you; that's why I always kept you at a distance! (he clenches his fist) Carly— I didn't want you to get involved, I didn't want you to get _hurt_!

Carly: Well, you failed. And now, it's _my_ turn to even the score! Face, it, Jackie— I'm a Dark Signer because of _you_.

Jack: Wrong, Carly. But it _will_ be because of me that you're rid of this dark scourge! I will do whatever I must to release you of it.

Carly: _Really_? Well, I'm afraid there's only one way to do _that_ , Jackie. And in case you're in the dark as to what way that is... (The mark of the Hummingbird glows violet on her arm) ...Allow me to _enlighten_ you!

(Walls of purple fire shoot up around them and sweep back and forth across the landscape, until they are standing within one bend of a track in the shape of the spiky Hummingbird mark. This racing course will have a _lot_ of hairpin turns. Jack grimaces at the purple fire, then looks at Carly as she speaks again; she has her helmet on already.)

Carly: The stage is set. And now only one thing remains. (She realigns her runner to a starting position) We duel. But I should warn you, this goes both ways. (She takes off riding, and Jack follows.) You win, I return to how I was. However— should _I_ win, you become a Dark Signer like me. So? Whadya say?

Jack: I say bring it!

(In the distance, the mark of the Hummingbird appears in the sky over the rocky hills.)

(With Akiza and Mina. They've noticed the hummingbird insignia.)

Mina: Check it out!

Akiza: Someone's duelling.

Mina: Must be Jack...!

(With Carly and Jack, they race onward.)

Carly: I'm so pleased you accepted my challenge, Jackie. A big-shot pro duelist like you facing an amateur like me? For a minute, there I was afraid facing me would be _beneath_ you.

Jack: Who says it's _not_!

Carly: Ah, that's the Jack I know, arrogant until the very end! And this _will_ be your end. Now, then— allow me to get things started! I activate the Speed World field spell!

Jack: My, my, aren't you in a hurry to lose! Very well. Let's do this! (He presses a button on his runner console; a ring of light spreads out from them; the terrain doesn't change a bit, since the track is already casting as much purple light as Speed World does.)

Carly: Ah, the irony. Before I was chasing after you and hanging off your every word, but now— things have gone full-circle. Now _you're_ the _desperate_ one!

Jack: That's right, _desperate_ to get the old Carly back— and there's no way I'll be denied!

Both: Let's duel!

Carly: Whoever's first to turn the corner coming up gets to make the first move.

Jack: ("If that's how you want to play it, fine! Time to take this into overdrive!") (He grips his steering handle hard, and floors the footpad, gaining on Carly and about to pass her. As he draws even, she swerves over and rams him from the side, forcing him off the road and into the wall of fire. He bounces off it, swerves a bit, and skids a lot, all the while falling disastrously behind. Carly chuckles.)

Jack: Waa-argh!

Carly: Hahahahahahahahaha. Problem? (She turns the corner. Jack, several feet behind, follows.)

Carly: Looks like the honour's _mine_. Here goes! (Draws card. We glimpse Carly's hand. Fortune Lady Earth is on top, next to Class Change, Fortune Lady Light, the trap card Inherited Fortune, and Fortune Lady Water. We don't see what she drew.) First, I'll summon Fortune Lady Light in defence mode! _So_ , Jackie-boy, it looks like the first move has been made. Time to see what my deck's got planned for you next. (She pulls a card from her hand and looks at it.) ("This card...?!")

(Flashback. Carly, in full Dark Signer garb, sits on the bed in a plain, dark, but comfortable room, looking toward the open window. Her eyes appear normal, and she's afraid and distraught.)

FB Carly: How long are they going to keep me all alone and locked up in this room? What _is it_ that they want with me?

(A disembodied, deep voice answers her.)

Voice: Since you _asked_...

Carly: (Looks up, looks around the room; black fog seems to hang in the air. She's alone, but she still hears someone speaking to her.)

Voice: I will tell you. The answer is in the cards.

Carly: The cards?

Voice: Sweet, _innocent_ Carly, you need only but look; and you will see what I speak of.

Carly: (She takes her new Dark Signer deck from its place on her hip, and fans the cards, facing away from her. One of them begins to glow. Carly draws it from the fan, looks closer at it...) What in the _world_...? (She flips the card; the other side shines even brighter, so bright it obscures the card image. Carly stares at it, wide-eyed, amazed and frightened. As we watch, her eyes turn black.)

(Flashback end.)

Carly: Hahahahaha. Finally, I'll place one card facedown. That's it for my turn; now show me what you've got, Jackie!

Jack: With _pleasure!_ (He looks at his card for a moment, then...)

Jack: I think that'll do for now.

Carly: _That'll do_? But you didn't summon a monster or even place a facedown! Oh, wait. _I_ get it. You're still wracked with guilt, aren't you, Jackie? For what you did. For how you gave me the cold shoulder when I needed you the most. Well, that's too bad. (draw) Don't you see? Just because you won't attack me doesn't mean that I won't attack you! (She adds the drawn card to her hand and picks up Fortune Lady Earth.) And now I'll sacrifice Fortune Lady Light to bring out a pair of monsters that'll do _just that_. You see, when Lady Light leaves the field, I'm allowed to summon any monsters from my deck just so long as they have Fortune Lady in their name! So, come on out, Fortune Lady Earth and Fortune Lady Dark! In case you were wondering, their attack points are equal to their levels multiplied by four hundred. And since Earth's level is six and Dark's level is five, that means their attack points are- well, _you_ do the math!

Jack: Twenty-four-hundred and two thousand! But that means if I take a direct hit from both of them, my life-points will be...

Carly: Hmph! _Quite diminished_. Too bad for you!

Jack: (Grits his teeth) This is gonna hurt.

Carly: Ohh, I'm _counting_ on it! Let 'im have it! Go, Cursed Thorn! (Lady Earth strikes the ground and big, sharp spikes shoot up on the track. Jack rides through them, taking a hit from each one.)

Jack: Argh! Argh! (He goes spinning and weaving backward he seems to be bracing himself for the next.)

Carly: But the fun's not over yet! Round two! Go get him, Lady Dark!

(Fortune Lady Dark twirls her staff, forming a spiral of dark energy. Jack glares ahead, defiant to the end.)

Jack: Do what you will...

Jack: ... But I believe in my heart the Carly I know is still somewhere deep inside you! And I'm going to do whatever I must to find her, bring her back out, and do away with _you_!

Jack: So, I'll start by summoning Ogre of the Scarlet Sorrow! (The ogre growls and swings his club.) Unfortunately for _you_ , Crying Ogre's attack points are equal to the amount of damage I took from that _last_ attack! And since you attacked me twice, he gets to automatically battle the _second_ monster that struck me— so go to it!

Carly: (Weathers the damage taken and smiles.) Well, well, Jackie. Guess you're going to be putting up a fight after all, eh? In that case I think I'll play this facedown and end my turn. Ya know, it's best this way. After _all we've been through_ , it would be such a shame to take you down without _some_ resistance! This way I can really savour watching you squirm; and believe me, with what _I_ have planned, you're about to squirm _big-time_!

(With Akiza and Mina. The car rolls through a misty, rocky wilderness. Akiza, in the passenger seat, is watching the glowing red mark on her arm as they drive)

Akiza: ("Jack Atlas may be one of the best duelists in the world, but if he _really is_ facing a Dark Signer, that may not be enough.") (She looks up at the mark of the hummingbird burned into the sky on the other side of the rocky hills.) ("Dark Signers play by a whole different set of rules- and they play for keeps.") I hope Jack knows what he's doing.!

Mina: (Glares at the steering wheel.) Of _course,_ he knows what he's doing! As long as he plays _his game_ , he'll come out on top! (think) ("I just hope he can stay focused!") (She looks miserable and worried.) ("After all, I know he's had a lot on his mind lately...")

(Wit Jack and Carly)

Jack: All right, it's _my_ turn! (Draws card.) ("Ogre of the Scarlet Sorrow and Fortune Lady Earth have the _same number_ of attack points, which means if they battle, they'll only destroy each other. But that's about to change! (He looks at his hand.) I summon Power Supplier in defense mode! Due to Power Supplier's special ability, Crying Ogre gains four hundred attack points. (Power Supplier plugs his spear into Crying Ogre's back, and Ogre's eyes light up.)

Carly: Not so fast, Jackie! I play a trap— it's called "Bending Destiny", and it returns Power Supplier to your hand!

Jack: No way!

Carly: Yes, and I'm afraid there's more. It negates Supplier's effect as well.

Jack: ("Not good. Now not only will Crying Ogre be _useless_ _this_ turn; _next_ turn when Carly's Fortune Lady Earth's attack points increase, he'll be a sitting duck for her. And he'll no doubt shed some _real_ tears after _her_ assault! I _can't_ let that happen!")

Jack: I place one card facedown and end my turn. (Places Changing Destiny face-down.)

Carly: _Another_ lame move. I expected so much more! Here, lemme show you how it's done! I hope you're ready! Huh! (She draws.) On second thought, _no one_ could be ready for what _I'm_ about to play!

Jack: Quit your yapping and duel!

Carly: Hm. All right, if you insist. But you asked for it! First things first; Fortune Lady's level increases! And when her _level_ increases, so do her attack points, to twenty-eight-hundred! And did I mention Fortune Lady's special ability? Oh, wait, I forgot; you're sick of my _yapping_ , so why don't you just look down at your life-points and see for yourself, 'cause there's about to be four hundred _less_ of them!

Jack: Argh!

Carly: And now, to deal with that Ogre! Go, Cursed Thorn!

(Sharp metal thorns shoot up from the ground and spear Crying Ogre.)

Jack: Ah-Argh...! (Again he weaves back and forth as he falls behind. He spins once, and comes to a halt. Carly zooms back around and parks opposite him, her monster hovering above her.)

Carly: Hahahahahahaha!

(Shaking, Jack musters the strength to sit up, and to clench his fist; his right arm is burning red.)

Jack: That's right, laugh— while you can!

Carly: Oh, don't tell me, Jackie; you've already lost your sense of humour? We've only just _begun_.

Jack: Indeed, we have, and don't you forget it! There's a long way to go, and it's gonna be _rough_ going for _you_!

Carly: You still don't _get_ it, _do_ you? The question of who wins and who loses this duel has already been answered by the cards; just as the question of why I was chosen to be a Dark Signer was answered by the cards. But you don't have to take _my_ word for it... (She looks down at the facedown she played earlier.) ...The cards will speak for _themselves_.

Jack: You've gone daft!

Carly: Don't believe me? Here— take a look! I activate my trap!

Jack: (Winces, blinded by the light.)

(With Sect and .)

Sect: Oh, Yusei... He's- he's—

Aura: He's gone!

(Sect, and Aura look down at the Reactor, faces harshly up lit. Crow and Seria run onto the ledge and join them.)

Crow: Yusei!

Sect: _NO_! Lyra and Yusei have just _gotta_ be all right! (He's nearly crying.)

Crow: And they are. They're survivors, that much we know. Of course, what we _don't_ know is where this glowing lake of light _took_ him.

(They all stare down into the Reactor...)

(Yusei and Lyra come to, standing on a crusty, reddish piece of ground, surrounded by darkness. He stands, groaning with pain from the fall, and looks around.)

Yusei: Where in the world...?

Lyra: What _is_ this place?

(They looks out across the empty landscape; in the distance, the terrain fades from purplish-red to purplish-blue, and spikes upward into mountains. Yusei looks at his own hands.)

Yusei: Well, we're still in one piece.

(Just then, white, glowing, ghostly heads start poking up from the ground. Greyish-white, shining ghosts surround them, their features misshapen beyond recognition. They look around, startled.)

Yusei: Huh? Where're all those things coming from?! Ah!

Lyra: Huh? What the hell are they?!

(One of the ghosts has grabbed his right wrist. More are advancing on him. Yusei starts to panic and tries to yank his arm away.)

Yusei: Argh! Let go of me! _Beat_ it!

(The ghosts close in around them, and more are approaching from every direction.)

Yusei: Ugh! Ugh! Stay back! Stay back! Argh...

(They watch them move closer and closer; he's trapped. One ghost grasps Lyra's right arm, and her dragon sign glows under its hand.)

Lyra: Argh... argh... argh! (She gasps aloud, thrown into a vision.)

(Vision. The glowing white column of the Reactor shines brighter and brighter, and a tendril of light connects the top spire of the sky-scraping building with somewhere beyond the dark void around which the violent dark clouds swirled above. The thread of light expanded as the building dissolved in a widening beam of light from the heavens, and the beam spread outward, brighter and brighter, shredding everything in its path. The ground shook, and a huge fissure opened up in the middle of the city. End vision.)

Lyra: Wait a sec!

(She looks out at the phantoms. Their faces appear partially melted, with dark pits for eyes.)

Yusei: Could these be the spirits of the people who disappeared when the original Ener-D Reactor had its meltdown?! Well if they are, they don't seem to be very big fans of _me_ , that's for sure! Argh! (He's noticed that they're sinking into the ground. Most of their legs have already sunk, and quickly he's submerged to the knees, then the waist, as though he's standing on quicksand. The spirits are still advancing on him, leaning over to get in his face.)

Lyra and Yusei: Argh! He-e-e-e-help! (Their cries echo into darkness...)

(With Jack and Carly. Dark World. The first thing Jack sees is Carly, still a Dark Signer, standing over him. He closes his eyes, then opens them again.)

Carly: Yoo-hoo, wakey, wakey, Jackie Jackie.

(Jack sees as he sits up that they're in a fancy, though plain, room. Through the windows, the skies are purplish-red.)

Carly: _Don't_ worry if you feel a bit groggy; I know _I_ did, after.

Jack: (Sits up, turns to her. His blazer now matches her Dark Signer robes: orange and black. His voice seems slightly deeper, hoarser.) _What_? After _what_?

Carly: After I became a Dark Signer, of course.

Jack: (He notices that the mark of the hummingbird is glowing on his right arm.) No- no! This can't be!

Carly: But it _is_. I welcome you to the shadows, Jackie!

Jack: What've you _done_ to me?! (He looks past her and sees himself in a mirror.) My eyes, they're... they're as black as the night!

Carly: An improvement, _I'd_ say. I _did_ try to warn you; or, don't you remember? Once I attacked with Fortune Lady Earth it was all over. (The mystical power of the Dark Signers had infected you... You're one of _us_ , now! Your transformation is complete, now, Jack- and so is the world's!

Jack: How does _me_ becoming a Dark Signer affect the world?

(A flash of fire, and we explore the landscape of this new world as Carly speaks. It's a world of fire and brimstone, with rivers and waterfalls of smouldering lava, and fresh volcanoes filling the skies with ash and smoke. We see a ruined building or two in the distance.)

Carly: In every way, you can imagine. Your allegiance to the shadows has shifted the balance of nature. Now the oceans boil and the skies are forever dark.

Jack: Dear me...! It's... it's...!

Carly: _Beautiful_. Of course, the Signers might disagree, but since they can only challenge our reign once every five thousand years, they'll just have to deal with it, or pay the price like their monsters already have. And it's a _steep_ price, indeed!

Jack: Yes, I think it's all coming back to me. All the destruction, all the devastation, all paving the way to this delightful new paradise!

Carly: Paradise, indeed, because in this new world, you are the supreme ruler, the dark king! All that you see before you is yours.

Jack: As it should be. Hmhmhmhmhmhm, what a _fool_ I was before as my former self! Counting on friends, fighting for what is _good_! What a joke! _This_ is where I belong! This is what destiny had planned for Jack Atlas!

Carly: How right you are. And it was in the cards the whole time, like I always said. _Actually_ , it was in _one_ card to be exact— Enlightenment.

(Back where we left the duel, we see Jack stare at Carly's activated facedown, mesmerized, as it glows.)

Carly: It changed _everything_ \- remember? That's right, Jack, this was the same card that made me realize _why_. Why I was chosen to become one of the Dark Signers. And the reason was so I could face you in a duel. Face, you and _defeat_ you, so that you could become what you were destined to be— the dark king! And how fitting it is that this is the card I do it with! When activated, it allows the monster that destroyed your monster to attack a second time! It's over, Jack— you've lost the duel! Destiny has been fulfilled!

Jack: (Begins to slump in his seat, hypnotized and dazed.) My destiny... fulfilled... (As he leans, the broken glasses drop from inside his jacket, and fall...)

(In the dark world. Jack and Carly ride out to view their volcanic land on a palanquin carried by zombies that look a lot like the spirits Yusei is encountering right now, but solidified.)

Carly: But enough about the past, it's all ancient history now. And as you can see, all traces of that _wretched time_ are no more.

Jack: Indeed. Struck from the earth as soon as our duel ended. Huh? (Something sparkling on the ground catches his eye. It's Carly's broken glasses, the ones that fell from his jacket pocket. He remembers her smiling face.)

Jack: ("Wait... those're... Carly's! But how? Unless— ") (aloud, accusing) We're still in the _present_ , and this has all been one big _trick_!

Carly: (Gasps, her worst fear realized; he figured it out!)

(Back on the duelling field, Jack has snapped out of it.)

Jack: Meaning our duel isn't over yet! Meaning I can play _this_! Changing Destiny! This trap card negates your monster's attack! (A translucent shield of glowing light shatters the metal spikes as they approach, and the Enlightenment card disappears.)

Carly: No, wait. Sure- maybe that _was_ all an illusion, but, Jack, it _could be a reality_! Don't you see, that's what the future holds for you if you give in to the darkness!

Jack: (Picks up the shattered glasses.) I'm not giving _anything_ to the darkness, in fact I'm taking something _back_! Carly— the _real_ Carly, you got that?! (He shows her the glasses in the palm of his hand. She gasps, stares at them, confronted at the sight of them.)

Jack: So, _get ready_!

(Meanwhile, Yusei and Lyra are still sinking into the ground at the centre of a crowd of unfriendly phantoms, in the middle of a dark wasteland. Some of them seem to be pushing on his shoulders and head so he sinks faster, as he fights to stay above the surface.)

Yusei: Urgh! Urgh! Nnngh...

Professor Fudo: Stand down! Oh, lost spirits of the Netherworld. It is not yet this one's time!

(The spirits around Yusei all evaporate into showers of purplish-red sparkles. The space around Yusei glows, and he starts to rise back up out of the ground. He keeps rising into the air, floating opposite the mysterious figure that just saved him, who is silhouetted in a bright light shining from behind him. The stranger's voice echoes.)

Professor Fudo: Yusei, Lura. There is still much for you to do back in the Satellite Sector.

Yusei: Hey, who... _are_ you...?

Lyra: ("Is it me or am I seeing double?")

Yusei: Someone not to be questioned.

(The light shines brighter, and Yusei and Lyra shield their eyes.)

Yusei and Lyra: Hu-urgh! Urgh!

(With Jack and Carly. They face each other on their runners across a span of ground. Jack has just activated the trap Changing Destiny, and Carly has Fortune Lady Earth on the field. Jack holds up the cracked and battered glasses Carly once wore.)

Jack: I _know_ you're still in there, Carly.

Carly: Huh...?!

Jack: You may be a Dark Signer on the outside, but the real you is _still there_ inside— the girl who wants to make the world a better place! And I'm gonna get her back.

Carly: Yes... Jack— no! This _is_ the real me! (She turns and rides away. He rides after her.)

Jack: Carly, _wait_!

Carly: Wait for _what_ , Jackie, more of your _mind games_? It's my destiny to be a Dark Signer and yours as well; together we shall rule the world! I showed you what the future holds, don't you see?! It's pointless to resist!

Jack: You're wrong! The future hasn't been decided for _either_ of us yet! You may've fooled me with that illusion, but you also showed me the light!

Carly: Urgh!

Jack: That's right— when I was lost, you were there to help me find my way! Those words of yours ring out truer now than ever, and that's why I'm not going to give up! Not to mention why I played that Changing Destiny card; ya see other than negating your attack, Changing Destiny has a _second_ ability! And once activated, either your life-points receive a nice little power boost, or my life-points get completely run over by its effect. And the choice is yours, Carly.

Carly: _Mine?_ (They glide around a corner.)

Jack: That's right, and since Fortune Lady Earth has twenty-eight-hundred attack points, either you regain fourteen hundred life-points, or I take fourteen hundred points of damage. So, go ahead, think it over! (Carly side-skids a bit around the next corner, and Jack pursues.)

Carly: ("There's nothing to think about. He only has eight hundred life-points left; if I make him take the damage, the duel will be over.") You _fool_! Why did you even bother negating my Lady Earth's attack?! You knew it would just come to this.

Jack: Yes— to _you making a choice_ , and like I said, I believe the real you is still in there!

Carly: Uh...!

Jack: _And_ that she'll make the _right_ choice! So, what's it gonna be, Carly! (They make another sharp turn; they've been heading around the outer curves of the Hummingbird's wing. Carly grins sinisterly.)

Carly: ("It will be as I've said all along. _I_ will win this duel; _you_ will become a Dark Signer. And together we will rule a new era of darkness! Now— to make it official!") (She looks back, and points.) I select the option that deals damage to— (She gasps; somehow she can't do it. Jack watches, calm, serious; looking him in the eyes, she can't finish the sentence.) To... to... To your... (Carly's dark eyes are staring uncertainly, and not entirely evil.)

(Continue flashback. Jack and Carly ride a roller coaster; Carly is screaming, Jack is bored. He walks along and she runs to keep up with him. Interrupt flashback. A subtle thump like a heartbeat can be heard; something within Carly gives. She turns away, her eyes hidden under her visor and helmet.)

Carly: I select the option that leaves your life-points untouched.

(Jack's trap glows, and causes her to shine bright with turquoise sparkles trailing behind her, as though burning the shadows away. Carly opens her eyes— and they're clear and white.)

Jack: Carly...! (He speeds up to ride beside her.) Is it really you?!

Carly: (Looks over her shoulder, a little shaken.) I think!

Jack: Oh, thank goodness you're back!

Carly: I'll say. I'm _so sorry_ for everything I've put you through here, Jack.

Jack: No, i-it's not your fault! That dark energy you were inflicted with is to blame! But thankfully, it seems to be _gone_ now.

Carly: (Smiles with relief.) At last! (Then she winces, as the hummingbird sign on her arm burns. She grips it with her other hand, groans and gasps as it hurts her. Dark energy begins to flow from it, surrounding her.)

Jack: Carly! What's happening?!

(A deep, menacing voice speaks, and through it, we can still hear Carly crying out in pain.)

Voice: You didn't really think it would be _that_ easy, did you?! When you are marked with the darkness, you are marked for life!

(Carly lifts her head and screams; the purple fog around her forms itself into a shape, a figure standing over her. It looks vaguely like the hummingbird Earthbound, Aslla Piscu.)

Jack: So, then! _You're_ the monster that's pulling the strings on all of this!

Voice: Quite right. And I'm not finished with Carly yet!

Carly: (Her eyes close for a moment, then spring open again, glowing pure purple. Veins stand out on the edges of her cheeks.)

Voice: Destroy him!

(Carly pulls ahead and Jack chases after.)

Jack: Release Carly!

Carly (Possessed): Only if you manage to beat me in a duel, Jackie! So, let's get back to it!

Carly/Hummingbird: I play Curse of Fate! When this card's in play, I can place two curse counters on my Fortune Lady Earth. Then, by removing a counter, I can deal you damage without attacking.

(Two foggy purple tentacles come from the card and trap Lady Earth's arms against her sides; she is silently screaming. They harden into chains. Her skin turns the colour of charcoal, with glowing markings. Her big, round glasses glow red.)

Carly (Possessed): However, since my Lady Earth already attacked, I have to wait until _next_ round to play it! Next, I'll end my turn by playing two face-downs. Hahaha! Your move— but this time don't waste it on trying to get Carly back, _that's_ not happening! Hahahahahahaha! (They dash around another corner, and another.)

Jack: Very well; then I'll just remove you from Carly the old-fashioned way— I'll knock you out of here with _sheer force_! Here _goes_! Since there are monsters _only_ on your field, I can summon Vice Dragon from my hand. But since I'm summoning him by way of his special ability, his attack and defense points are halved! Next I'll summon Dark Resonator from my hand! And as you're about to see, it resonates quite nicely with my Vice Dragon! That's right— level-three Dark Resonator tunes level-five Vice Dragon, and synchro-summons the ravenous Red Dragon Archfiend!

Carly (Possessed): Quite a mighty beast! In fact, a personal favourite of mine. Shame that he won't be staying for too long. I activate the trap, Class Change! It increases my Fortune Lady Earth's level by one; and since her level increased, she also gains four hundred attack points, making her stronger than your dragon. Hahahaha! But as good as her _first_ special ability is, Jackie, her _second_ one is even _better_! It deals four hundred points of direct damage to _you_! Let 'im have it! (Fortune Lady Earth floats there, chained and stiff, like some macabre scarecrow or voodoo doll. At the command, she lights up like a lightning rod, and fires a bolt of electricity at Jack. He moans and gasps, hit hard by the attack.) Hahahahahahaha! Your life-points are like the flame on a flickering candle. It's just a matter of time before the darkness takes hold!

Jack: If that's the case, I think I'll buy some _more_ time! Go, Speed Spell - Half Seize! Now since I have three or more speed counters, half of your monster's attack points are deducted and added to _my_ life-points! And that means my Archfiend is back on top of the food chain!

Carly (Possessed): A lucky move.

Jack: Sorry, but, my flame? It's not burning out anytime soon! In fact, things are about to get _really_ fired up! Red Dragon Archfiend, _attack_! (Archfiend attacks, and destroys Lady Earth. Carly is riding through a world of fire.) ("There. _Please_ tell me that released Carly!") (As they zoom around another corner, Carly veers off the track, and, with a scream, into the purple fire around the edge; she's disappeared into the fire.)

Jack: Ohh! Carly! Carly, _no_!

(Mist and dust cloud the air around the huge hole in the ground that once was the first Ener-D Reactor. At the base of the long, narrow flight of metal steps, on a platform over the reactor, Trudge, the twins, and Crow are still waiting for Yusei to reappear.)

Crow: They're down there somewhere. Yusei! _Lyra_!

(Void. With Yusei and Lyra.)

Yusei: I just don't get it. Some mystery man saves us from a gang of grabby ghouls, and then, _vanishes_ without a trace? (In the darkness ahead of them, a single light glimmers like a star. It grows to become a bright, steady light.)

Lyra: (Looks at him quizzically.)

Yusei: Whoa...! Okay, maybe not without _any_ trace. Where's that light coming from? Or better yet, _who_? I _have_ to find out.

(Despite the fact that there's no up or down in the dark void, they walk toward the light, eyes downcast. He comes to the rocky bank of a calm river. He's no longer in the black void, but standing in a wasteland of pebbles, littering the ground and riverbank, and stacked in little towers in several places.)

Lyra: Oh, well. Looks like _this_ is the end of the road.

Professor Fudo: No.

(Ahead of them, the light is shining once again, above the waters of the river.)

Yusei and Lyra: Huh?

Professor Fudo: This is just the _beginning_ for you, both!

(As the light grows, it becomes more golden, and resolves itself into the mysterious figure that saved Yusei from the spirits.)

Lyra: Why'd you save us from those spirits earlier?

Yusei: Who _are_ you?

-Professor Fudo: Who _am I_? Do you mean to tell me... (The light fades a bit.) You don't recognize your own dad?

Lyra: Huh!?

Yusei: Father? But you're—

Fudo: _Listen_ to me, Yusei. There's not much time. There is still much for you to do back in the Satellite Sector. (He begins to drift away, shrinking into the distance. Yusei takes a few steps forward.)

Yusei: Wait— whadya mean?!

Professor Fudo: My son, you are destined for great things! (He keeps drifting away, and Yusei is running full-out after him, splashing through the shallow water. The rock towers on the bank he left behind reflect the light long after the dark bank has faded from view, appearing as distant lights.)

Yusei: Father!

Professor Fudo: But you must _rise_ to that greatness, if you are to achieve them.

Yusei: Father, don't leave me!

Fudo: My son, I _never_ have. I will always be with you. (He vanishes into the darkness.)

Yusei: No! Father, come back! (And the whole scene turns into white light.)

(Above the Reactor, Trudge, Crow, and the twins watch in awe as a column of white light shoots up out of the swirling Reactor.)

Seria: Look! Up top there! Is that...

(In the column of light, far above them, Yusei and Lyra appear, floating, their eyes closed.)

Aura and Sect: Yeah, it's Yusei and Lyra!

(Yusei and Lyra, still unconscious, drift down slowly. They land gently in their outstretched arms, lying as though asleep.)

Crow: Yusei, Lyra open your eyes!

Sect: Say something!

Aura: Are you okay?

(Yusei and Lyra grimace, and opens their eyes; their friends' faces light up as his vision of them clears.)

Sect: Hey there!

Yusei: (Yusei, still a bit dazed, murmurs...) I'll remember what you said, father. (He sits up straight.)

Crow: Uh, you feeling okay, Yusei?

Yusei: What?

Trudge: Uh, what exactly _happened_ down there?

Sect: Hey, give 'im a break, would ya! They're just a little shaken up, that's all!

(Yusei smiles, grateful to be surrounded by friends who care about him.)

Yusei: I'm fine. Thanks for looking out for me, you guys.

Crow: (Nods seriously.) No prob. Now to look out for the rest a' the world, and there's no time to spare!

Sect: In that case, we'd better get a move on!

Yusei: Right! We _have_ to seal the remaining two towers by sunset…

Lyra: ("Meaning that Dimension Scream I had at the Arcadia Movement may turn into reality… we'll just have to wait and see…")

Yusei: …or the king of the netherworld will resurrect! Let's move!

(Back at the Hummingbird control tower, Jack rides along, panicked.)

Jack: Carly! What's happening?! Please! Please! Talk to me! Are you all right?!

Carly (Possessed): (Her runner reappears out of the wall next to him, and he moves away to give her space. He looks over; is it her? For a moment, it looks like she's back, as she winces with pain from the fire; then she opens her eyes, and the demon is back.) Argh!

Jack: Argh!

Carly (Possessed): There _is_ no Carly!

Jack: You _lie_!

Carly (Possessed): Now— let's continue. I activate Inherited Fortune. With this trap card in play I'm allowed to summon two more Fortune Ladies next round, to replace the one _you_ destroyed during this turn!

Jack: Next I'll play a facedown. That's all for now. (He grits his teeth.) ("Time's running out. I have to do _something_ — but _what_?!")

Carly (Possessed): My draw! (Draws card- Fortune Lady Wind.)

Jack: ("That last attack left Carly weaker than ever; one more strike and I could lose her for good!")

Carly (Possessed): First, due to the effect of Inherit Fortune, I get to summon two Fortune Ladies! Rise, Fortune Lady Wind and Fortune Lady Water! Next, I'll activate Water's special ability! It allows me to draw one card for every Fortune Lady on my field; and since I _currently_ have two, it looks like you're in _double_ trouble! (Her two cards are Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu and the trap Earthbound Release. I think more veins are popping out on her face.) Hehehehehehehe! Oh, yes! I've been _waiting_ for this moment!

Jack: Huh!

Carly (Possessed): I release Fortune Lady Water and Wind, and summon the all-powerful, the almighty—

Jack: The _what_?!

Carly (Possessed): Oh, Jackie, simply imagine your worst nightmare and you'll have your answer! Behold, as five thousand years pass and a portal to the netherworld opens! Behold the terrifying manifestation of what _will be_ when all of the spirits of the Satellite are swallowed by darkness!

Jack: ("Sounds like I'm about to get a sneak-preview of what's to come should the Dark Signers get their way!")

Carly (Possessed): I see the _fear_ in your eyes, and you're wise to tremble! Descend— Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu! Behold, the Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu! _This_ is but a _taste_ of what the rest of the world has to look forward to! Now, prepare to feel the wrath of the shadows!

Jack: ("If that behemoth strikes me, I'm done-for! There's only one chance.") (aloud) I summon forth Battle Fader! Fader can be summoned whenever I'm attacked directly; _and_ , thanks to its special ability, this round's battle phase ends, and your attack is cancelled!

Carly (Possessed): (Growls) Guess I'll just settle for a facedown, then! Your move! And it _will_ be your last!

Jack: Then get ready, because you had _better_ believe I'm gonna use it to save Carly! After all, I'm not the only one she means something to— you see Carly made me feel something nobody else _ever_ has! I didn't realize it at first, but she made me believe in myself! (They coast around another corner. They're entering a winding stretch.)

Jack: When she did, I could believe in others. By reaching me Carly reached so very _many_ of us! (Puts a hand to his heart.) And I can feel every last one of them with me _right now_! You may have the shadows on your side— but I have the _light_! (Jack and his runner start to glow a faint red.) What's this?

(With Yusei and the others. Yusei gasps aloud, sensing something, so does Lyra!)

(With Akiza and Mina. Akiza gasps.)

(With Yusei and he others. Lyra watches the mark fade from her right arm, standing on the bottom step of the stairs back to the surface; Sect, Seria, Aura, and Crow are crowded around to stare.)

Lyra: My mark; it faded.

Sect: Weird; the same thing happened to Yusei.

Crow: (Turns and looks; Yusei's mark is also gone.) Hey, what's goin' on?

(With Akiza and Mina. Akiza watches her mark fade.)

Akiza: It's Jack... I can feel it...

(Piece by piece, the mark of the Crimson Dragon appears on Jack's back, glowing brightly. Jack sees it out of the corner of his eye.)

Jack: ("My friends! I can feel their power inside me! I can feel their strength! Huh!") (He notices another glowing, and looks at his deck; the top card is shining gold.) ("And I'd say _something's_ telling me to put it to good use! So, _let's_!") (Draws card) Majestic Dragon! But if I use _this_ , then...

(He hears Carly, the real Carly, finish his sentence.)

Carly: Then you'll win, Jack.

(Jack looks at his opponent; her eyes are still glowing with pure evil.)

Jack: Carly...! Is that you?!

Carly: Yes— I'm here!

Jack: (Closes his eyes and finds himself standing in a blank void. Carly is also there with her back towards him.)

Carly: You must listen carefully.

Jack: Of course!

Carly: You've done all you can, but it's time you forgot about me.

Jack: Don't _say_ that!

Carly: Now, you must do what you can to save the world. There's too much at stake not to!

Jack: Rubbish! Just hold on, I'll find a way to save you yet!

Carly: No! You have to win this duel and win it now!

Jack: But if I attack, then you'll be lost to the Netherworld! (Jack grits his teeth as she speaks, wrestling with himself; this is really painful to hear.)

Carly: And if you don't, I'll still be under the Dark Signers' control. Should the darkness win this match, a lot of people will be absorbed into the shadows! You must do this, for me!

Jack: Carly... If these are your wishes, then very well. I'll do as you say.

Carly: (Turns around, she's smiling up at him, absolving and kind.) They are, Jack. Thanks.

Jack: ("Here goes, Carly. This one's for you!") Now, then— let's _give it_ to those Dark Signers! I summon Majestic Dragon! No attack points, no problem; because thanks to 'im, my level-eight Red Dragon Archfiend and level-one Battle Fader are tuned up and tricked out to synchro-summon something that has some _serious_ bite! That's right— from out of _these three_ comes _one_! And he's got one thing on his mind— taking you down! I give you the Majestic Red Dragon!

Carly (Possessed): Ugh! And the saving starts now, because Majestic Red Dragon negates the ability of your monster— and then he gains the attack points of those monsters until the end of the turn! In other words, the almighty power of your Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu...

Jack: ...Is now mine! And to the tune of sixty-five-hundred attack points!

Carly (Possessed): You won't attack me, you'll hurt little Carly!

Jack: You're right, and I won't let her make that sacrifice. (think) ("At least, not alone. Which is why I still have a facedown to play. Shock Wave. When it's activated, if a monster on the field is destroyed then _both_ players take damage _equal_ to that monster's attack points. And since I can use Shock Wave to destroy Majestic Red Dragon, Carly _and I_ will both take enough damage to lose this duel at the same time! It's what _must be done_! We'll be together again soon, Carly. Not the way I had hoped, but together nonetheless, and that's the only thing that matters!

(White void.)

Carly: Oh, Jack, you're wrong! You have another destiny in store! Remember? (She is standing with her back to the building at the top of the tower and to the setting sun. She draws a single card from the deck she's holding in her hand, raises it high, and looks at it; what does her Fortune Deck say this time? Jack, alarmed to hear this, tries to act fast, goes for the button to activate his facedown.)

Jack: No, Carly! It's already done!

Carly (Possessed): I activate the trap, Earthbound Release!

(Duel field)

Jack: (Jack stops short of the button, shocked.) What?! But...

Carly (Possessed): With this in play, all monsters on the field are destroyed. And then you take damage equal to all their attack points! In other words, Jackie— you've _lost_! Face it, Jackie, you've lost! With Earthbound Release out, all monsters on the field are destroyed, and you take their attack points as damage!

Jack: You're wrong! My dragon's ability is still in play, so your effect is negated and _you_ take the damage, not me. But why would you make such a careless move unless—! Unless, of course! It's Carly! She must've used the last bit of strength she had to force your hand, and save _me_! (Carly's trap shoots a blast of fire out, shattering the red glass. Huge explosion. We can't see anything, except the glinting of Majestic Red Dragon's eyes. Jack's dragon flies out of it, and blasts a huge fireball at Carly; she's riding straight into it...)

(White void)

Carly: I told you, Jack. You have another destiny in store for you. And as much as I appreciate you willing to sacrifice everything for me, it's important that you fulfil it. (She looks straight at us, her eyes alight with joy and excitement through her glasses. She shows us the card.) After all, you're going to be _king_ , Jack! (The card image is one of Jack, standing in his white duel blazer in a huge crowd of little kids, smiling and laughing. One of them cheers from his shoulder, another hugs his leg; all of them are cheering and excited; he's their hero! The deck in Carly's hand unravels, all of the cards shooting straight up into the air one by one to drift through the sky like snow; every one of them shows that same glorious picture.)

Jack: (He's realized all too late that he can't stop her.) Carly!

(Duel Field.)

Carly: (She rides straight into the fireball. Flung free of her runner, she lands on the ground with a moan. The lines of fire vanish from the earth, as though they were never there. The Hummingbird's sign fades from the sky.)

(With Akiza and Mina. They notice the disappearing sign from a distance.)

Mina: The geoglyph is disappearing! The duel must be over!

Akiza: (Her mark reappears.) And it looks as though Jack's won.

Mina: All right! I knew that he'd do it! (think, fervently) How could he _not_? He's the _best there is!_

(With Carly and Jack. Jack has flung aside his runner and helmet, and hurried to Carly's side. He's gently shaking her as she lies limply in his arms, battered and unconscious.)

Jack: Carly! _Carly_! Just hang in there, Carly. You hear me?

Carly: (Opens her eyes- dazed and blank, but their normal colour— and looks up at him, replying in a feeble voice, half-whisper.) Yes, Jack... I hear you.

Jack: You're gonna make it through this.

Carly: I know... Jack... I will... but not here.

Jack: No, don't say that. Look; I saved these for you. (He takes her broken glasses out of his pocket and gently places them on her face. She smiles up at him.)

Carly: Ahh...! Thanks, Jack... But I don't want you to worry about me. Even though the netherworld is calling for me, I-I'll be all right. I'm not scared. And you shouldn't be, either. We'll be together again, someday.

Jack: You're right. I'm going to do whatever it takes to bring you back. I'll never give up hope, and I'll never stop fighting for you, Carly!

Carly: I know, Jack... That's why you're my number one...! Now then, I'm afraid it's time I get going... (They hug one last time, and she starts to turn the grey of stone as he embraces her.)

Carly: ("Goodbye, Jack…") (Now entirely charcoal-grey, wisps of her form begin to evaporate, until Jack is only hugging air. Her glasses clatter to the ground. Jack snatches at the air, then hunches over, shaking with emotion as he kneels on the ground.)

Jack: Carly... (He clenches his fist, and gets slowly to his feet, looking up at the sky.) I won't ever forget everything you did for me... (He seems to hear her echoing voice answer him, as he quietly watches a shower of purple sparkles flit through the air.)

Carly: And I won't forget _you_ , Jack! You see? I _told you_ I'd be all right!

(Back at the Old Reactor site, Crow, Yusei, the kids, and Seria top the stairs out of the reactor. Crow, the first up, notices something as he reaches the top, and hurries forward.)

Crow: Huh...?! (He, too, has seen the rain of purple sparkles.) Check it out, Yusei!

Aura: Do you think this means that Jack won his duel?

Sect: Yeah, sure it does!

Yusei: Then there's just one tower left to seal. And I have a bad feeling it's gonna be the most difficult one of them all!

(Chapter 13- End.)

A/N: Hi guys, I said this would be discontinued for a while but I finally finished the whole script ^-^ Yay! Next chapter has some aspects of the Japanese version and like all other chapters, it has been altered to fit with the story line. Kyle won't be making a return 'til late WRGP arc of my Over the Nexus fanfic, which I'll publish when it's finished. Lyra's father will also be making an appearance in this next chapter, I thought like telling you this so then this way you know who Emisu is. ^-^ I hope you enjoy. ^-^ ^.-.^


	15. Chapter 14- Mark of the Lizard

Chapter 14

Dark Signs\- The Truths and Their Consequences\- Sad Story: Sorrowful Memories

(The sun sets over the choppy waters around the Satellite, as a speedboat that bobs like a dolphin approaches. The person driving the speedboat is in a grey trench coat, hat, and sunglasses; and he looks serious.)

(Beyond an old gate, the fourth and final control tower stands. Inside, Misty holds a locket with a picture in it. In the picture, we recognize her, smiling politely, while the younger boy beside her sports a lively grin. As she looks at the picture in the locket, Misty appears worn and sad; though in Dark Signer robes, her eyes are clear and white. She sobs quietly as she speaks.)

Misty: Toby... I miss you... (She cries harder, and snaps the locket closed. She's huddled with her knees to her chest at the base of the plinth inside the tower, weeping.)

(With Yusei and the others. Crow is no longer with the friends. Seria and the kids' car and Yusei's runner go off a jump and fly about ten feet before landing with a bounce or two, racing through the Satellite in the waning sunlight.)

Sect: The only control tower left is the one Akiza went to, right?

Yusei: Yeah, but she needs to hurry! If she doesn't take it down before sunset, the gate to the netherworld will open! ("I hope Akiza's okay!") (He puts on a worried look which the others cannot see.)

(With Akiza and Mina. The sun turns gold as it sinks lower than the clouds that have obscured it through the dark day, as Mina and Akiza drive toward Akiza's reckoning.)

Akiza: I've duelled Misty before. She is _not_ my biggest fan.

Mina: What exactly _happened_ to her brother?

Akiza: I don't even know who he is.

Mina: Maybe she's just got you confused with someone else.

Akiza: No.

Mina: Huh? (She looks at Akiza, surprised by her certainty.)

Akiza: It's definitely me she's after. As for her brother, I don't know what I did, but I can't worry about it. All that matters is defeating Misty and sealing that control tower. (They come to a halt outside an old wall, with an old-fashioned archway reminiscent of ancient Roman or maybe Gothic architecture.)

Mina: She's gotta be in there somewhere; let's split up.

Akiza: (They both climb out of the jeep as Akiza remarks would-be cheerfully—) If purple fire starts to surround you, you should, you know, _run_.

Mina: Right.

(A few minutes later, inside this abandoned amusement park, Akiza passes statues of big, cartoony creatures, lining the awnings and rooftops along the path through the front gate.)

Akiza: ("Where _are_ you, Misty?") (Ahead, through the gate, the ruins of the amusement park are bleached bare by age of any bright colours that might once have made the place look cheerful instead of funereal. Among the shadows of towers and the outline of a run-down roller coaster, stands the control tower.)

(With Yusei and the others. Yusei and Seria halt on either side of Akiza and Mina's parked jeep.)

Yusei: Well, it looks like they _got_ here okay.

Sect: What if they duelled already and Akiza lost?!

Lyra: _Sect_!

Yusei: (He takes off his helmet.) Come on; let's go find our friends!

(With Mina. She wanders around near the edge of a huge, deep drained swimming pool and the remains of an ancient log ride.)

Mina: Run-down carnivals are _not_ _right_. They're so _creepy_ when they're empty!

Sayer (Disguised): You can say that again.

Mina: (She turns, startled) Who is that?!

Sayer (Disguised he spreads his arms, indicating he isn't attacking her. He wears a duel disk on his arm. It was he who just spoke, and he continues to address her.) I didn't mean to startle you. I work for Director Goodwin. There's no time for me to explain things here, but I need you to come with me.

Mina: Who _are_ you?

(Elsewhere, Seria stops jogging near a big, stopped clock, and shouts)

Seria: Anybody here?!

(Aura is standing on a stilled merry-go-round, looking around)

Leo: Olly-Olly-oxen-free! Where are you guys?! Akiiiizaaa!

(With Akiza. A lizard stands on top of a building it appears to resemble a camera which notices Akiza's; Misty sees her.)

(With Misty)

Misty: Glad you could make it, _Black Rose_. Come on in.

(With Akiza. As she walks past a double-door, it opens for her. She stops walking, and peers inside; each door is a cracked mirror, with shards already fallen out of the edges. The handles and frames of the door are brass. Through the doors, the walls of the hallway are made of mirrors, too, all of them cracked and scarred. As Akiza peers through the door, Misty's reflection flits along the mirrored walls, laughing. Akiza gasps, and hurries forward, into the maze.)

Akiza: Hey! (The doors swing shut behind her. She looks back with a cry; she's trapped! She runs back and pushes on the doors, to no avail; she's locked in. She hears Misty's voice echo back to her.)

Misty: Don't bother trying to leave.

Akiza: Ah? Misty? (Turns around)

Misty: It's just you and me, Black Rose! Welcome to my hall of mirrors! (The mirrors flash, and Misty's face appears on one of them; it's either ingenious placement of mirrors, or, more likely, it's magic, that she can appear to be anywhere in this maze.) I was hoping we could _reflect_ on the past. (Another flash, and Misty's face is on every mirror Akiza can see. She looks around, starting to worry.)

Akiza: Ah!

Misty: Hahahaha, Hahahaha...

(With Yusei, Lyra and Sect)

Yusei: Hey Akiza, where are you?! Mina! (He stops, looking around for Akiza or Mina as Lyra and Sect take a few steps forward ahead of him. Just then, the supports break on an old billboard or sign on a building Yusei is standing in front of; it's going to fall on him!)

Sayer (Disguised): Look out!

Lyra: ("That voice! Better be careful with what I say here…")

Yusei: Argh! (He dodges out of the way at the last moment, pulling off a rather impressive sort of backflip to land balanced on one knee next to Lyra and Sect. Sayer hurries over to him.)

Sayer (Disguised): Hey, are you okay?

Yusei: (He stands up) I am, thanks to your heads-up! Who _are_ you?

Sayer (Disguised): (He takes an ID out of his pocket and flashes it, never opening it up.) I'm from the Public Security Bureau; see? Director Goodwin sent me here to find miss _Akiza_.

Lyra: He _did_? Then why does _Goodwin_ want to find _Akiza_?

Sayer (Disguised): It's a need-to-know thing. And as of now, Goodwin doesn't think I _need to know_. You know how Goodwin is; talking all cryptic, keeping everyone in the dark.

Yusei: That's Goodwin. Let's find Akiza. (They walk away from the scene. As Sect is about to follow, Lyra stops him by putting her arm in front of Sect's torso.)

Sect: Huh? Lyra? What is it?

Lyra: (Removes her arm.) Just… be careful of that guy… okay Sect?

Sect: Lyra, he's security.

Lyra: But his reasoning for wanting Akiza was invalid…

Sect: Huh?

Lyra: Listen… I gotta feeling I know who that guy is.

Sect: Yeah, Goodwin's _inferior_.

Lyra: If you wanna believe that, fine. I just want you to be on your guard, okay?

Sect: Hey, we better get going or Yusei'll be wondering where we are!

Lyra: Right. But just be careful, okay?

(With Akiza. Akiza faces the mirror at the end of the hallway, in which Misty stands holding a duel disk.)

Misty: Prepare yourself. It's time for us to _finish_ what we started before. (Her face appears in another mirror; this Misty continues speaking, while the first stays silent. Okay, it's magic, not freakishly sophisticated use of mirrors.)

Misty: I'm gonna make you feel the pain that _I've_ been living with. _I_ am gonna make you pay! There's no going back, Akiza. If you _really_ want to seal the control tower, so that you can play goody-two-shoes and save the world, then you are gonna have to make your way through _my little maze_. Hahahahaha.

Akiza: (Brandishes her duel disk, and it activates.) You don't scare me, Misty— bring it!

Both: Let's duel!

Misty: I'm going to _enjoy_ sending you to the netherworld! Let's do this! And since _this is_ the hall of mirrors, I think I'll play the Mirror Labyrinth field spell! (The bronze-framed, cracked, broken mirrors around them become cold walls of sapphire crystal, still framed with bronze but without a crack to be seen. The maze is open to the sky; the field spell's walls continue past the walls of the maze and climb toward the dark clouds.) And with _that_ activated, I think it's time to reminisce. Let's start by opening up to the _first_ chapter of my Sad Story— Sorrowful Memories!

(The walls around them glow, then fade. Misty is visible in one corner of the room, fussing with something)

Akiza (Voice over): Whoa! How did you—

Toby: Hey— you in here, sis? (He throws open the doors of the room and runs in. This is the boy from Misty's locket.) I'm back for the summer! Haha!

Misty: Toby.

Toby: Check it out! I got you a birthday present!

Misty: Thanks, but, uh, my birthday was three months ago. You know that, right?

Toby: Yeah, but I was away at school. So, I mean, better late than never, right?

Misty: (Looks at her present; it's the locket she was looking at earlier, with a picture of mountains in it.) It's _beautiful_ , Toby, thank you! I'll put a picture of you in it, and wear it everywhere I go! (She slips it over her head, and shows off how it fits around her neck)

Toby: Oh— so hey, guess what! I was down by the pier, and I saw someone duelling, someone just like me!

Misty: You mean someone with your _powers_?

Toby: She's, like, really awesome. Her name is Akiza! She's with this really cool group that calls themselves the Arcadia Movement!

Misty: I am _not_ liking the sound of this.

Toby: Why not? Why _shouldn't_ I join up with people like me? People who'd understand and support me, as opposed to, like, mom and dad, who couldn't deal and just sent me away!

(The vision fades, once again the walls are blue crystal.)

Akiza: So, that's him. That's her little brother…

Misty: With Sorrowful Memories in play, if either one of us draws a monster card during our draw phase, we'll have to return the card to our deck and then re-shuffle the whole thing. _In other words_ , one-third of our deck is now sealed away like a bad memory!

Akiza: What about the cards that we already have in our hands? Do we keep _those_?

Misty: Yes, we do. But by summoning Reptilianne Servant in attack mode, some are rendered useless. You see, as long as Reptilianne Servant is around, neither one of us can summon a monster to our fields... Are you feeling helpless yet? Well, welcome to _my_ world!

Akiza: Glad to _be_ here! (Draws Card- Evil Thorn) A monster card...

Misty: That's too bad. You'll have to tuck that little guy back into your deck and then shuffle up and forget about it!

Akiza: (Scowls and does so.) Guess I'll end my turn and place one card facedown. (Places Rose Blizzard face-down.)

Misty: Then follow me, Akiza... (She vanishes into the mirror, and her active spell card and Reptilianne Servant follow her, turning to Akiza's left.) ...Deeper into the labyrinth.

Akiza: (Follows.)

Misty: Hahahahaha! Hahahaha!

Akiza (Wanders deeper, Misty and her big snake appear in the mirrors to either side, demons watching her pass.)

(Yusei and the others are wandering beneath the same abandoned log ride Mina found earlier. The disguised Sayer stops.)

Sayer (Disguised): Are we sure Akiza can defeat this Dark Signer?

(The others stop walking and turns around.)

Sect: Yeah— have you ever seen her duel?

Sayer (Disguised): No. But I heard she was trained by the best.

Lyra: Are you talking about my god-father Sayer? That guy was sinful.

Sayer (Disguised): I take it you had _special feelings_ for him. Why else would you risk your life to apologise for everything he did; helping others?

Lyra: I'm helping my _friends_. That's all. Let's keep walking.

(Yusei, Lyra and Sect turn away. Beneath the sunglasses, the Sayer's face is hard to read; but he doesn't look happy. Then, suddenly, he points.)

Sayer (Disguised): Hey!

Yusei: What? What is it?

Sayer (Disguised): I saw some movement, in that window!

Yusei: What?!

(They run over to the indicated building, throws open the door, which falls off its hinges, and runs inside.)

Yusei: Akiza! Mina! Huh?

(They look down; they're standing on a metal grating; on the level below it is Mina, lying unconscious on the packed dirt floor.)

Yusei: Mina? Mina, what's going on! Mina, can ya hear me!

(A fireball flies out of nowhere. They dodge, flipping through the air and landing on one knee, ready for a fight.)

Yusei: What gives!

(The disguised Sayer is standing opposite him.)

Sayer (Disguised): _For your friends_ , huh? (To all) Akiza doesn't need friends like _you_ dragging her down!

Sect: _You_ did this?!

Sayer (Disguised): The only person Akiza needs in her life is _me_! I play, Psychic Sword! (He plays a card, and a huge and very real-looking giant glowing sword appears in his hand.)

Yusei: No _way_!

Sayer (Disguised): (Swings the sword with both hands, and rushes towards Yusei.) _Yes,_ way!

Yusei: You're a psychic duelist?!

Sayer (Disguised): Yes!

Yusei: (Blocks the sword on his duel disk, bracing it with his other hand, on one knee.) Argh!

Sayer (Disguised): And I can see that your future's gonna get _cut short_!

Yusei: Who _are_ you?!

Sayer (Disguised): I'm the last face you'll ever see. Hehehehehehehe... (He leans in, pressing his advantage with the huge glowing blade, while Yusei fights to hold his ground, using his duel disk as a shield.)

(The image of Misty shimmers along the walls of the many off branching corridors, as she leads Akiza deeper into the maze, followed by her slithering pet.)

Misty: Don't get _lost_ , Akiza.

Akiza: (Follows, her reflection glancing off the parallel corridors as well.) ("What kind of mind games are you trying to play with me, Misty?") (She comes to another hallway's end, with two corridors branching off. Misty is facing her once more; this is where the duel will continue. Misty's face is looking at her from all directions, but as she steps forward, it narrows to one. Reptilianne Servant is in a mirror next to Misty, and Sorrowful Memories is hovering before Misty's mirror.)

Misty: My turn now. Ha. (draws card) And the memories just keep coming. I activate the next chapter in my Sad Story spell combo, Unwavering Truth!

(Flashback- Arcadia Movement)

Akiza (Voice over): Hey— this is the... Arcadia Movement...!

(A younger version of Akiza, along with Toby, are standing in the empty space in the centre of the building, and a few floors up, a younger Akiza can be seen walking along the gallery. Toby runs up to her.)

Toby: Miss Akiza!

Akiza: (Sharply turns to face Toby, she's quite annoyed.)

Toby: Hi, um, my name is Toby, and I, um, I saw you duel the other day—

Akiza: _And_?!

Toby: And I sorta spoke to you afterwards. And uh, you mentioned the _Arcadia Movement_ , so, uh...

Akiza: Right, so you're here to see what we're all about. Go bother _Sayer_ , kid; he deals with all the _newbies_. (She turns and stalks away, with barely a glance backward. Toby looks a bit unnerved, but not dissuaded.)

(Flashback end)

Akiza: I wasn't me back then. I didn't _mean_ to be mean.

Misty: That's _not_ why I'm angry.

Akiza: _What_ , then?

Misty: In due time. But first, with Unwavering Truth in play, if either one of us draws a spell card during the draw phase, then it's back to the deck and reshuffle time. So, if you were planning on using spells... too bad!

Akiza: I think I see where _this_ is going. (think) ("She's hoping to make it so that we can't summon any monsters or play any spells from our decks. But why would she risk backing _herself_ into a corner as well?")

Misty: Let's have fun. Reptilianne Servant, shatter her life-points! (Reptilianne Servant's mirror shimmers, and it springs from it into the real world, and straight for Akiza in the form of streams of black energy. The mirrors around her shatter, showering her with broken glass. Parts of her face, her eyes, her nose, her mouth, reflect and refract off the shards as they fly through the air.)

(With Yusei and the others. Yusei continues to keep the disguised Sayer at bay, using his duel disk as a shield. Sect then rushes over to the disguised Sayer, he trips him over, Yusei then pushes him back as Psychic Sword vanishes, the disguised Sayer then draws another card from his deck— this time it's Hinotama.)

Sayer (Disguised): _This'll_ teach you! (Another fireball appears, and Sect pushes Yusei aside, Sect then gets his by the fire, causing him to black out and faint on the floor, Yusei is already bracing for the next.)

Lyra: SECT! (She rushes over to her fainted boyfriend.)

Yusei: What is your problem, _buddy_?! Why don't you want me to help Akiza, and why do that to Lyra?!

Sayer (Disguised): Because they belong to _me_! And I won't let you and your friends have her!

Lyra: _Oh_ , so you're her number-one fan! Why didn't ya say so? Well, I hate to break it to ya, but she's a _little_ too busy to sign autographs right now!

Sayer (Disguised): Are you _mocking_ me?! (He summons another sword and rushes at Lyra.) Nobody mocks meeee!

(He swings the sword down, Yusei rushes out in front and catches it on his duel disk again. The disguised Sayer then swings under his guard and rams the hilt of the sword right into Yusei's gut, hard. Yusei doubles over, holding his stomach, and his opponent back-kicks him through an open piece of the floor. Yusei flies through the air and falls down to the floor next to Mina. He lands flat on his back, and it really hurts. The stranger laughs and slams the trapdoor shut. Lyra stands their cowering as she is punched by the disguised Sayer— she is nocked unconscious)

Yusei: Aaaagh! ... Ugh...

Sayer (Disguised): Hahahahaha. Akiza is destined for greatness. She can't be wasting her time with _you_. (He jumps back, and hurls another Hinotama; this one, at close range, sets the edge of the trapdoor's grating aflame, twisting and warping the metal. It'll be difficult to get it open again. Yusei and Mina are trapped beneath it. Yusei shakes Mina's shoulder.)

Yusei: Hey, Mina, you okay? Talk to me.

Sayer (Disguised): Hahahahaha!

(Mina's beginning to stir, but the disguised Sayer isn't done with them yet; streams of water start to gush into the lower level of the room. Soon, Yusei and Mina could drown, unable to climb or swim above the water level as it rises.)

Sayer (Disguised): Hahahahahahaha! Hope you can _swim_. (He plays Brain Control on Lyra, then turns and leaves with her and Sect.)

Yusei: _This_ is bad.

(Understatement. There he sits trapped on the floor of a room filling up with water, and Mina is still out cold.)

(With Misty and Akiza.)

Misty: Look how _scared_ you are when the worst is yet to come. Because the Mirror Labyrinth field spell is in play, and because Reptilianne Servant is all by his lonesome out there on the field, it can follow up that direct attack, _with an encore_! Reptilianne Servant, take a bite out of her life-points! (Her serpent leaps out of the mirror again and its attack hits Akiza like a stream of dark wind.) Don't worry; that's all for now. I don't wanna finish you off _too_ quickly! (She sets a facedown.) It's your move, Akiza!

Akiza: (Looks at her hand; the trap Nature's Reflection, Hedge Guard, Witch of the Black Rose, and the spell Seed of Deception.) ("Hmph. I could summon one of these monsters if it weren't for Reptilianne Servant. I've gotta get that _snake_ off the field!") All right, Misty— I draw! (Draws Card— Phantom Destruction) I'm placing this card facedown; and that's the only move I'm making, for now.

Misty: _Well_. _Somebody_ drew a trap card, that's pretty _fortunate_ , wouldn't you say? Follow me if you want the chance to play it. (Once again, she vanishes into the mirror, her cards floating after her, and ripples along the walls. Akiza steadily follows, until once again she finds herself confronted with Misty glaring down at her from all sides. The other sides then blank out, and she's facing just one mirror of Misty.) I have to warn you; the next part is pretty emotional. You see, every sad story needs a gut-wrenching climax, full of heartbreak and loss. So, I'm activating the Atrocious Day spell card from my hand. Remember when you lost control and tore up downtown Domino? Toby went to see you duel that day, and _I never saw him again_!

Akiza: So, you think that... there's no _way_...! It can't be, it... (desperately) There were no casualties that day! The investigation _said_ —!

Misty: Oh! Right! The investigation that was funded by kickbacks and bribes from the Arcadia Movement! I'm _sure_ there wasn't any cover-up _there_!

Akiza: No! No way!

Misty: Accept it, along with the fact that from this moment on, my Sad Story spell combo prevents us from drawing _any new cards_! Like someone who's lost someone they care about, and who can't find the strength to move forward without them— all we have now is what's in our hands, so show me, Black Rose, what're you holding in _your_ hand! (Her face appears in every mirror. She snickers and laughs, smiling with sinister superiority. Akiza is surrounded, with no way out! She laughs as the mirrors that hold her face surround Akiza, shifting here and there.) Hahahaha...! Hahahahahaha...!

Akiza: (She's on the verge of tears.) There _wasn't_ a cover-up. And I didn't hurt your brother. I'm gonna show you the truth! (She activates her card.)

Akiza: And I'll start by activating Phantom Destruction! This trap takes a face-up card and flips it facedown! (Reptilianne Servant vanishes from its mirror, and the glass shatters, blasting out at Akiza. Misty snarls, foiled and not happy about it.)

Misty: Ugh! Did you _know_ Reptilianne Servant gets destroyed whenever it's the target of a spell or a trap? Or is that just classic Akiza— you don't know or care _who_ you hurt with your power!

Akiza:(She tenaciously tries not to let the accusations get to her— though they are— and tries to reason with Misty and speak fairly.) I'm sorry about your brother, but what you're saying happened, _didn't_ happen. You're just believing what you _want_ to believe, Misty. And that's 'cause you're looking for someone to blame.

Misty: _You're_ the one in denial! You're lying to yourself!

Akiza: _No_ , I'm _not_!

Misty: And now the sad story ends with Sorrowful Chain!

(The mirrored walls vanish, and above them hangs a huge vision of Misty crying over Toby's dead body, which is wrapped in a cloth, with a chord around his neck.)

Misty: Toby… Toby…

(This image is then replaced by the picture inside Misty's locket)

Akiza: I don't know anything! I don't know anything!

(The image of Misty crying over her loss of her younger sibling then shows up again.)

Misty: Sorrow leads to more sorrow

(Flashback. Misty drives along a dark road, late at night, in a convertible open to the wind. Her eyes look vacant and hazy.)

Misty (Voice Over): I couldn't bear living in a world without Toby.

Misty: (She then drives off the edge of a cliff.) Aaaaaaah! (Gasps) Aaaaaaah!

(Change flashback. Red emergency lights atop an ambulance, and Misty is rushed down the hallways of a hospital on a gurney, attended by two nurses and a doctor.)

Misty (Voice Over): You also killed me!

Akiza: (She gasps as the horrifying scene cuts out)

(Water keeps pouring into the building; it's up to Yusei and Mina's chests. Yusei seems to be helping Mina stay standing as she calls for help.)

Mina: Anyone! Save me, Jack! Jack!

(Outside, Seria stops walking, noticing something by his shoe.)

Trudge: Looks like a Public Security Bureau ID... (Picks it up) What's it doing _here_? (She flips open the badge; it's very official-looking, and the picture on the badge is Mina's. The little sticker of Jack's face is stuck to the top flap of the wallet.)

Trudge: Huh! That's _Mina's_ I.D.! And that's a… Jack Atlas sticker?! Oh, I see how you like to play your little games now girl!

Mina (Offstage): Help!

Seria: (She looks around.)

Mina (Offstage): Someone help us!

Seria: Mina! (She runs over to the door in the wall and shoves it aside, running inside the locked building.) I'm here, little sis!

(With Akiza and Misty. The mirrors around Akiza reflect different shades of her shock and bewilderment.)

Akiza: I _can't_ fight. It's _natural_ that Misty _would_ hate me. Toby and Misty _died_ , and it's _all_ because of me! (She stumbles backward and trips on a pebble of mirror glass. Suddenly she's falling backward, onto a huge, razor-sharp shard of glass sticking up from the floor, ready to impale her. As she flies backward, the disguised Sayer runs forward out of nowhere and catches her, protecting her from the glass. He sinks to one knee, propping her up with the arm that caught her.)

Sayer: Pull yourself together, Aki!

Akiza: (Looks up at him, bemused.) Who're you?

Sayer (Disguised): The only friend you'll ever need.

Akiza: Your voice...

Sayer: It's me, Akiza. (He rips off his hat and sunglasses. His hair is wild and messy, and it falls down over his right eye and cheek; the parts of it that we can see through the hair look badly scarred.)

Akiza: Sayer! But...!

(Flashback. The top floors of the Arcadia building above her are full of smoke, debris, and shadows. Sayer plummets out of the smoke, and keeps falling. Akiza watches in horror as he plunges into the shadowy smoke below. End flashback.)

(Akiza is nearly crying from happiness; everything's going to be okay!)

Akiza: Sayer! You're alive?

Sayer: Now fight, Akiza.

Akiza: I can't fight.

Sayer: Huh? Of course you can. Your latent powers were too strong, so I sealed them without your knowledge. I'll remove that seal and unleash your true power. (He leans over, and whispers in her ear.) I'll wake them with these words: The entrance to the Netherworld is on the witch's island

Akiza: Ugh! (Her eyes go wide; she's feeling a sudden surge of power! Wind swirls around her, out of control, and lifts her to her feet as it rampages through the room. Sayer stands, laughing.)

Sayer: Hahahaha! That's good! No defeat her! Your true power is much stronger than the Dark Signers! (He flees the scene laughing to himself as a column of pure wind shoots up around Akiza's feet and her hair flies from its restraints; she is beyond powerful.)

(With Yusei, Mina and Seria. Seria runs through the dark warehouse, out onto the grating.)

Seria: Sis! Sis! (She looks around, confused as to where Mina is.)

Yusei: Seria, down here!

Seria: (Looks up, then down; Yusei and Mina are treading water, a few feet from the grating.)

Mina: Sis!

Seria: (She can hardly believe his eyes.) Huh?!

Yusei: _Open the hatch_!

Seria: (She starts pulling on the edge, to no avail. She stops, turns, runs and grabs a nearby pole. She jams it into a hole left by the twisted metal, and starts trying to lever the gate open.)

Yusei: Any _day_ , now, Seria!

Trudge: Argh, easy for _you_ to say!

(With Misty and Akiza)

Misty: You've finally revealed your true self!

Akiza: (Her hair is swept back from her face; she squints a bit in the raging wind, and there's a potent intensity in her eyes as she wields the storm.)

Akiza: I am the Black Rose Witch. You will be the one who vanishes from this world. (The wind abates, leaving Akiza's hair standing on end in all directions. The roller in her hair that usually limits her powers is nowhere in sight; it probably just got blasted about twenty feet into the air.)

Misty: I activate the Sorrowful Chain trap card! Since Sorrowful Memories, Unwavering Truth, and Atrocious Day are all gathered on my field as well, my sad little story is now complete. And I now have the power to summon Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings!

(More shattering glass falls around Akiza, as she looks at Misty with a kind of twisted, eerie glee through her long bangs.)

Misty: I don't like you. I'll change your expression into pain! Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings attacks you directly! Go Tragedy Stream! (Dragon Queen attacks with a huge gust of wind, that breaks around Akiza like she's standing in a bubble. The wind once again stretches Akiza's hair back from her face, as she glares through the storm with those unsettling eyes.) When you take battle damage from this monster's attack, you must select one card in your hand and send it to the graveyard.

Akiza: I send Hedge Guard to the graveyard. (She discards Hedge Guard.)

Misty: Due to Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings' effect, I draw one card. Since it isn't the draw phase, Sad Story doesn't affect me. I end my turn.

Akiza: My turn. I draw! (Draws Card— Violet Witch.) Due to Sorrowful Memories' effect, I return the monster card to my deck. (She puts it back into her deck- somewhere near the middle.) Then I summon; Witch of the Black Rose from my hand. When this card is successfully summoned, I draw one card from my deck. If the card I draw isn't a monster card, this card is destroyed. If I draw when it's not the draw phase, Sad Story's effect doesn't affect me. That's what you said. (Akiza draws, and flips the card; it's Rose Fairy.)

Akiza: I drew it! When a card effect adds Rose Fairy from my deck to my hand, I can special summon it! Witch of the Black Rose tunes Rose Fairy! The cold flame that envelops the entire world. Black flower, bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear, Black Rose Dragon! (Black Rose Dragon takes the field and spreads its wings; a huge storm of wind roars around it.)

(With Aura.)

Aura: Huh?! ("What's that?")

(With Yusei, Mina, and Seria. They're a bit busy to notice Black Rose Dragon's whirlwind. Yusei and Mina fight to stay above the water, as Seria keeps straining on his makeshift pry-bar.)

Seria: Damn!

(Back at the duel, the hall of mirrors is gone. The winds tore apart the building and blew the pieces away. Akiza and Misty now face each other across an expanse of packed dirt, surrounded by an ethereal dome of blue mirror from Misty's field spell. Akiza's face is alight with the power-craziness; from the look on her face, she's going to enjoy the rest of this duel, and it's not going to take long.)

(In a building nearby, in a window overlooking the duel, Sayer is watching from a distance.)

Sayer: That's right, Akiza. Eliminate everyone in our way. You, me, and all the other members are going to revive the Arcadia Movement! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Sect: (Wakes up, and stands up, shadow miasma is surrounding the two.)

(Akiza and Misty face each other with glares, as their dragons roar above them; at Misty's back is the control tower, and at Akiza's is Sayer's window. Beyond the tower, the sun is halfway sunk below the horizon… Outside the holographic dome of prismatic glass created by Mirror Labyrinth, Aura nervously approaches.)

Aura: Akiza's duel must've started! I hope she's winning, for _all our_ sakes!

Akiza: (Her eyes are strangely blank, flat and hostile. She laughs with uncharacteristic nastiness.) Hahahaha! Black Rose Dragon! Take out Misty's Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings!

Misty: Uu-uuuugh!

(Misty weathers the attack. Where Black Rose Dragon's attack struck the ground, it dug a trench.)

Aura: (She gasps in horror.) Uh-oh, that attack was, like, _real_! And that means Akiza's using her psychic powers again!

Akiza: It's _your move_ , Misty.

Misty: That power you possess; that's why my brother went looking for you. And I'm _sure_ that's _why he went missing_! It's time for you to _pay_ for what you did! (She raises her arm, and the Mark of the Lizard glows as the ground starts to rumble.) Come forth, ancient seal! There is no escape for you, now!

(Aura fearfully backs up a few steps, dodging a line of purple fire as it paints itself through the ruins of the hall of mirrors. From above, the Mark of the Lizard can be clearly seen, painted across the landscape of the abandoned carnival, with a bubble of bluish crystal around its middle.)

(With Sayer, Lyra and Sect. Sect is lying on the floor, his right elbow, supports him up as he stands. Beelze is on his field, he also has three face-downs— Remove Brainwashing, Double Summon and Call of the Haunted. Lyra stands opposite him, her eyes look darker than usual as she is still under the control of Sayer, who is standing behind her with his back to the two, he gazes out at the shadow duel from his vantage point in the smashed-out window. Lyra has Ally of Justice Catastor on her field, she also has one face-down— Trap Hole. Although Sayer is not looking in the direction of the duel he has Magical Android and Genetic Woman on the field along with a face-down of his own.)

Sayer: Hahahahahahaha! When _will_ these Dark Signers learn that they cannot control the uncontrollable. Now, _educate_ them, Akiza! Hahahahahahaha!

Sect: What you've done is unforgivable, Sayer!

Sayer: (He turns back to his duel against Sect.) Really now? I don't see you telling me that when you know that you don't know anything about me!

Sect: It's I don't know what you've done! But I'll figure something out, and one of these face-downs is gonna help make _that_ statement the _truth,_ I activate the trap card known as; Remove Brainwashing!

Sayer: WHAT?!

Sect: Surprised? Well, it's thanks to Lyra that I managed to figure out what card I can use as your weakness!

Sayer: I _have_ no weakness, boy!

Sect: Maybe you _think_ that, but I wanna know the truth! (To Lyra) Hey, Lyra! Why don't you stop hanging around with old scar-face over there, and come join me?!

Lyra: (The spell on her mind breaks.) Huh? Sect? What happened? Where are we? And who's— (she turns around to see Sayer) What?! Now I get it! Don't answer any of those questions!

Sect: Don't just stare at the guy Lyra, I need your help here!

Lyra: Right! (She hastily runs over to Sect.)

(With Yusei, Mina and Seria. Seria is still straining on the pipe he has wedged between the plates of the metal mesh of the floor; below, the basement is filling up with water, and Yusei and Mina are barely staying above the surface. Mina is crying and wailing.)

Yusei: Seria! We're not getting any _drier_ down here!

Seria: Stop your yapping, Yusei, it's not helping!

(The water level is passing Mina's chin. She strains to keep her head above the water as it runs down her face.)

Mina: Mana! If you can here me, _help_!

Seria: (Seria is livid; can't she ever catch a break?!) Argh, did she say _Mana_?! Argh! (And with that, Seria breaks through at last, and the gate goes flying. Yusei cheers, Mina seems beyond words.)

Yusei: Yeah! I knew you could do it!

(They run outside. The light is unnatural, and Yusei's arm is glowing.)

Yusei: I gotta find Akiza! (Goes to run off)

Mina: Yusei, hold up! Misty thinks that Akiza has something to do with her missing brother.

Yusei: Missing _brother_? That can't be true!

Mina: I know what you mean. But Akiza said Misty's out to get her!

(With Akiza and Misty.)

Misty: It's my move, Akiza! I draw! But, due to the effect of my Sad Story spell combo, the card I picked is returned to my deck and then reshuffled! (This card was Reptilianne Gorgon.) But then who needs to draw a card in order to call a monster to the field, when I can simply send my Sorrowful Memories spell to the graveyard, and bring out my Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings! And _now_ that I have the power of my Dragon Queen in play, I think I'll give her a little makeover! So, I'll play the equip spell Reptilianne Rage! This gives my dragon a whole new look, to the tune of twenty-seven-hundred attack points! Now attack, and take out Black Rose Dragon!

Akiza: Not so fast, Misty! I activate my trap Rose Blizzard! And since my monster was the target of your dragon, not _only_ does the attack get blocked, but your beast gets switched into defense mode!

Misty: You may have managed to elude my attack, but trust me, Black Rose— next time you won't be so lucky!

(With Aura)

Aura: ("This duel's super-intense!")

Seria: (She enters via the stairs with Yusei who is still soaked to the bone.) Aura!

Aura: Yusei! Seria! Akiza's duelling! But not the _nice_ Akiza; the mean, _scary_ Akiza!

Yusei: Whadya mean?

Aura: _Look_ at her! It's like the Black Rose is trying to make a comeback or something!

Yusei: Akiza, what happened to the friend I knew?

Seria: ("I think I know… But how is _he_ even here…?")

(Up in his window, Sayer is still watching the duel.)

Sayer: Hahahaha. Now Akiza, finish her! Use the powers I unleashed! Hahahahaha!

(With Yusei and the others.)

Yusei: (As he gazes down at the duel, the sun glinting off a shard of glass catches Yusei's eyes. He notices the window across from them, and recognizes the person standing at it.) _Wait_ a second...! How could I have let that disguise fool me! You two stay right here. (He jogs away before they can turn around.)

Seria: Huh! Hey, where are you going?!

(With Akiza and Misty.)

Akiza: It's my move, Misty; I draw! (Draws card— Dark Verger.) And next I remove Rose Fairy in my graveyard from play, so that I can activate Black Rose Dragon's special ability!

(Black Rose Dragon chomps a ghost of Rose Fairy.)

Akiza: Now, not only is her Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings forced into attack mode, but its attack points become _zero_!

Misty: You'll _pay_ for that!

(With Sayer and the others)

Sayer: On the contrary. Now that I have unlocked Akiza's true powers, the only one paying will be _you_ , Dark Signer! And pay you shall! (He turns to Sect and Lyra.)

Lyra: I doubt that! (Draws card— Naturia Vein) I summon the tuner monster— Naturia Vein in attack mode!

Sayer: What's _that_ going to do?! — Don't tell me!

Lyra: Well, looks like someone figured out my plan! That's right " _Dad_ " I'm gonna tune my Vein with Catastor! Lord of Ice and Herald of the Ice Barrier! You I look up to most! I Synchro Summon, Brionac- Dragon of the Ice Barrier! Whadya think?

Sayer: That monster is as tenacious as you are, why summon it, Magical Android is on my field and has more attack points!

Lyra: Did you forget his ability and the fact that we have Beelze?

Sayer: Actually, counting their abilities, those dragons are still as worthless as a Kuriboh!

Sect: All cards have their own strengths! Even a Kuriboh! Yusei taught me that!

Sayer: But doesn't that also mean that they have weaknesses as well?

Sect: Not necessarily, because Beelze's invincible to any card!

Lyra: It isn't!

Sect: What?!

Lyra: Don't you know about Skill Drain?!

Sect: Well, there is that! I just hope that your god-father doesn't have that!

Lyra: He's so-called, ya mean.

Sayer: Are you two finished yet?

Lyra: No, we're not! Because I'm also playing my Spell card, Meteor of Destruction! Meaning you take a whopping 1000 points of damage! Now since I can't attack with Beelze I end my turn!

Sayer: It's my turn then! And since I know you don't have any threats to my current hand or, I'm going to go ahead and play my trap card, Psychic Tuning!

Sect: What does _that_ do!?

Sayer: Well, it allows me to select a psychic monster in my graveyard and allow it to return to the field in face-up attack mode as a tuner monster. And what better monster than my Pandaborg?!

Lyra: Huh? No!

Sect: What?

Lyra: He's gonna synchro summon my worst nightmare!

Sayer: So, you still fear my Thought Ruler Archfiend?!

Lyra: _No_! _I fear clucky the chicken_! What do _you_ think?!

Sayer: Well, it's too bad Archfiend won't be able to tussle with Brionac!

Lyra: Why's that?!

Sect: Hey! If he isn't summoning Archfiend, it's gonna be okay!

Lyra: Huh? But he still has Genetic Woman!

Sayer: Beelze is right, Lyra. I'm not summoning Thought Ruler Archfiend!

Sect: What?! That does it, next turn I really am gonna let Beelze take control of my body!

Sayer: Sounds like a plan. His skill is a lot stronger than yours!

Sect (Beelze mode): WHAT?! I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT TO MY FACE!

Sayer: I just _did_. Now then, maybe Lyra can finally figure out which monster will be summoned.

Lyra: You want me to guess that's fine! ...No!

Sayer: That's right.

Sect (Beelze mode): _What_ is it?!

Lyra: In the whole of duel monsters there are 14 psychic monsters that can inhabit the extra deck, two of them have the strength to overpower Brionac and rival that of _you_.

Sect (Beelze Mode): Huh? Hey, I'm still Sect Ijuin, aren't I?

Lyra: Sorry, I meant Beelze.

Sect (Beelze mode): But then again, I'm still Beelze, so I guess it fits, if you catch my drift.

Lyra: Don't worry B-dog, I'm a child genius, I can handle it.

Sect (Beelze mode): Of course, you can, just don't insult me with that name you just gave my personage, next time. Or I'll kill you after we're done with scar-face!

Sayer: Are you two finished? If so I think I'll tune my Magical Android with my Pandaborg! Ultimate psychic power, manifest yourself inside this cold, heartless steel! Become my dark force of revenge! Synchro Summon! Lock and load! Hyper Psychic Blaster! Hahahahaha

Sect and Lyra: 3000 attack points?!

Sayer: That's right! _This_ , is the beginning of the _end_ for the two of you!

Sect (Beelze mode): I guess you forgot that thanks to Psychic Tuning you'll be taking 1600 points of direct damage!

Sayer: That's fine, just as long as thins magnificent monster can manifest.

Sect (Beelze mode): If that's magnificent, I'm Stardust Dragon. You see, no matter what that thing does, Beelze still can't be destroyed! And as long as Brionac remains in defense mode, Lyra's life points are safe.

Sayer: _That's_ where you're wrong! Now then Blaster, take out Brionac and show these two what true power feels like, go, Black Hole Blast!

Lyra: Luckily there's no cards on the field that'll gimme any damage, so it looks like I'm safe!

Sayer: That's where you're wrong, you see, as long as Hyper Psychic Blaster is attacking, even if your monster is in defence mode, I can deal direct damage to your life-points!

Lyra: WHAT?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (She collapses to the floor.)

Sect (Beelze Mode): What do you think you're doing? Don't let those attacks let you topple over! Stand up and fight!

Lyra: (Stumbles onto her knee as she rises from the ground, she then slowly stands up, her back is arched forwards as she breathes heavily.)

Sayer: Now I activate the field spell, Brain Research Lab.

Lyra: Argh! (She clutches her head; this card is a reminder of her life in Arcadia which still hurts her.)

Sayer: I guess I'll finish my turn there then. Oh, but before I do, I think I'll tell you about Blaster's _other_ hidden trick. You remember how Brionac was destroyed, well, for each one of its defence points, I gain that _exact_ many life-points!

Lyra: What?!

Sayer: So, it looks like 1400 of those points I just lost will return to my score.

Sect (Beelze Mode): My turn, I draw (Draws card—Great Poseidon Beetle) ("Great Hades Stag Beetle… not exactly the card I was hoping for, but it looks like this spell might be helpful…") I activate the Spell card— Hell Fly Nest! This means that for each Hell monster in my graveyard, you take 200 points of damage! And since I have four, that means you take 800 points of direct damage! Hell Fly Dance of Shadows! Next I'll attack Genetic Woman Go Beelze Carnival! With _that_ I end my turn.

Yusei: (Takes the stairs on the side of the building two at a time, and busts down the door with his shoulder. Sayer turns, startled, as Yusei regains his balance after busting through the door with a graceful somersault. He now stands in the opposite corner of the room.)

Lyra: Yusei!

Sayer: How did you manage to escape my trap?

(With Akiza and Misty.)

Akiza: (Laughs wickedly.) Hahahahahahahaha! Black Rose Dragon— attack! (The attack lands, engulfing Misty's field in purple fire. Misty stays on her feet.)

Akiza: That was quite the _tragic ending_ for your dragon. Looks like you're about to _lose_!

Misty: The only one losing _anything_ around here is your Black Rose Dragon. You see, by removing my Reptilianne Rage from the game, your beast loses eight hundred attack points!

Akiza: Well then I had better _plant_ myself a little defense. And _now_ that I have my Dark Verger in place, I'll turn it over to _you_.

(With Aura and Seria.)

Aura: Come on, Akiza!

Seria: You have to focus and end this before... before the _sun sets_...!

(With Lyra and the others)

Lyra: Okay, I want a quick run-down. What do you _want_ with Akiza, me, and Sect?! And don't give the reason for me and mom because you _care_ about us!

Sayer: It's quite simple. I want revenge for what the Dark Signers did to me, and the Arcadia Movement. (He lifts the wild patch of hair that had been covering his right eye, revealing the scarred, destroyed skin around it.)

Lyra: Eeeeeeek!

Sect (Beelze Mode): _Someone's_ scarred for life!

Sayer: But it's because of this that _you_ are going to make that revenge possible.

Lyra: Can I just say that Akiza's not that person anymore, and _I_ certainly wouldn't do what you said if it killed me.

Sayer: She's who I say she is; and right now, _I_ say she's a one-woman army who will obey my every order, until _my_ war with the Dark Signers is over. Plus, the fact that you'll all eventually submit to me with my mind control just proves my point.

Lyra: Leave us all out of this, " _Dad_ "! We're through with the Arcadia Movement!

Sayer: Did you say _through_ , Lyra? You're through with _nothing_ , until _I say_ you are— and I'm _never_ letting any of you go!

Yusei: We'll see about that!

Sayer: My turn! (Draws card— Hinotama. He plays it, and shoots a fireball at Yusei, Lyra and Beelze who instinctively dodge.)

Lyra: Don't you see that controlling people is wrong?!

Sayer: Some people _need direction_ s so they don't hurt others or themselves. And you've all always needed someone to guide you, to help keep calm and focused. So even though Akiza is under my control, it is because of me that she will finally be free to unleash _all_ her true powers! And _that_ is something which you could _never_ give her.

Yusei: You're _pathetic_.

Sayer: No— but this one over _here_ is. This _Misty_ individual has let the hate she has for Akiza cloud her ability to think clearly. Why else would she enter into a shadow duel with a psychic duelist where the outcome is certain defeat? And all this to find out the truth about her little brother's disappearance!

Yusei: Huh?

(Flashback- Mina, Seria and Yusei stand outside the water trap building.)

Mina: There aren't many solid leads on what happened to Misty's brother. In fact, there's wide speculation that the Arcadia Movement may have been providing _false information_ to the investigators.

(End Flashback)

Lyra: So, it was _your_ lies that drove Misty to become a Dark Signer!

Sayer: Misty _chose_ to believe what she _wanted_ to believe! She wanted an answer, _any_ answer, and in the end, the answer she chose to believe was that Akiza was to blame.

Lyra: (She smiles a little.) To _blame_?! I think we _know_ who's _to blame_. Or are you gonna continue to live a life of lies? _You're_ the one responsible for Misty's brother's disappearance, and those goes for everyone else involved with the Arcadia Movement as well!

Sayer: If so, what are _you_ going to do about it!

Lyra: I'm gonna activate Beelze-Sect's face-down!

(The sun is halfway over the horizon; the control tower glints in the waning sunshine, and the Mark of the Lizard seems to watch the sun sink lower. The duel rages on.)

Misty: It's _my move_ , Akiza! (Draws Card— Reptilianne Gardna.) And I summon Reptilianne Gardna in defense mode! Next I'll remove the continuous spell "Sad Story - Unwavering Truth" from the field, so that I can bring back Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings from my graveyard! Now as long as I have a continuous spell on my field, if my Dragon Queen gets destroyed I can bring it back _over and over_ again! Too bad your Black Rose Dragon won't be around to witness its amazing ability! Go, Tragedy Stream!

(Black Rose Dragon gets blown away; if anything, Akiza's crazy grin gets crazier.)

Misty: And since I successfully destroyed your _pathetic_ beast, I can now activate my Dragon Queen's special ability, which forces you to select one card in your hand, and send it to the graveyard.

Akiza: (Discards a card from her hand.)

Misty: Now that that's done, I get to draw one card from _my_ deck. (Draws card.) Hmph. You're up, Akiza.

Akiza: Yes, I _am_. (Draws card— Fragrance Storm— she shows it and plays it right away.) And I'll bet this next move's gonna blow you away! By destroying my Dark Verger while Fragrance Storm is in play, I can draw a card from my deck. Now if I'm lucky enough to actually _pick_ another plant-type monster, all I need to do is show you the card I selected, and I get a bonus draw! (Draws card— Copy Plant— she shows it to Misty.)

Misty: Huh?!

Akiza: So, I guess I'll pick a card! (Draws Card) And next I'm summoning Copy Plant to the field in defense mode! And since I played a plant-type tuner monster, I get to bring back my Dark Verger from the graveyard!

Misty: Play all the _weeds_ you want, Akiza! Because I'm gonna mow them down, along with the rest of your life-points!

(Aura and Seria's location. The sun is halfway over the horizon. Mina arrives up the stairs to join the two.)

Mina: Aura! Seria!

Seria: Are you okay?

Mina: How's the duel going?

Aura: Akiza's winning right now... but she's not acting like her normal self.

(With Akiza and Misty.)

Akiza: I place two cards facedown, and _end my turn_.

Misty: Then it's _my_ move, Akiza! I draw! (Draws card— Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua.) This duel is over! From my hand, I activate the spell Advance Force! Due to the effect of this card, Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings counts as _two_ monsters when it's sacrificed! And _that_ lets me summon out _this_ little guy! Prepare yourself for the Netherworld, Akiza! Come forth, Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua!

(With Aura, Seria and Mina. Mina has joined the two psychics on the side-lines. All four watch a purplish-white ball of light rise out of the top of the dome.)

Mina: That can't be good, can it...?

Seria: No, Mina, it can't.

(With Akiza and Mina.)

(High above the duel, the ball of light becomes the summoning mechanism of an Earthbound Immortal, pulsing as it seems to absorb darkness from the very air. Then it shines like a beacon, and explodes into a column of light. The purple flames rise higher, and the ground begins to rumble. The lizard Immortal rises, its bulbous eyes rolling all the way around as it looks about. Akiza, in her altered state, is not afraid; she looks as though she has set her sights on Black Rose Dragon's next victim.)

Akiza: Ha...!

(With Aura, Mina and Seria.)

Leo and Luna: Ohh...!

(The Lizard is standing over the duel, glowing with unnatural green light, as though the mirrored globe is its magical crystal ball.)

(Meanwhile, even though it's not his turn Sayer still activates another Hinotama to throw Lyra's strategy off course the three duellists quite dodge Sayer's next attack. On the ground, wincing, Beelze-Sect presses a button on the top of his duel disk. He struggles back to his feet, his duel disk held in front of him as though this is a duel.)

Lyra: I activate Call of the Haunted, with this card I can bring back a monster from my graveyard, and who better than Brionac- Dragon of the Ice Barrier?! Next I play the spell card I just drew, Pot of Greed— so I guess I'll pick up two cards from my deck! (Her top card starts to glow a golden yellow) Huh? (Draws two cards— Blizzed Defender of the Ice Barrier and Majestic Dragon.) ("This is…!")

(Flashback- Lyra's old house. A younger version of Lyra- Aged 8, sits at the table with Lyra's father and a younger version of Sayer.)

Emisu: If anything, Lyra; you're my true successor. This world is full of pain, I wanna do something to stop it. I fi can't find any answer to it; then I'll leave it to you and your god-father here.

Lyra: You don't have to give me such a gift daddy.

Emisu: But I want to. And to make sure you do the right thing I want you to take my Duel Monsters cards.

Lyra: Thank-you, Daddy! (She smiles.)

(End Flashback.)

Lyra: Thanks… dad… Listen, "dad" why don't we up the stakes of this duel?! If I win, you tell us what happened to Misty's little brother, and if you win, you get to take me back to Arcadia!

Sayer: Fine, I'll tell you; but only if you win!

Lyra: Glad you agree to my terms, now what say I activate Beelze-Sect's other face-down, Double Summon?! With this, I'm gonna bring out Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier, and Majestic Dragon!

Sayer: Those cards are weak! Just like the three of you.

Lyra: You may think that, but when they're combined with Brionac, it's a whole different story! I tune Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier and Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier with Majestic Dragon! Herald of Ice! You whose will is as pure as snow, and attack is as dangerous as a crumbling avalanche! The one who will all ow me to finally fulfil my father's decree! I Synchro Summon! The one, the only! The Majestic Brionac Dragon! (Lyra's new monster appears on the field. It's Brionac but its face is as if it's melted, near its chin ice pours down its face in the effect of stalactites, it's also a lot bigger; with wider wings and a long nose and claws, it's tail appears to look like an avalanche.)

Sayer: _What_ is _that_?!

Lyra: My new monster! And my friend; Majestic Brionac Dragon! And what better to make his acquaintance; than to activate his special ability?! You see, for each Dragon and Ice Barrier monster in my graveyard that I remove from play; all Dragon monsters on my field gain 1000 attack points, and for each one removed from my graveyard, the strongest monster on your field loses the same amount of attack and defence as _our_ monsters gained!

Sayer: What?!

Lyra: Exactly! So, no, Majestic Brionac and Beelze's Attack points are…

Sayer: 4000?!

Lyra: That's right, and Blaster only has 1000 left! So, that's a whopping 3000 points of damage!

Sayer: Argh!

(Smoke appears around where the duellists stand. The normal Sect stands there in between Lyra and Yusei.)

Yusei: (Who is unseen, presses a voice recorder button on his duel disk.)

Lyra: You planned everything up until now, didn't you, " _Dad_ "?!

Sayer: (He frowns, Lyra doesn't blink.)

Lyra: You killed Misty's brother and made Akiza make the fall!

Sayer: So, you figured it out. You're right. I was the one who killed Misty's brother; I did it, one year ago that is!

(Flashback. The Arcadia building stabs into the sky against grey, murky clouds. Inside Sayer's testing lab, Toby lies on what appears to be a worn-down mattress screaming, he's wearing navy blue trousers, several wires connect him to machines in the room, one of which is plugged into the next room— supposedly a heart monitor. His entire body is crackling with blue electricity, and he's breathing heavily. Sayer stands watching him through a glass window into the room, accompanied by Seria, who is sat down, and speaks as she reads an electronic readout of the psychic activity.)

Seria: Sayer, the boy's electrostatic force field isn't reaching the levels that you requested.

Sayer: (Impatiently) Increase the power (He turns his head towards her.)

Seria: (She looks at him with pleading eyes.) But that'll be too dangerous!

Toby: (Is still screaming in pain, the beeps on his heart monitor steadily slowdown.)

Sayer: (Turns back to Toby.) If this is Toby's full potential, then I have no use for him. (He turns back to Seria.) Just do it! Increase the power!

Seria: A-alright! (Turns the dial on the machine to the right, slowly.)

Toby: A-A-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(The heart monitor beeps once, for a long period of time. Toby is now dead. Flashback end.)

Sayer: Toby couldn't survive the experiment. He was useless. He was screaming even though it was still only a low-level experimentation. On the other hand, Lyra, you were excellent… at least why you were brainwashed anyway, that's when you always used to reach my expectations…

Lyra: What?! You…

Sect: You…

Yusei: You… You won't get away with this, you're _through_ ruining lives! (He leaps for Sayer; Sayer dodges. Sayer is now behind him, and Yusei knows he's about to get blasted. Sayer laughs, and shows another Hinotama spell card; he's about to launch more fireballs.)

Sayer: Die.

Yusei: Huh… (His eyes widen; the explosion hits, taking out the side of the building and blasting Yusei out along with the wall. He grips the edge of the stair with his fingertips, as Sayer walks over laughing. Yusei glares up at him.)

Sayer: You never give up. (He prepares a Psychic Sword.) You'll disappear forever this time! (He gets ready to put the Psychic Sword card onto his duel disk.)

Yusei: Hehehehehehe!

Sayer: Why are you laughing?

Yusei: (Pulls himself up to look Sayer in the eye better.) My duel disk is homemade. I had my multi-duel voice network turned on.

Sayer: What?

Yusei: (Lifts his duel disk onto the ledge, and leans on his arm. It's now clearly visible that a green light is blinking on the screen next to the life-point counter.) Misty heard everything!

Sayer: Huh?! (He looks over to where Misty is standing.)

(With Misty and Akiza.)

Misty: (Looks up at Sayer.) Sayer, you… You killed Toby!

(With Yusei and the others.)

Sayer: (Turns to that his whole body faces Misty.) So, what? Your brother didn't have any abilities! I don't need useless people

(With Misty and Akiza.)

Misty: (Her Dark Signer markings glow violet with her rage.) I won't forgive you!

(With Yusei and the others. Ccarayhua approaches, his tongue then shoots out of his mouth, wrapping itself around Sayer who yells, as Ccarayhua retracts its tongue and eats him. Yusei watches all this from the edge of the building, stunned, Lyra and Sect then dash out of the building to see Sayer's final moments, Lyra has Sect's arm on her shoulder, trying to keep them both balanced. The spectators also watch in horror, except Seria, who hides her face, unable to look at her husband. As Akiza watches, her eyes widen, and seem to regain their humanity and vulnerability.)

(With Aura and the others.)

Seria: I-i-i-i-i-i-it ate him!

(With Misty and Akiza.)

Misty: Toby, I got your revenge. Akiza.

(Across the field, Akiza is still sort of coming out of a trance. Misty's eyes turn white, and her markings disappear.)

Misty: I'm sorry. It wasn't your fault that Toby died. I no longer have a reason to fight. I surrender. (As Misty's hand hovers over her duel disk, we hear a deep, scary voice.)

Voice: I won't let you do that.

Misty: (She starts to radiate dark, purple energy. Her posture caves as she fights the pain, and she drops to her knees.) Inside my body… the darkness controlling me is too powerful…

Voice: Defeat her! Defeat the Signer!

(Yusei, Lyra and Sect arrive on the scene.)

Yusei: (To Misty.) Misty! Your revenge is over! (To Akiza.) Akiza, wake up! Akiza!

Akiza: Yusei's voice… I can hear Yusei's voice. (She snaps out of Sayer's mind control.)

Misty: I can't stop this duel anymore!

Akiza: Misty!

Yusei: Fight it, Misty! You've got to fight it, for Toby!

Misty: Akiza, please defeat me! (The murky light vanishes and Misty gets to her feet with unnatural speed, her Dark Signer markings and irises glowing bright purple.)

Misty (Possessed): The duty of a Dark Signer is to defeat the Signers!

Yusei: Oh, no, the darkness has taken over her! (To Akiza) Akiza! You have no choice; you have to finish this duel!

Akiza: I'll do it.

Misty (Possessed) You'll do nothing but lose! Now, attack! (Ccarayhua reaches down through the globe, as though reaching into the water in a fishbowl.)

Akiza: I activate the trap card Ground Capture! (A hand of brown rock or wood reaches up from the earth, and grips Ccarayhua's outstretched hand, keeping it away from Akiza. Arm-wrestling, when both parties' fingers are longer than Akiza is tall.) With this in play, the damage I would've taken is halved! (Ccarayhua wins the arm-wrestling contest, and shatters Akiza's stone hand, showering her with sharp chips of rock. She ducks her head, shielding herself, but the wind forces her backward. She falls to the ground.)

Yusei: Akiza, _no_! 18:00

Akiza: Don't worry, Yusei. (She sits up on her knees, and pulls a card from her deck) I might be down, but due to the effect of my trap card, I am _definitely_ not out. In fact, I get to draw a _new_ card! (She draws— Hedge Guard.)

Misty (Possessed): With only two hundred life-points left, it doesn't matter _what_ card you _drew_ , Akiza!

Akiza: (Gets back on her feet as Misty speaks.)

Misty (possessed): In fact, I'm so sure of that that I'll end my turn with a face-down!

Akiza: ("If I win this duel, then Misty will be sent to the netherworld. But if I can destroy that Earthbound Immortal, maybe I can destroy the darkness and free her!") I'm up! (As she draws, Akiza seems to stand prouder, stronger. She glances at her card, the spell Shining Rebirth.) Due to Copy Plant's special ability, it becomes the same level as my Dark Verger until the round's over! Next I'm summoning Hedge Guard to the field in attack mode! Now that my Guard's in place, I activate the spell, Shining Rebirth! With this in play, by sending the required monsters on the field to the graveyard, I can synchro-summon a synchro monster in _my_ graveyard! So, I send level-two Dark Verger, level-three Hedge Guard, and the now-level-two Copy Plant to the graveyard, in order to synchro-summon your Immortal's destruction! Now, come forth, Black Rose Dragon! When Black Rose Dragon is successfully summoned, it can destroy all cards on the field. And due to the effect of Shining Rebirth, Black Rose Dragon cannot be destroyed this turn.

Misty (Possessed): Are you _sure_ you want to do that, because by defeating me, you're _defeating Misty_.

Akiza: I'm not _going_ after Misty's life-points. I activate my Dragon's special ability! Now, take out Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua! (Black Rose Dragon generates a huge storm of petals. Misty's clothes are blown all over the place, but she doesn't even shield her face.)

Misty (Possessed): You seem to think that you've outsmarted me. Well _nothing_ can be further from the truth, and you're _about to see why_! I activate the trap card Doom Gazer! With this card, when an effect that destroys a card on the field is activated, for every card destroyed and sent to the graveyard, you take three hundred points of damage! So, with seven cards _destroyed_ , Akiza, you're about to lose the last of your life-points! This match is _over_! (As the huge pink fireball of light hurtles toward Akiza, she thinks she sees Misty, the real Misty, in the light. Misty is gowned in white, with a maroon top and her locket, her arms spread as though flying. She speaks to Akiza, generous and absolving.)

Misty vision: Akiza, since you're a Signer, you must protect this world!

Akiza: Misty…

Misty vision: Remember us.

Akiza: (Recoils away, unable to look, even as she extends her hand to make her move.) I activate my trap card! Nature's Reflection! And with it, I can reflect your card's effect. (A shimmering wall appears around Akiza, deflecting the attack, sending it arcing back from whence it came— right at Misty.)

Misty (Possessed): This cannot be! Aah! (The sparkling meteor hits her squarely, creating a huge explosion. In the bright light, Misty can be seen again, wearing Dark Signer robes but benign and peaceful; her eyes are light and her markings have vanished. Her voice echoes a little, as rose petals drift through the air.)

Misty: Thank, you, Akiza. Toby… (Silhouetted in the light, a single figure in a torn dress flies through the air, thrown backward, one arm outstretched in entreaty. As Misty falls, she sighs gently, and the locket Toby gave her snaps from her neck. Above the duel, Ccarayhua shrieks its fury as it begins to vanish. It keeps roaring until only sparkles remain. The dome disappears. The locket hits the cold concrete and pops open, revealing the picture inside of Misty and Toby. The fiery lines of the Lizard's mark fade from the ground and clouds. Akiza stands there silently as Yusei, Lyra and Sect run over to her.)

Yusei: Are you okay, Akiza?

(Seria, Mina, and the twins are the next to reach her side.)

Seria and Mina: Akiza!

Sect: What's wrong?

Akiza: (Akiza's head is bowed in sorrow. She doesn't answer them, but quietly walks forward.)

Seria: Akiza…

Akiza: (She silently walks to the center of the field, kneels, and picks up the fallen locket, holding it in her palm as tears drip onto her hand.) Misty… Toby…

Yusei: Akiza...

Sect: I forgot about the sun!

Trudge: Damn! We didn't make it before sunset.

(The last layer of pink is just visible over the horizon, silhouetting the defunct pirate ship ride along with the control tower; above, the sky is purplish-blue and filled with clouds.)

Mina: But everyone who were absorbed at the field should now have returned to the city.

(The earth shakes.)

Yusei: What?

Trudge: What's that?

(A single column of golden light has appeared in the distance, shining straight up like a laser.)

Mina: That's in the direction of the city!

(The beam widens and turns more white than yellow, then fades, revealing the outline of a new mark: the mark of the Condor, glowing yellowish-white against the sky like a beacon.)

Yusei: What's that shape?

(Akiza hurries over to them, having just seen it)

(Chapter 14- end)

A/N: By far my fave chapter ^-^ I will accept any reviews ^-^


	16. Chapter 15- Mark of the Condor

Chapter 15

Dark Signs\- Signs of Doom\- The Final Battle! The Man Who Possesses Two Deities

(The glowing bird-shaped mark looms in the sky, directly above New Domino City. From the Satellite, Yusei, Akiza, Mina, Seria, Sect, and Lyra and Aura watch it.)

Mina: What on earth _is_ that thing?

Yusei: I don't know. Looks like one of those... Dark Signer markings.

Crow: (Offstage) Yusei! Look who _I_ found!

(They turn and look. Crow and Jack ride up on their runners, their headlights the only illumination in sight besides the big glowing symbol and the distant lights of the City.)

Yusei: It's Jack, and Crow.

Jack: Yeah, and from the looks of it... we're here right in time!

Akiza: (Walks over to stand next to Yusei.)

Crow: So, _you're Akiza_ , huh? Guessing that you won your duel. (Looks over at the City) But what's with the light show? (Just then, the ground starts shaking. Everyone reacts.)

Sect, Aura and Lyra: Ahhh!

Seria: It's an earthquake!

Yusei: Maybe...

(Another light show has started, this one in the distance over the buildings of the Satellite. It almost looks like an Aurora Borealis, but with a decidedly purple tint.)

Akiza: Huh?!

Yusei: ...Or maybe _not_.

Jack: _Now_ what?

Crow: Hey, _I_ know that area...

Yusei: Yeah, I'm afraid that _I_ do, too. That spot... it's where the first Ener-D Reactor was. And I have a hunch the portal it opened up to the Netherworld, is now open for business!

(From the depths of the Old Reactor bulges a lump of greyish slime, blocking out the lights. Lightning smites the ground around the crater as it keeps swelling up, overflowing the crater and spreading onto the landscape. In the depths of the sludgy figure, burn two round, red blank eyes. It opens a shapeless, cavernous mouth and emits something like a roar. Now it has hands and fingers made of slime, as well; as it rises from the crater, it's assuming a form. As it reaches out with the hands, globs of slime about the size of duel runners fly from them and drip onto the Satellite streets. It oozes forward, crawling with its hands as much as anything else, flooding the streets with disgusting, charcoal-coloured muck. Its features are more distinct now; slime dribbles from tall, spindly limbs that suggest a skeleton or insect. From a certain angle, it even looks like a gigantic slime-tarantula. Except for the fact that it then extends two dragon-like wings, also grey and excreting slime. It sets its sights on the bird-shaped mark over the City. The things it sprouts from its 'head' look like horns, or ears, and it extends its 'neck'; the entire thing now resembles a skeletal quadruped, something like a ground-walking dragon, but with heavy armour around its neck and shoulders that recalls an insect and back legs that are unnaturally thin and wispy. It is not graceful or built for much of anything, but it is huge, tall, scary, and an endless fountain of slime. The group watches the thing, their reactions ranging from stunned horror to exceptionally stoic dismay.)

Yusei: Uh-oh. Trouble.

(The grey slop continues to drip onto the ground, some splats more approaching the size of cars. The substance looks to be about as viscous as spoiled milk or yogurt. An enormous, clawed foot stomps in the drops' wake, and the thing roars again. Its draconic wings seem to have split, giving it two wings on each side, which is more of an insect thing. Its back legs have also shaped up; all of its limbs are thin and spindly at the top, sloping down to tree trunks at the bottom. It takes another step; with every stomp, the ground trembles a bit. It's nearing the water, its focus still rapt upon the mysterious new Dark Signer mark in the sky.)

Aura: _Whatever_ that thing is, it looks like it's headed towards the City!

Crow: Yusei— Roman said that if we failed to seal the four towers in time, then the King of the Netherworld would appear!

Yusei: I know— and I'm guessing that's him.

Seria: As an attorney and officer of the law, it's my duty to arrest that thing! But unfortunately, at this present moment, I am _off_ -duty.

Mina: Hold on. Nothing bad has happened _just yet_. Maybe if we don't bug _it_ , it won't bug _us_. (Nobody's convinced of this, not even Mina herself.)

Sect: Yeah, maybe so.

Lyra: (Winces horribly as her mark lights up.)

Sect: Lyra!

Lyra: Ooohhh...! (Blizzed appears beside her. Luna seems to be in kind of a vision; no telling whether the rest of the group hears her speaking to Kuribon.) Blizzed! (Blizzed moans sadly, curling its wings around itself.) Uh-oh! Blizzed's saying if that creature makes it to where that Condor mark is, a lotta bad things are gonna happen!

Yusei: What _kind_ of bad things?

(The first slimy foot splashes into the water between the Satellite and the City; waves flower out from it. Another splash, and both front feet are in the water, as it moves ever closer to the City, and the Mark.)

Lyra: Oh, the _very bad_ kind.

Sect: Okay. So, we gotta stop it. Only question is how!

(Yusei looks out at the thing. He doesn't have an answer, and they need one fast. Suddenly, each of their four marks of the Dragon light up.)

Jack: W-whoa!

Akiza: Our marks!

(More lightning crashes from the sky, and then the clouds begin to glow red. A familiar vermilion creature, edged in golden light, is winding its way through the heavens.)

Jack: It's the...!

Yusei: Crimson Dragon!

(The Crimson Dragon bells its odd cry, hovering in the air above them among forks of lightning. It turns toward them, and lunges forward as though to snap at them. A bright flash of light, and Yusei, Jack, Crow, their runners, Luna, Leo, Akiza, Mina, and Trudge are soaring through an endless void of stars.)

Yusei: Whoa!

Aura: Are we— _inside_ the Crimson Dragon?

Yusei: Yup, and we're going somewhere in a hurry!

Crow: Yeah? Well I think our stop is _comin' up_!

(Ahead, they're flying toward a growing ring of light, like the end of a tunnel. Another bright flash. That continues back into the real world and down to the ground. When the tower of light fades, they find themselves standing at the edge of a familiar-looking garden. They're standing on the palatial island on which Goodwin's estate is built. But instead of the mansion itself, the Stairway of the Crimson Dragon that was under the house has risen to the surface, demolishing the mansion in the process, and grown way, way taller.)

Jack: Where on earth has he _taken_ us?! Isn't this the temple that was underneath Goodwin's mansion?

Akiza: So, _this_ is where that Condor was coming from.

(The Condor Mark looms directly above the Stair.)

Sect: Wait, so then, the King of the Netherworld is heading here. But what for?

Yusei: I dunno.

(Just then, they hear a familiar, echoing voice from the top of the stair.)

Goodwin: In that case, allow me to explain! For you see, you may have succeeded in defeating the Dark Signers, but _not in time_ to close the doors to the Netherworld. (He's in his usual nondescript grey suit, but looks somehow even paler. Everyone tenses; that tone of voice is pretty ominous.)

Mina: Director...?

Jack: Goodwin.

Yusei: So, tell us what's going on! Did we fail, is the world gonna end?! And why's that thing headed _here_?

Goodwin: For the ritual.

Yusei: What? _What_ ritual?

Goodwin: (He looks out across the City at the King of the Netherworld approaching in the distance; it'll have to track straight through Domino to get there.) The ritual that has been carried out at this temple for many millennia.

(The beast takes another splashing step.)

Yusei: Okay, so? What exactly _happens_ at this ritual?

Goodwin: It all depends. But this time it's something that's never happened before.

Yusei: So, spill.

Goodwin: Haha. So, _eager_ , but for you to fully understand, I would need to start at the _very beginning._ (He pulls from behind him the big glowing canister; the mark inside lights up, and the four Signers' marks pain them.)

Yusei, Akiza, Jack, and Lyra: Ugh...!

Lyra: What _is_ that?!

Goodwin: And it all starts with _this_!

(Still holding his right arm, Yusei looks up at it.)

Yusei: It's the final mark. But what do _you_ want with it!

Goodwin: I want to use it!

(Jack looks up, and flashbacks suddenly.)

Goodwin: Why do you think I have that metal arm of mine?

Jack: What's one have to do with the other?!

Goodwin: You fool. I had to construct it so I would have a _conduit_ , so to speak. (He picks up the canister, carries it over, and sets it down on one of the two carved stone blocks on either side of the top of the stair.)

Yusei: Just what're you planning, Goodwin?!

(Goodwin seems to laugh a bit under his breath. He turns to show them his back; and the violet Mark of the Condor glows on it. Everyone gasps.)

Yusei: _Another_ mark?! But wait... _that_ one...

Goodwin: _That's_ right, is that of a _Dark_ Signer's! (He flexes his muscles and his suit coat bursts; Goodwin is now bare-chested, his muscles unnaturally huge, his grey-blonde hair wild behind him. Glowing markings begin to appear on his chest as well as face; his Dark Signer dye. The whites of his eyes turn all the way black.) Meaning that soon I'll have the power of both the light _and_ the darkness!

Sect: Oh, no!

Mina: He can't!

Jack: He _won't_!

Goodwin: Hmhmhmhmhmhm! And just who's going to _stop_ me? _You_? (He's unclasped and lifted the lid from the glowing canister. He tosses it aside. He lays a hand on his own metal arm, and from the looks of the sparks and flying pieces, he crushes it with his bare hand.)

Akiza: Ah!

Yusei: Whoa, what is he _doing_?!

Goodwin: (Reaches a real arm down into the canister, and as it hits the surface, the substance inside flares neon green.) I _told_ you...

(Some light shines at the top of the stair, like a huge star. No one can see what's going on. When it clears, Goodwin is holding his right arm out in front of him, and the fingers twitch; it worked.)

Goodwin: That metal arm was a _conduit_. A device to transfer the power of the Crimson Dragon to _me_!

Yusei: But why?! What do you plan to do with it?!

Goodwin: (He now has the fifth and final Mark of the Dragon glowing on his arm. There's a seam visible above it, as though someone else's arm was hot-glued onto his just below the elbow.) What else, to become all-powerful, and rule the world! And now with my dark Sign and the power my brother entrusted to me, _I shall_! (He raises his Signed right arm, and the tower grows even higher, more and more, wider and wider steps of the pyramid bursting from the earth.)

Sect and Lyra: Ohh...

Jack: Everyone take cover!

(The rest of the island of Goodwin's mansion is quickly turning into pyramid, as Goodwin now looms over the whole city, higher and higher, and laughing evilly all the while. Finally, it stops growing. The Signers' group has moved to the freeway that leads to Goodwin's mansion; nothing of the island remains.)

Goodwin: Behold the perch of my reign to come! (The ground in front of Goodwin's feet glows, and an altar rises out of the stone in front of him. The altar has ten rectangles on it, and next sprouts a little device on the right-hand side with a slot that's just the right size for a deck. It's a duelling console.)

Goodwin: But _first_ , let us begin the ancient ritual for the King of the Netherworld! We will duel on the crest of the Condor; there I will crush you Signers, and send you _all_ to the Netherworld! In turn, he will do my bidding, and my ultimate plan will at last be set in motion!

(Yusei, Jack, and Crow are already on their runners, ready to ride.)

Yusei: Have you lost your mind?

Crow: Yeah, _you're_ the one who asked Yusei for his help in the _first_ place, to take _down_ the Dark Signers!

Goodwin: I had my reasons! Now then, will you agree to this duel, or will you _not_!

Yusei: Sure! If beating you means _that_ thing goes bye-bye!

Goodwin: Sounds fair to _me_. But— you wretched Signers are the ones who'll be getting the beating!

Yusei: We'll see! Let's do this!

Jack: Bring it on! No one here is afraid of _you_ , Goodwin!

Crow: That's right! So ya got yourself some bulging biceps, so what! Take a look at _these_ bad boys (he raises his left arm and tenses his muscles), built for speed _and_ power— just like the legendary man himself! That's right— we'll soar as high as _he_ did, in this duel!

Goodwin: (Clenches his teeth in a nasty smile, when he realizes what Crow is talking about.)

Yusei: Than let's get started! Because Crow, Jack, and I are all set to rev it up!

(We hear their engines starting to ignite.)

Sect: Go, guys! Beat 'im! Yeah!

Lyra and Aura: You can do it!

Trudge: That's right. Be strong.

Mina: _And_ be careful!

Akiza: _Very_ careful.

(Above, the Condor sign is rotating around its axis.)

Goodwin: First, a few ground rules. Since this is a _three_ -on-one matchup, you will each start with four thousand life-points, while I will start with three times that amount- twelve thousand! Also, _none of us_ can attack on the first turn. Are there any _objections_? (As he has spoken, the Condor crest has kept rotating, and an edge of it is now close to Yusei, Jack, and Crow. Goodwin puts his deck into the slot of the automatic shuffler on his altar, and it auto-shuffles. The outlines of the mark start flickering with purple fire.)

Crow: None _here_!

Jack: That all works for me.

Yusei: Me, too— so let's go!

(They get a riding start and leap into the air, landing on the shining path of the Condor mark. Yusei in front and Crow and Jack flanking, the three runners sail toward danger. All four duelists shout together—)

Goodwin, Jack, Yusei, and Crow: DUEL!

(Yusei, Crow, and Jack race along the endless road of fire, the mark of the Condor.)

Goodwin: Now, Signers, prepare to enter into a world of stealth, a world where every move counts! Prepare to enter— Speed World!

Crow: (Rides out in front, while Yusei and Jack hang back.) And _you_ prepare to enter a world of _hurt_ , Goodwin! (Draws card) I'll take the first move! Here goes. I summon Blackwing - Mistral the Silver Shield in attack mode! (Crow's hand; Blackwing - Bombardment, Blackwing - Bora the Spear, Speed Spell - Tune Up 123, and Blackwing - Elphin the Raven.) And when a Blackwing's out, I can summon something else from my hand— something that's gonna really give me a serious _edge_! And a _sharp_ edge at that! I summon Blackwing - Bora the Spear! I then place one card facedown and end my turn! (He drifts back and lets Jack take the lead.)

Jack: Which means you get to deal with _me_ now! (Draws card— Mad Archfiend.) And I'll start by calling out Mad Archfiend! Next I'll throw a face-down and call it a turn!

(HE drifts back to ride alongside Crow, and Yusei takes the stage.)

Yusei: All right— I'm up! (Draws card) And _you're_ about to _go down_! because guess what— whatever you're planning _ain't_ gonna be happening!

Goodwin: Oh, yes it will. It's been in the making for seventeen years— not that I _knew_ it back then. You see, before my brother Roman released the power of Ener-D, he gave me the mark of the dragon-head, and explained that every five thousand years, the Crimson Dragon and the King of the Netherworld do battle, light versus darkness. And this time my brother's _body_ was the battleground. Two marks, one symbolizing each, embedded themselves in his flesh! But the Dark Signer mark soon began to take control of my brother. Soon he was swallowed by its power, but not entirely. Roman still understood the importance of the darkness being kept in check by the light, so, he went to great lengths to expunge the light from his system, and give it to someone he could trust; me. And with that, he unleashed the power of the Ener-D Reactor! Soon after, I did as my brother asked, and prepared to fight the darkness by gathering you Signers. And then... As he so charged, I challenged him to a duel, light against the dark. Of good against the wicked. And do you know what happened? ... I lost. (He opens his black-filled eyes, seeing a moment they cannot.) So, now you finally understand. With the power, I've been given as a Dark Signer, I'll have the King of the Netherworld lay waste to all that there is! Then with the power of the light, I can have the Crimson Dragon rebuild the world, in my image, for me to rule!

Yusei: You've lost it!

Crow: Wait a second, lay waste to all that there is?! So, then you're planning on destroying everyone and everything on earth?!

Jack: Sorry, mister would-be world-dominator, but we're not gonna let that happen!

Yusei: That's right, Goodwin— you may have the power of light and darkness on your side, but we've got something even stronger, and it's something you can't just _take_!

Goodwin: Haha! And tell me, what might _that_ be?

Yusei: It's the power you get for fighting for what's right!

(The three duelists are resolute.)

(Seria, Mina, and the kids watch nervously. Akiza's eyes glow with that same resolve as well.)

(The three runners zoom around a corner. They're zigzagging their way along the Condor's tail.)

Yusei: Now then, I'm summoning Max Warrior in attack mode! Then I'll throw a facedown and end my turn!

Goodwin: Finally, then, it's time, to show you the power... of both light _and_ dark. (Draws card.) First, since there are monsters on your field but none on mine, I'm allowed to summon forth Oracle of the Sun onto the field! And then I'll follow that by summoning the tuner monster Fire Ant Ascator!

Crow: A _tuner monster_?!

Jack: _Not_ good!

Yusei: Hm!

Goodwin: Yes, you know what's coming, don't you? Next, my level-three Fire Ant Ascator tunes with my level-five Oracle of the Sun— to synchro-summon the one, the only— the beginning of the end for you three peons! The Sun Dragon Inti!

Yusei: I don't know, that thing doesn't look so tough!

Goodwin: Don't you worry, there's much more. Next by removing the tuner monster Fire Ant Ascator from play, I can summon Weeping Idol! Then by lowering my life-points by one thousand, I can summon the dark tuner Dark Goddess Witaka from my hand! And now I'll activate Witaka's ability. With it, I'm allowed to make her level equal to the level of one synchro monster that's out on the field; so, since Sun Dragon Inti's level is eight, Witaka's level now becomes eight as well! And now that she's packing more heat, I'll have her dark-tune with the level-two Weeping Idol! So, you see, just as _I_ have both the power of both the light and dark, my field will have it as well! First there was the Sun Dragon; and now there is the Moon Dragon Quilla! (He sets two cards face-down.) But I'm afraid Quilla won't be around for long. You see, due to my Moon Dragon's special ability, it is destroyed during the end phase of my turn! (A little cloud appears, and the Moon Dragon sets behind it, vanishing from sight)

Crow: So then why make such a production outta him comin' out? You really _do_ have a few screws loose, don't ya! Oh, well! This'll be over soon enough— because this next round, we're puttin' the hurt on ya big-time!

Goodwin: (Looks as though he's chuckling over something that he knows and Crow doesn't.) Yes, this upcoming round should be quite interesting indeed.

Crow: ("I don't like the sound of _that_. All right, Goodwin— time to take you down!") Here goes nothing! (Draws card.) First things first! I play the speed spell, Tune Up 123 Thanks to this, I get to roll a die, and then Blackwing's level increases depending on what number I roll! (His runner console shows a die spinning, and a chart next to it. A result of 1 or 2 results in 1; A roll of 3 or 4 results in 2; and a roll of 5 or 6 results in 3. Crow rolled a 2, so he gets to increase his Blackwing Mistral's level by one, making it level 3.) All right, Blackwing's level increases by one! And now I'll use _this_ Blackwing to tune my other one, Blackwing - Bora the Spear! An' I think you know what happens next! A synchro-summon, that brings out— Blackwing Armor Master! And did I mention? When a Blackwing is face-up on my field, I'm allowed to summon the following monster without any penalty! That's right; Blackwing - Elphin the Raven— you can come on out! Now, Blackwing Armor Master, attack that Sun Dragon Inti! Soaring Shadow Strike!

Goodwin: Fool! Your Blackwing doesn't have enough attack points to win _this_ battle.

Crow: Urgh... We'll _see_ about that. (Two of Inti's dragon heads whip around and grab Blackwing's wings in their teeth. The sun shines brighter, scorching Armor Master at point blank range with a flaming corridor of fire. But when it dissipates, Armor Master is unharmed, facing it across a battlefield of sky.) Ya see Blackwing Armor Master can't _be_ destroyed in battle, and any battle damage that occurred becomes zero! But wait— there's more! Whatever monster Blackwing attacked is tagged with a wedge counter, and once it wedges its way inside, that monster's attack and defense points become zero for the turn! (Armor Master stuck a small thorn into the sun disk when it struck, and the sun is cracking down the middle.) Meaning my _other_ Blackwing, Elphin the Raven, can't miss! (Elphin swoops up and scratches the sun across the face in a big X.)

Goodwin: Hahahahahaha. I'm afraid that's where you're wrong, Crow. There's no such thing as _can't miss_. Not for you. And not for the so-called _legendary man_ you've modelled your life after. Believe me— I know.

Crow: What're you talkin' about!

Yusei: Hold on— are you saying what I _think_ you're saying? That you're—

Jack: You're _him_?!

Crow: The one who built the bridge from Satellite...?!

Goodwin: Back to the duel, and to your Elphin the Raven; because any monster that destroys Sun Dragon Inti, is also destroyed— and then you take damage equal to its attack points!

Crow: (A blue lightning bolt strikes straight from the top of the stair to Crow on his runner.) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!

Goodwin: (A blue-white dragon head peeks above a cloud that has formed on the other end of his field.) Additionally, when Sun Dragon Inti is destroyed, I'm allowed to summon Moon Dragon Quilla from my graveyard. You see, Crow, even when you _can't_ miss, you can still be destroyed. That's a lesson I learned the hard way. Yes, _I_ am the one who tried to build that bridge from Satellite. I thought I, too, couldn't miss. But I was wrong. And now I know that if you really want something, _you must do whatever is necessary to get it!_

Crow: Not if it means hurting people! And that's why we're gonna stop you, right here and right now!

Goodwin: (Holds up his mark of the Dragon.) Hahahahahahahaha!

Yusei: Ah! (He looks up at Goodwin, then down at his mark, as it flares brighter, then all four Signers' marks vanish from their arms.) Hey, look!

Jack: No _way_!

Akiza: Our marks!

Lyra: They're gone!

(The five marks combine together, and the Seal of the Crimson Dragon appears on Goodwin's chest.)

Goodwin: Hahahahahaha!

Yusei: Goodwin! Somehow he's taken them all for himself!

(With the Mark of the Condor lighting up his back and the Seal of the Crimson Dragon shining on his front, Goodwin is laughing evilly.)

Goodwin: Hahahahahahahaha! Hahahahahahahaha! You see? I'll stop at nothing to rule all!

Crow: Then I guess it's up to _us_ to stop _you_! (He, Jack, and Yusei round a corner of the design.) And I'll start by throwing two face-downs! This guy's all talk, don't ya think, Yusei?

Yusei: We'll see...

(The King of the Netherworld is approaching across the water. Some of its slime looks more like coarse hair now. It roars.)

Goodwin: The King of the Netherworld fast approaches! And when he arrives, you can be sure that all you see around you will be destroyed, so that I can create a new world to rule, a world that will be made in _my image_! Hahahahahahahaha!

(Sect, Lyra, Seria, Mina, and Akiza are watching from the ground.)

Lyra: We've gotta stop Goodwin, but how?

Akiza: By winning.

(With Yusei and the others.)

Yusei: Crow, you done with your turn?

Crow: Sure, am! Who's up next?

Jack: (Dodges around the other two and moves to the front of the pack.) Me! So, get set, Goodwin, because I have a few surprises in store for _you_ , and not the kind you wrap up with a _bow_! (Jack's hand. "Speed Spell - The End of the Storm" and two others.) No, they're the sort that put power-mad megalomaniacs like you in their place! Here _goes_! First, I place a facedown! Second, I summon forth Magic Hole Golem in defense mode! Next I'll use Golem's special ability. Now once per turn, I can cut half the attack points of a monster on my field, and then _use_ that monster to wage a direct attack on _you_! And this turn, the monster I'm choosing is Mad Archfiend! There's no time like the present- let 'im have it, Mad Archfiend!

Goodwin: (Looks up; he's annoyed.)

Jack: Bone Shard Shower!

Goodwin: (Cowers a bit, as he's attacked with little shards of bone.)

Crow: Hey, _I_ wanna get in on this fun! And thanks to one of the facedown cards I played last turn, I'm happy to report that I'm _about_ to! I play the trap card, Shadow Dance! See, if a monster attacks you directly, Shadow Dance then activates, and you take an _additional_ 1000 points of damage!

Goodwin: What?!

Yusei: Ya see?! I tried to give you fair warning _before_ , Goodwin! You may have both the power of the light and the dark, but it's still no match for what _we_ have— the power you get for fighting for what's good and right. And if ya need _more_ proof— here! Take this! I play Rising Rush! This trap activates when you take damage from an effect, and it allows me to summon one tuner monster from my hand. And the tuner monster I'm summoning is Junk Synchron!

Jack: Nice! You take it from here, Yusei.

Yusei: Hm. My turn! (Draws card.) And first I'll tune level-three Junk Synchron with level-four Max Warrior! Now, from two comes one, and a powerful one at that! I synchro-summon, the Junk Archer! (We glimpse Yusei's hand; three cards, and one of them is Scrubbed Raid.) And now I'll use his special ability. With it, I'm allowed to remove a monster of yours from play until the end phase of the round; so, let your arrow fly, Junk Archer! And take out Moon Dragon Quilla with Bullseye Banishing! (Direct hit, and Quilla vanishes into the air behind it.)

Jack: Yeah! That's what ya get when you go one-on-three, Goodwin!

Crow: And there's a whole lot more to come, too! Isn't that right, Yusei!

Yusei: You'd better believe it! Now, Junk Archer, let him have it! Attack Goodwin directly!

Goodwin: Why thanks! You just set off my trap— Offering to the Immortals! You see, if one of your monsters declares a direct attack, and I have no monsters on my field, that attack is negated.

Yusei: Huh.

Goodwin: Then I get to summon two sacrificial stone monument tokens! (His three opponents are silent. This can't be good.) _And_ there's more! I also get to add an Earthbound Immortal to my hand!

Yusei: You _what_?!

Crow: He negated the attack, summoned two tokens, _and_ got that Immortal, all just because he played that one trap card?! ...This duel might be tougher than we thought.

Goodwin: Oh, yes, it _will_ be! The light and darkness are powerful allies- and they're both on my side! Hahahahahahahaha!

Jack: And that Immortal's gonna be on the field soon.

Yusei: I place two cards facedown and end my turn!

Goodwin: Hahahahahahahaha! You know what that means; Moon Dragon Quilla returns to the field!

(With Lyra and the others.)

Aura: Not good!

Sect: Urgh...

(With Yusei, Jack, Crow, and Goodwin)

Goodwin: _My turn_ , now! First I'll release my two sacrificial stone monument tokens! Nnhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmmhm! Because you were _right_ , Jack— my Earthbound Immortal will be on the field soon! _Soon_ being _right now_. Come forth, Wiraqocha Rasca! (Souls pour into the Earthbound Immortal's floating snail shell of doom, and it begins to throb.)

Jack: Their spirits— he's _taking_ them!

Yusei: No. He's using them— to power up that monstrosity!

(The shell explodes, erupting into a small sun. From out of the bright light appears a black wing, glowing with pinkish designs. A talon, veined through with pink light. A head with glowing yellow eyes, a dark black beak like a vulture's. And Wiraqocha Rasca takes the field, its wingspan three-quarters as wide as the geoglyph's itself.)

(All three gasp. And the King of the Netherworld is still lurching toward the land.)

Jack: More bad news— that thing's getting _closer_!

(Little drops shoot out from it and turn into big, ugly birds made of the same gray slime.)

Crow: And it looks like he's invited some friends!

(The flock of nasty birds swoops down on the duel, fly an aerial formation around the Immortal, and dive toward the three turbo-duelists.)

Goodwin: Hahahahahaha...

(Jack glances back, unsettled, as two birds fly alongside his runner, one on each side. Crow looks around, worried, and experimentally extends an arm, as though to let the bird land, then yanks it away before he can get bitten.)

Goodwin: I hope you're all enjoying my reinforcements! Sure, it may be a bit unfair to attack you with monsters that aren't from my deck; but when you have such powers as I it would be a shame to not use them! And besides, it's not like _you_ can stop me! Hahahahahahahahaha!

Yusei: You _snake_! (Suddenly a shadow flies over him; a really huge one is about to land on top of him! Just then, a sharp, thorny vine stabs the bird through, and it dissipates; Black Rose Dragon has joined the fight.) Ah! (Black Rose Dragon swats more birds down with her vines. A short distance away, Brionac and Beelze are at the center of a swarm of the things, smacking at them one by one.)

Yusei: Whoa, that's Akiza's dragon! And there's Lyra's! Sect's too!

(With Lyra and the others.)

Lyra: I guess we Signers can help out with our own reinforcements, too!

Akiza: Let 'em have it!

Luna: Brionac, attack! (Up in the sky, Brionac forms and ice beam; every nasty black bird within a twenty-foot radius is dusted.)

Akiza: Go, Black Rose Dragon! (Black Rose Dragon commands the sky with a breath of violet fire.)

Sect: You too, Beelze! (Beelze swats the birds away with its Beelze Carnival.)

(With Yusei and the others.)

(Jack smiles; Crow laughs triumphantly. Even Yusei is smiling.)

Crow: Haha!

Yusei: Nice moves! Thanks, guys!

(With Lyra and the others.)

Akiza: If he's gonna play _dirty_ , then he's gonna have to answer to _us_!

Lyra: Yeah! Don't worry, we've got your backs! (Blizzed flies back into her arms, and she hugs him close.)

Sect: Yeah haha! Me, too!

Mina: So, do I, all the way!

Seria: We've got you guys covered!

(With Yusei and the others. The three runners round another corner. All three are a bit more hopeful now, knowing that their friends are watching over them.)

Crow: Then what're we waiting for?

Yusei: Let's win this!

Goodwin: Hahahaha. Why do you fight when your fate is sealed?

Yusei: _Sealed_ , huh? Sorry, Goodwin, but I believe that we make our _own_ fate.

Goodwin: As did I, but that was before I knew the power you see before you; the power etched into my very being! You're right, fate _is_ made! But now that I rule both the light _and_ the darkness, it's made _only by me_! Hahaha!

Yusei: You're wrong!

Goodwin: If you _still_ refuse to believe me, Yusei, then I'll demonstrate, with Rasca! You see its special ability lets me lower your life-points to one simply by skipping my battle phase.

Yusei: Ugh...

Jack: You must be _joking_! You can't do _that_ ; he'll be a sitting duck!

Goodwin: Hahahahaha; that's the _point_! I _tried_ to warn you! It is decided! You're done for! All of you!

Crow: What happened to you, Goodwin?! You used to believe in helping others, not just _yourself_!

Yusei: (Gasps; Jack seems resigned and upset.) Crow, don't!

Crow: When you tried to build that bridge for us Satellite kids, I looked up to you! You were my _hero_ ; an' I know deep down you've still got that in you!

Goodwin: (No evil laugh now. He doesn't want to believe it, but Crow's words are affecting him.) You're wrong. I'm simply not that man anymore.

Crow: Yes, you are! Look, I _know_ it didn't work out the way you wanted; but you gotta realize- (Crow is nearly crying) Just you trying changed all of our lives; it gave us all hope!

Godwin: (He's silent.)

Crow: Look, Goodwin; if you're not gonna be the legendary man we thought you were, then I guess _I'm_ just gonna have to step up and fill those shoes _for_ you! Because Satellite needs its heroes!

Yusei: Look out!

Jack: Quick, Crow, behind you!

(One of the nasty birds escapes Black Rose Dragon and whacks Crow across the shoulder, sending him off-balance.)

Yusei: Crow, no!

Jack: Ahh!

Crow: (Swerves a bit, but holds his course.)

Goodwin: That will teach you to _dare_ talk back to _me_!

Crow: Urgh!

Goodwin: Now, then— where were we again exactly? Ah, yes, I remember _now_ — about to rout Yusei's life-points! (Rasca starts to glow.)

Crow: Don't think so! I play, my facedown card! Life Exchange! With this trap, if life-points change due to a card effect, I become the new _target_ of that effect.

Yusei: No! That means—!

(Goodwin realizes it too; this is a moderately disagreeable and unexpected turn of events.)

Crow: I _told_ you I'd be filling those shoes! Yusei's our best shot at winning this, and I'm not letting you take 'im out— even if it means me putting it all on the line to keep him out here! Face it, Goodwin, the power we get for fighting for what's right will always be stronger than what _you_ got! Now let's do this!

Yusei: But he'll be—!

Jack: Flattened...!

Goodwin: Hahahaha. It's easy to be brave when you're a _fool_! Wiraqocha Rasca— reduce Crow's life-points to one! (Rasca breathes a rain of purple fire. Crow rides into it, and his wheels lift from the track.)

Crow: Agh!

Yusei: Oh, no, Crow!

Jack: He's done-for!

Crow: (Crow sails over the side of the track, still covered in Rasca's fire, and plummets toward the water below. He winces as the fire dissipates.)

Crow: Sorry, Goodwin— but if I'm going down, you better _believe_ I'm going down swinging! (His runner's wings activate and fold into position.) Because guess what, "Life Exchange" has another effect. When my life-points _decrease_ , _one of your monsters is destroyed_!

Goodwin: But that means—

Crow: That means all _I_ gotta do is _pick_. And I pick your moon-shadow dragon! (The flying engines on the back of his runner light up, and he's flying back upward, just as the bridge-builder once soared off the end of the unfinished bridge.)

Crow: Aaa-aaa-Aaaaaaaaahhhh! (He rams Moon Dragon Quilla head-on, and it shatters around him.)

Yusei: Crow, _no_!

Goodwin: You fool. When Moon Dragon Quilla is destroyed, my Sun Dragon Inti is resurrected! (Sun Dragon Inti reappears on Goodwin's side of the field.)

Yusei: Wait, he's _back_?

Crow: (He's still gliding through the sky.) And last, I release Armor Master, to activate the trap Blackwing- Bombardment! (At this point, he's falling fast.) That's it, Yusei and Jack. I'm afraid that you guys are gonna have to take it from here on out! I know you guys can do it! I _know_ you can be Satellite's new heroes!

Goodwin: (He looks annoyed.)

Crow: Uh, boy. This is gonna be... one rough landing...!

(Even as they keep riding, Yusei and Jack are craning their necks, hoping he'll be okay.)

Jack: He's dropping too fast!

Yusei: Crow!

Crow: (Lands on his back wheel fairly smoothly, on the glowing track, then his runner leans to the side, and the left-side wing snaps off.)

(With Lyra and the others.)

Akiza: Wait— look!

Aura: He landed.

Sect: He's... okay...?

Seria: Afraid not!

(With Crow.)

Crow: (He keeps rolling, but the snapped wing throws off the balance. He tips over and crashes to the ground. thrown off. Crow lies on the glowing track, not moving.)

(With Yusei and the others.)

Jack: He's down!

Yusei: Oh, no!

Goodwin: Hahahaha. I'm afraid if Crow can't ride, then he can't duel, either. I hope that being a hero was worth it; it very rarely is. Now then, I'll end my turn with a face-down.

(With Crow.)

Crow: (Twitches a finger, then lifts his head, looking straight at the screen of his runner. His final trap is still flashing on the screen. He smiles tiredly.) It'll be worth it... Just you wait and see, Goodwin...! Ugh! (He faints again.)

(With Yusei and the others.)

Yusei: CROW!

Jack: You'll be avenged, old friend. It's my turn now! (Draws card.) First I summon Sinister Sprocket! And then I'll _tune_ my Sinister Sprocket with my level-four Mad Archfiend, and level-three Magic Hole Golem! That's right, Goodwin— witness as great power is fortified into a single vessel! As might becomes even _mightier_! As I synchro-summon— the Red Dragon Archfiend!

Goodwin: So, what! Even if you destroy my Sun Dragon, its ability will destroy your monster, and then you'll take damage equal to its attack points.

Jack: That's why I'm playing _this_ ; the trap Half Straight. This allows me to cut the attack points of my Dragon Archfiend in half, until the standby phase of my next turn! Why would I want to do that? Because if I have a monster with _less_ attack points than your _strongest_ monster, I'm then allowed to attack you directly! And that means your Sun Dragon Inti won't get to use his special ability against me! Now go, Red Dragon Archfiend! Attack with Scorching Crimson Flare!

Goodwin: Not so fast; Inti has _another_ ability. It makes its attack points go down to zero!

Jack: It _what_?!

Yusei: Not good! Now Inti's the weakest monster on the field! And I think we _both_ know what _that_ means...

Goodwin: That's right; you can no longer attack me directly. Instead you'll have to battle my Sun Dragon after all!

Jack: But then my Red Dragon Archfiend will be _crushed_!

Yusei: Oh, no it won't! I play Scrubbed Raid! Now by sending a card on the field to the graveyard, you can end the battle phase for this turn! Go, Jack— you just have to pick out which card!

Goodwin: Or _do_ you. After all, the Jack that _I_ know, is not exactly one to take orders. No, the Jack Atlas that _I_ know, was always a man who could make his own decisions, _especially_ in a duel!

Yusei: Quiet! Jack, don't listen to 'im! He's just trying to get into your head, tune him out!

Goodwin: Why would Jack ever want to tune out the _truth_? The truth is what made him a champion! I say tune out _Yusei_ , Jack. After all, it wouldn't be the first time you tuned out your so-called friends, _would_ it. And you were wise to do so, if you ask _me_. You don't need them, Jack!

Yusei: Stop it! You're just trying to wedge us apart! And it's not gonna work!

Goodwin: All I'm saying is this— once upon a time Jack Atlas was a great duel champion; and then he got caught up in all this silly friendship business and became a big nobody! Come, Jack; you know that I am right, that now you're nothing more than a single spoke on a broken wheel going nowhere! A shell of the Duel Monsters legend you once were!

Jack: (He's silent. Goodwin is clearly getting to him.)

Goodwin: But Jack, it's not too late you know! You still have time, to become the man you once were! To be the greatest duel champion of our time or any other! And all you need do is turn your back on your friends here and now!

Jack: He's right; it's time I duel for _me_!

Yusei: No, Jack!

Jack: Go, Red Dragon Archfiend! Attack that Sun Dragon Inti! Go Scorching Crimson Flare!

Goodwin: (He doesn't flinch. After Archfiend attacks, Inti shines brighter and brighter; the two monsters are as though frozen in time.) I'm quite proud of you, Jack! You have done it! You duelled only for yourself there— and now you'll pay the price! I activate Sun Dragon Inti's ability! Now not only is your Red Dragon Archfiend destroyed for taking down Inti, but you take damage equal to Dragon Archfiend's attack points as well!

Yusei: Why did you do it? We _had_ him, Jack!

Goodwin: And _now_ you have Moon Dragon Quilla, because he rises back up when Inti is destroyed.

Jack: I place one facedown to end my turn!

Goodwin: Now, now. Don't get so down on yourself; it will take some time to bring you back to your glory days of yesteryear. Trust me, I of all people know. After all, Jack— I had to go it alone for quite a long time to get where _I_ am.

Jack: I think I just realized something— I don't _want_ to be like you!

Goodwin: Huh?!

Jack: Being the best, it's nice. But not when you experience it alone. What _really_ matters is having people to _share_ your triumphs with!

Yusei: Wow, Jack...!

Jack: All the people I've met and become friends with getting to this point have taught me that. Especially one very special individual. Now, Goodwin— I'll pay that individual back, as well as the rest of my friends, by giving up my loner ways for good! It's the least I can do after all they've done for me.

Yusei: _Jack_...!

Jack: From here on out, I'm going to risk everything that I have and everything that I am to do what's right— just like someone did for _me_ , once. This one's for you, Carly. Goodwin! You and your dreams of world conquest are going to be stopped!

Goodwin: You _fool_! Your sappy ideals can't win this contest for you! Just face it- the trust you put in your friends is all _wasted_.

Yusei: We'll see about that, because now it's _my_ turn to draw, Goodwin! Here I go! (Draws Card.) ("And here's hoping I can turn the tide of this duel _right now_...!") First, due to Junk Archer's special ability, Moon Quilla— is removed from play!

Goodwin: I think _not_! I play a trap— Destruct Potion! Now by destroying my own monster, I get to gain life-points equal to its attack points! And as you can see, the monster I chose to destroy is Moon Dragon Quilla! And since he's gone, Sun Dragon Inti rises again! So much for the grand power of friendship, eh, Yusei? Anything else you'd care to try this turn?

Yusei: I'm done. Your move.

Jack: (Growls under his breath. The two ride on, grimly determined, in the face of the end of the world.)

Goodwin: You peons, you fools! You struggle, you fight, and for _what_! No matter what you do it will all just end the same way! I warned you that your fates were sealed— and they are, just as the fate of the entire world is sealed as well! All that you've said and done? It means _nothing_! Doomsday is finally here! Time is all but run out! The Signers have failed! Hahahahahahahahahaha!

(Racing along a fiery track several dozen feet in the air over New Domino City- in front is Jack, a few feet behind is Yusei. On the other side of the glowing geoglyph is Crow, on the ground, quietly watching his runner screen. And looming above them all is Goodwin, high atop the stair of the Crimson Dragon.)

Goodwin: Hahahahahahahaha! Hm! (He's just noticed that the King of the Netherworld is sending out another flock of nasty little slime birds to harry the Signers. As they swoop down toward the duel field, Black Rose Dragon intervenes.)

(With Lyra and the others.)

Akiza: Attack, Black Rose Dragon! (Black Rose Dragon lets loose a stream of purple fire that vaporizes every little bird it touches. Brionac is soaring in to join her.)

Lyra: You too, Brionac Dragon! (Brionac creates an icy breath, obliterating every vicious slime bird in the vicinity. Meanwhile, the King of the Netherworld is still approaching.)

(With Yusei and the others.)

Goodwin: Don't you see? You can fend off those minions all you want, but the King of the Netherworld will still arrive here at this ancient temple, and know that when he does— the world as you know it will be gone!

Yusei: Not if we win this match!

Jack: Yeah, that's right! So, quit your blabbing and let's finish this!

Yusei: I'm on it! (He and Jack zoom around another corner of the design.)

Goodwin: My turn! (Draws card.)

Yusei: ("Jack's field is empty. That means Goodwin's gonna be aiming for _him_!")

Jack: I reveal my trap card Fiendish Chain! This negates Sun Dragon Inti's special ability, and makes it so it can't attack _or_ be sacrificed!

Yusei: Yes! Now that Sun Dragon won't be able to attack Jack's life-points! But wait! (He and Jack race around another curve, and Goodwin ever-presently looms above.)

Goodwin: Oh, little Jack. So much to learn! This is what happens when you _give up your loner ways_ , as you put it— you make _careless_ mistakes. And now you'll pay for them, and pay dearly! Of course, the irony in all of this is that even though you've committed yourself to your friends, you'll be paying this price all alone! Do you know what I speak of? I'm speaking of the moment you face your doom!

Yusei: _That's_ not good...

Goodwin: And that very moment is now at hand, Jack! Sorry, but your so-called friends can't save you! Because I activate Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca's ability! 5:00 Now I skip my battle phase and your life-points fall to one!

(Both Jack and Yusei grit their teeth; there's nothing they can do to stop it.)

Goodwin: Unleash your fury, Rasca!

Jack: Ugh! ... Oh, no. If I have one thousand or less life-points, Fiendish Chain gets destroyed!

(Inti breaks the chains around it.)

Goodwin: Yes, that's right, Jack! And that means, my Sun Dragon Inti, is _free_! And the King of the Netherworld is that much closer to laying waste to this wretched world! (Indeed, the disgusting behemoth has reached the shore. The thing opens its mouth and emanates a big wave of fire, vaporizing slime birds as it travels toward the duel.)

(With Lyra and the others, Black Rose Dragon, Beelze, and Brionac dodge to the side.)

Lyra: Our dragons are helpless against him!

Akiza: He's too strong!

Seria and Mina: Huh...?!

Yusei: (He and Jack are riding through a world of fire.) Hu-argh!

Jack: Aaargh!

Yusei: (He hangs on, but Jack, weakened from the blast that reduced his life-points to one, spins out and crashes to the ground, skidding along the track on his side.) Jack, no!

Goodwin: Do you see, Jack? All your friends, useless! You're done-for!

Jack: I may _be_ , but that's why the bond we share is so important! Because our cause continues to live on! (He skids into the side of the track and hits the wall. His runner flips over and he's flung off of it. Phoenix Whirlwind keeps scraping along the ground, and Jack bounces after it, end over end, until he lands hard on the ground and rolls to a stop. Yusei slows as he rides by, but has to keep going.)

Yusei: Oh, no, Jack!

Jack: (Lifts his head weakly to look at his runner and the facedown cards he left behind.) Yusei... I can't... continue! But that doesn't mean that I'm kept out of this duel! Know that I'll be there if you need me, old friend!

(With Crow. He is doing much the same thing; keeping an eye on the final card he left behind for Yusei.)

Crow: And that goes for me, too, Yusei. The two of us may be down for the count, but if you find yourself in a jam, just think of us.

(With Lyra and the others.)

Sect: You can do it, Yusei!

Seria: We believe in you!

(With Yusei and Goodwin.)

Yusei: Do you see, Goodwin? We're still strong!

Goodwin: Please! You're still trying to act like you're all in this together? All right, then, prove it! I place one card facedown, and end my turn. _Now_ let's see how strong you are!

Yusei: Argh! My draw! (Draws Card.) First I'll activate Junk Archer's special ability! Now, once per turn, I can remove one monster from play! And this turn I choose to remove, Sun Dragon Inti!

Goodwin: A _fine_ plan, if only I didn't have this— the trap Passion of Baimasse! It negates your Archer's ability, and then destroys him outright!

Yusei: Hmph. Then I guess I'll just have to summon, Shield Warrior in defense mode! Then I'll throw one card facedown and end my turn!

Goodwin: That's your _proof_? Of the power of friendship? One monster cowering on his knee in defense mode?

Yusei: Argh...

Goodwin: Oh, poor Yusei, you disappoint me so! And besides—it's pointless to defend, especially against my Earthbound Immortal! But don't take _my_ word for it— I'll _show_ you! My draw! (Draws Card.) _And_ my turn to show you what real power _is_!

(Neither Jack nor Crow, each watching from the spot where he crashed, likes the sound of that...)

Goodwin: First I activate Rasca's special ability— now by skipping my battle phase, your life-points are lowered to one!

Yusei: Huh...!

Goodwin: Strike with all your might, Rasca! (Rasca blasts Yusei; the attack creates a cloud of smoke, and no one can see if he's okay.)

Yusei: Aaaahhhh!

(With Jack.)

Jack: Oh no...!

(With Crow.)

Crow: Yusei!

(With Yusei and Goodwin. Yusei rides out of the cloud. He's still riding.)

Goodwin: Hahahahahahaha! Now the three of you have but three life-points! If you're _smart_ , you'll beg me for mercy! Hahahahahahaha!

Yusei: (He keeps riding, his eyes hidden by his helmet, and does not answer.)

Goodwin: What are you waiting for? Start grovelling.

Yusei: No chance. I'm still planning to win this!

Goodwin: Huh?!

Yusei: (He lifts his head and faces Goodwin.)

Yusei: I may only have one life-point left, but I can still ride my runner and that means I can _still duel_!

(Jack, Crow, and the rest of the Signers' group are listening closely.)

Goodwin: You just don't know when to give up!

Yusei: (Draws Card.) Ya got that right! My turn! And first I'll activate Angel Baton from my hand! And since I have two or more speed counters, I get to draw two cards from my deck. (He draws two cards— Debris Dragon and Sonic Chick) Now I pick one to keep and one to send to my graveyard. (He sends Sonic Chick to the graveyard) Next I'll summon the tuner monster Debris Dragon! And since Debris Dragon was called out, I'm allowed to bring back a monster from my graveyard, as long as it has five hundred or less attack points! So, I bring back _you_ , Sonic Chick! And now I tune my level-four Debris Dragon with level-one Sonic Chick and level-three Shield Warrior, to synchro-summon, Stardust Dragon! Let's rev it up!

Goodwin: That beast doesn't have enough attack points to make any difference.

Yusei: Wrong! Like I said, this beast is like the bond we share.

Goodwin: Wait, what do you mean?!

Yusei: I _mean_ I'm using the effect of the trap Crow left behind— Blackwing - Bombardment!

(With Crow.)

Crow: (He lifts his head from the ground to get a better view of his runner screen; his grin is triumphant.)

(With Yusei and Goodwin.)

Yusei: Now, by sending Blackwing - Bombardment to the graveyard, Stardust Dragon's attack points increase by twenty-five-hundred for this turn!

Goodwin: What?!

Yusei: That's why Crow released Blackwing Armor Master with his last move... Not for himself, but for the team! And now, since Stardust Dragon is stronger than ever before— I'll have him attack Sun Dragon Inti!

(Blackwing Armor Master is visible in the fire of Stardust's attack. Inti explodes spectacularly. Goodwin shields his face from the bright light.)

Goodwin: Fool! Any monster that destroys Inti's _also_ destroyed! (A ghost of Inti appears where the monster floated, and sends forth a red blast of light.) And then you take damage equal to your monster's attack points!

Yusei: _Actually_ , Goodwin, that's exactly where you're wrong! Thanks to Stardust Dragon's special ability, if I release 'im then Inti's effect is negated! It's a little something I like to call, Victim's Sanctuary! (Stardust disappears, and takes Inti's blast with it.)

Goodwin: That's all well and good, Yusei, but have you forgotten? Whenever Sun Dragon Inti is destroyed, I'm then allowed to resurrect his counterpart from my graveyard. Come forth Moon Dragon Quilla!

Yusei: Not this time, Goodwin!

Goodwin: Ugh!

(One of Jack's face-downs activates. He lifts his head to look at it, and smiles.)

Goodwin: Wait, is that Jack's card?!

(With Crow.)

Crow: Told ya, Goodwin!

(With Jack.)

Jack: Our bond is powerful!

(With Yusei and Goodwin.)

Yusei: Thanks to Jack, I now play the trap, Conquest of the Supreme Ruler! Now by sending this card to the graveyard, you're no longer allowed to summon Moon Dragon Quilla!

Goodwin: No, but—

Yusei: _But_ nothing! And now since I'm ending my turn, Stardust Dragon resurrects from my graveyard! Welcome back, friend! Goodwin! I warned you about the power of the bond between us all! Now, perhaps you'll _finally_ believe me!

Goodwin: No, I refuse! There's no such thing as people sharing a bond. Maybe once I thought that there could be... but now I know better and the only thing I believe in is the power of my two marks!

Yusei: That's not true! I _know_ you're still connected to Roman!

Goodwin: What?

Yusei: _That's_ why you built that bridge; because he trusted you and you wanted to fulfil his dreams! Maybe you failed, but I _know_ that there's still that dream in you! I know you two still share that bond! And you get more strength and power from _him_ than with those two marks!

Goodwin: Argh, no, it's not true! You're lying! Trying to confuse me so you can win! (The King of the Netherworld is still walking, making its way through the City step by step.) But it won't work! The King of the Netherworld approaches!

Goodwin: And you three only have one life-point left each to stop him from _destroying_ this miserable world, and leaving me all-powerful! You're doomed!

Yusei: (Rounds corner after corner of the glowing track, faster and faster in a dizzying zigzag, Stardust gliding above him.)

Goodwin: Ride as fast as you can, Yusei; there is no escaping your fate! You and all your friends shall be sent to the Netherworld! It's my turn now! (Draws Card.) And _your_ turn, Yusei, to lose! Earthbound Immortal, attack Yusei directly! With one life-point left, now may be a good time to say goodbye. Unleash your fury, Rasca! (Rasca swoops down on Yusei and Stardust; soon it fills the entire sky. Yusei faces it down, unwavering, ready to go down fighting.)

(With Jack.)

Jack: Yusei!

(With Yusei and Goodwin.)

Yusei: Huh?

(With Jack.)

Jack: Quickly... my card...! Use it _right now_!

(With Yusei and Goodwin.)

Yusei: That's _right_ , you threw a facedown during your last turn, didn't you! (Jack grins) Again, Goodwin, the strength of our bond is proven! And now I activate the trap "Scrubbed Raid"! This allows me to put an end to this turn's battle phase, simply by sending a card on my field to the graveyard! Which means your Earthbound Immortal can't attack! (Yusei is covered with a shimmering, domelike shield. Rasca retreats. When the shimmery substance clears, Yusei faces Goodwin again, defiant. Goodwin recoils, then lashes out again.) Argh!

Goodwin: Ugh! In that case, I activate, the trap Meteor Flare! Now by sending two cards in my hand to the graveyard, you're dealt two thousand points of damage!

Yusei: Wrong, because I activate Joint Future! With this I send one card in my hand to the graveyard and _your_ trap's effect is negated!

Goodwin: _Maybe_ , but Meteor Flare still gets sent to the graveyard, which means, since it's still the draw phase of my turn, I'm allowed to add it right back to my hand!

Yusei: Afraid not, Goodwin! Any card whose effect is negated by Joint Future, is returned to the deck which is then shuffled!

Goodwin: What?! Ugh. (His graveyard slot spits Meteor Flare out, and he has no choice but to place it on top of his deck and let it auto-shuffle.) Urgh. I end my turn.

Yusei: (He's riding toward the Stair, now, as he speaks.) Do you see? Again, and again the power of friendship triumphs. Now let the power of your brotherly bond triumph, too!

Goodwin: _Be quiet_! The bond I shared with my brother is long gone!

Yusei: You're wrong! There are certain bonds that last for eternity. _Believe_ me. I _know_...! And I know that you do, too, Goodwin! After all, your brother trusted you to do the right thing. Trust like that may be easy to ignore, but _not_ to forget! Go on, Goodwin, and take a look deep down into your heart. I'm telling you Roman is still there; you just have to listen to him!

Goodwin: (Suddenly everything around him vanishes, and he sees a ghost of Roman, seventeen years younger, in his Reactor lab coat, standing beside him.) Huh? (Still dark-eyed, bare-chested, and covered with sinister markings, looks up at Roman, and only then can we see how lost and afraid he is, and how bereft.) My brother... (The ghostly Roman looks down at him, his eyes sad.)

Roman: Oh, Rex... (He shakes his head in disappointment. Goodwin gasps; nothing could ache more than having let down his big brother. The vision evaporates, as though it never were.)

Goodwin: (Raises a hand, as though to grab Roman's hand or lab coat and beg him to stay.) Wait, Roman...!

Yusei: (Suddenly, the top card of his deck glows gold.)

Goodwin: Urgh! Is that...?! (The mark of the Crimson Dragon vanishes from his chest.)

Goodwin: Argh...! What?!

(With Lyra and the others.)

Lyra: Our marks!

Akiza: They're back!

(With Jack.)

Jack: (He raises his head with the support of his other arm, and takes a look at his glowing right arm. His mark, too, has returned.) The mark of the Crimson Dragon...!

(With Yusei and Goodwin.)

Yusei: (He is staring at his own returned mark, amazed.) It's giving us power like never before! (His arm glows even brighter, hiding the mark from view; the light bursts like a bubble, and a new mark has replaced it: the mark of the Crimson Dragon's head.) The Mark of the Dragon Head is with _me_?!

(With Crow.)

Crow: (Red sparkles are falling onto Crow's right arm like stardust. He props himself up on his left elbow, and watches his arm glow, unable to believe his eyes.) Huh? What in the _world_...?! (The glow solidifies into the Mark of the Dragon's Tail, the mark that used to be on Yusei's arm. Crow is the new fifth Signer.)

(With Yusei and Goodwin.)

Goodwin: No fair! _I_ was the chosen one! I had the markings of both the light and the darkness!

Yusei: Perhaps— and yet beneath them, the Crimson Dragon saw that you still honour your brother's memory! So _now_ the Crimson Dragon is a part of _me_! (The Seal of the Crimson Dragon is glowing on his back, through his jacket. The other four Signers are all ready to fight.)

Luna, Akiza, Jack, Crow: Yusei!

Yusei: (Draws Card.) You did _your_ part, Goodwin! And now _I'll_ do _mine_! My turn! (He glances at his card; it's Majestic Dragon.) First, since Stardust Dragon is on my field, I'm allowed to summon the Stardust Xiaolong that's sleeping in my graveyard! And then I summon, Majestic Dragon!

Goodwin: Not that! No!

Yusei: Next, I tune level-one Majestic Dragon with level- _eight_ Stardust Dragon, _and_ level-one Stardust Xiaolong!

(With Lyra and the others. A shadow looms over them, and they turn around. The King of the Netherworld is way too close for comfort.)

Seria: Whatever it is that Yusei's doing, he'd better do it quick! (They flee to somewhere less underfoot.)

(With Yusei and Goodwin.)

Yusei: I harness all the power of the stars! I channel all the might of the dragons! I synchro-summon— the Majestic Star Dragon! And now, I'll use his ability! It negates the power of your Immortal!

Goodwin: What?!

Yusei: And then I reveal my trap card, Synchro Baton! Thanks to this, for every synchro monster that's in our graveyards, I can increase the attack points of one synchro monster on my field by six hundred. So, since there are _four_ synchro monsters in our graves, Majestic Star Dragon gains twenty-four-hundred attack points! _And_ he gains the distinction of being the toughest monster on the field! You know what that means— Earthbound Immortal Rasca is goin' down! Go Majestic Star Dragon, Star Shine Shred! (Majestic Star attacks, flying so fast it becomes a dart of light slicing through the air, with the power of the four synchro monsters in the graveyard at its wingtips; Yusei is about to hit Rasca full blast.)

Goodwin: I've lost...! It's over...! (Majestic Star Dragon plunges straight through the heart of the Condor Immortal, and soars out its back. Rasca caws and cries as it bleeds first turquoise light, then red-violet shadows.) Aaaaaauuuooh...! (Majestic Star Dragon soars out into open air, and turns about.)

Yusei: Now set your sights on the King of the Netherworld! (Majestic Star bullets toward the slimy monstrosity, and seems to become the heart, the center, of the Crimson Dragon itself. The Signers and their friends hold their breath. The King of the Netherworld roars, generating a fireball, and blasts forth a stream of flame; the Crimson Dragon, Majestic Star at its heart, cuts right through it, soaring straight for its source, into the mouth of the King of the Netherworld...)

(Void. Yusei is standing in the void filled with stars when he opens his eyes. He looks around, and nearby, he can see the former Dark Signers— Kalin, Misty, Grieger, Devack - floating in the ether, each lying unconscious, worn and exhausted.)

Yusei: Kalin...! Grieger...! (He looks straight ahead. Goodwin, once more benign in his nondescript light grey suit, is standing opposite him. He looks sadder, but wiser, than before; his pale grey eyes are forlorn.) Goodwin...? Is it really you?

Goodwin: (He doesn't answer, but looks to his own right side. Roman, in his Reactor lab coat, young and confident, appears beside him.) Not _just me_. Hello, brother.

Roman: (Turns to Goodwin looking slightly cross; Goodwin smiles feebly; he understands what's important to him now.)

Goodwin: I'm so happy to see you again. It feels as though it's been an eternity.

Roman: (His expression softens, and he smiles.) Indeed. (Both he and Goodwin turn to face Yusei again.)

Goodwin: You were right, Yusei. Deep down inside I was still honouring my brother's memory.

Yusei: Where _are_ we?

Goodwin: In between the light and the darkness, Yusei. A place of peace. And it's all thanks to you. ...The bonds we form _really are_ all that matter in life.

(Yusei is silent. Goodwin closes his eyes, for a moment, then speaks to Yusei once again, gazing over at the sleeping Dark Signers.)

Goodwin: Yusei... take care of them. Their place is back on Earth. (He turns to Roman) Now if you'll excuse us, my brother Roman and I... have some catching up to do.

Roman: (Nods, smiling faintly. A bright light shines at their backs, and both look at it.) Shall we? (The light swirls in on itself and becomes a sort of portal or glowing bubble. The two Goodwin brothers walk into the light, side by side.)

Yusei: But wait—! Argh...! (The light grows too bright, and he shields his eyes. The brothers march ahead, never flinching from the brightness. As they disappear from view, the light shines brighter and the Crimson Dragon, with Majestic Star at its heart and Yusei at the heart of Majestic Star, bursts out the other side of the King of the Netherworld, Yusei shouting the battle cry of a headlong charge.)

Yusei: ...Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! (Majestic Star Dragon turns about and fans its wings, ready to attack again. The King of the Netherworld tilts its head back, and emits a column of golden light from its mouth. The light is disintegrating it from the inside, and lighting the sky of the whole city, turning everything yellow.) What's happening?! (In the yellow light, the smiling faces of the two Goodwin brothers can be seen. The Stair of the Crimson Dragon evaporates, and so does the Mark of the Condor.

(With Crow and Jack. They and their runners suddenly have nothing to stand on—)

Crow: Aah!

(With Lyra and the others.)

Akiza, Lyra, Sect and Aura: Ah!

Mina: Oh, no, Jack!

Seria: And Crow!

Sect: Wait— it's okay! Look!

(Majestic Star Dragon swoops through the air, skimming the water and catching Crow just before he hits the surface, along with his runner. The Dragon performs an elegant roll and turn, and gracefully catches Jack and his runner. The yellow light pops suddenly, like the entire city was in a bubble of light, and rains down as golden glitter.)

Mina: They're safe!

Akiza: Yeah— and check it out... (They watch as Majestic Star Dragon gracefully soars high above them. The kids wave.)

Seria: Everything's going back to normal!

Akiza: Amazing...! It's as though Yusei's Majestic Star Dragon is reversing all the damage that the King of the Netherworld did...! (As she speaks, it's also raining golden sparkles on the Kaiba Dome and the Daedalus Bridge in the Satellite.)

Aura: Oh, it's all so pretty! Guess there's only one little thing that remains...

Akiza: What?

Aura: (As she speaks, Majestic Star Dragon soars off into the sunrise.) Uh, where's the Majestic Star Dragon taking Jack, Crow, and Yusei?


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

(A traffic signal changes, and a crowd of pedestrians cross a street somewhere in New Domino City, oblivious to how nearly their world was destroyed. Cars line up at intersections, and people roam the sidewalks. It's another ordinary, peaceful day in the City. At an outdoor cafe, Luna, Leo, Mina, and Akiza are sitting around a table. Akiza shows the others a postcard. The picture is Misty modelling, debonair in front of the Eiffel Tower.)

Akiza: Check it out, guys; I got a postcard in the mail from Misty the other day. As usual, she's _busy as ever_.

Mina: (Laughs.)

Lyra: Oh, and I meant to tell you I heard from Grieger and Kalin! They said hi. (Laughs) It sounds like they're having a great time!

Sect: Anyone hear from Yusei, Jack, or Crow?

(They hear a runner engine, and both kids look at the street. Trudge rides up on his Security runner.)

Trudge: No, and I've looked everywhere for them.

Carly: _What_?! (The little old man standing around the cafe was actually Carly in a disguise. She throws it off. She's back to wacky glasses and camera, in full story-getting mode.) How can I write my story if they're not around?! All of this Signer stuff is my ticket to a Peabody!

Trudge: (Walks over to the table, taking off his helmet.) Why don't you just interview _yourself_ , you were there, _too_.

Carly: I'll tell ya why, it's because I don't remember one second outta the whole thing! (The pen in her hand snaps and the pad of paper in her other hand crumples.) Some kinda magic-memory-brainwash, I guess. It's- so- frustrating! (She throws the broken pen and crumpled pad over her shoulders. Akiza laughs nervously and leans her chin on her hands.)

Akiza: Heheh. On the _bright_ side, at least you have your brain _back_ and you're not prancing around as a scary Dark Signer.

Carly: (She's biting a handkerchief, completely distraught and hysterical, as she whimpers-) _I was a Dark Signer...?!_

All (except Carly: (Laugh)

(Satellite pier. The water sparkles, blue and clear, in the sunlight.)

Crow: I know the others must be worried... (Yusei, Jack, and Crow are standing at the edge of the cement-block waterfront of the Satellite. A gentle breeze is blowing, and the sky above is clear blue with white, fluffy clouds. All, look proud and refreshed.) ...But I have a feeling they'll understand. Don't ya think?

Yusei: Oh, yeah.

Crow: I mean... _just look_ at it.

Jack: Hm. Makes what we went through all worth it.

Yusei: Sure, does. Finally, Satellite and City are one in the same. (The three are standing in the shadow of a mighty bridge. The old bridge has been left untouched, and the new bridge splits to go around it. The new Daedalus Bridge can hold several lanes of traffic, and looks just like a piece of modern, futuristic New Domino City.)

Crow: Maybe one man can't build a bridge, but a team of friends sure can.

Jack: Right. And our work's not done yet. There are plenty _more_ bridges out there that need building.

Yusei: In that case, what're we waiting for? (Yusei sits down and starts up his runner.)

Yusei: Let's rev it up, guys! And let's do it together!

(The three of them are the first to cross the brand-new bridge, at top speed on their runners, racing alongside the old bridge... Each one looks serene, content, excited, hopeful. As they zoom forward into the sunlight, Yusei races ahead a bit, and cheers aloud—)

Yusei: Yeah!

(The three runners race past the end of the old bridge and onto the main stretch of their creation, across the sparkling water toward the city...)

A/N: And with that. My first ever fanfic comes to a close. (Not my first finished one due to my one-shots and DivAki fanfic but ya know^^") I hope you enjoyed this, and that you will watch the movie when it is released on my YouTube account: Kuriboh Corporation (Don't know why it's called that ^^") I would love to hear your opinion on this fanfiction in a review, as it took a long time to make. I will try and get this uploaded onto my YT as soon as possible. Hope you guys enjoyed. I will upload a new fanfic soon (probably next week.)

LyraKoto ^-^ ^v^ ^.-.^


End file.
